Second Chances
by Raven Shadowrose
Summary: Julie Gaffney meets a face from her past ten years after the Goodwill Games, how will everyone react to her new roomate?
1. Prologue Gunnar Stahl

Disclaimer... None of the characters from Mighty Ducks belong to me, I'm not getting paid for this story in any way. I own the story and all the events in this come from my own mind and not likely to happen in any way.

Prologue... Gunnar Stahl.

It was the final of the Goodwill Games, I was last up to shoot and everyone was counting on me. I looked towards the goal to see the goalie I had previously teased about being a woman doing a man's job, this would be easy. I started towards the goal and used my signature move, it had never failed me before. I fired the puck towards the goal, the silence echoed around the arena. Gaffney stood up and I just stared at her as she dropped the puck to the ice, she had stopped my shot. Gaffney took her helmet off and skated over, 'Nice try,' she said. I looked over as she skated to her team and then down to the ice, the disappointment evident on my face, I had lost it for everyone.

I shook my head to try and rid my mind of those memories from ten years ago, Stansson still blamed me, I was playing for a different team now but we were having problems and the press had chosen to bring up me missing my shot. My team didn't want me any more, said I was bad luck and they had no choice but to remove the source of that bad luck, that one missed shot still haunts me. I needed out of this place, I needed a break.


	2. Prologue Julie Gaffney

Disclaimer... None of the characters from Mighty Ducks belong to me, I'm not getting paid for this story in any way. I own the story and all the events in this come from my own mind and not likely to happen in any way.

Prologue... Julie Gaffney.

Ten years since the final of the Goodwill Games, Bombay was right, I had proved myself to the world by stopping Gunnar Stahl's shot. I had wanted to stop him from scoring so that we would win the game but the look on his face was so heartbreakingly devastated. I followed up on his progress a year after to find out that he had been hired by a pro team, the missed shot at the game hadn't damaged his chances any. I wasn't feeling guilty as he had done well for himself, so had I. Not long after the games I had gone to high school and after we graduated I continued playing hockey but I found that were my chances were limited as I found a lot of teams were not too happy about taking women. I reinvented myself and became a recruiter, I specialised in helping women get into hockey, organising teams and helping them show their skills off to the very best of their ability. I had contacts all over the hockey world and the Ducks and I met up on occasion for a game for old times sake.


	3. Old Aquaintances

Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters from the MIghty Ducks series of films, any original characters and the storyline belong to me. I am not making any money from this story.

**Constructive criticism is accepted, feel free to leave a review :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter One... Old Acquaintances<p>

Julie 'the cat' Gaffney walked out of her office block, it had been a good day and she was letting herself have the luxury of an early finish for a change. Julie was fantasising about a hot bath and a hot chocolate when she found herself bumping into a very tall, solid person. She vaguely recognised the guy with the shoulder length dark blonde hair. 'Gunnar Stahl?'

'Of all the people I had to bump into it had to be you didn't it?'

'What did I do?'

'It seems that I can't get away from my failure wherever I go.' Julie pulled Gunnar to the side, she was perplexed by the fact that he seemed to be blaming her for something. 'Seriously, what is your issue? I thought you went back to Iceland after the championship, last I heard you were playing in a pro team.'

'I was, then we started losing and the press chose to drag up all the stuff about the Junior Goodwill Games again, then I bump into you, just another reminder of how I failed.'

'What are you doing in America?'

'I needed to get away, my team kicked me out, said I was causing their losing streak.' Julie tipped her head to one side. 'It was ten years ago, besides one missed shot doesn't make you a bad player.'

'In Stansson's mind it always has, he's never forgiven me for missing that shot.'

'Stansson is an idiot, being a bully and playing dirty doesn't make you a great coach.'

'You haven't changed a bit, still the same old cat.'

'If you mean the one that laid you out flat on the ice during our first game then no, I haven't changed.' Gunnar smiled at this comment. 'At last, a smile, I was beginning to think you were going to keep that sour expression on your face permanently. What are you going to do now?'

'I was going to find a hotel somewhere, admittedly I did leave with very little of a plan.'

'I have a spare room at my place if you'd like to use it.'

'I suppose I could do, if it's not going to be any trouble.'

'Of course it isn't, I wouldn't have offered if it was going to be.'

Gunnar picked up the bags that he had brought with him, he was right about how she was still the same old cat, ten years hadn't drawn her fire. He still remembered how she had knocked Sanderson and himself to the ice with no trouble at all. He followed Julie to her apartment, luckily for him it wasn't far from where he had bumped into her earlier, he was pretty much carrying what was left of his life in those bags.

Julie opened the door and let him go in first. 'The guest room is down the hall and to the left. The bathroom is the next door down from yours and my room is on the right.' Gunnar stalked down the hall and shoved open the door, he whistled quietly, 'This is a guest room?'

'I like my guests to be comfortable.'

'Right, I see.'

'You'll probably want to take a shower, there are towels in the bathroom if you need one.'

'Okay, thanks.' Julie nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Gunnar sat down on the bed, today had been a strange one, he had fled Iceland in the middle of the night, taking the first flight out of the country he could find, he hadn't cared where, he just wanted out. That flight had brought him to America and in turn to Julie, the girl who had stopped his shot all those years ago. He reminded himself that she was no longer a girl, Julie was a woman now. She was a rather attractive woman too, he hadn't failed to notice that the years had only improved her looks. Gunnar shook his head, it wouldn't do to have those kinds of thoughts.

He stood up and went over to the window, it had a good view over the city, being a Duck clearly pays well, was Julie even a Duck these days, he would have to find out later. Gunnar wandered down to the bathroom, taking a clean set of clothes with him, a shower sounded good and it might ease the ache of travelling so far. Locking the door behind him, he stripped off his clothes and stepped under the hot spray that came down instantly the minute he touched the button.

Julie poured herself a glass of wine, it had been a long day and a very surprising one too, she hadn't been expecting to bump into her old enemy from all those years ago. Her indignation at being accused of being the source of all his problems had quickly disappeared when she realised that he just needed to take his frustration out on someone. Julie knew all too well that the press could be nasty, she had decided that she would forgive him. Much to her own surprise she found herself offering him a place to stay, perhaps it has been too long since she had company. Julie listened as she heard the shower turn on, so Gunnar had taken her suggestion of using it. Julie blushed as her thoughts turned less innocent, it hadn't escaped her that he still had his good looks. Reluctantly, she turned her mind away from those thoughts and started to make some food, she was hungry and no doubt Gunnar would be too.

After the shower Gunnar went back to the bedroom Julie had loaned him, he wasn't sure how long she was going to allow him to stay for. He unpacked a few of the things that he had with him, he touched the black sports jacket and black jersey that he used to wear when he was a member of the Iceland team. He still kept them with him, even though things had ended badly, he had a few good memories of the games and they were his reminder of those memories. He lay down on the bed, jet lag was kicking in, there was a four hour time difference between New York and Iceland and he'd normally be in bed by now for early practice. A few minutes rest couldn't hurt.

Julie had put together a pizza for herself and Gunnar, she took the bottle of wine and put it next to the plates with two glasses. 'Gunnar,' she called, and then carried on getting things out of the fridge; ketchup, mayonnaise and coleslaw. She wandered down to Gunnar's room after there was no answer the second time, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Julie was arguing with herself, should she go in or should she stay outside? She pressed her hand against the door and slowly pushed it open. As she poked her head in the room, Julie saw that Gunnar was asleep on the bed, his Iceland jacket and jersey was beside him.

Gunnar looked younger when he was asleep, younger than his twenty-six years, he was breathing softly and she noticed that his eyelashes touched his cheeks. Julie gently tapped him on the shoulder, 'Gunnar, wake up.' He stirred in his sleep and then his eyes opened slowly and he turned over. 'Julie, sorry.' He sat up. 'What is it?'

'I thought you might be hungry, if you want to join me for something to eat then you'd be most welcome.'

'Oh, thank you, I will do.' Julie smiled and then she walked out, again closing the door behind her.

Gunnar took some pizza and accepted the glass of wine that Julie held out to him. 'I see you still have your Iceland jersey, I still have my USA and Ducks one. I think they have happier memories than yours though.'

'Quite possibly,' he said thoughtfully. 'This is nice.'

'Thanks.' Julie said nothing about the subject change, he was a little uncomfortable talking about it so she let it go. 'I know it's a bad habit to eat on the sofa but after a day of work sometimes I just want to relax.'

'Work?'

'I recruit for hockey teams, after I found it hard to get on a team I made it my mission to give women their shot at the big teams. I bet that sounds weird to someone who thinks hockey is a man's job.'

'I was young when I said that, impressionable too, you soon showed me.'

'I know, if you ever fancy playing hockey again then let me know.'

'I don't know, do you ever see the Ducks these days?'

'We meet up, the next one is in a couple of days, you should come.'

'I might do, do you mind if I go to bed?'

'Of course not, the jet lag must really be setting in now. Goodnight Gunnar.'

'Goodnight Julie.' Gunnar smiled and left the room. Julie finished off her glass of wine and then went to her room, it had been an eventful day and she needed sleep.


	4. Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any Mighty Ducks characters, the story is my own creation and I'm not making any money from it. I own the story and any original characters.**

Chapter Two... Conversations.

Gunnar woke up around midday, he felt a bit better than yesterday. He dressed and then went into the lounge, there was no sign of Julie here or anywhere else. He noticed a piece of paper with his name on it on the table. He picked it up and read through the note:

_Gunnar,_

_I hope you slept well, you were still asleep when I left for work,_

_help yourself to something to eat and if you want to go out_

_then there is a spare key with this note._

_I'll see you about five._

_J.G._

He helped himself to some food and wandered around Julie's apartment, he avoided her room as he was sure that she wouldn't want him in there. When he was ready he picked up the spare key that Julie had left him and some money and went outside, maybe he would make Julie something to eat for when she got back from work and to apologise for his outburst yesterday.

Julie was having a good day so far, she had trialled several new players for a team she was putting together and they all had potential for different slots. Julie made a point of testing out all new players herself as she liked to be involved with all aspects of the process, it was hard work but worth it, it was the reason she got results. Her phone rang and she picked it up. 'Hello, Julie Gaffney speaking.'

'Hi Catwoman, it's Connie.'

'Connie, how are you?'

'I'm good Catwoman, do you have time to talk?'

'Of course I do, I always have time for my ducks.'

'Good, are you still coming on Saturday?'

'Definitely.'

'So how are you, how's my favourite recruiter?'

'I'm fine, it's been a strange day though.'

'I know that voice, what's wrong with my Catwoman?'

'Nothing really, I just had a run in with a face from the past, that's all.'

'Who?'

'Don't freak out.'

'Why would I freak out, who is it?'

'Gunnar Stahl.'

'Iceland's Goodwill Games Gunnar Stahl? Where, when, how, I need to know everything.'

'Calm down Connie, it was yesterday and he was near where I work, turns out he needed to get away from Iceland for a while.'

'So where is he now?' Julie hesitated. 'Catwoman, where is he?'

'In my apartment.'

'WHAT?'

'He had nowhere to stay, he left Iceland because he's having trouble with his team, they blame him for their run of bad luck so he came here.'

'He's always had a thing for you though, probably still does.'

'No, he doesn't.'

'He did at the games though Catwoman, I saw how he looked at you when we were all shaking hands at the end of the match, if he could have kissed you right there, he would have.'

'Connie, behave yourself.'

'Are you blushing, don't tell me no, I know that you are.'

'So what if I am?'

'You'd make a great couple.'

'Connie stop it, I have to go, nothing can ever happen.'

'Why not, this isn't ten years ago, I'd go for it, he's a cutie.'

'Yeah, maybe he is, I don't know, I'll see you Saturday. Bye Connie.'

'Bye Catwoman, give Gunnar a kiss for me.' Connie made kissing noises down the phone, Julie smiled, Connie would never change. Julie was trying her best not to think about what Connie had said but the words kept creeping back into her mind.

Gunnar had successfully managed to track down the ingredients that he needed for dinner this evening, he was just doing it to thank her for her help so far, no matter what Sanderson said. He'd needed to talk to someone he knew and Sanderson had promised not to tell Stansson where he was, he also said that he'd seen him giving Julie the eye when they had gone to shake the hands of the USA team at the end of the match, it wasn't true, definitely not true, right? He carried on making the food and banished all thoughts from his mind apart from cooking.

Julie was now refusing to think about anything that Connie had said earlier, she wanted to get the profiles of her new team members on the computer before she finished for the day, and to do that she needed no distractions. She was still missing a centre player, a left defence, and a right wing player. She had thought about asking Gunnar to be the centre player but she was thinking that it might be a little bit of a delicate subject for him right now, she wasn't sure how he'd react to her being on the team with him, while she loved her job she still liked to play too. She saved her new players on to the system and shut the computer down, she was done for the day.

Gunnar looked at his watch, it was getting close to five, dinner was almost done, it was lucky for him that his mother had forced him to learn to cook. He looked up as the door opened. 'Gunnar, I'm back.'

'Hello Julie.' Julie walked into the kitchen.

'You cooked?'

'Yes, I hope you don't mind.'

'No, I don't mind at all.'

'It'll be ready soon.'

'Okay, I'll just go and put my things away and I'll be back.' Gunnar nodded and turned back to the cooker, he hoped she would like what he had made for her.

Julie put her briefcase down in the corner of the room, she was surprised that Gunnar had cooked for her, no other guy had ever done that even when she was dating them. Julie changed into her comfortable jeans and shirt and went back to see Gunnar. 'Is there anything I can do?'

'Everything is under control, why don't you go and sit down? You said yourself you like to relax after work so let me take care of it.' Julie nodded and sat down at the table, he had even set each place in the proper layout.

She watched as Gunnar brought the first dishes to the table. 'I hope you like seafood Julie, we eat a lot of it in Iceland and I thought I'd show you a little of what we eat there.'

'I'll try most things, I'm not closed to new experiences. What are we having?'

'Haddock pancakes, roast lamb with all the accompaniments, mandarin cheesecake and hot chocolate.'

'Hot chocolate, we have that here too.'

'But it's hot chocolate with a twist, I think you'll love it.'

'I'm sure I will.' Gunnar smiled and Julie tucked into the first dish, it was beautifully cooked, she knew that if she ate like this all the time she would be constantly skating laps to keep her weight down. Gunnar took the plates away once they had both finished and brought the next course out, when he'd said the roast would be with all the accompaniments he really did mean every accompaniment going. 'Are you trying to make me fat Gunnar?'

'Everyone can enjoy good food from time to time Julie, you're perfect the way you are anyway.' Julie blushed at his comment. 'I hope that comment didn't embarrass you.'

'No, I'm just not good at taking compliments, that's all.'

'Does that mean you don't get many, you should do.'

'Gunnar stop, I'm going to end up a like a beetroot.'

'Okay, I'll stop, for now anyway as the next course is ready, have you enjoyed the food so far?'

'Very much so, who taught you to cook?'

'My mother, she made us all learn.'

'I'm sure your girlfriend is very lucky.'

'I don't have a girlfriend, what about you, is there someone?'

'No, there hasn't been for a long time, there used to be, but we split and then I started doing the hockey recruiting and I haven't had time to think about romance.'

'Do you get lonely?'

'Sometimes.' Julie smiled as Gunnar put the cheesecake down. 'That looks nice, you didn't have to go to all this trouble for me.'

'It's no trouble, I wanted to, maybe it will make up for my attitude towards you yesterday.'

'You were frustrated, it happens to us all.' Julie diligently made her way through the cheesecake, it was lovely and light. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself this evening, more than she had in a long time, her feminine instincts were very well aware that Gunnar was sat close by. Julie pushed back her plate once she had finished the cheesecake.

'Are you ready for the hot chocolate?'

'Sure, why not, I probably won't be able to move afterwards though.' Julie made her way over to the couch and sat down.

Gunnar was pleased that the meal had been a success, he stirred the chocolate and poured it into each cup, adding some vanilla ice cream to the top of each glass, he put a little cake on the side of each saucer and then handed one to Julie. Gunnar sat down on the other side of the sofa, watching Julie out of the corner of his eye as she drank the chocolate and licked a stray bit of chocolate off her lips. Gunnar felt a shiver go through him and he decided that it would be a good time to concentrate on his own chocolate. Gunnar drank his chocolate and then took Julie's cup from her and went to do the washing up, it would give him time to calm down and stop thinking about wanting to kiss her.

Julie stayed on the sofa as Gunnar had refused to let her help with the washing up. She heard him whistling while he worked and smiled at the thought of it. She shifted over as he came back, how had she grown so comfortable with him in such a short space of time? 'I talked to Connie before, she wanted to know if I was coming on Saturday.'

'Did you say yes?'

'I did, the invitation is still open if you want to come.'

'Better not, I don't think I'd be their favourite person.'

'Maybe not, well, if you change your mind.'

'I know, thanks Julie.'

'I should be thanking you, for the dinner.'

'It was, how do you say, it was nothing.'

'Connie would be okay with it, if you came along, just as long as you don't bring Sanderson.'

'I can't imagine she would want him there.'

'Robertson roping him was pretty funny though.'

'Do you always call your team members by their last name?'

'Always, apart from Connie, I use her first name, she calls me Catwoman.'

'Catwoman, it suits you.'

'Don't expect me to wear the leather though, I need more cover than that.'

'I bet, being shot at all the time.'

'Yep, I had get myself to bed, I still have work tomorrow, thank you for dinner.' Julie hesitated for a moment and then dropped a little kiss on Gunnar's cheek. 'You're welcome, Julie.' Julie left room, she didn't see Gunnar touch where she had kissed him with his fingers and smile.


	5. Meeting The Ducks

**I do not know or own any characters of the Mighty Ducks series, the story comes from my own head, the story and any original characters belong to me and I'm not making any money from this.**

Chapter Three... Meeting the Ducks.

Saturday came around quickly and Julie piled her equipment by the door, she was going to spend the day with the Ducks, Gunnar had chosen to stay away, he wasn't sure how he would be welcomed by them. Connie had spoken to him on the phone when she had called the house looking for Julie while she was in the shower. Gunnar had told Julie afterwards that she wanted to know everything and also that she wanted to speak to him again, he had asked her permission, she'd told him that it would be good for him to speak to someone other than herself.

The train pulled to a stop and she grabbed her gear, Connie was the first one to run forward and hug her, she was soon joined by the rest of the Ducks. 'It's so good to see you Connie, it's good to see all of you.' The Ducks all went together for lunch and Connie used it to her advantage to drill Julie about Gunnar. 'So how is he?'

'He's okay.'

'Just okay, he hasn't made a move then?'

'Connie,' Julie said with a hint of warning in her voice.

'Okay, okay, I'll stop, but I am right, he likes you Catwoman, I can hear it in his voice when he talks about you. Maybe you should get him to join your team, you still need a centre right?'

'I do.'

'We all know he's a fantastic player, he'd easily qualify, just ask him Catwoman.'

'I don't know, after everything with his last team.'

'Just ask him.'

'Okay, okay, I'll ask him.' Connie looked extremely happy. 'Can we play hockey now?'

'Yeah, Portman is getting restless, we'd better go before he gets to extreme levels.'

The Ducks were split in half, Goldberg taking one goal and Julie the other, they were playing for fun but that didn't mean they wouldn't try to score goals against each other. Portman and Reed still had their Bash Brother tag still firmly in place, though they laid off a little bit as the people on the opposing team were their friends. Even though the Ducks were adults now, they still had these little meetings where they could just let loose and have fun.

Gunnar now had a confidante in Connie, she was trying to convince him to try out for Julie's new team as she was struggling to find a centre player. He was trying to find the right words to ask Julie, Connie had said she would take care of it when she saw Julie on Saturday, a meeting that was now taking place, he wondered what Connie had said to Julie. He knew that Julie would be the one to trial him and he wanted her approval, it was the main reason he was hesitating.

The Ducks has finished their game and all of them were sat around the goal at the far end eating chips. Connie had convinced Julie to ask him about joining the team but now she was trying to get them together as a couple. 'Connie, he's only been here a few days. I think he has enough to deal with being in a strange city.'

'So show him around, get to know each other better.'

'You're not going to give up are you?'

'No, Catwoman you are way too beautiful to be on your own and he is too cute to be on his own, come on Catwoman, at least try.'

'Okay, if he makes a move then I will give him a fair chance.'

'That's all I'm asking.' The rest of the Ducks were wondering what Julie and Connie had spent so much time talking about, none of them were going to ask though, they were guys and their chatting was related to hockey and women.

It had been a nice day and Julie was going to miss them terribly; all of the team agreed that the next meeting would be sooner. Julie hugged all of the Ducks in turn, being squashed into a sandwich by Portman and Reed at the same time. Connie was the last to hug Julie. 'Phone me when you've asked him, I want to know what he says.'

'I will, goodbye Connie, until next time.'

'Bye Catwoman.'

Julie made the return journey to her apartment, Gunnar was waiting for her in the lounge when she got home. 'Hello Julie, did everything go well?'

'Very well thank you, I have a question for you.'

'Oh, what is it?'

'We're missing a centre player and I wondered if you'd like to try out, I'd just put you straight in but I have to be fair to the other people that have tried out for me you see?'

'I do, when do you want me to try out?'

'Monday, it will give you time to prepare if you need it, I'll book the rink so there'll be no distractions, we have equipment there so you won't need anything, unless there's a lucky piece of kit you want to use.'

'Okay, Connie will be happy.'

'Yes, she will, she's been bugging me for ages to get you try out.'

'She's been doing the same to me too.'

'I can imagine, she can be very pursuasive in getting what she wants. I'm sure you'll do very well.' Gunnar smiled, he wished that he had her confidence in himself.

Julie phoned Connie as promised when he accepted and Connie nearly burst Julie's eardrums with her squeal when she found out Gunnar had agreed to try out for the team. Julie found Connie's enthusiasm for things to be just what she needed at times, her matchmaking skills weren't fully unwelcome either. In spite of her protests Julie thought that Gunnar's advances, should he make any, would be quite welcome. Her opinion of him during the games was that he was a sexist pig, she knew that it was due in part to Stansson's influence, without him around Gunnar was a better person and more than likely a better player.


	6. Gunnar's Trial

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me.**

Chapter Four... Gunnar's Trial.

Julie had spent Sunday just chilling out and watching movies, Gunnar had joined her on the sofa half way through, she had got used to him being around and his company, she wondered if he would ever find his own place and she knew that she would miss him should he find his own place or go back to Iceland. She put those thoughts out of her mind and focused on creating the test list for Gunnar's trial.

Julie and Gunnar headed to the rink early on Monday morning and Julie showed Gunnar the test list, he nodded and went to get changed. Julie changed into her own kit for when he would try to score against her. Julie left the changing room and found Gunnar already on the ice. 'Are you ready?' Gunnar nodded and prepared himself for each test with no fuss and very little speech, he was intensely focused, Julie was in no doubt that this was due to training with Stansson, he was the type that expected his players to jump the second he wanted something done. Julie was pleased with his progress, his bleep test had showed him to be very fit, he kept with the bleep at each end right until the last part of the test. His speed during the sprint test was faster than most people she had trialled in the last week, he was proving himself to be head and shoulders above the rest. Gunnar was very strong and agile, judging by his scores he was in the team already but Julie wanted to see how he would do against her now ten years had passed. 'Last test, shooting, you know the drill, ten shots, see how many you get in.' Gunnar nodded and headed towards the row of pucks in the middle of the ice.

Gunnar took each puck one at a time and headed down the ice towards Julie in goal, she noticed that he didn't use the move he had tried on her in the final ten years ago. She was able to stop some of his shots but now that he had more than one shot she was truly able to appreciate what a skilled player he was. Julie took off her helmet and beckoned Gunnar over to the side of the ice. 'Did I make it?' Julie could hear the eagerness in his voice.

'You are a fantastic player Gunnar, there are many shots of yours that even I struggle to stop, if Stansson can't see what an incredible talent you are then he is a bigger idiot than I took him for in the first place. There's one thing left to say, welcome to the team Gunnar.'

'Really, you're serious?'

'Yes Gunnar, I'm very serious. How does it feel to know you'll be on the same team as me?'

'It feels good, thank you, Julie.'

'You're welcome, I'll add you to the team list after I take a shower and we'll start looking at organising practices.'

'Okay, I'm looking forward to it.'

'Good.' Julie turned around to put the clipboard down and found herself ambushed in a hug from behind. 'Gunnar, what are you doing?'

'Saying thank you, I know Stansson will find out and he won't be pleased but right now I'm happy.'

'Glad to hear it.' Julie eventually managed to free herself from Gunnar's bear like grip and turned to face him. 'Can I say thank you properly Julie?' Julie noticed a different look in his eyes.

'If you like.' She wondered what he was going to do next. Gunnar took a quick step forward, Julie was surprised by the rapid movement and stepped back only to bump into the boards behind her. She found her heart starting to beat faster as Gunnar lowered his head and his lips brushed hers, the kiss was chaste and light but she could feel he was holding back. He lifted his head and looked at her. 'More?' Gunnar's voice was husky and Julie felt a small ripple of pleasure run along her nerves. Julie nodded and he kissed her again, his tongue sliding between her parted lips. Julie pulled Gunnar as close as she could and his hand drifted into her hair. Gunnar eventually pulled back. 'Julie,' he whispered, his voice deeper than before.

Julie swallowed a few times and took a deep breath 'Yes, that's my name.'

'I would like to explore this further, not here though, somewhere else.'

'Like on a date?'

'Yes, a date, Friday night?'

'Okay, Friday night, for now we can add you to the team, want to watch?'

'I'd love to.'

Julie and Gunnar separated to get showered and changed, they met in Julie's office soon afterwards and Gunnar watched as he was made an official member of the team. 'Are you worried about Stansson finding out.'

'A little, maybe, he was my coach.'

'That was ten years ago.'

'No it wasn't, he coached the team that kicked me out. He said that I owed him for the loss of the games and to make it up to him I had to fill the empty slot in their team.'

'And you did it?'

'I wanted to play hockey again. I probably should have stayed away from him given our past history but he offered me the chance and I took it.'

'It doesn't matter now Gunnar, you have a new chance now, providing we can come up with a name for the team.'

'Maybe we can do that when everyone is together, I mean I have to meet them soon, don't I?'

'Yes, you do, good idea.'

'Yes it is.'

'So where are you going to take me for our date?'

'You will have to wait and see.'

'Not even a clue?'

'No, not yet anyway.'

'Fine, I will have to be surprised.'

'You can be sure that it will involve plenty of kissing.'

'Oh, so you like kissing do you Gunnar?' Gunnar didn't answer and kissed Julie full on the lips until her phone rang. 'Okay, you need to put me down now.'

'Do I have to?' He went to kiss her again and she put her fingers to his lips.

'Yes.' Julie picked up the phone. 'Hello, Julie Gaffney speaking. Oh, hello Connie.' Gunnar whispered into her ear that she was a spoilsport, she smiled and pushed him away, he told her that he was going for a walk while she worked and he would see her later at the apartment.

Julie sat in her chair. 'I take it you'll be wanting to know all about the trial.'

'Of course, why else would I be calling?'

'You won't be surprised to hear that I gave him the centre position.'

'I knew you would.'

'He is fantastic.'

'Do I detect a hint of something else in your voice Catwoman?'

'No, nothing.'

'Yeah right, you've never been able to lie to me, spill.'

'Promise me that you won't deafen me.'

'I promise.'

'We hugged, after I told him he was in he hugged me from behind.'

'And, anything else?'

'Well, erm, we kissed.'

'Oh, seriously, wow! What was it like, was he good?'

'It was nice, very nice in fact. We have a date on Friday night.'

'What are you going to wear? You have to wear something to show off those legs of yours.'

'Connie, please.'

'I'm serious, I wish I could be there so I could help you get ready. I could come, it's not even three hours on a plane. Please Catwoman, please say yes.'

'Okay, okay, you can come.'

'Thank you, thank you, I'll book a flight as soon as possible.'

'Okay, let me know when you're arriving and I'll meet you at the airport. See you soon Connie.'

'See you soon Catwoman.' Julie put the phone down and went to find Gunnar, how would he and Connie get on once they met face to face?


	7. Connie's Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters from the Mighty Ducks movies, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

Chapter Five... Connie's Arrival.

Julie stayed in touch with Connie for the next couple of days, while Julie was excited by the fact she was going on a date she was also nervous. Connie was purely excited by it all and she wanted regular updates on how things were progressing with Gunnar, Julie told her that they were getting on well and Connie was pleased to hear from that they had become closer. The new hockey team had met at a few informal events and despite things having a bit of a shaky start they were now less uncertain around each other and were starting to bond which would make it easier when they started to practice together. Julie was happy that everything was going well, every time she thought of the upcoming date she felt butterflies swarm around her stomach.

On the day of Connie's arrival Julie left work and met Connie at the airport, they went for a coffee and a bit of catch up and Connie filled Julie in on a few of her plans for the following evening. 'We have to go shopping, I'll look online tonight, we want something that will show you off to your best. You're gorgeous and it's time we brought it out.'

'Connie, I've never really done the girl thing.'

'That's why I'm here, trust me Catwoman, in my hands you will be beautiful.'

'You know I trust you.'

'Good, now back to yours so I can grill that man of yours.'

'Connie, be nice.'

'I will, mostly.' They left the shop and started the walk back to Julie's apartment, she wasn't entirely sure Gunnar knew what he had let himself in for, Connie was a fierce protector of Julie and had been ever since the man she was previously with broke her heart.

Connie, Julie and Gunnar were all sat around the table in Julie's kitchen, Gunnar had made some food for them all just before they got back. Connie was talking to Gunnar, Julie was happy to see that they were getting on well and that Connie had kept it on relatively neutral topics. Julie excused herself to go and make up the sofa bed that she kept in her office in case of visitors. Connie watched Gunnar and was pleased to see his eyes were fixed on Julie as she left the room. She waited until Julie was a safe distance away. 'Now, Gunnar, I hope you're going to look after my Catwoman. She may look strong but she has been hurt in the past and I don't want to see it happen to her ever again.'

'I won't hurt her, I really like Julie, not just because she let me use her apartment and gave me a place on her team, there's just something about her I like, a lot.'

'Good, I know she likes you, I can tell. As much as she likes to hide things, I'm the one person she can't hide from. I believe that you won't hurt her but if you do then nothing will stop me from finding you and making you suffer.' Gunnar was in no doubt that she would make him suffer terribly if he hurt Julie, he had no intention of doing any such thing though.

'You have my word.'

'Good, I'll hold you to it as well.'

'Did I pass?'

'With flying colours.' Gunnar smiled, being threatened with bodily harm should have worried him but for some reason he was glad Julie had Connie as a friend. Connie was someone you could depend on and everyone needs people like that in their life.

Julie had heard Connie giving Gunnar the lowdown, she knew that Connie viewed it as her right to let any man who was in Julie's life know exactly what would happen to him should he let Julie down. Julie knew that Connie was just trying to protect her, she hadn't always made the best choices when it came to men, this time she felt she'd made a better choice. She knew the difficulties of being involved with Gunnar, it would only be a matter of time before Stansson found out about Gunnar joining the team and about their emerging relationship and he would not be pleased. Julie had an idea that Stansson didn't have much respect for women. She pushed those thoughts from her mind and went to join Gunnar and Connie in the lounge, Stansson was in Iceland and Julie hoped that he would stay there.

Julie found Connie with her laptop on the table, Gunnar was watching an ice hockey match on TV, Julie could see the wheels in his head turning as he watched different players and appraised their technique. 'Catwoman, come here a minute, I need your measurements.'

'What for?'

'I want to reserve something for you to wear tomorrow night.'

'Connie, I have clothes.'

'Yes you do, it's totally perfect for you though.'

'Can I look?' Gunnar asked from where he was sat.

'No, girls only.' Gunnar muttered something under his breath and Connie laughed. 'You'll just have to wait until tomorrow evening.' Sulking did nothing to soften Connie in her convictions. Julie typed in her measurements, she wasn't sure what Connie was reserving for her as they wanted every measurement under the sun. Once she had checked it over, Connie nodded happily, step one of the date preparation had begun. She was going to give Julie the confidence back that she had lost through dating the man that never deserved her, he was such a loser, but that was the past and Connie was going to shut him there permanently, it was time for her Catwoman to shine again.


	8. Shopping and Date Preparation

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any from this story**

Chapter Six... Shopping and Date Preparation.

Connie and Julie had left Gunnar in the apartment while they went to have a look at the outfit Connie had reserved the night before. Gunnar had tried every trick that he knew to persuade Connie to let him come with them, she had flatly refused to let him go no matter what he did. She told him that he had to perfect the plan he had for tonight and she wanted to see it when she got back.

'Connie, you're not going to tell me what you've had put aside are you?'

'Nope, all I will say is that they will have everything that you need put away for you to try on. It will really suit you, trust me, I wouldn't have chose it if I didn't think it would.' Connie pushed open the door to the shop and she ushered Julie inside, she gave the woman the reservation number and was handed a clothes bag. Connie pulled Julie into the changing rooms and handed her the bag. 'Right Catwoman, go and get changed, I want to see what it looks like when you're done.'

'I can say no if I think it's not right can't I?'

'Absolutely, though you won't need to, it's perfect.'

Julie slipped inside the changing room and hooked the bag over the rail, she removed her clothing and placed it on the chair, unzipping the bag she took out what was inside. She reluctantly put on the dress, it was a perfect fit but she felt a little uncomfortable. 'Catwoman, are you dressed?'

'Yes.'

'Come on out, I want to see what you look like.'

'Do I have to?'

'Yes Catwoman, come on, it can't be that bad.'

'Okay, I'm coming.' Julie pulled back the curtain and stepped out, Connie walked around her.

'It's perfect, I knew it would be.'

'Connie, are you sure it's not too much?'

'Of course, don't you like it? You have the perfect figure for it. I know you like your jeans but trust me on this, you'll look incredible when I'm done with you.'

'Okay, I'll put myself in your hands.'

'Good, Gunnar won't know what hit him when he sees you later on.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean when he sees you he'll potentially want to forget the date and have you to himself.'

'Connie!' Julie blushed. 'It's a bit early for that isn't it?'

'True, it is early, it's not like you've only just met him though, he's been here nearly two weeks and you've spent a lot of time together. You don't have to go to bed with him, I don't think he would ask this early anyway. Just let him see a bit of what is under your usual clothing.' Julie thought over everything that Connie had just said and went back behind the curtain to get changed. Julie paid for the dress and then they went back to the apartment, Connie was all set to see what Gunnar's plan was for the evening while Julie pampered herself in the bathroom.

Julie relaxed into the hot water, her deep bath was one luxury that made her decide to buy this place above the others that she looked at. After a tough day she would retreat to her bathroom and let the hot water do its job on her aching muscles. She had no idea what Gunnar had planned for tonight but she was looking forward to it, it was nice to have something to look forward to. She got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself, she washed her hair and went into her bedroom to dry herself off and use her favourite moisturiser.

Connie had gone through Gunnar's plans for the evening, she was very pleased with what he had come up with, it was perfect for a first date, she couldn't have chosen it better herself. She had also given Gunnar some tips to help him out a little bit, she really wanted the date to go well for both of them. Connie wanted nothing more than her friend happy, she was worried about her in the big city by herself, she knew that Julie managed well but she stood by her opinion that Julie was too beautiful to be on her own.

Julie called to Connie from her room, it was time to help her get ready. Connie turned back as she was about to leave the room. 'I'll leave a suitable CD in the player, you never know when you might want to indulge in a little slow dancing.'

'Does Julie like dancing?'

'With you she will.' Connie winked as she left the room. Gunnar smiled to himself and went to get a shower, it seemed that he was on his own to get ready for the evening.

Connie sat Julie down in front of the mirror and dried her hair for her. 'You are going to look so beautiful when I'm done, I'll bet his mouth drops open when he sees you.'

'Try and keep it natural Connie, I don't want to end up not looking like myself.'

'You won't. Right hair.' Connie pulled a pair of curling tongues out of her case.

'What are those for?'

'We are going to give you curls my dear, a bit of hairspray and these things will help us frame your face.'

'I know I said I trusted you Connie, but curls, I've never had curls.'

'Time to try something new, let me try it, if you don't like it then I'll take them out.'

'Okay, you can try it.' Connie sprayed the bit of Julie's hair she was working on and then gently wrapped it around the tongues. She worked each part of Julie's hair into loose curls that fell from her chin downwards, she followed it up by adding a bit of volume to the uncurled hair at the top. 'Okay Catwoman, take a look in the mirror.' Julie stared at her reflection in the mirror. 'Like it?'

'I do actually, it's different but not too different.'

'Good, okay my dear it's make up time.' Julie smiled, she very rarely wore make up but she knew that in Connie's hands she would be safe.

Gunnar had taken a shower and was deciding on what he should wear, he wasn't normally the type of guy to worry about what he was wearing but he wanted it to perfect this evening. He eventually decided that he would wear his favourite black shirt and a pair of his smarter trousers, he clipped his favourite tribal necklace on and left the shirt untucked, he didn't want to be too formal and black had always suited him, he hoped that Julie would like it. Gunnar wondered how Julie was getting on and how Connie would make her look, he already thought that she was beautiful but he couldn't wait to see her new look.

Julie was once again staring into the mirror, a light shade of shadow covered her lids and black liner went around the top and bottom, Connie had also given her a few coats of mascara. Julie was happy with her look. 'I take it you like it, you haven't stopped staring at yourself for the past five minutes.'

'I do like it, thank you Connie.'

'You're welcome Catwoman. It's time for the dress my dear.'

Julie took the dress bag into the bathroom and got changed, she stayed in there until Connie knocked on the door. 'Are you ready, I want to see how it looks all together.'

'I'll be out in a minute.'

'Come back into your room.' Julie took a deep breath and walked back into her room. 'Wow, Catwoman, you are gorgeous.' Connie helped Julie put on her red rose necklace and earrings.

'Thank you Connie, should I take a coat, cover this up a bit, maybe...' Julie tailed off when she saw the look on Connie's face. 'What?'

'Julie!' Julie jumped at Connie using her name, she only used it when she was a bit ticked off at her.

'The dress is perfect as it is, bare shoulders are very sexy, it's warm out anyway. Get your shoes on, it's time to go.' Julie slipped on her shoes and went with Connie, it was now or never.

Gunnar stood up when he saw Connie come into the room. Connie looked behind her. 'Catwoman, get in here.' Julie slowly stepped into the room and Gunnar felt his mouth drop open. He barely heard Connie whisper to Julie that she told her so. He inched his eyes over Julie's outfit, her bare shoulders, the dress, and down to her feet. The dress was longer on one side and the shorter side showed some of her thigh, he saw Julie blush under his intense scrutiny and he forced his gaze back up to her eyes. Connie prodded Gunnar in the side and he snapped back into the present, he made his way over to Julie. 'You look incredible.'

'Thank you, you look very handsome.' Gunnar was dressed simply, on anyone else it would look sloppy but it was a good look on him, she could see a simple tribal chain above the two undone buttons of his shirt that showed her some of his chest. 'Shall we go then, Julie?'

'Okay.' Connie waved them off at the door and was pleased to notice that Gunnar's hand settled at the small of Julie's back and that Julie didn't move away.


	9. First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

Chapter Seven... First Date.

Gunnar let his fingers brush across Julie's back and he took her hand. Julie felt butterflies rush her stomach as Gunnar gently moved his hand from where it was resting against her back. 'So where are you taking me?'

'It's a secret for now, first we travel in style.' Julie could only stare as a limo pulled up in front of them and a man in a chauffeur uniform held the door open for them. Julie stepped inside and Gunnar followed her in, the door closed and it was just the two of them again. Gunnar closed his hand over Julie's and she lay her head against his shoulder, he moved his arm around her and used his other hand to tilt her head up and kissed her. Julie responded to his kiss, opening her mouth to allow him access. He lifted his head and brushed his fingers across Julie's lips. He kissed Julie gently and pulled her into his arms until the car stopped.

Gunnar stepped out of the car and held his hand out to Julie, she took it and looked at her surroundings. 'What are we doing here?'

'You'll see.' A person came over to them and Gunnar talked with them for a few minutes. 'Okay we can go now.'

'Go where?'

'It's a surprise.' Julie followed Gunnar under a long line of trees, she was curious as to where they were going. The path widened out into a clearing and she saw many trees covered in lights. In the middle was a large blanket, she was beginning to get the idea of what was going on.

'Do you like it?'

'You set all this up?'

'I did, so, do you like it?'

'I do, thank you.' Julie reached up and kissed Gunnar on the lips, his hand drifted to the base of her back and he guided her over to the blanket. They both sat down and Gunnar handed Julie a glass of white wine. They both sipped at their wine until a few plates of food were placed down in front of them.

Julie had been on a picnic as a child, of course she had, this was something totally different. The sandwiches were fancy and she could tell that the bread was homemade, along with the cheese and the salad was beautifully fresh. She tucked into a bit of everything, usually she would have shown a bit more restraint but she was here to enjoy herself and that was exactly what she was going to do. Julie noticed that Gunnar had a very big appetite. 'Where does all that food go?'

'What do you mean?'

'You're not overweight and yet you eat enough to feed an army so where does it go?'

'I store it in my legs for when I need it.' Julie laughed when he said that and Gunnar joined in.

'That's interesting.'

'Tell me something interesting about yourself, Julie.'

'What like?'

'Anything, I want to know more about you, something that not many people know.'

'I like figure skating, I know it's really girly and totally opposite to hockey but I like it.'

'I've never seen it.'

'Maybe that's an idea for our next date.' More food was brought over to them, a mix of fruit and chocolate was also included for dessert. Julie helped herself to some of the fruit and Gunnar poured them another glass of wine.

'You should try the chocolate, it's lovely.' He picked up one of the chocolates and held it to Julie's lips, she bit into it and he fed it into her mouth until it was all gone. Once all the food was gone they were left alone. 'Have you enjoyed yourself Julie?'

'I have, yes, very much so.'

'I'm glad, I really hoped you would. I'm not very good at this.'

'From where I'm sat you are very good at this.' Gunnar smiled, he was pleased she had enjoyed herself. Gunnar lay back on the blanket and gestured to Julie that she should join him, she lay on her back and looked at the stars. 'Beautiful, you very rarely see stars in the big city.'

'You can see them a lot in my home town, one day I'll take you so you can see them for yourself.' Gunnar shifted so he was propped on one arm and spent a few minutes gazing at Julie.

'What?'

'I'm just looking at you, taking in how beautiful you are.' His comment raised a blush to Julie's cheeks. 'You do not think you are?'

'I don't know, I don't really think about it.'

'You are, especially when you blush.'

'Gunnar, I...' Julie was cut off in mid-sentence by Gunnar's lips on hers. She felt his hand move across her stomach, her heart skipped a beat as his hand slipped down and stopped at her hip, his fingers touching her thigh. Gunnar looked into Julie's eyes and she reached up and touched the side of his face. 'Your eyes.'

'What about them?'

'They're a green-brown colour, I thought people from Iceland had blue eyes.'

'Some do, Olaf does, he's a typical Viking.'

'Oh, I see, I like your eyes, they're nice.'

'Thank you, I don't think anyone has ever said that before.'

'They should.' Julie rested her head against Gunnar's chest. 'This is nice too.'

'I'll have to make sure we do a lot of it then.'

'Promise?'

'I promise.'

'Good.' Julie snuggled herself closer to Gunnar. 'You're really warm, even out here.'

'Is that a bad thing?'

'No, I like it, it will come in handy for cold nights.'

'Are you asking me to be your blanket?'

'Will you be?'

'If you want me to be.' Gunnar kissed Julie on the head and she closed her eyes, she was definitely getting used to having him around, he made her happy, he made her feel safe. Julie felt Gunnar's fingers stroking her bare arm from shoulder to fingers. 'Julie, we should think about leaving, you're getting cold.'

'Do we have to?'

'I don't want you getting ill.' Gunnar stood up and helped Julie up after him. He took off his coat and dropped it over Julie's shoulders, she pulled it around herself, slipping her arms inside, it was still warm from snaked his arm inside the coat and his hand settled at the base of her back again.

Once they were let back into the limo and heading back to the apartment, Gunnar idly played with one of Julie's curls, his fingers lightly brushing against her neck on occasion. She let him continue his exploration and tilted her head so it lay against his shoulder. Julie sighed quietly, his touches felt nice and she relaxed into them.

Gunnar realised quickly that Julie was quite happy for him to touch her in this way, he gently caressed her neck with his fingers and he drew her as close possible to him. The spell was broken, however, when the car stopped and they had to get out. He shook his head to clear the fog from it, it was almost as if he had gone into a trance, he caught sight of Julie doing the same thing and smiled.

Julie let herself and Gunnar into the apartment, she took off her shoes and draped his coat over the back of the sofa. Julie sat down and Gunnar joined her after he put the CD player on, Connie had even set it to the right volume. Julie found herself drawn into Gunnar's arms again, they sat quietly together until Gunnar stood up and held his hand out to Julie, she put her hand in his and he walked her to the middle of the room. Julie's hands ran up Gunnar's chest of their own accord and settled around the back his neck. Gunnar's arms wrapped themselves around Julie's waist and he drew their bodies together.

Connie watched from the hall, she had gone to get a drink of water and heard the music playing. Julie and Gunnar were slowly dancing to the music, so he had taken her advice after all. She didn't want to intrude on their moment so she stayed where she was, it gave her a warm feeling to see the blissful look on Julie's face. Connie backed away slowly when they began to kiss, it was an intensely personal moment and she wanted to give them some privacy.

Julie opened her eyes and smiled up at Gunnar, he put both his hands on Julie's hips and kissed her again. After a few minutes Julie looked up at Gunnar. 'Julie, what is it?'

'I want to take things slowly with you, is that okay?'

'Slowly, how do you mean?'

'I'm not ready to take things to a physical level yet.'

'I see. Did you think I was going to ask you to have sex with me?'

'No, maybe, I don't know.'

'Julie, I've enjoyed this evening, but that's not who I am, I'm not that type of guy.'

'So you don't want to?'

'I'm not saying I don't, as I said before you are very beautiful, but I know how speed can ruin a relationship.'

'You do?'

'Yes, I don't want to ruin this one.' Julie stood on her tiptoes and kissed Gunnar, she knew it was a risk pressing him for information about his intentions towards her but luckily that risk had worked out. There was one thing she wanted to ask him. 'Gunnar?'

'Yes?'

'Will you be my blanket?' Gunnar chuckled and nodded.

'I need to get a few things first, I'll knock when I'm ready to come in.'

'Okay, I'll see you soon.'

Julie sat in front of her mirror and removed her make up, she was glad that things had gone well, she was looking forward to their next date. Julie changed into her pyjamas and climbed under the quilt, it had been some time since she had shared her bed with anyone. Gunnar knocked on the door and she called out to let him know he could come in, he lifted the covers and got in beside her. Julie inched her way over and she settled herself in his arms, the last thing she felt before sleep surrounded her was his arms close protectively around her and a kiss on her forehead.


	10. A New Day and A New Team

**Disclaimer: Do not know or own any characters from the Mighty Ducks trilog**y, **any original characters and the story belong to me, not making money from this.**

Chapter Eight... A New Day and a New Team.

Julie woke up to find herself alone in the bed, she wondered where Gunnar had gone. Julie thought back over the events of the last evening, it had been a very long time since someone had made her feel the way she did last night. She stretched her muscles and rolled on to her back, it was nice to feel again. Julie used to think that she would never feel again, after a string of dates that hadn't gone well and one man that had wormed his way into her life and hadn't been good for her she had given up and focused on her work. Now there was Gunnar, he made her smile and he was a perfect gentleman last night which only made her smile even more. Julie pushed back the covers and got herself ready for the day, it was time to see where everybody was.

Julie found Connie at the table drinking coffee, she poured herself a cup and sat next to her. 'So how did last night go? You have to tell me everything.'

'It was a nice evening, I enjoyed it, a lot.'

'So what happened, did you enjoy the picnic?'

'I did, it was beautiful, lights in the trees and everything. We talked and kissed a little bit and drank wine, it was lovely.'

'I saw you two dancing together when I went for a glass of water, you make a fantastic couple.'

'You were right about him not asking for things to get physical, I told him I wasn't ready and he said he wasn't that type of guy, we agreed to take it slowly.'

'Aww, I did notice you weren't alone though. Perfect gentleman?'

'All night.'

'Wow, does he have a brother?' Julie laughed as Gunnar entered the room, his hair was damp so he had obviously been in the shower. Connie excused herself, saying that she hoped there was hot water left, she took her coffee with her and left Gunnar and Julie alone.

'Am I welcome back in your room tonight?'

'You are.'

'I take it my behaviour was impeccable then.'

'It was, thank you, for everything, I had a good time.'

'Do you want to go out with me again?'

'Yes I do, do you mind there being a practise on a Sunday?'

'No, after early morning practise with Stansson I can handle just about anything.'

'Don't worry, I'm not a morning person, our practise will always be at a decent time.'

'Julie, can I ask you something?'

'Of course you can.'

'Olaf wants to visit.'

'Sanderson?'

'Yes, if it's a problem I can tell him no.'

'He's your friend, I'm not going to tell you that you can't see your friends.'

'So it's okay?'

'Yes, it's okay.'

'Thank you, I'll tell him to behave.' Julie smiled and she finished off her breakfast, she had a meeting scheduled with the new team so they could start getting to know each other on the ice.

Julie and Gunnar met with the rest of the team in Julie's office, Julie was very pleased with how all the team members were getting on. She had gathered them here so they could decide on a team name, she thought that it should be a team effort and not just her deciding for them, while someone had to be in charge she wanted some parts of it to be a democracy, she wanted her players to be happy.

They had decided that they would be the New York Red Wings eventually, after much deliberation and the invention of several rude team names. The few silences that occasionally happened were broken by the laughing and the joking whenever a name came up that they couldn't use. Julie sent all of the players down to the locker rooms so they could changed for practice, she sent off a quick email to her uniform supplier with the team name and she went to get herself changed.

She watched the team as she ran through the drills with them, they had a practise game and she noted a few things in her head that she needed to work on with them. She knew that it would be a while before they could play against other teams, she wanted to add a few more players to the team as back up just in case but today was a positive start and if they kept on practising together they would become a unit that could work together to win games. Julie was sure that none of the other players had guessed that she had an attachment to Gunnar, she would hate for them to think he had only got on the team for reasons other than his skill.

Once they were all showered and changed again, Julie congratulated them on their first practice and she made sure she let them know how pleased she was. Gunnar took Julie into his arms and kissed her after the rest of the team left the office, he had wanted to do it for quite some time but he knew that it would give out the wrong impression. 'How do you think that went?' Julie asked after Gunnar had stopped kissing her.

'It was good, now I've seen them on the ice I understand them a little more.'

'Is that how you judge people then? Do you always think about people in terms of them being on the ice?'

'Not always, sometimes I think about them off it. I think about you off the ice, a lot.' Julie smiled up at Gunnar when he said that, he kissed her again and she was getting into it when her phone rang. 'I'd better take that, you never know when it's going to be important.'

'Okay, we can continue this later though right?'

'You bet.' Julie picked up the phone and talked with the person on the other end while Gunnar looked on, she put the phone down a few minutes later, looking very pleased with something. 'Good news, the suppliers are sending me a final design of our uniforms for me to okay tomorrow.'

'That's good.' Gunnar sat down in the chair opposite Julie's desk.

'You don't have to stay if you don't want to.'

'Are you sure?'

'I have work to do here and you'd only be bored.'

'Maybe you're right. Kissing you would make me not so bored.'

'Gunnar Stahl, are you trying to distract me?' Julie stood there with her hands on her hips.

'Maybe a little bit.' Julie raised her eyebrows at him. 'Maybe a lot.'

'Like I said, I have work to do and if I don't do it then this team will never get off the ground.'

'But, but...'

'No, but if you're good, we'll see about an extended kissing session later.'

'I'll hold you to that.' Gunnar didn't need telling twice, he kissed Julie one last time and went back to the apartment to try and find something to do to pass the time.

Connie was at the apartment when Gunnar got back, he sat next to her on the sofa. 'Catwoman still at work?'

'She kicked me out, said I was distracting her by trying to kiss her.'

'She does take her work seriously.'

'I know, she doesn't want to fail and that's a good thing.'

'But everyone can work too hard, that's why you're good for her, she'll take some time out for herself, I used to worry about her but now I have someone to be here when I can't be.'

'Are you looking forward to going home tomorrow?'

'Not really, I've liked spending time with Catwoman, we don't get to do it enough, all the Ducks are in different parts of the country now, we meet up on occasions though.'

'Will she ever tell them about me?'

'She will, when the time is right, she likes to be sure about things.'

'I can understand that.'

'She invited you into her room, she wouldn't have done that unless she trusted you not to take advantage of her.'

'I won't do that. I'll go at her speed.'

'You have my blessings Gunnar, when she's ready to go further you'll know.' Gunnar smiled, having the blessing of Connie made things easier, he felt like he'd earned his right to be with Julie.

Connie spent her last evening with Gunnar and Julie just relaxing, she didn't want to go home, she had enjoyed her time here, she had to go to work, however, which meant going back as Monday was her last day off. She was going to come back for a longer visit, she'd move to be near Julie permanently if she thought her finances could take it, New York was a very expensive city to live in. She was going to suggest to Banks and Conway that they meet up sooner than they had originally planned for. Connie knew that Julie would have to tell the others about Gunnar, they knew she was setting up a team and once the roster was released they would find out he was on it. She would back Julie up, she would need some support when telling them.

Connie went to bed early, she wanted to get some rest for her trip tomorrow and to give Julie and Gunnar some time alone. She gave Gunnar a sly wink as she left the room, she knew he would get the meaning of it. Gunnar looked over his shoulder and winked back at her, Connie giggled and shut herself into her room, she needed to pack a few things for tomorrow morning.

'Julie, I seem to remember you promising me an extended kissing session earlier.'

'Oh yes, I did, did you behave yourself today?'

'I did, perfectly.'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course I am.' He moved to kiss her and Julie put her hand over his mouth.

'Maybe I should ask Connie, just to make sure.'

'Don't you believe me?' Gunnar put on a sad expression and Julie giggled.

'Okay, I believe you.' She would have to watch out for that sad eyed expression, he could get anything he wanted with that if she let him. Julie shifted herself closer to Gunnar and she kissed him, he was surprised, it was the first time she had kissed him properly. She'd given him a small kiss before but this was different. He let her lead, she wasn't entirely confident yet, he would allow her all the time she needed to get confident.

Gunnar broke off the kiss and smiled at her. 'That was a surprise.'

'Good or bad?'

'Definitely good.' He let his fingers caress her sides and he moved to kiss her again.

'Gunnar, that tickles.'

'Oh, does it?' He stopped suddenly and in one quick movement he pinned her down and tickled Julie's sides. He looked on as she laughed and begged him to stop, feebly trying to pull his hands away. 'Gunnar, please stop,' she said through giggles. There was a spark in her eyes, it looked good on her, he moved his hands away. 'I think you're very ticklish, Julie.'

'It looks like it.'

'Now I know what to do if I want something.'

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Watch me.' He flexed his fingers and she caught his hands in hers.

'Behave yourself.'

'Can I kiss you instead?'

'Okay.'

'Do you want to get up?'

'I trust you.' Gunnar kissed her and she responded instantly, kissing him back. He thought she would be afraid of him being in control the way he was but she seemed responsive to his kisses. He lifted her hands to the side of her head and held them there, making the kiss deeper. He liked that she trusted him, she was in a vulnerable position and yet she trusted him not to go too far. He lifted his head and smiled at her, helping her up into a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled against his chest, she closed her eyes and sighed happily.

'Julie,' Gunnar's voice interrupted Julie's thoughts. 'You should go to bed.'

'But I like using you as a pillow.'

'You can use me as a pillow in bed, come on, you have to be up early tomorrow.'

'Don't remind me, I have to let Connie go home.'

'She can always come back again.' Julie gave in and followed Gunnar to her room, she was tired, she needed sleep, tomorrow she would have to say goodbye to Connie and she wasn't looking forward to that at all.


	11. Departure and Reflection

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters. Any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Nine... Departure and Reflection.

Julie got up early to escort Connie to the airport, she was going to miss having another woman to talk to, she could talk to her on the phone but it wasn't the same as being able to have her there and talk to her face to face. Gunnar had said goodbye to her at the apartment, he knew that they would want some girl time to chat. Julie had noticed that when she came in Gunnar and Connie abruptly stopped talking and were being all secretive. Julie and Connie sat together in the coffee shop at the airport and they were using the last hour they had together before Connie's plane to have a bit of a girly chat. 'Connie, you have to come back again.'

'I know. I want to, I miss having my friend around to talk to'

'Me too. What were you talking about with Gunnar before?'

'Sorry Catwoman, I can't say.'

'Why not?'

'He made me promise not to, I can promise that you'll like it.'

'I see, so you're not going to tell me?'

'Nope, you'll just have to be surprised.'

'Okay, just this once I'll let you off with not telling me.'

'Good, besides you're in safe hands.'

'I know, when he kisses me, it makes my heart flutter, it makes me feel things. He could have taken it further last night and he didn't, he respected my wishes.'

'Catwoman, it's okay to feel things, I told Gunnar he has my blessings for a reason. If you want to go further then do it, you're a woman. I approve, totally, you'll know when you're ready.'

'I think I am, when he touches me, my stomach feels like it is fizzing.' Julie blushed.

'What are you blushing for?'

'I don't know, I suppose I haven't been in this position for a long time.'

'It's good for you my dear, there's colour in your cheeks and a sparkle in your eyes, one I haven't seen for a long time. Gunnar is good for you.' Julie nodded and smiled, it was true that she was happier now than she had ever been.

Connie's flight was announced over the speakers, Julie and Connie hugged and promised to see each other soon. Julie left the airport when she couldn't see Connie any more, she really was going to miss her. Connie was her closest friend and having her around the past few days had been good. Living so far away from her friends made her feel alienated sometimes, New York was a very big place and it's hard to feel grounded when people are always rushing about around you.

Julie wandered about, she wasn't ready to go back just yet, she wanted time alone with her thoughts and memories of Connie's visit. She had been very busy with the new team and having her first date in years and now she just wanted to reflect. The memories were tinged with sadness at having to let Connie go home but there was hope underneath. She had someone new in her life and it was heading in the right direction.

Julie stopped when she reached a small field and sat down under a tree, she wasn't due in work today as she had taken the day off, another first for a few years. When things had gone sour she had thrown herself head first into working, anything to dull the ache in her heart. She only took her holidays when she really had to, when the office told her she had to. When she wasn't at work there was no way to silence the voice in her head that told her she had failed in some way. Getting rid of him had been a good decision, at best he was selfish and at worst he was lazy and inconsiderate. Connie had disapproved right away and when it had ended she had dropped everything to come over and supply endless tubs of ice cream and chocolate. Julie had been the one to end it but it had been hard to do it. She was glad that done it, Gunnar was definitely better than him and his selfish ways.

She wondered what Gunnar and Connie had been talking about before she came in, she knew Connie wouldn't keep anything that was bad from her, if it was something bad she would have told her and more than likely hauled Gunnar over hot coals, literally. Julie hadn't told her about Sanderson coming, she defintely would have postponed going back just so she could have a go at him. Julie was willing to give him a chance, people could change, Gunnar had after all. Maybe he would be different after ten years. Julie got up and wandered back the apartment, Gunnar would be worried about her if she stayed out much longer.

She let herself in and heard Gunnar talking on the phone in Icelandic, she might not have understood what he was saying but she could tell that he was talking to someone important. She went into the lounge as he put the phone down. 'Gunnar?'

'Hi Julie. Did Connie make her flight?'

'She did, I'm really going to miss her.'

'I know, we can go and see her and she can come and see us.'

'Us, you just referred to you and I as us.'

'Is that a problem?'

'No, I like it.'

'Good. That was my mother on the phone.'

'Oh, does she only speak Icelandic?'

'No, but she likes to speak to me in our native language.'

'I see, that's logical.'

'I told my her about you, she wants to meet you.'

'She does?'

'I told that I'd met someone, that you were my girlfriend.'

'Girlfriend? We've been out on one date.'

'Would you like to be my girlfriend Julie?' Julie stared at Gunnar, she wasn't expecting such a question so soon, she wasn't sure how to answer. 'Forget it, I shouldn't have asked, it's too early.'

'Gunnar, come here.'

'It's okay, really, I'll wait.'

'Gunnar, listen.' Julie pulled him to her and whispered in his ear. 'Yes, I'll be your girlfriend.'

'I'm glad, when do you want to meet my mother?'

'Now there's a question. Do you still have things left in Iceland?'

'I do, there were some things I couldn't bring with me as I didn't have the room.'

'If you're staying then it might be a good idea to bring them back with you.

'I think so too.'

'I'll book some time off work and then we can go and meet my parents and yours, I'll let you know when I have it all figured out.'

'Okay, by the way, I have something booked for our second date on Saturday.'

'You do? What is it?'

'A surprise, keep the day free for me.'

'Okay, a surprise it is, I shall look forward to it.'

Gunnar was happy that Julie had agreed to be his girlfriend, his mother was overjoyed that he had met someone, Stansson had insisted on his players not having a long term relationship. His mum always worried that he spent too much time on the game and nothing else, she was always ask him when he was going to meet a nice girl and bring her home, now he was giving her a reason to be happy.

Julie placed a call to her parents and told them that she had met someone and she wanted them to meet him. Julie's mum was happy but her father was ready to give him a thorough questioning, because he never tired of telling her that she would always be his little girl. She said she would call them again when she had her time off work and they could set up a date to come to the house.

Gunnar, meanwhile, organised his meeting with Sanderson while Julie was on the phone to her parents. 'Olaf told me he's coming on Wednesday, I said he had to stay in a hotel.'

'That's probably a good idea.'

'I need to talk to him alone first.'

'I understand, come and sit with me.' Gunnar followed Julie, he was going to relax with his girlfriend, his girlfriend, he liked the sound of that.


	12. Olaf Sanderson

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Ten... Olaf Sanderson.

Gunnar was on his way to meet Sanderson, Julie was sat in her office, she had okayed the final design of the team kit and given them the names of each member, including her back up players, she could do with a few more but she could always add them later on. She was deliberating on who to make captain, the easiest way would be to let the others decide when they had played a few proper games together. The next Duck meeting was just over a week away, she would have to tell them about her relationship with Gunnar and that he was on the team, that news would more than likely go down like a lead balloon.

Julie knew Gunnar was meeting with Sanderson right at this moment in time, she wasn't sure what would come of the meeting. She picked up the phone and called Connie, she needed female distraction. 'Hi Catwoman.'

'Hi Connie.'

'What's wrong?'

'Why would anything be wrong?'

'So there's nothing wrong?

'No, nothing.'

'Where's Gunnar?'

'Meeting Sanderson.'

'That big, brainless oaf who attacked Banks?'

'Yes, the one and the same.'

'What's he doing that for?'

'They're friends, I could hardly say no.'

'I guess. How is it going with Gunnar anyway?'

'Fine, we're progressing. He told his mum that I'm his girlfriend.' Julie held the phone away from her ear as she heard Connie squeal, she was clearly pleased with this news.

'He told his mum that you were his girlfriend?'

'Yes.'

'Then what?'

'He asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend.'

'Wow, this is excellent news. What did you say?'

'I said yes.' Connie squealed again. 'Connie, I would like to be able to hear at the end of this conversation.'

'Sorry, but, wow, you're his girlfriend, this is fabulous news.'

'I've booked some time off work so we can go to Iceland and meet his parents, we're meeting mine too.'

'Oh, this is wonderful, they will love you.'

'I'm glad you have that confidence.'

'Don't worry, he wouldn't have told them about you if he didn't think they would like you.'

'Maybe you're right.'

'I am, so when are you going?'

'I have the week off work after the meeting with our fellow Ducks, we'll go then.'

'This working out so well, I'm so pleased for you.'

'Thank you Connie, I'll talk to you later, I have a call on the other line.' They quickly said goodbye. Julie put on her business head and pressed the button for her second line.

Gunnar met Sanderson at his hotel, he saw his blonde head sticking out over most of the other people in there. 'Hello Olaf.'

'Gunnar.'

'Did Stansson send you?'

'Unofficially, he mentioned it would be in my best interests to convince you to come back to the team from wherever it is you've ran off to.'

'Are you going to tell him where I am?'

'I'm not, at least not yet.'

'Not yet? I don't want him knowing where I am.'

'You know he has the ability to find out where you are if he really wants you back.'

'I'm not going back, no matter what. I have a reason to stay.'

'Julie? Gunnar, you don't do the relationship thing.'

'Stansson made that stupid rule, not me.'

'So you're telling me that it's not just about the physical? Is she as fast as her glove?'

'No, it isn't, we haven't gone that far. Olaf, do not talk about Julie like that.'

'You're losing your touch Gunnar.'

'It's nothing to do with that, I respect Julie, that is why.'

'Touchy today aren't we? Anyone would think you loved her.' Gunnar refused to be baited, Olaf was trying to push his buttons, it's what he always did. 'You know what he wants Gunnar.'

'For me to grovel and beg to come back to the team.'

'Of course it is, it would be a good idea for you to think about doing it.'

'I'm not doing it, I've had it with him.'

'Gunnar, you're foolish.'

'Maybe so, but I'm staying.'

'Right. Say no more.'

Gunnar and Olaf finished their drinks in silence. Gunnar knew that Olaf wouldn't tell Stansson where he was, he might be a bit of a jerk at times but he knew that he would keep his word. Their friendship was an odd one, they were as opposite as people could be. Somehow they had been friends for years, no one really understood it. Olaf owed him a favour, he had got drunk before a match and Gunnar had covered for him. Stansson might find out where he was from another source but it wouldn't be from Olaf.

Olaf picked up the phone as soon as Gunnar had said goodbye and had gone, he was going to have to tell Stansson that Gunnar wasn't coming back, he would keep his promise to Gunnar and keep his whereabouts a secret but Stansson would still be furious, Olaf had failed in his task and Wolf Stansson did not take failure lightly.

Gunnar went to Julie's office, he needed to see her. He knocked and opened the door when he heard her tell him to come in. 'Gunnar, I thought you were with Olaf?'

'I was.'

'How did it go?'

'It was okay, I think Stansson knows that Olaf knows where I am.'

'How do you know?.'

'When he tells Olaf that it's in his best interest to tell me to come back. He won't say anything.'

'Then forget about it, Stansson is not here and he doesn't know you're here.'

'Okay.' Gunnar managed a weak smile, Julie knew that Stansson's pursuit of Gunnar would be relentless and it would eventually wear him down, she wished that he would leave Gunnar alone.

'How about I finish early and we find a way to help you relax and forget about everything?'

'All right.' Julie put her coat on and locked the door to her office. Julie linked her arm with Gunnar's.

Once they were in the apartment Julie refused to let Gunnar talk about Stansson, she got on the phone and ordered them some Chinese food. She shooed Gunnar over to the sofa and got out some plates and cutlery while she was waiting for the food to be delivered. Julie poured them both a glass of wine, she figured that they deserved it. Julie answered the door to the delivery guy and paid for the food. She brought it to the counter and shared it out equally on to two plates. She handed one plate and the wine to Gunnar and sat with him. He didn't say a lot but she was pleased to see that he ate everything he was given. She took the plate off him when they were both finished and stuck them both in the sink, the washing up could wait. She brought the bottle of wine over and refilled their glasses, it had been a tough day for Gunnar and anything that helped him relax was a good thing.

Gunnar looked up as Julie sat down again. 'Penny for your thoughts.'

'What?'

'I want to know what you're thinking about.'

'Everything.'

'I thought so.'

'Olaf isn't a bad guy, he won't tell anyone I'm here, I've covered for him many times.'

'You've told me, I know, yet you're worrying that somehow Stansson will find out where you are and that you're with me.'

'He doesn't like being disobeyed, he'll be very angry after this.'

'I know, will you do something for me?'

'What is it?'

'I'm a big girl and if he finds out we'll face it together.' He went to speak and Julie put her finger on his lips. 'No, stop worrying, kiss me.' Gunnar knew she was trying to distract him, he kissed her and his worries started to melt away, he wondered briefly how she always managed to make him feel good. 'Julie.'

'Yes?' He looked at her curiously. 'What?'

'How do you do that?'

'Do what?'

'Manage to distract me so easily.'

'Natural talent, either that or you're easily distracted by kissing.'

'Maybe we should test that theory.' Julie smiled and Gunnar kissed her again.

'Well?' Julie said, after she pulled away a few moments later.

'I think you're good at kissing Julie.'

'Thank you kind sir, you're not so bad yourself.' Gunnar stretched himself out along the length of the sofa. 'You almost looked like a cat then Gunnar.'

'There's more than enough room on here for another Cat, join me.' Julie lay down in front of Gunnar, her head on the cushions just behind her. Gunnar drew idle patterns with his finger across Julie's hip, she closed her eyes, he moved his hand slowly upwards as he didn't want to startle her, she looked so comfortable. He slipped his hand up her shirt and left it still against the bare skin of her stomach. 'Gunnar?'

'Shhh, relax.' Julie nodded and closed her eyes again. Gunnar lowered his lips to her neck, he felt her tense up and slowly relax as he pressed small kisses against her throat. He stroked his fingers over the area he had just kissed and he heard a small sigh of contentment from Julie.

Julie opened her eyes and looked up at Gunnar. 'Did you like that?' She knew Gunnar was looking for her approval, there was an almost desperate look in his eyes. She nodded and he kissed her. 'I would like to do more Julie, however, anything I do now will be a bit rushed and I don't want that. I want to know more about what you like and what makes you feel good.'

'What are you asking me?'

'I want to experiment, learn more about you, physically.' Julie blushed, she knew what he meant.

'I'd like that too.' Julie blushed even more, she couldn't believe she had just agreed.

'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure.' Julie sat up and kissed Gunnar, it was time to start being a woman.


	13. Second Date

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any Mighty Ducks characters or the figure skater Yu-Na Kim (you should check out her performances on youtube though, she's incredible!)**. **Any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Eleven... Second Date.

Julie woke up on Saturday morning to find Gunnar's arms wrapped around her, the weather had turned warmer and Gunnar had taken to sleeping without his shirt; she liked feeling his skin against her back where her top was cut away. She was quite content to have him cuddling her in this way, even in sleep he was aware of where she was, if she moved he knew about it. Julie turned over and looked at Gunnar, taking in everything she could.

They had spent the past the two nights learning things about each other, not just physically, he knew that she didn't like spiders very much and she knew that he'd told his mother that he had an allergy to vegetables when he was younger to get out of eating them, she also knew that his mother hadn't believed him and he'd had to eat them anyway.

Julie reached her hand up and ran her fingers over a small scar on Gunnar's collarbone, she wondered what happened to him to give him that scar, she moved her finger over it until Gunnar caught her hand underneath his. 'Morning Julie,' Gunnar mumbled.

'Morning Gunnar.' Gunnar looked at the clock over Julie's shoulder.

'Time to get up, there's somewhere we have to be.'

'Where would that be?'

'You'll find out when we get there.'

'Fine, stubborn male.' Gunnar laughed as Julie got out of the bed and headed towards the door, she threw a cushion at him, which hit him square on the head, and stuck her tongue out as she left the room. Gunnar chuckled and stretched as he stood up, he like this cheeky side of Julie, it made him smile.

Julie wondered what Gunnar had planned for today as she stood under the hot spray of the shower, how could top the picnic from last time? She picked her favourite shower gel up off the rack and allowed her mind to wander as she squirted some on her sponge. She wasn't used to being spoiled and yet Gunnar seemed very willing to spoil her rotten.

Julie stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, she dressed in her clothes and went down to find Gunnar had made breakfast for them both. It was very large breakfast too, even now she knew the size of his appetite she still wondered where all that food went.

Gunnar smiled at Julie as she came in. 'I'd eat up if I were you, you'll need your energy.'

'Why is that?'

'Nice try.' Julie ate everything that she could and while Gunnar was taking a shower she busied herself with washing the dishes from last night and this morning. It was strange going on a date during the day, she was used to them being at night, whatever it was must be something that couldn't be done at night.

Julie followed Gunnar out of the door when he was ready to go, there was a taxi waiting for them, they both got in and Julie looked out for any clue to what was happening, she was puzzled when they pulled up outside an ice rink. 'Gunnar, what's going on?'

'You'll see.' They walked inside and Gunnar took Julie to the front desk. She listened as Gunnar told them he had a booking, he was handed two pairs of skates. 'Shall we go down?'

'Okay.' Julie began to get the idea when she saw two professional looking skaters on the ice. Gunnar, you didn't.'

'Didn't what?'

'You booked a figure skating lesson?'

'I did, you said you liked it, now we're going to learn.'

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' Julie and Gunnar laced up their skates and skated over to the instructors.

Mark took Gunnar with him and Elizabeth took Julie with her. Julie found the basics quite easy and she started to enjoy herself, Gunnar looked totally in his element, he was already a competent skater and he looked like he was having no trouble picking up the technique. She focused on what Elizabeth was telling her and she settled into the routine of skating for performance, rather than to stop goals.

Gunnar watched Julie as she skated, the exercise brought colour to her cheeks and she was smiling, he was glad that she was enjoying herself. He enjoyed watching her while she was unaware that he was doing so, her reactions to things were more natural and less restrained. He could tell she was absorbed in learning everything that she could from Elizabeth.

Mark and Elizabeth told them to take a break, Julie watched as the two professionals skated together, a routine that they would be putting together once they had finished watching. They went through it a few times together, Gunnar becoming more confident in his capability of leading Julie. After a few times they had it and went through it perfectly.

Julie and Gunnar joined Mark and Elizabeth at the side of the rink, they thanked them for the lesson and went to return the skates to the desk. 'Did you have fun?'

'I did, it was brilliant.'

'Julie, that's not all, there's another part to this.' Gunnar handed Julie an envelope.

'What is it?'

'Open it.' Julie carefully opened the envelope, sliding out the contents and looking at them.

'These are tickets to a figure skating performance for tonight. Thank you.' She smiled and threw her arms around Gunnar. 'You didn't have to, you're spoiling me.'

'I want to spoil you, you deserve it.'

'What did I do?'

'Made me happy.' Julie saw nothing but sincerity in Gunnar's eyes.

'You make me happy too.'

'I'm glad.' Julie linked her arm through Gunnar's and they left the rink. They would be back later on for the performance.

Julie phoned Connie a little after she got back. 'Hi Connie.'

'Hi Catwoman, did you enjoy the skating lesson?'

'You knew all about this didn't you?'

'Of course I did, Gunnar ran it by me before I left. How's everything going?'

'Everything is fine, apart from Gunnar being worried about Stansson finding out where he is.'

'What exactly can he do?'

'I'm not sure, Gunnar is worried and that worries me.'

'He's in Iceland?'

'Yeah, he is.'

'Nothing to worry about then, go and enjoy the performance tonight.'

'You're right, as usual.'

'Of course I am, besides I know two bash brothers that would be willing to take him down should he even come near you.'

'I think they would. Connie?'

'Yes Catwoman.'

'I think it's time to start being a woman.'

'I see, are you nervous.'

'A little, no, a lot.'

'Just let him take the lead if you're that nervous, I'm sure he won't mind.'

'We've done little things, this is more than that, what if I do something wrong?'

'Calm down Catwoman, let him lead you and all will be fine.'

'You're right.'

'Just enjoy the skating, then when it comes let it happen naturally. Do you want me to talk to Gunnar?'

'No, I think I'll be fine, it's just been a while.'

'I don't think there's anything to worry about. Go get yourself ready and just enjoy what happens.'

'Okay.'

'If you need me I'm here, just a call away.'

'I know, thank you. Bye Connie.'

'Bye Catwoman.' Julie hung up the phone, it was time she got ready.

Julie settled herself in her room to get ready, Gunnar was sharing her room but they still got changed separately, he respected that she hadn't let him see her get changed so far. He didn't push at her to go further than she wanted and she liked it. She was going to go a bit more casual this time, not overly casual but enough that she was comfortable. She pulled on her favourite top and a pair of her jeans, she added a little make up to enhance her features and she was ready.

Gunnar was already waiting for her when she came out of the room, Julie was dressed more casually than on their first date, he wanted this to be a relaxed affair. It was a warm evening so they walked to the ice rink, talking and laughing on the way.

Gunnar gave the tickets to the woman on the door and she let them in with a smile, they were given a programme for the evening and shown to their seats. Julie wasn't sure how Gunnar had managed to get them such good seats so late on, there were a lot of people there. Gunnar pulled Julie into his arms as the lights in the audience went down and he smiled as she cuddled into him.

Julie was mesmerised by the skill shown by the skaters on the ice, she would never know how they did all the tricks and flips, more than likely it was hours of practice. When she was a child she used to think that they were born with the ability to glide over the ice like they were flying, she knew better now but her inner child still believed that there were people who were born simply to skate.

Gunnar watched Julie as much as he watched the skaters on the ice, he was very pleased to see just how much she was enjoying herself. The joy on her face was all the thanks he needed. He was glad he could do something to make her happy, he had got so much wrong with women in the past, mistakes he would not be repeating with Julie. He would make this relationship work, not just for Julie's sake but his own too.

For Julie the evening was over too soon, she followed the people out of the rink. She didn't want it to be over, there had been so many beautiful skaters. 'That was wonderful Gunnar, thank you, I had such a great time.'

'Good. I see why you like it, they might not be hockey players but they are talented. Who was your favourite?'

'Yu-Na Kim, she's such a passionate skater, not only is she good technically but she makes you want to watch her.'

'Yes, I noticed you watched intently during her performance.'

'You have to, she packs so much in you have to watch carefully so you don't miss anything.'

Gunnar listened to Julie talk about her favourite parts of the evening as they walked the short distance back, he had never seen her so animated before. Gunnar smiled to himself, it felt good to make her so happy. Gunnar took Julie's arm and guided her up the small flight of stairs to their apartment. He settled his hands on Julie's hips as she opened the door, he noticed that her eyes were still bright from all the excitement of the day. 'I might go and get changed into my night things, relax a bit, if that's okay?'

'Of course it is, I'll see you soon, my Julie.' Gunnar kissed her and she went off to get changed.

In the warm weather she just wore a pair of light trousers and a sleeveless top, she pulled the top on over her head and started to remove her make up, it had been a lovely day. She was touched that someone would go to so much effort for her. She folded up her clothes and put them in the washing hamper and went to wash her face and clean her teeth.

Gunnar heard Julie go into the bathroom and then back into her room, their room, he sometimes had to remind himself that she had welcomed him in freely, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Julie.

Julie sat on the bed and made sure all her make up was gone and applied her moisturiser generously, it was her one real luxury, she wasn't frivolous with money but she did like to treat herself every now and then. She finished applying the cream and put it and her mirror back on the table. She drew the curtains and then went back out to find Gunnar lying on the sofa, he was now barefoot and a few extra buttons had been undone on his shirt.

Julie sat on the sofa, she touched her fingers to Gunnar's scar where it was visible underneath his shirt. 'How did you get that?'

'Oh my collarbone, I broke it during a hockey match, another player knocked me over and I landed on my elbow. I thought nothing of it until the adrenaline of the match wore off and I felt the pain. It was broken in two places, they had to operate and pin it back in place so it could heal.'

'Ouch, it must have hurt.'

'It did, at the time, it doesn't now.'

'Good, glad to hear it.'

Gunnar sat up and made room for Julie, he shifted himself so he was close to her and he began to massage her shoulders. 'How does that feel?'

'It's nice.'

'I'm not pressing too hard am I?'

'No, it feels just right. Who taught you?

'No one, I'm a natural at it.'

'Really?'

'Yes, really.' Gunnar's fingers trailed a path down Julie's back, he heard a small sigh escape her and she moved back to lie against his chest. 'Julie?'

'Yes?'

'Are you still with me?'

'I am.'

'Good.' Gunnar lifted Julie's hair from her neck and planted little kisses over the exposed skin, she didn't jump or move away so he carried on, alternating kisses with small caresses of his fingers. He felt Julie's fingers thread themselves into his hair as he planted more kisses over the skin that he was able to reach. Gunnar moved his hands down Julie's arms and then back up again. He moved Julie's head up slightly so he could kiss her, she responded immediately.

Julie lost herself in Gunnar's kiss, she was enjoying it completely. Julie felt him pull away and she opened her eyes to see he was looking directly into them. 'Julie,' his voice was as husky as the first time he had kissed her, it sent shivers down her spine. 'Yes?'

'Will you let me love you?' Julie looked at Gunnar for a few moments and then nodded, she visibly saw him breathe out, almost like a sigh of relief. He stood up and held his hands out to her, she put her hands in them and he guided her to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.


	14. A Deepening Connection

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

**Chapter Warning: There is sexual content in this chapter, if you do not like to read said content then please stop here.**

Chapter Twelve... A Deepening Connection.

Gunnar flicked on the lamp at the side of the bed, a glaring light from the ceiling would be too intrusive for this evening, he went over to where Julie was stood in the middle of the room. Gunnar smiled at Julie and kissed her, he pulled her as close as he could to his body, he teased her lips with his tongue until he felt them part to let him slide it inside. Gunnar glided his fingers down Julie's spine and he was rewarded with her upper body pressing against him. He broke off the kiss and looked down at Julie, he took her hand and started towards the bed.

Julie felt her muscles tense as Gunnar walked to the bed, her mouth was dry and she was pretty sure her palms were sweating, she was nervous. Gunnar turned back as if he sensed her nerves. 'Julie, are you okay?'

'I think I'm nervous, that's all.'

'I won't do anything you don't want me to, you can trust me.'

'I know I can.' Julie sat on the edge of the bed.

'Julie, come here.' She turned around to see Gunnar lying on the bed, she settled herself next to him and he pulled her into his arms. Gunnar was still, Julie relaxed into his arms, she looked up at him when she heard him quietly singing something. Julie listened intently, she didn't understand the words as it was all in Icelandic but it didn't matter to her. Once she was sure he was finished Julie put her head against his chest. 'What was that?'

'An old folk song from Iceland, my mother used to sing it to me when I couldn't sleep.'

'Did it work?'

'Most of the time I was asleep before she finished.'

'You have a nice voice.'

'Thank you.' Julie slipped her arm up to Gunnar's chest and he put his hand on top of hers.

Gunnar shifted to lie on his side, he looked down at Julie and he kissed her, he was pleased when he felt Julie reach her hand up into his hair and keep him close, he was careful to keep any movement that he made slow and steady so as not to startle her. He moved his hand down the left side of her body as far as he could reach and then back up again. He lifted his head and watched as Julie slowly opened her eyes and smiled, he smiled back at her and pressed his lips against her neck. Julie turned her head to one side to give Gunnar more access, he covered every inch of the skin in kisses, he heard Julie's breathing hitch as he kissed the soft part of her throat.

Julie felt her heart quicken as Gunnar kissed the hollow at the base of her throat, she looked up at him as he covered her body with his and took hold of her hands, nestling them in the pillows at the side of her head, his eyes commanded her attention, she couldn't look away. 'Julie?'

'Yes?'

'I want you to do something for me.'

'What is it?'

'Touch me. I want to know what it feels like.' She had made a few tentative touches of his body before but he wanted more, wanted to know what it felt like to have her caressing him.

'I... I don't know what to do, what you like, I might get it wrong.'

'You won't. Please Julie.' She could hear the pleading in his voice so she nodded. He released her hands and helped her to sit up. He sat in front of her, waiting for her to make a move. 'You can do anything you like, I'll tell you if I don't like something, agreed?'

'Okay.' He kissed the back of her hand and she smiled at him.

Julie moved her fingers over Gunnar's face, she took in the curve of his nose and the softness of his lips. Her fingers brushed down each side of his face, noting that he had a little bit of stubble. She ran her fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck and then around to the front, over each collarbone as far as she was able to, over the scar from his operation. She stopped at his shoulders and looked up at him, her hands moved down his chest and towards his buttons.

Gunnar stayed still as she undid the buttons, she moved the shirt sideways and off over his shoulders, she slipped it down his arms and removed it. He could feel Julie's eyes roaming over his bare chest. She went behind him and gave his back the same scrutiny. He felt her hand paint an unwavering trail down the centre, following his spine all the way to the bottom. She went up the sides and to his shoulders. Her hands went down his arms, all the way to the tips of his fingers.

Julie came back to the front, she looked at Gunnar for a few seconds and then glided her hands down his sides, she moved them up over his stomach and towards the upper part of his chest. He hadn't complained so she guessed that he was liking what she was doing. She moved her hands further up and brushed his left nipple with her fingers, Gunnar bit his lip ever so slightly as she circled it.

Gunnar was finding it harder and harder to keep himself under control, her gentle touching was driving him crazy. A groan escaped his lips, he couldn't help it, her doing this was more wonderful than he imagined. 'Gunnar?' He shook his head to try and clear the fog.

'Are you all right?'

'Very much so, you're very good at that.'

'Thank you,' Julie blushed.

'It's nothing to be ashamed of Julie, touch can give comfort and pleasure equally. You'll see what I mean.' He reached for the hem of her top and she put her hands over his. 'Let me show you how good you just made me feel.' She nodded and he lifted her top off over her head, she went to cover herself and he shook his head. 'Don't hide yourself from me, I want to see you.'

'Okay.'

Julie closed her eyes as Gunnar caressed her shoulders and back, he went over every area of her exposed skin. He moved her head back gently and explored the contours of her face, his fingers moved over her neck and down to her chest. She felt him undoing the fastening on her bra and she stiffened. He moved his hands away and enveloped her in a hug. 'I just want to look at you. Can I?' Julie nodded. 'Is that a yes?'

'Yes.' Gunnar moved his hands back and undid Julie's bra, he slowly removed it and shifted to the front. 'Beautiful.' Julie reddened. 'My beautiful Julie.' He reached out and gently pushed her back into the covers.

Gunnar looked at Julie as she lay back on the bed, he caressed her shoulders and down her sides, over her stomach and up between her breasts. He moved his hands to her nipples and played with each one. He saw Julie biting her lip, an echo of the look on his face from earlier. 'Julie, do you like this?'

'Yes,' her voice was hoarse and he settled his body over hers and kissed her.

Julie surrendered to Gunnar's kiss, she was tingling all over, she gasped as his kisses moved to her neck and then down her chest. She felt his lips attach to one of her nipples and despite herself she moaned out loud as he suckled it, making it harden. He gave the same attention to the other breast and she felt him smile as another moan slipped past her lips.

Gunnar kissed his way to Julie's stomach, she arched her back into it, her gasps punctuated by moans. 'Oh, Gunnar.' It was a whispered sentence but he clearly heard his name. He hugged Julie to him. 'Julie? Are you with me, I need to ask you something.'

'I think so.'

'Good, you know there is another way to give you pleasure.' He moved his hand so it rested between her legs and Julie blushed furiously. 'What do you think? We can start with you still clothed if you would feel more comfortable.'

'Gunnar, I...'

'What's wrong?'

'I would like to but nothing happens.'

'What do you mean?'

'I've never finished, if you follow me.'

'You've never had an orgasm?'

'Never.'

'Then whoever it was wasn't doing it right.'

'There's another way?'

'It's not so much another way more taking the time to do it properly.'

'I suppose he did feel it was more about himself.'

'Then he's defintely doing it wrong, pleasure is about giving and receiving.' Julie smiled shyly. 'Will you let me try? Let me show you he was doing it wrong.'

'Okay, you can try.'

Julie felt Gunnar's hand circling her stomach and slowly it slipped down and underneath the waistband of her trousers, she swallowed as she felt one of his fingers slide between her folds. 'Your body is made to receive pleasure, Julie, all the nerves in your skin react to touch. I know you like your neck kissed and your back, those are just two examples of how you know what a nice touch feels like.'

'I do like you doing that.'

'There are more parts to you that can be very nice to touch, nipples and clitoris, for example.' Julie gasped as Gunnar illustrated his point, he softly ran his finger over the small nub. 'Such a small part of your body can bring so much pleasure.' Julie closed her eyes as Gunnar continued his stroking, she wondered what he was going to do next.

Gunnar looked at Julie, her eyes were closed and she seemed okay with him touching her. He moved a finger down and gently pushed it inside her body, Julie shuddered and moaned. 'You've liked what I've been doing, I can tell, you're certainly wet enough.' There was no reply from Julie, he trusted that she would tell him if she didn't want him to do anything so he carried on. He slipped another finger inside her and slowly began to move them. She was definitely aroused, he rubbed at her clit in time with moving his fingers. He saw Julie grip the pillow as she slowly moved against his fingers, he was in no doubt she was enjoying herself.

Julie heard herself moan, there was a pressure building up inside her body, she gasped and moved herself against Gunnar's fingers as fast as she could manage. She heard herself speaking in a voice that was much higher than her usual one. 'Oh Gunnar, oh, please don't stop.' He said something but words were no longer registering in her head, searing heat ran through her body and she felt herself fall into blissful release.

Gunnar felt Julie's muscles clench his fingers, he heard heard his name moaned a good few times. He pulled Julie's body to his own and murmered in her ear as he stroked her hair, she hugged him back and he chuckled. 'What is it?' Julie's voice was still much huskier than normal.

'I told you he was doing it wrong.'

'I know, you were right.'

'So you enjoyed it then?'

'Yes.' Gunnar kissed her, he was quite happy that he had given Julie something her ex couldn't.

'That's not the end Julie, I have more for you.'

'Do you?' Gunnar nodded and took Julie's hand in his own, he placed them both on his thigh. He saw Julie's eyes flick down to where their hands rested, her gaze moved to his face. 'Only do it if you want to, I'll guide you if it helps make it easier.'

'Okay, I can give it a go, I might not be very good though.'

'You'll do fine.' Julie smiled, he could sense she was nervous, he would help her as much as he could, he wanted to feel her touch even more than he had before.

Julie let Gunnar take her hand and move it inside his trousers, he took a deep breath as she felt her hand make contact with the bare skin there. She felt him wrap her hand around his shaft. Julie knew that the events from earlier had caused the hardness she was now feeling. 'What do you want me to do?'

'I'll show you.' Julie let Gunnar use her hand, he moved it up his length and then down again, she listened as he gave her instructions on how he liked it. He guided her with his hand, showing her his personal preference.

Gunnar lifted his hand from Julie's and she looked up at him. 'Try it, have a go by yourself.'

'Are you sure, I might hurt you.'

'You won't, take it slowly.' Julie nodded and he lay back against the bed, she slowly moved her hand from top to bottom as he had shown her, he groaned as he felt her squeeze him gently. He noticed that she built up speed as she gained confidence, she was good at this. He thrust into her hand, he was going to drown in the pleasure of her touching him. 'Julie, stop.' Her hand stilled and he forced himself to form coherent sentences. 'If you don't stop then I won't be able to.'

'Oh,' she blushed as she got the meaning of what he was trying to say.

'You're very good at that.'

'Thank you, I don't think I'll be broadcasting that skill though.'

'Best not to, I want to keep that skill for myself.'

'I see.' Gunnar rolled Julie onto her back, he pinned her hands into the covers and pressed his body against hers. It was time for the next step.

'Julie,' Gunnar's voice whispered.

'Yes?' She licked her lips unconsciously and he pressed a kiss to them.

'I want to make love to you.' Gunnar's statement made Julie's heart race, there was something quite innocent in the way he said it. She nodded her agreement and he removed the last piece of clothing that was hiding her body from him, his own trousers followed and he tickled his fingers up her thighs. Gunnar slid a finger between her folds. 'You're still wet enough, good, I don't want you to be uncomfortable.' Gunnar parted Julie's thighs gently. 'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure.' He buried himself inside Julie's body and held himself still.

'Still okay?' Julie nodded and he moved himself inside her as deep as he could go, he captured her eyes with his own and kissed her gently.

Julie felt her breathing hitch as Gunnar moved deep inside her, it was nothing like how it had been before, it felt wonderful, his thumb was playing with her clit, her nerves were on fire with the pleasure of it all. She heard him groan, his eyes closed, she moved her hips up to meet his thrusts. 'My Julie,' he whispered. He kissed her and she moaned into his mouth as she came around him. 'Oh Gunnar,' she gasped, she had never felt pleasure like it.

Gunnar buried his head into Julie's neck as he lost some control over his movement, Julie's orgasm had sent him almost spiralling out of control, he was so close. He moved as deep as he could and kissed Julie hard as he gave into to his own release. He moved his head back to Julie's neck, he felt her hand reach up and stroke his hair. 'Gunnar?'

'Give me a moment.' He didn't want to move, it had been a long time since he felt this complete.

Julie carried on stroking Gunnar's hair, she was quite content to let him stay where he was. Soon enough he lifted his head and gently parted their bodies. Julie pulled the quilt up around them and cuddled into Gunnar's waiting arms. 'My Julie, I don't want to let you go,' he said.

'So don't.' Julie reached up and switched off the lamp. They had nowhere to be, they could both sleep in tomorrow. 'Goodnight Gunnar.'

'Goodnight, my Julie.' She could get used to that nickname, she liked the idea of being his.


	15. Stansson's Orders

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters. Any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

Chapter Thirteen... Stansson's Orders.

Wolf 'The Dentist' Stansson sat in a seedy bar somewhere in Reykjavik, he was meeting with someone who he was hoping could find his errant player. Olaf had proved to be little help, he knew where Gunnar was but out of some sense of misplaced loyalty he was keeping it a secret. He had no idea what this man looked like that he was meeting, very few people did, Stansson was relying on this to keep Gunnar in the dark that he was looking for him until he found him, then he would make him pay for everything.

Stansson looked up as someone sat down at his table. 'Wolf Stansson?'

'Benedikt Armundsson?'

'Keep it down, my profession relies on secrecy.'

'Very well, I'll get to the point. One of my players has gone walkabout, I need to find him.'

'Haven't you asked his friends and family?'

'They won't tell me anything, he has told them not to.' Stansson handed Benedikt a picture. 'This is what he looks like, find him, whatever it takes.'

'Would he have gone abroad?'

'That's what I'm paying you to find out.'

'Good point.'

'Start as soon as you can, I want results.'

'You always want results, maybe that's why he left in the first place.'

'I am not asking for your opinion.'

'My apologies, what will you do after you know where he is?'

'That's none of your business.'

'I suppose not, pay me well and I'll find him.'

'Half now, half if you succeed, take it or leave it.' Benedikt pocketed the money, tipped his hat to Stansson and left the bar.

Stansson was very well aware that most people would do anything for the right incentive, apart from Olaf, he would soon come around, it was just a matter of finding a way to persuade him. Stansson had tried putting the pressure on Gunnar's mother to tell him where her son was but the old bat had refused point blank, she had always hated him. Maybe if he put enough pressure on her then Gunnar would come running, he would give Benedikt a few days to succeed and if he did not then Gunnar would see that staying away was the worst thing he could do, worse than anything he would get for coming back after leaving.

Olaf had been given enough chances, he'd always been a willing player when he was younger, getting him to go after the weaker players had been easy, he remembered those American brats, Connie Moreau and Adam Banks especially. Then there was the goalie, Julie Gaffney, she was the start of Gunnar's downfall, how Gunnar had let a woman stop his shot he would never know. Once all this was over with Gunnar he might even find a way to get even with them too.

Everyone in Iceland knew who he was and he liked it, people feared him, it was easy to get people to do what you wanted when money or fear were involved. Stansson ordered another drink, he knew that Benedikt would find Gunnar, he was the best at his job. It was time to find a woman for the evening, he always had the pick of the best of the women too. It was always one night, never anything more than that, more than one night always got messy, there were always willing women who didn't want to stick around afterwards and those were the type he was interested in.

Olaf was waiting for Stansson when he returned. 'Olaf, what is it?'

'Coach, I need to talk to you.'

'I'm busy.'

'So I see.' Olaf raised his eyebrows at the trashy blonde hanging off Stansson's arm.

'Unless you've come to tell me where Gunnar is then get lost.'

'You know I can't, I promised him I wouldn't.'

'Where do you get your loyalty from Olaf? From the same place as your stupidity no doubt.'

'I owe him.'

'What about what you owe me? You'd be nothing without me, I made you the player you are today.'

The blonde was watching all this with interest, Olaf caught her giving him the eye, he shook his head and left Stansson to his entertainment.

Olaf walked through the dark streets, Gunnar had asked him to be his inside man and keep his eye on Stansson. He was trying to find out what Stansson was up to for Gunnar, Stansson had his fingers in every pie going and it was only a matter of time before Stansson called in some favours. In a way he envied Gunnar, he'd escaped Stansson's reach, a move that he was sure he could never make. Olaf wanted Gunnar to stay quiet, he'd told him to stay in America and not come back to Iceland, if he came back Stansson would hear of it, especially if the strange man he'd gone to meet was anything to go by.

Olaf reached his apartment, he would call Gunnar in the morning, it was too late for him to do it now. He wanted to help his friend, he'd wound him up when he went to see him in America but inside he was pleased that his friend had found someone he liked. They had a strange friendship, it worked for them but many didn't get it. Gunnar was someone you could rely on, he was as quiet as Olaf was loud, they were total opposites but complemented each other perfectly.

Stansson wanted Olaf to betray Gunnar but he wouldn't do it, he wanted his friend to stay out of Stansson's clutches as much as possible but he feared that Gunnar would come to Iceland anyway and it would not escape notice that he was back in the country. Gunnar would do as he liked, he wouldn't be scared into not coming by Stansson, he admired his friend for having the courage to stand up to Stansson. Olaf would stand by Gunnar, he had covered for him more than once and Olaf would repay that favour by telling him exactly what Stansson was up to.

Stansson kissed the woman goodbye, he had no idea what her name was and he didn't care, he had got what he wanted from her, she was good, clearly she had practised her technique, there plenty more like her all willing to warm his bed. He got into the bed, satisfied, someone was tracking Gunnar down and he couldn't wait until he heard something from Benedikt and then he could begin his revenge, Gunnar would pay dearly for leaving, that thought brought a smile to his face, he liked getting back at the people that crossed him.


	16. Making Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me.**

Chapter Fourteen... Making Plans.

Gunnar woke up to find Julie still asleep, he lay quietly and watched her sleep, she was a beautiful woman. He kissed her on the head and quietly got out of the bed and pulled on his jeans, he had an idea of what he wanted to do for Julie, he wanted to treat her to something nice.

Gunnar heard the phone ring, he picked it up quickly to avoid it waking Julie. 'Gunnar?'

'Olaf?'

'Listen carefully. Coach has someone looking for you.'

'Olaf, why do you still call him coach?'

'Habit, take me seriously, he gave this guy money to find you. He doesn't know you've left the country yet but he will do.'

'Thanks Olaf, I know what I'm asking isn't fair but I appreciate what you're doing.'

'You can just owe me.'

'Find out whatever else you can, don't make it obvious though.'

'Gunnar, are you still coming back next week.'

'Yes.'

'I knew it, is there anything I can say to change your mind?'

'No, Olaf, what my mother wants is to meet Julie and I'm not going to disappoint her.'

'I know, I have to go, I have practice.' Gunnar said goodbye to Olaf, he knew that Stansson would look for him, he just hoped he would have more time, he wasn't going to tell Julie yet, nothing was going to spoil this morning for her.

Gunnar went over his plans one last time and went in to wake Julie up. He shoved the door open and went around to Julie's side of the bed. 'Julie?' He kissed her on the lips and she stirred. 'Julie, wake up.'

'Do I have to?'

'Yes, I have something for you.'

'Okay.' Julie slowly sat up and stretched. 'I'll just get dressed.'

'You won't need to, come on.' Gunnar took her hand and led her out of the bedroom.

Julie was puzzled as Gunnar took her into the bathroom. 'What's going on?'

'You'll see.' He took of his jeans and pulled Julie over to the bath and got in. 'Come on, it's warm.' Julie smiled and got in, immediately she found Gunnar's arms wrapping around her. 'It's a good job this bath is big enough for the both of us.'

'I knew it would be.'

'Did you?'

'Yes, besides it's nicer with you here.'

'Why is that Gunnar?'

'It's just nicer.' Julie sighed as Gunnar rested his head on hers, she wasn't sure what he wanted from this but she didn't want to break the comforting silence that had settled on the room.

Gunnar kissed Julie on the head, this wasn't about sex, it was about her being comfortable with him. He wanted to ease the tension he felt from her when she was less than clothed, there was nothing better than a warm bath to make people feel relaxed. 'Julie, how are you feeling?'

'Nice, relaxed, you did all this for me?'

'I did, I can be a romantic sometimes.'

'Thank you and I'm beginning to see that.'

'I can stop if you like.'

'No, don't stop, I like it.'

'I was hoping you'd say that.'

'We're going to have to get out soon, it's not as warm as it used to be.'

'I know.' Julie stood up and Gunnar followed her out of the bath, he wrapped a towel around her and one around himself. He dried himself off and dressed. 'Get dried my Julie and join me for breakfast.' Julie nodded and he kissed her before leaving the bathroom.

Julie dried herself and then went into the bedroom to get dressed, she noticed a small ache between her legs, a real sign that she hadn't had sex in a while, she had enjoyed it though. She didn't blame Gunnar, she wasn't sure if she was going to ache, she knew that it would go away in time. Gunnar was so considerate, made sure she was satisfied before he even thought of himself, it was a nice change. She pulled on her clothes and went to see what Gunnar was up to.

Gunnar looked up as Julie came in and he smiled. 'Breakfast is ready.'

'It smells lovely, do you want to cook permanently?'

'Not always,' he laughed. 'Isn't it the woman's job to do the cooking?' He knew that Julie saw he was joking, she gave him a little slap around the head and sat at the table. He put the pancakes on the table and sat down with her. 'Julie, are you okay?'

'What do you mean?'

'Are you okay with what happened between us last night?'

'I am. More than okay.'

'Good, I know we haven't been together for long.'

'I know, I think it's different, I mean we see each other every day.'

'That's true, it would be slower if we only saw each other once a week.'

'It would. I thought we could plan for meeting our respective parents today.'

'Good idea, I'll wash up and then we'll make arrangements.' Julie nodded and went to finish getting herself ready.

Once everything was taken care of Julie and Gunnar sat in front of the laptop to look at travel arrangements. Julie was looking up flights and filling in Gunnar on what her parents were like. 'My mum and dad are Brian and Carol Gaffney, my dad is very strict, be prepared for him to question you about everything, especially regarding your intentions towards me. My mum will more than likely love you. I have no brothers or sisters for you to worry about. Unfortunately my dad will be no walk in the park, he will give you a hard time.'

'I think I can handle him, I just have to convince him of my good intentions.'

'Definitely, do that and everything will be fine. What's your family like?'

'My parents are Kristjana and Fridrik, I have a sister, she's sixteen and she's called Frida. My parents will like you, I know that for certain, but Frida might give you a hard time.'

'Usual teenager then?'

'Definitely, my mother will keep her in check, don't worry.'

'I'm not worried.'

'Good.'

Between them Julie and Gunnar decided that they would visit Julie's parents on the Monday and on Tuesday they would fly out to Iceland, they would stay in Gunnar's apartment as he hadn't given it up when he left. Julie booked all the tickets they would need and closed down the computer. 'Gunnar, are you okay with a team practice every day next week?'

'Every day?'

'Yes, if we're going away then I want the team to get in a good few practices before we leave.'

'Sure, why not.'

'Okay, I'll let everyone know.' Julie called around all the players and they all agreed to meet every day, she was sure they were nearly ready to play other teams, at the end of the week she would list their team status as active and hopefully she would get some requests for them to play. She would prepare them as much as she could but they also needed game practice.

Julie put her work away when Gunnar called her to come and sit by him, she happily obliged, Gunnar was good at giving cuddles. She cuddled into him and he kissed her gently, she really liked the direction her relationship with Gunnar was heading, she knew she could trust him with her heart.

Gunnar looked at Julie, he was sure he was in love with her, he just wasn't sure how to tell her, it was always easier when it wasn't true. He was quite ashamed of it now, there was a time when he would have used it when he didn't mean it. It was probably his payback that now he wanted to say it he had no idea how to, it felt like he'd been playing hockey all day with nothing to drink. He would save it for when he was ready to say it properly, he didn't want to mess it up or get all tongue-tied. 'Julie, do you want to go to bed?'

'Are you tired?'

'A little bit, I have a bit of a headache too.'

'Come on then, have an early night, that will get rid of it.' Gunnar nodded and headed into the bedroom.

Julie brought Gunnar two painkillers and a glass of water, he swallowed them down and put the glass on the side. She took off her clothes and redressed in her pyjamas, she noticed that Gunnar smiled, clearly he was happy that she had lost some of her inhibitions with him. Once she had brushed her hair she climbed in bed beside Gunnar and he reached for her. 'Julie, are you happy?'

'Of course I am.'

'So you're happy being with me?'

'Yes, very.'

'Good.'

'Are you okay? You're acting a bit strange.'

'I'm fine, just wanted to make sure.'

'Okay.' Julie snuggled into Gunnar and traced patterns on his chest.

Gunnar was glad that she was happy with him, he was far from perfect after all. 'Julie?'

'Yes,' she said, the sleep heavy in her voice.

'I... never mind, I'll tell you some other time, you're tired.'

'Okay.' Julie's hand stilled against his chest and her eyes closed. He watched her for a few minutes and then closed his eyes, soon, he promised himself, he would tell her soon.


	17. Practice and Progress

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Fifteen... Practice and Progress.

The daily practices had improved the ability of the team to work as one, they were starting to read each other and know what the other members were doing, they were becoming a unit. Julie was proud of them all, she had arranged for the photographer to come down and take a few pictures of the team together. She needed one for the official team profile that would be made available to the company bosses and to those that wanted to play the team. Once the photographer had finished he told her that he would email her the pictures and she could choose the one she liked the best.

Julie split them into teams, she'd recently recruited a new goalie so they could play proper games against each other, her team was really coming together. Gunnar was the only foreign player, the rest of the team didn't question it, his skill level made him a popular player. Julie had watched Gunnar giving advice to some of the other players after their practices, she was relieved that they recognised what a talented player he was. She was sure that a few of them knew their relationship was more than friendship, mainly the female players, none of them had mentioned it so she didn't think it was a problem, she hoped it wasn't a problem. She had told them that she had an open door and if any of them needed to talk then they could come to see her at any time.

Gunnar and Julie had met the team socially a few times as well, it was customary after a later practice for them to go and get a drink at the bar around the corner. Julie didn't want herself to be separate from her team and going to these meetings kept her in touch with what was happening in their lives. It was good for Gunnar to see other people too, his friends were in Iceland and she wondered if he missed them, he never mentioned it to her. Julie knew that he talked to Olaf regularly, he would always take the conversation in another room, she wasn't sure why he did that, maybe Olaf was less than complementary about her and Gunnar didn't want her to hear it. Julie knew she could handle a brainless moron like Olaf Sanderson.

Gunnar was still keeping the fact that Stansson was looking for him a secret, he didn't want to worry her, he knew he was going to have to tell her in the end. He was hoping that Stansson would never find him, there would be no reason to tell her anything about the whole mess if this person Stansson had looking for him failed. He didn't want Julie looking over her shoulder all the time, he was doing enough of that for the both of them.

Julie had noticed that Gunnar had been on edge the past few days, she knew that Stansson was involved in some way, he had become protective of her as well. She had tried her best to calm him down, she had asked him what was wrong but he had told her nothing, she knew in time he would tell her. She was worried about him.

Gunnar knew Julie was worried about him, he knew, she always fussed over him when she was worrying about him. It was getting closer and closer to the time when he would be Iceland again, was he putting Julie in danger by taking her there? He would protect her no matter what, Stansson wouldn't get his filthy paws anywhere near here.

Stansson had met with Benedikt again, Gunnar had definitely left the country, no one in his block had seen him for weeks, he hadn't been to his mother's house and Olaf hadn't seen him either, Benedikt was a useful spy. He was going to Sweden for a meeting with some other coaches, he'd told Benedikt he wanted to know more about Gunnar by the time he got back. Now Benedikt knew he wasn't in Iceland Gunnar's hiding time was limited. He had told him to keep an eye on ice hockey, Gunnar wouldn't stay away from the game for long, he loved it too much. The key to finding Gunnar lay in the game.

Gunnar was keeping in constant touch with Olaf, he was feeding him as much information as he could find out. Stansson was out of the country the week he and Julie were visiting, it was just a lucky coincidence that he had been called to a meeting, he relaxed a bit, Julie would be safe in Iceland. He knew there was a man trying to find him but there was very little he could do about a man he knew nothing about.

Julie had told Connie a few details of what was happening with Gunnar, she was pleased to hear that things were going well, she hadn't given her all the details, of course, as there were things she wanted to keep private. Connie had given her a bit of advice, mainly to let him tell her in his own time. Connie was right, he would tell her when he was ready.

Gunnar was less worried now he knew that Stansson would be out of the country during their visit, he could take Julie to meet his mother without fear that Stansson would get to her. He brought his thoughts back to Julie and their personal relationship, it was going really well. She was not so nervous around him, she wasn't taking control of the events but she was more relaxed about touching him, he could give her all the time she needed to grow in confidence, he wanted to see her when she was more confident, when she finally took control.

Julie knew that Gunnar wanted her to take control and instigate their more intimate time together, she just wasn't ready, she was happy to follow Gunnar but taking the lead was just out of reach for the moment. She had been reading up on certain subjects whenever Gunnar wasn't around, the articles had made her feel more relaxed and a bit more settled about pleasing him. She knew that she wasn't very experienced when it came to sex and men but she wanted to learn. Some of the things she had read made her blush but deep down she knew that these things were normal in a relationship and one day when she found the courage she would try them out.

Gunnar had liked the past few days of practice, he felt he was getting a bit sluggish in his practising lately. There was only a day left of practise then Julie had to go and meet the Ducks, he was nervous for her, he knew that everyone on that team really didn't like the Iceland players. He wouldn't be surprised if they stormed over here and tried to rip him limb from limb.

Julie had confirmed with Connie that she was coming to the Ducks meeting, she couldn't hide the fact that she was seeing Gunnar any longer. She wasn't sure how most of them would take the news, Connie was her ally so she didn't have to worry about her. Portman would take it the worst out of all of them, he'd always had something for her, he would probably accuse Gunnar of taking advantage of her. Would they cast her out of the Ducks for being with an enemy? That was the talk of ten years ago. She didn't know how they would react, she would just have to tell them and let them react how they would.

Gunnar had told Julie that she didn't have to tell the Ducks that she was with him but she insisted that she had to, he understood, in a way. Finding out from another source that she was with him would be a lot worse and lead to the loss of limb that he had thought about earlier.

Julie had finally listed the team as ready for playing, she was going to do it at the end of the week but she wanted them to get practice at playing real games, they might not win their first game but it would teach them a lot more about playing than she could in a practice rink. Her biggest challenge was still meeting the Ducks at the weekend, she would face them as she had to.


	18. Julie's Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

Chapter Sixteen... Julie's Revelation.

Julie sat on the train, her hockey gear stored in the overhead compartment. Gunnar had made her eat breakfast this morning, she hadn't wanted to, the nerves over telling the Ducks had created a mass of insects that roamed her stomach, they were no butterflies that's for sure. Gunnar had offered to come along and tell them with her but she didn't want a fight breaking out. She knew that she had to tell them, she didn't want them finding out from anyone but her, including Connie. She loved Connie but Connie's mouth sometimes said things that needed to be kept secret.

She was meeting Connie early, they had told the rest of the Ducks that they wanted to have a girls only catch up, that was enough to keep them away from the meeting. Generally the Ducks were great guys to be around but as the only females on the team Julie and Connie only had each other to confide in, especially during the games all those years back. Julie wanted to go over the game plan with Connie before she even tried it on the rest of them.

Julie was shaken from her reverie by the driver announcing that the station was less than a minute away, she pulled her stuff down from the compartment and checked she had everything, not long to go until she would be sharing her new relationship with the rest of the Ducks.

Connie ran over and hugged Julie the minute she stepped off the train, at least one Duck was happy to see her despite her involvement with the enemy. 'Catwoman, are you okay?'

'Nervous, they could take this news really badly.'

'True, I think most will be supportive though.'

'Possibly.' Connie went to the counter of the coffee shop they had entered while talking and ordered them both coffee and a muffin, she brought everything back to the table and sat down. 'Did Gunnar stay at home?'

'Yes, I want him out of the reach of Portman, he can overreact very badly to news he doesn't like.'

'I know, especially involving you.'

'Don't remind me, I know he's always had a thing for me, unfortunately I just don't see him in the same way as he sees me.'

'You're entitled not to, just because he likes you in that way doesn't mean you have to feel the same about him.'

'I think Conway and Banks will be okay, they might take time to get used to the idea but I know they won't want to storm round and beat Gunnar to a pulp.'

'Reed will be okay too.'

'I know, we might need him to reign Portman in, he's the only one who can.'

'True indeed Catwoman.'

Julie and Connie finished their coffee and walked to the sports ground that held the yard where they played hockey. The rest of the Ducks were already waiting for them. 'When are you going to tell them Catwoman?'

'Afterwards, it will give Portman some time to work off some of his energy.'

'Good idea.' Connie pushed open the gate, her and Julie were met with open arms by the other Ducks, for now anyway, who knows what would change after Julie told them about Gunnar.

The Ducks divided into two teams and faced off against each other, Julie focused on the game and let herself forget for a while about what she had to do later, she concentrated on stopping the goals that came her way. Connie ran circles around the heavier team members, she was small and light and that meant she could get herself out of situations that bigger players couldn't, she was wasted in her job, she should be out on the ice, Julie would ask her to think about rejoining the game at professional level later on.

Julie sat with the Ducks around the nearest goal while they took a break from playing, Portman and Reed were once again inseparable, they always had to play on the same team, the Bash Brothers would never be separated as they put it. Julie thought that they weren't that different from Gunnar and Olaf, Portman was loud and Reed was quiet, total opposites as much as Gunnar and Olaf were. Julie smiled as she thought of Gunnar, Connie nudged her, they were ready to play again.

Connie admired Julie's ability to concentrate even when she was preoccupied with something, Julie was totally focused on the game even though she knew she had to break some difficult news to the other Ducks later on. She wished that she could be like Julie, she knew that Julie liked her just the way she was and had told her to not even think about changing, she smiled at the memory and prepared to steal the puck from Robertson who was doing his usual fancy tricks with it.

Julie laughed as Robertson looked totally confused as to where the puck had gone, he might have saved Connie from Olaf by roping him with a lasso during the Iceland match but that didn't mean she was above taking the puck from him in these games. Julie liked Robertson, he had a heart of gold, he was a little dense at times but he would do anything for anyone if they needed his help. Each of the Ducks had a special place in her heart, they had welcomed her in when she had first joined Team USA, she was an outsider and yet soon found her place amongst them, she was so proud when she put on her own Duck jersey, felt like she truly belonged. She hoped they wouldn't hate her, the game had come to an end, it was time.

The Ducks came together in a group hug, they broke apart and then started to gather up their things. Connie joined Julie and hugged her as if to say it would be okay. 'Guys,' Julie said. 'I have something to tell you.' They all looked at her in anticipation. 'I've met someone.'

'Someone?' Conway spoke first, he was still Duck captain after all.

'Yes, Conway, a guy.'

'Well who is it? What's his name?' Banks chimed in. 'I hope he's good enough for our Julie.'

'Gunnar Stahl.' Julie knew there was no point in delaying telling them. Connie squeezed Julie's hand as a silence fell over the team, a silence that was soon broken by Portman. 'That Iceland jerk?'

'Portman, calm down,' Reed put his hand on Portman's shoulder.

'Calm down, she's seeing someone from the opposing team that tried to take us down and you want me to be quiet?'

'Yes. It's Julie's decision.'

'Thank you, Fulton.' Using Reed's first name felt odd but it was appropriate for the situation.

'Perhaps I should tell you how it happened.' The Ducks nodded and Julie settled down to tell them the story of Gunnar's arrival.

No one spoke as Julie told them everything, how she had found Gunnar wandering about and invited him to use her spare room and then how he had ended up on the new hockey team. She even told them about Stansson and his pursuit of Gunnar, she noticed a few angry looks at the mention of the man who had hit Bombay's injured leg to stop him from scoring during their unofficial one on one. Once she had told them everything she waited for their reaction.

Conway was the first to speak. 'I say we give him a chance. Moreau, you've met him right?'

'Yes.' Connie stood up. 'I believe that Gunnar is good for Catwoman, look for yourselves. We all know what she was like before, she was unhappy, now look at her, haven't you all noticed that she smiles more often now.'

'What Connie says is true, look at her, that's one happy cowgirl.' Julie smiled as Robertson summed up the situation in his own inimitable way. Julie kissed him on the cheek and Robertson blushed.

'I say we vote,' Banks put in.

'Good point Banks.' Conway faced them all. 'If you think we should give him a chance I want you to raise your hands.' Julie watched as the majority of the team raised their hands, the only notable exception was Portman who kept his arms folded over his chest, she knew he was just doing it to be awkward. 'I think it's clear what the decision is,' Conway said after they had put their hands down. 'We'll give Gunnar a chance. Julie can bring him to the next Duck meeting, if that's okay with her.'

'I'll ask him and I'll let Connie know what he says. One thing, this is not the Goodwill Games and Gunnar is no longer an Iceland player, he plays for me now. I don't want the past brought up, it's done with, over.' Julie was sure that everyone had taken her seriously. All the Ducks nodded, except for Portman, he was still being stubborn.

The Ducks went their separate ways after saying goodbye, Julie thought over the meeting as she relaxed into her seat, it had gone better than she expected all in all. She had expected that Portman would be as stubborn as he was about it, hopefully by the next meeting he would have settled down a bit and not do anything to Gunnar when he saw him.

Gunnar was waiting for her at the station, he kissed her as soon as she got near him. 'I missed you my Julie.' He looked over her shoulder. 'No angry Ducks coming to break my legs?'

'No, they voted to give you a proper chance.' Gunnar listened as Julie filled him in on the events of the day and he agreed to attend the next Duck meeting. 'Portman wasn't happy but he's always had a thing for me which is why he was unhappy about it.'

'Should I be worried?'

'Portman's not my type.'

'Who is your type?'

'You are, of course.' Gunnar nodded and smiled, he was hoping she would say that. He kissed her again, she was his, no one would take her away from him, he didn't want them to. Now wasn't the right time to tell her his feelings, it was too crowded and noisy, he would know the right time.

Julie knew that meeting her father would be harder for Gunnar than meeting the Ducks, the Ducks were definitely an easier prospect. He had charmed Connie with little effort and she was the hardest person to please when it came to Julie, maybe she was worrying too much about the whole thing. Connie's and Robertson's words were proof that Gunnar was good for her, he made her happy and that was all that really mattered, no matter what her father said.


	19. Julie's Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me.**

**Chapter Warning: Contains sexual content, if you don't like then don't read, you have been warned.**

Chapter Seventeen... Julie's Parents.

Gunnar had spent Sunday with Julie, she had told him more about her family, he had to agree that her father was very strict and really did scare him, after meeting Stansson that really was saying something. He wasn't surprised to hear that he hadn't wanted Julie to play ice hockey, wanted her to do something more ladylike. He desperately wanted to impress Julie's father so he had listened intently to everything that she said, he'd even brought up cutting his hair off but Julie had told him he had to leave it as it was as she liked it.

That brought him to where he was today, walking up the garden path of a house that was totally different to all the apartments that were in New York. He noticed that Julie was dressed quite conservatively, something that was not a surprise, he could imagine her father to be the type to inspect every outfit before she left the house. Gunnar had made the decision to dress more neater than normal, it wasn't exactly a suit but he had bought a new shirt and trousers, he had even tucked the shirt in which he really hated doing.

Julie rang the doorbell and it was instantly answered by a woman not much taller than Julie, Gunnar could tell where Julie got her looks from, it was as if he was looking at an older version of her. He stood back while Julie and her mum hugged, he would wait to be introduced. Julie stepped back and took Gunnar's hand. 'Gunnar this is my mum, Carol Gaffney.'

'Pleased to meet you Mrs Gaffney, Julie has told me a lot about you.'

'Call me Carol, Mrs always makes me feel old. Isn't he the handsome one?' Julie giggled as Gunnar blushed at her mum's assessment of his looks.

Gunnar liked this woman, she reminded him of his own mother, all warmth and welcome for people. He was thinking that she might like him already when he heard footsteps, obviously belonging to Julie's father, this was going to be the hard part.

Gunnar looked at the man coming down the stairs, he had a stern expression on his face, he looked determined to dislike him, simply for the fact he was dating his daughter. Maybe he was being too harsh. 'Gunnar,' Julie's voice cut into his thoughts. 'This is my dad, Brian Gaffney.' Julie squeezed his hand as if to reassure him that she was there and everything would be fine.

'Pleased to meet you.' He held out his hand and Julie's dad shook it.

'So you're the boyfriend?'

'Yes, sir.' Gunnar wanted to hide, this man really was going to give him a hard time.

'You'd best come in.' Julie's dad went into the lounge without so much as another word.

Julie looked at Gunnar, he almost looked scared. 'Come on.' Julie pulled Gunnar into the lounge by his hand, she sat on the sofa and Gunnar followed suit. 'Julie told us you are on her new hockey team,' Julie's mum said to Gunnar.

'I am, she asked me to join a few weeks after I got here.'

'You must be good, she's always had an eye for talent.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Julie smiled at Gunnar, he was already getting on well with her mother, the minute her mother had said he was handsome she knew that he would be okay. Her father was a different matter, he was quiet, watching every part of their conversation.

'Julie, why don't you go and help your mother make some drinks.'

'Okay.' Julie and her mother got up and left the room, Gunnar suddenly felt like he was about to take a penalty shot and it was life or death whether he got it in or not. 'Gunnar, is it?'

'Yes sir.'

'Where are you from?'

'Iceland originally.'

'How did you end up here?'

'I wanted a change from Iceland.'

'I want to know what your intentions are regarding my daughter.'

'I like Julie, she helped me out when I was in need, not many people would have.'

'Only like?'

'Anything more is for Julie's ears only, I wouldn't cheapen the words by telling them to someone else first.'

'I see. So what are your intentions? Long term, marriage, maybe even kids?'

'I hope that one day these things will happen for us, as things are we are just starting out as a couple.'

'Yes you are. Your parents, will Julie be meeting them?'

'Of course, we are going to Iceland tomorrow morning to do just that.'

'Good. I should add that you do anything to hurt Julie and Iceland will be the best place for you.'

'I don't need the warning.'

'I'm giving it to you anyway.' Gunnar couldn't reply as Julie and her mother came back in carrying coffee for everyone. He was glad that Julie's mother was back, she liked him and wouldn't be giving him any lectures.

Julie watched as Gunnar answered all her mum's questions about Iceland and his family, once the coffee was finished Julie went with her mum again to help her wash up. 'Mum, what do you think of Gunnar?'

'He's a lovely man and he's very good for you. You're happy, a mother can always tell when her child is happy.'

'I'm glad you like him, I do too. I'm not sure dad feels the same way.'

'Your dad is just being overprotective as usual, I will yell at him later for being so abrupt.'

'Okay.' Julie dried her hands on the towel she was using. 'Can I show Gunnar my room?'

'Yes, it's still yours as long as you need or want it.' Julie hugged her mum and went to rescue Gunnar from her dad.

Gunnar followed Julie up the stairs. 'Where are we going?'

'My old room, want to see it?'

'I'd like that.' Julie opened the door and closed it behind them once they were inside.'

'What did my dad say to you?'

'Questioned me about my intentions and warned me about hurting you.'

'I knew he'd do that. Was it really bad?'

'A little bit, I'm not sure he likes me very much.'

'He'll come around.'

'Are you sure?'

'Possibly, don't worry so much about what he thinks, I like you and my mum likes you, as averages go I'd say you're doing quite well.' Gunnar took Julie into his arms and kissed her, he was careful not to get carried away, this was definitely not the place for it.

Julie and Gunnar joined Julie's parents for dinner, he wasn't surprised that Carol was a good cook, she definitely looked the type. Gunnar enjoyed Carol's company, she was of the same personality as her daughter and she had welcomed him with open arms, she was a hard person to dislike. He offered to help with the washing up just before the end but Carol had refused and went to do it herself.

Julie excused herself and Gunnar shortly after Carol returned, they still had some packing to do for their trip to Iceland, their plane was leaving at midnight but when they landed in Iceland it would be nine thirty in the morning. Julie had asked for seats that allowed you to sleep, a good thing too or the jet lag would be worse than it would be normally. Carol hugged both Julie and Gunnar, Julie knew her dad was in a lot of trouble now that they were leaving.

The trip back to the apartment didn't take very long luckily. Julie immediately started putting away the last of things she needed for the trip, Gunnar did the same with his things and he joined Julie in putting them in the hall. 'Do we have everything?' Julie said, half to herself.

'I think so, there's nothing else I can think of.'

'We have two hours until the taxi arrives to take us to the airport.'

'Yes we do, two hours to fill.' Gunnar slipped his arms around Julie's waist. 'Wonder what we could do with those hours?'

'I have no idea.'

'Luckily for you I have an idea.' Julie smiled as Gunnar's lips found their way to her neck.

'You're insatiable.'

'Sometimes, maybe.'

'All the time.'

'Tell me you don't like it and I'll stop.'

'You know I can't.' Julie gasped as Gunnar reached a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

'That's the plan my Julie.' Julie let herself be tugged towards the bedroom.

Gunnar opened the door to the bedroom and let go of Julie briefly to shut the door and close the curtains, the outside world wasn't allowed here, it was just the two of them. He had been introducing something new each time they had made love and now he was going to add something else. 'Julie,' he said as he lay back on the bed. 'You're in charge.'

'What?'

'I'm not going to do anything, what happens next is up to you.'

'Are you serious?'

'Very, I want you to tell me what to do. Listen to your body, let it tell you what it wants, what it needs and then act on it. I will not do anything unless you tell me to.'

'Okay, I'll try.'

'That's my Julie.' He watched her as she sat on the bed, she was unsure about where to go next, she needed to do this, it was the only way she would ever get the confidence to make a move on him.

Julie regained her composure, she had never been in charge when it came to being with a man and now she had to be. She settled herself down and breathed deeply to calm her nerves. Julie crawled up the bed and straddled Gunnar's hips, she kissed him and he responded to it. She took his hands and pushed them up above his head, holding them there as her tongue slid in between his lips.

Gunnar stifled a moan as Julie's fingers undid the buttons on his shirt, she was taking it slowly, allowing her fingers to touch his naked skin, she was teasing him and he loved it. He bit his lip harder as she pushed the shirt back and kissed where her fingers had been touching, her lower body was creating a delicious amount of friction against his every time she moved. He nearly jumped off the bed as her lips attached themselves to his chest and sucked gently.

Julie was beginning to enjoy her new power over Gunnar, she slowly lifted her top up to give him a glimpse of the skin on her stomach and then dropped it back down. 'Tease,' Gunnar whispered, his voice cracking with the effort of speaking. She smiled and lifted the top off fully this time, her bra followed the top and she kissed Gunnar allowing her now naked chest to brush against his bare flesh. She climbed off Gunnar and lay by his side. 'Touch me,' she commanded.

'How?' Julie glided her hand up her stomach and Gunnar copied her movement, she pulled Gunnar in for a kiss and guided him to caress her back and sides.

Gunnar followed Julie's hand around the naked half of her body, he stifled a groan as he watched her stroke her breasts, he copied her movement and at her insistence he lavished kisses all over them. He held his breath as she pulled down the skirt, his eyes fixed on hers, she removed the last piece of her clothing and went to work on his trousers and boxers. He breathed in deeply as she started to stroke him, he loved it when she did this. He groaned louder as she squeezed and then resumed stroking. 'Julie, my Julie,' he gasped out. Her hand stilled and he felt her other hand moving his to make contact with her body, he slipped his fingers inside her. 'You're so wet my Julie.'

'And you're so hard.' He looked up at her, he was surprised she had made a direct reference to something about his body.

Julie gasped as Gunnar moved his fingers in and out of her body, she moved against them to gain more friction. 'Oh Gunnar, feels good, don't stop.'

'Not going to my Julie, I want you to come.' Julie whimpered and the sound went straight to Gunnar's lower half. Julie sat up suddenly when the sensation changed. Gunnar looked up at her. 'It's okay, I just want to taste you. Let me guess, you've never had anyone use their tongue on you before.'

'Never.' Julie lay back as Gunnar kissed her. She felt his mouth move down her body and little kisses over her thighs. She gasped as she felt his tongue lick gently at her clit and his fingers slip inside her. She looked down her body to see his head moving between her legs. 'Oh god,' she moaned, it was such a turn on. One hand slipped down to hold his head. 'Oh Gunnar, oh don't stop.' Julie gripped the pillows as her body shuddered with orgasm.

Gunnar moved his fingers inside Julie until her body stopped its movements, he licked his fingers, she tasted wonderful. He held her close and kissed her. 'My Julie, you're quite the naughty girl. Did you enjoy that?' Julie nodded and he smiled. 'Speechless, that's a good sign.'

'Not quite, I'm recovering, just. Where did you learn that?'

'Trade secret.'

'I see. I believe there is an equivalent for males of what you just did to me.'

'There is, you don't have to, I'm not expecting you to.'

'I want to.' Gunnar lifted his eyebrows, he wasn't expecting that. He nodded and Julie shifted her attention to his lower half, she stroked him gently and lowered her head until her mouth covered him. Gunnar forced himself to keep his hips down, he moaned as she sucked in time with her gentle strokes, she was wonderful, she was a natural. His eyes fluttered shut as pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. 'My Julie,' he groaned. 'I have to have you my Julie, I need to be inside you.' Julie lifted her head and crawled up his body. 'Julie, I want to watch as you come undone with me inside you, ride me?' Julie nodded and straddled his legs.

Julie moaned as she felt Gunnar slip inside her, her eyes locked with his, she wasn't used to being on top. Julie experimentally rocked her hips and she found it caused Gunnar to thrust up into her. Once she had got used to the movement she cried out with pleasure as her body reacted to Gunnar's movement, his moans mingled with hers and she gripped his hands as her orgasm came closer and closer.

Gunnar watched as Julie threw her head back, her body was squeezing him tighter and tighter and he groaned as she moaned his name. Julie's orgasm sent shock-waves through his body, he gripped her hips and thrust into her, spilling everything into her warm body.

Julie felt Gunnar holding her close after they had parted, his arms cuddling her into his body, she smiled and kissed his chest. She felt his hand stroking her hair and a little kiss pressed against her forehead. 'Julie, my Julie.' She was content to be held by him, it was nice.

Gunnar pulled Julie closer and kissed her. 'As much as I hate to say it, we have to get up.'

'Do we have to?'

'Unfortunately so my Julie.'

'I know, we'll never make the plane if we don't.' Gunnar got up and Julie followed shortly afterwards, Gunnar secretly watched as Julie got dressed, she had been so uninhibited tonight. He loved the way she was slowly becoming comfortable around him, she was opening up both physically and emotionally.

Julie had never felt so satisfied by a man before, it was a powerful feeling. It wasn't just the physical, it was everything, she had never felt so wanted and adored as she did now. She checked everything over one last time and locked the door, the neighbour had a spare key and they would look after the flat while they were away. She climbed into the taxi next to Gunnar, this time tomorrow they would be in Iceland.


	20. Icelandic Getaway

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters. Any original characters and the story belong to me.**

Chapter Eighteen... Icelandic Getaway.

Once Gunnar and Julie had been through airport security and let into the departure lounge they settled into the chairs and waited for their plane to be announced. Gunnar took Julie's hand in his own. 'Julie, I have to tell you something, it's important.'

'What is it?'

'Stansson has had someone searching for me, a spy, Olaf has been keeping track of Stansson's movements and he saw him meeting with this guy.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't want you to worry.'

'So you can worry all by yourself?'

'That was the idea.'

'Stubborn male. Aren't you worried Stansson will find out you're back in Iceland?'

'No, he's out of the country this week, Olaf told me last time I spoke to him, it's just a lucky coincidence.'

'That's one thing anyway. Don't keep things like that from me, okay?'

'I promise.'

'Good. What about this spy person?'

'I'm thinking that he would have already checked around my apartment and anything to do with my family, chances are we're safe to go to those areas. I'm not going to be chased away from my home.'

'I don't see why you should be, if something happens then it happens.'

'He's probably already gone looking elsewhere now anyway, if I'm nowhere to be found in Iceland then someone like that will inevitably go looking in other countries.'

'I think you're right.'

'If Stansson comes around I know two Bash Brothers who would like to deal out some punishment to him.'

'They might leave him to it as it's me, I'm not sure they like me very much.'

'Put it this way, they hate Stansson a great deal.' Gunnar smiled and Julie hugged him, she knew that Gunnar's heart had been in the right place, he hadn't wanted her to worry about it all, they were together and that was how they would deal with all of this.

Julie was looking for something to occupy herself while they were waiting. 'Gunnar, what's Iceland like at this time of year?'

'It's quite warm, it can be a little bit chilly at night but it's not that bad. At this time of year, the sun stays out for most of the night, we only get three or four hours of darkness. I have very thick curtains to block it out so I can actually sleep. In the winter it is opposite and we get very little sun. That is a good time to see the Northern Lights, one day in winter I'll take you to where you can see it. Many people like to go swimming in the nude during summer, maybe we should try it, what do you think?'

'I think I'll leave the naked swimming to you.'

'Pity, it's quite refreshing.'

'You've done it?'

'Once, a long time ago.' Julie laughed, she wasn't too surprised that he had done something like naked swimming.

Gunnar stood up as their flight was announced, it was time to head back to the country he had fled in the dead of night. He had bumped into Julie after a long flight and she had taken him in, how long ago that all seemed now, so much had happened and now he was taking Julie to meet his family. He wondered what they would make of her, when he had first returned to Iceland after the Goodwill Games he didn't have a positive view of Julie, she had stopped his shot and he hated her for it, it took quite some time for the pain of losing to go away. He hoped his parents wouldn't bring it up.

Julie settled into her seat next to Gunnar, they put their belts on for take-off and listened to the safety announcements. Julie looked out the window as the plane picked up speed and she could no longer see the ground. It was really quiet, most people were already settling down to sleep, Gunnar had already reclined his chair so Julie joined him. She felt him put a blanket over her and she looked up at him. 'Julie you should get some sleep.'

'What about you?'

'I will do soon.'

'Okay.' Julie closed her eyes and before long she was asleep.

Gunnar settled down once he was sure Julie was asleep, he was used to sleeping on planes but he wasn't sure if Julie would be able to, she didn't seem to be having much trouble with it so he joined her in sleep. He held Julie's hand under the blanket, he wanted to keep some kind of contact with her even though he couldn't hug her. He watched Julie until he fell asleep.

Gunnar woke up a few hours later, Julie was still asleep, he'd been dreaming about her, he wasn't entirely sure what it was but he was sure it was a good dream, it didn't feel bad anyway. He looked at his watch and lifted his chair back up, there wasn't long to go and he knew he'd have to wake Julie up. 'Julie.'

'What is it?'

'It's nearly time to get off the plane.'

'Is it?.' Gunnar helped her to sit up and he kissed her.

'Yes, my Julie. Did you sleep well?'

'Mostly. You?'

'I think so, I don't feel tired anyway.'

'Good.' The announcement that they were about to land was given by the pilot and they started to gather their things together.

Julie followed Gunnar through the airport, they picked up their bags and then headed into the main area of the airport. 'Here we are my Julie. We'll get a taxi to my place to start with if that's okay with you?'

'Sure, I'd like to see where you live.'

'Right, my place it is.'

Gunnar talked to one of the drivers in Icelandic and then he opened the door for Julie. He watched Julie as she looked out the window and took in her surroundings, he relaxed back into the seat, it was nice to be home, even nicer now that he knew Stansson wasn't around to ruin it all. He paid the driver and took Julie's bag from her when she stepped out on to the pavement. He held out his other arm to Julie and she took hold of it, he opened the door to his apartment and let her go inside. 'Take a look around, I'll just put the bags in the bedroom.' Julie nodded and Gunnar left the lounge.

Julie started in the lounge, the apartment was open plan and she could see a large kitchen on the other side. The floors were all wood and a beautiful leather sofa was pushed against one wall. The walls were white and had a painting up on one of them. A large TV was in the corner opposite a large window that let a lot of light in and overlooked a lot of woodland. She went through into the kitchen and had a good look around, there was a balcony outside with a table on it. Once she was done with the kitchen and lounge she wandered down to the other end of the apartment.

Gunnar watched as Julie went into his bathroom, he followed her in and she turned to face him. 'Gunnar, you have a hot tub in your bathroom.'

'I do, there's nothing better for soothing my muscles after practice.'

'This place must have cost a fortune, you must have been sad to leave this place behind.'

'At the time I didn't think about that, I just wanted to leave, I do love this place though.'

'I can see why, it's beautiful.'

'Thank you. I'm glad you like it.'

'Can I see the rest?'

'Of course you can, you don't have to ask.' The phone rang and Gunnar went to answer it.

Julie pushed the door open to the bedroom, there was a huge bed in the middle of the room and a massive wardrobe, Gunnar certainly lived in luxury here. There was another large window and a balcony outside, thick curtains were pulled back to show the view, it was beautiful here. Julie shut the door behind her as she left the bedroom and sat on the sofa as Gunnar finished his call.

Gunnar put the phone down and sat with Julie. 'That was my mother, she wants to know when I'm bringing you to see her. She's really excited.'

'Oh, she is?'

'Very, she's always going on at me to find a nice girl and settle down. I'm bringing a girl home to meet her, she's very pleased, don't be surprised if she asks when I'm going to give her grandchildren.'

'Okay, I consider myself warned.'

'I said we'd go to see her about one so we have a little time to relax.

'Do you mind if I get some sleep, I'm a little tired.'

'No, go ahead, I'll wake you when we need to leave.' He kissed Julie and she went into the bedroom.

Gunnar went into the kitchen, his mum had dropped off some food as he was coming back, she'd had a spare key ever since he moved here. He made himself something to eat and sat at the outdoor table. He was strangely awake, part of him was nervous about Julie meeting his parents, he knew they would like her but he didn't know if she would like them. He wanted them to get on, his family were important to him and Julie was the newest important thing in his life. In a few hours he would know just whether they would get on or not.


	21. Gunnar's Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Nineteen: Gunnar's Parents.

Gunnar woke Julie in plenty of time so she could get herself ready for meeting his family, he knew that she would want to change her clothes and get herself freshened up before they left. He had made her something to eat, they would be having lunch with his parents but he was aware that she hadn't eaten yet.

Julie was nervous, Gunnar had told her that his family would love her, it didn't stop her changing her outfit twice and putting her hair up and down in different ways. She'd eventually settled on a skirt and a simple top, not too low cut, she wanted to look respectable. She had made sure that her hair was brushed properly and that everything was perfect.

Gunnar took Julie's hands in his as he stopped outside his childhood home. 'Are you ready?'

'I don't know, I think so. Do I look okay?'

'You look beautiful my Julie.' He dropped a kiss on her head and hugged her.

'Thank you.' Julie let Gunnar lead her to the door of the house, before he could knock a tall girl opened the door. 'Frida.'

'Gunnar? So this is your girlfriend.'

'Frida, be nice. This is Julie.' Frida looked Julie up and down.

'Hello Frida, it's nice to meet you.'

'Yeah.' Frida turned away and shouted back into the house. Mum, I'm going out to meet my friends and Gunnar's back.' Frida walked away from the house.

'I'm sorry about her Julie.'

'It's okay, I was sixteen once, don't worry.' Gunnar's mum came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and immediately hugged Gunnar. 'There's my handsome boy.'

Julie hid a smile as Gunnar's mum fussed over him, she was exactly what she imagined her to be like. Once he had managed to escape from being hugged Gunnar gently tugged Julie forward. 'Mum, this is Julie Gaffney. Julie this is my mum.'

'I am so very pleased to meet you, Gunnar has told me a lot about you.'

'I should thank you for helping Gunnar in New York, he told me all about how you first met. I hope he's been taking good care of you Julie.'

'It wasn't any trouble Mrs Stahl, I know what being a strange city is like. When I first moved to New York I thought I'd never get used to it. Gunnar has taken very good care of me so far.'

'Call me Kristjana, please. She's a beauty Gunnar, I hope you're going to keep hold of her.'

'Yes mum, I will.'

'Gunnar go and bring your dad in, he's out in the garden.' Gunnar nodded and left Julie with his mum. 'Now Julie, once the men come back we'll have something to eat. It's about time Gunnar brought a girl home to meet me, I was beginning to get worried about him being on his own forever. Stubborn boy always focused on hockey, last girl he brought home I didn't like her at all, you're different, I can tell I'm going to like you.'

'Thank you, I'm glad he brought me here to meet you all, it's such a beautiful country.'

'I think my son is very lucky to have you.'

'I'm lucky to have him too.' Julie smiled, it was true she was lucky to have him, Kristjana seemed to like her and she definitely liked Kristjana, she was happy that things had gone well so far.

Gunnar headed to where his dad was sat in the garden. 'So you finally came back, your mother has been going on all week about you bringing a lady home to meet us. She'll have no doubt sent you out here so she can talk to her.'

'I thought so too.'

'I hope she's of a strong disposition.'

'Dad, I know you love mum really.'

'Of course I do, so what about you my boy?'

'What about me?'

'Bringing a woman home to meet your mother, she's not like the last one is she?'

'No dad, she isn't.'

'Good, your mother went on about it for days on end.'

'Mum wants me to get you to come inside.'

'Yes, we'd better rescue your new girlfriend before she gets the baby photos out.'

'Do you think she will?'

'Of course she will.' Gunnar turned and nearly ran up the path, he didn't want Julie seeing what he looked like as a baby.

Gunnar entered the kitchen and saw Julie with his mum putting food on the table, they looked to be getting on well. He watched them until his mum turned around and roped him into helping, she ushered Julie into a seat and made Gunnar get her a drink. He sat down next to Julie and went to help himself to some food and his mum tapped his hand and told him he had to wait until his dad came in.

Julie giggled as Kristjana told Gunnar off, she loved this woman, she wasn't afraid to put her son in his place even though he was much older now. Fridrik came in and introduced himself to Julie, he sat down at the head of the table and questioned Julie about her work in hockey. Julie was pleased that he seemed genuinely interested in the work that she did. Once Kristjana sat down everyone began eating.

Gunnar kept his eye on how Julie was getting on with his parents, she looked so comfortable sat with them, he breathed a sigh of relief, the most important people in his life were all getting along. He tucked into his food and began to enjoy the meal, everything was going well.

Julie had noticed a photo on the side, it was of Gunnar in full Iceland kit. Julie used Gunnar's absence to ask about it, he'd excused himself to go upstairs not long ago. 'Kristjana, that picture of Gunnar in the Iceland kit, was it taken around the time of the Goodwill Games?'

'Yes it was, he was so proud to play for his country. That idiot Stansson pushed those boys far too hard. We watched the final game between your team and our boys.'

'You knew I played on the Goodwill Games USA team?'

'Oh yes, don't worry, it was a fair win. Gunnar was disappointed at losing, naturally, Olaf stopped talking to him, he came around though. We thought Gunnar was going to stop playing hockey, he moped about for days on end. Stansson was to blame, he made Gunnar feel like he was a useless player for missing that one shot.'

'I can imagine, at least our coach got over his evil stage before the end of the games.'

'Stansson was poisoning Gunnar he was turning him into someone I didn't want my son to become. Once Gunnar got over the shock of losing he decided to put it down to experience.'

'That's good to hear. I can imagine I wasn't that popular with the Iceland team.'

'I refused to let Gunnar say anything against you, I didn't want him turning into Stansson.'

'That's the last person you'd want him to be.'

Gunnar came back through the door and sat down by Julie, he knew they'd been talking about him, he'd heard the last part, his mum had been worried about him when he came back, he'd been depressed about losing and the fact that the team were ignoring him. Everything changed when Olaf decided he was talking to him again, he carried on playing hockey but he was still haunted by the eyes of a Cat locking on his during the Goodwill Games final.

Julie and Gunnar stayed with Gunnar's parents until Kristjana said she was making Fridrik take her to get some shopping. Gunnar and Julie walked back to his apartment, he had offered to order a taxi but she had said she wanted to walk. Julie linked her arm through Gunnar's and they wandered slowly back. 'Julie, I was thinking we could make use of the hot tub when we get back, just relax and have a glass of wine or two.'

'That sounds good, I like it.'

'Just us, no interruptions, that's important.'

'Why is it important?'

'I just want you to myself.'

'Okay, just us.' Gunnar had a plan,he didn't want anything to spoil it so he'd be switching off all the phones, he would not be interrupted.

Julie was banished to the lounge while Gunnar was making preparations for the evening, she had tried to see what he was getting up to but he had locked the door behind him. She had given up and went to sit on the sofa she flicked through the channels, most of it was in Icelandic and she couldn't understand any of it. She didn't have to wait long until Gunnar came to get her, he had stripped to the waist and his arms were still a bit wet. She followed Gunnar into the bathroom, the lights had been turned down until there was just enough light to see by. Julie followed Gunnar's example and took off her clothes, he helped her step into the hot tub and she snuggled up to him, settling her head on his chest.

Gunnar handed Julie a glass of wine and they sipped it quietly, once they had finished he put them both out of the way and pulled Julie close. He traced patterns over her shoulder and kissed her gently. 'My Julie,' he whispered. Julie snuggled herself closer and he held her. Gunnar lifted her chin and kissed her again. 'My Julie, you're so beautiful.'

'You are very handsome Gunnar.'

'I liked seeing you with my family today, you got on so well with them, I'm glad.'

'I'm glad too.'

'I have something for you.' He picked up a small package from the side of the tub. 'Open it.'

'What is it? It's not my birthday or anything.'

'Open it and you'll see.'

Julie slipped the ribbon off the package and pulled back the paper, it was a jewellery box. She took off the lid and she saw a silver necklace. 'Thank you, it's beautiful.'

'This is the rune for the Icelandic word Ást. I thought it was perfect for you.'

'What does it mean?'

'It translates as love, devotion, or affection. I wanted to give it to you and tell you that I... I love you Julie.' Julie traced her fingers over the small rune on the end of the chain. 'Julie?'

'Gunnar, it's beautiful, I love you too.' Julie found herself scooped up into Gunnar's arms and he kissed her.

'Julie, I'm glad you love me too, I tried so hard to find the right way to tell you.' Julie put her finger on his lips and held out the chain.

'Put it on for me.' Julie lifted her hair and felt Gunnar secure the chain around her neck.

Gunnar felt his heart slow down, he had been so nervous about revealing his feelings to Julie. He knew his feelings for her were real, they had scared him at first, now he knew his feelings were reciprocated he was more at home with them. He was quite content to hold her in his arms, she loved him, it gave him a warm feeling in the middle of his chest.

Julie put her hand in the one that Gunnar held out, they dried each other off and Gunnar kissed her forehead. 'Come on my Julie, it's time for bed.' Julie let him lead her to his bedroom and into the king size bed. 'Gunnar, thank you for the necklace, it's the best gift I've ever had.' She was so touched by what he had done for her, no one had ever bought her anything that had such a beautiful meaning. 'You're welcome, my Julie.'

Silence fell over the bedroom, Gunnar kissed Julie's head, he really did love the woman in his arms, she had made his life complete. He drew her even closer into his arms, he would protect her no matter what, no one would ever take his Julie away from him.


	22. Exploring

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

Chapter Twenty... Exploring.

Julie awoke first, she was surprised to see that it was still dark even though it was quite late on, then she remembered that Gunnar had thick curtains. She stretched her muscles, it had been a very good night, Gunnar's family had accepted her and he had told her that he loved her. She unconsciously touched the necklace he had given her, it was still the most beautiful thing that she had ever been given. It was the sentiment behind it that had touched her the most. She shifted over and Gunnar's arms tightened around her. 'Julie, where are you going?'

'Nowhere.'

'Good. What would you like to do today?'

'Are you going to let me out of here?'

'Possibly, I have to admit keeping you here has its advantages.'

'What would those be?'

'Do I have to spell it out?'

'No, you don't, I know what you mean. I would like to see some of what is outside your apartment.'

'I'll make you a deal, I'll take you out today and then we can stay in bed all day another time.'

'Okay, deal.'

'Good, besides we've not had a go at making love in the morning yet.'

'It can't be that different to at night.'

'You'd be surprised. I could show you now if you like.' Julie playfully slapped Gunnar's hand as he reached for her and pulled on her dressing gown. She smiled as Gunnar tried his best to get her to change her mind. 'As tempting as it sounds we made a deal to go out today.'

'Oh yes, I remember.' Julie blew Gunnar a kiss and he caught it in his hand, she left the room and went into the bathroom.

Gunnar opened his wardrobe doors and picked out something to wear, he would have to remember to have some of this stuff sent over to America, he was going to stay there are a permanent place to live and he would need some more things to wear. He would give his mum some instructions on what to send over for him, he was going to have to give her the address and number of Julie's place anyway.

Julie helped Gunnar make breakfast and they sat outside to eat. 'You'd never get this in America.'

'Get what?'

'The quiet, it's hard to tell that it is the big city here, in America everything is noisy and there are always people rushing about. I like it here.'

'We have a few more days here but I'll bring you back in winter and you can see what it is like at a different time of year. The quiet never really changes, obviously the nearer you are to the centre then the more people there are.'

'Gunnar, about the necklace, can I ask when you knew you were going to tell me?'

'A few days before we left. I wanted to tell you earlier but I lost my nerve. I ordered the necklace from the shop and got it delivered to my mum's house for me to pick up when we went there. I've know about my feelings for you since before we met your parents.'

'I'm glad you told me.' Julie smiled and gave Gunnar a hug.

Rather than make plans that were too set in stone Gunnar just decided to wander wherever Julie was interested in. Most things were within walking distance and as a result Julie could go pretty much wherever she wanted. The brightly coloured houses of the Old Town caught Julie's eye, her interest in them made him smile, she was like a child at times. He showed her the parliament building and then stopped off at the Perlan for lunch. While they were waiting for the food to be prepared he took Julie out to the viewing platform. 'It's so high up.' Gunnar secured Julie to him with his arms. 'Don't worry, I won't let you fall.'

'I know, I just don't really like heights.'

'We can go if you want.'

'I'm okay, just don't let go.'

'I won't.' He guided Julie back into the restaurant and picked up the food he had ordered, he didn't let go of her hand until they were back on the ground.

Julie followed Gunnar to a small lake where they stopped to have something to eat, they talked and just enjoyed the sun, they were just one of many couples by the lake. 'Stay here a moment Julie, I need to get something.'

'Okay.' Julie was perplexed, she wondered what he was going to get. She was even more confused when he came back with some bread. 'Gunnar, what do you have bread for?'

'We're going to partake in an Icelandic tradition.'

'Which is?'

'Feeding the ducks, every time we came here when I was a child we would feed the ducks.'

'A Duck feeding the ducks.'

'Yes, come on lady Duck, the feathery ducks await.' Julie took some bread from Gunnar and joined him at the edge of the lake.

Gunnar felt like a child again, feeding the ducks was always his favourite part of being a child, if he could pick any memory from his childhood then his time at this lake would be it. Gunnar's musing was disturbed by a female voice calling his name, a voice he hadn't heard in years. 'Gunnar?'

'María? I haven't seen you in years, how are you?'

'I am very well, thank you.' Gunnar saw María's attention turn to Julie. 'Who is your friend?'

'This is Julie, she's my girlfriend.'

'Girlfriend, I thought Stansson didn't allow you to have a girlfriend.'

'I quit the team, you're probably the only person who hasn't heard.' Gunnar turned to Julie. 'María was the trainer for the Iceland team at the Goodwill Games.'

'Yes, I remember, some of our team gave Bombay a hard time after he met up with María for ice cream. I thought they were idiots.'

'You're a USA player? Wait, I know you, you're Julie Gaffney, you're a fantastic goalie.'

'Thank you.'

'María,' Gunnar said. 'I do not know if you still have contact with Stansson but it's important he doesn't know you've seen me.'

'I haven't had any contact with him since the games ended, he's not too pleased you quit is he?'

'No.'

'Your secret is safe with me.'

'Thank you.'

María excused herself and Julie turned to Gunnar. 'Another one who doesn't like Stansson?'

'They always argued over our training, she thought he was working us too hard, it was even worse after he found out that she had been out with Bombay, he made her promise that she would never see him again. Anyway this is not about Stansson, this is about us.' Julie nodded and Gunnar took her hand, they continued exploring the city until it reached evening time, Julie was beginning to fall in love with Iceland, it was such a beautiful place with many things to see and do.

Gunnar sensed that Julie was happy, she looked relaxed and settled. 'What do you think of my home then?'

'It's beautiful here, if I didn't have to go home then I wouldn't, I love America but this place makes me happy, the relaxed way of life, everything really.'

'Good, I know we have to go to America but we will come back again.'

'I like that idea.' Gunnar started at Julie for a few seconds. 'What?'

'Have I told you how beautiful you are? I do believe that I haven't.'

'Of course you have, you always do.'

'Do you want me to stop?'

'No, I quite like it.'

'Very well, my Julie is the most beautiful woman in the whole world.' Julie smiled and a blush crept into her cheeks. Julie yawned quietly. 'I do believe she's a tired Julie as well. Home with you.'

'I want to explore some more.'

'We'll come back another day to see the rest.'

'Okay, that sounds nice.'

Julie let herself be escorted back to the apartment, she got changed into some comfortable pyjamas the minute she got back and cuddled up to Gunnar on the sofa as he watched something. She was half listening as he murmured translations from Icelandic in her ear, his voice helping to send her to sleep.

'Julie,' Gunnar whispered. She didn't move or answer in any way, she had fallen asleep, he smiled down at her and then shifted himself from her grip. He made sure she was comfortable and sorted the bed out so he could easily get her into it. Once he was satisfied he went to get Julie, he effortlessly picked her up in his arms and carried her through, she didn't wake as he settled her into the bed. Gunnar stripped off his shirt and jeans and joined Julie in the bed, he carefully slipped his arms around Julie's sleeping form. 'Goodnight my Julie, I love you.' He knew she probably couldn't hear him but he liked to say it anyway just in case there was a small chance that she could, he would never let her think that he didn't love her.


	23. A Day For Two

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

**Chapter Warning: Sexual content, don't like then don't read, you have been warned.**

Chapter Twenty-One... A Day For Two.

Gunnar was quite intent on keeping Julie in bed today, he was currently placing kisses on her back in an attempt to wake her up. 'Gunnar, what are you doing?'

'Collecting on our deal.'

'Is that so?'

'Yes.' Gunnar moved the covers and kissed Julie, he knew she was awake as she responded to his kiss. He kissed her neck and over her throat. 'I hate it when you do that, it makes me want to agree to anything.'

'Anything?'

'Within reason.'

'That's interesting. Do you have the Duck jersey with you?'

'My Duck jersey, I have the Mighty Ducks one from the Goodwill Games final. Can I ask why?'

'I have an idea. If you're open to it that is.'

'What is it?' Gunnar explained his idea to Julie, he hoped she would say yes.

'You are a naughty boy Gunnar Stahl.'

'That I am. Does that mean you're saying no?'

'I'm not saying no'

'Good, get dressed.' Gunnar smiled, this was going to be fun.

Julie put on her Duck jersey and a pair of jeans, she was quite bemused as to why Gunnar wanted to do this but she would play along. Julie stood in the lounge as she was told to. 'Well, well, well, Julie Gaffney. Are you avoiding me?' Gunnar's voice came from behind her, she turned to see he was wearing an Iceland hockey jersey.

'Gunnar Stahl.' Julie made to leave the room.

'Where are you going?'

'Away from you.'

'That's no way to talk someone.'

'Oh really, I'm sorry if I offended you.'

'The tone in your voice makes me think you're not sorry.'

'All right, I'm not sorry, I won't betray my team.'

'What about yourself? We kissed Julie. Are you going to tell me you didn't enjoy it?'

'You kissed me.'

'But you kissed me back.'

'I didn't.' Julie backed away as Gunnar moved towards her.

'Prove it.'

'What?'

'Let me kiss you again, if you don't respond then I'll let it go.'

'Why would I do that? I don't want to kiss you again.'

'You don't want to kiss me again because you know you liked it the last time.'

'I did not like it.'

'Prove it then.'

'If I do it will you leave me alone?'

'Certainly.'

'Fine, get it over with.'

Gunnar moved towards Julie and he kissed her, he was surprised that she had agreed to his little fantasy of them being back at the games and her slowly being seduced by him while they were wearing their respective team jerseys from the games. She was playing along quite well, refusing to let him make the kiss deeper. Her defences were crumbling, he slid his tongue between her lips and she responded, her hands gripping his Iceland jersey.

Julie pulled away. 'Gunnar, we can't do this.'

'Why not?'

'We're on opposing teams, my coach will be furious.'

'Who cares, I don't.'

'You wouldn't.' Julie moved away as Gunnar went to kiss her again. 'Gunnar, don't.'

'I can't help it Julie, I need to.' He kissed her again and she immediately kissed him back, pressing her body against his. Julie heard Gunnar groan as her hands went up the jersey and made contact with his bare skin. Julie felt herself pulled by the hand to the bedroom.

Gunnar kissed Julie harder as he closed the door behind them. 'Julie, I know you're a Duck and I'm a Viking but I need you.'

'This is going to get us into so much trouble if we're caught.'

'Maybe so, I don't care, why should we deny what we feel?'

'I suppose you're right.' Gunnar kissed Julie again and backed her towards the bed.

Julie let herself be pushed down into the covers and Gunnar's body covered hers, he kissed her neck and his hands stroked her skin underneath the Duck jersey. 'Oh, Gunnar.' Julie reached for him and pushed the Iceland jersey over his head. She pulled her own jersey off. 'Teams don't matter Gunnar, it's just you and I.' Julie moaned as Gunnar kissed her chest, he sucked on her nipples and she held his head close to her body.

Gunnar moved one hand down her body and undid her jeans, sliding a hand inside and gently toying with her clit. 'Oh Gunnar, that feels nice.'

'Just wait my Julie, it's about to get better.' Gunnar pushed his fingers into Julie's body and he moved them deep inside her, he moved his thumb up and she whimpered as it brushed her clit. He thrust his fingers into her body until she came on his fingers, her moans exciting him and causing him to become hard.

Julie moaned as Gunnar's touch sent pleasurable waves through her body, he was so good at giving her pleasure. She ran her fingers up his bare skin and his hand gripped her hip. Julie explored Gunnar's body with her hands and mouth, she had grown more confident and she liked touching him. She drifted her hand lower and Gunnar bit his lip, she took hold of Gunnar's rapidly growing hardness and he moaned into her shoulder. 'My Julie.'

Gunnar kissed Julie as he moved his fingers deep inside her again. 'Julie, I have to have you,' he moaned as her hand did wonderful things to him. He rolled her on her back and thrust into her body. 'So tight, my Julie.' He encouraged her to wrap her legs around him and to meet each of his movements with one of her own. Gunnar groaned and settled his hand between Julie's legs and played with her clit. 'Come for me, come for me Julie.' He smiled as her body responded to his words. Her movements became more erratic as her body squeezed him. 'I love you my Julie.' Gunnar abandoned all pretence of his fantasy, she was his Julie again.

'I love you too Gunnar.' Gunnar thrust slowly into her body and kissed Julie as her body milked him of everything he had.

Julie settled her hand on the back of Gunnar's head. 'Gunnar?'

'Yes, my Julie?'

'You're still a naughty boy.'

'But you love me right?'

'I do, very much.'

'I love you my Julie, I always will.' Julie smiled and kissed Gunnar, she would think about getting dressed soon, she was quite happy being cuddled right now.

Gunnar and Julie eventually moved out of the bed, Julie picked up her phone to find a missed call from Connie. She dialled Connie's number and sat out on the balcony to talk to her. 'Hi Connie.'

'Hello Catwoman, is everything okay?'

'Yes, everything is fine.'

'What was meeting Gunnar's family like?'

'His parents are lovely, really welcoming.'

'That's good to hear. Are you still coming back on Friday?'

'Yes, I'm not sure I want to, it's so beautiful here.'

'How's Gunnar?'

'He's good, we both are.'

'Lovely, I take it you are getting on well with each other.'

'Yes, he told me he loved me the other night.'

'Really, seriously?'

'Connie don't squeal, yes, really, he even gave me a necklace.'

'Oh my god, wow!'

'Connie, I told you not to squeal.'

'Sorry, but this is amazing, I want to see it, send me a picture. What is it of?'

'It's the Icelandic rune for love.'

'That's so romantic, there'll be wedding bells soon mark my words.'

'Connie, you're getting a bit ahead of yourself aren't you?'

'No, he's totally into you.'

'Even so marriage is a big step for any couple, even those that are ready for it.'

'I know, can I say I told you so when it happens?'

'Of course you can. Connie, do you ever think of playing hockey again?'

'Sometimes, why do you ask?'

'At the last Duck meeting I got to thinking that you're wasted in that job of yours.'

'Maybe you're right.'

'Think about it and let me know if you want to play again.'

'Will do.'

'We'll have a proper catch up when we get back. See you soon Connie.'

'See you soon Catwoman.'

Gunnar looked up as Julie came back in. 'Connie?'

'Yes, Connie, can you take a picture of my necklace, she wants to see it.' Gunnar took the phone and used the camera to take a picture of the necklace he had bought Julie and then handed her it back. 'She's very happy about us, she's predicting a wedding at the moment,' Julie said.

'Would it be so bad marrying me?'

'Who said it would be bad?'

'Your reaction, Julie, you make it sound like a wedding is a bad thing.'

'No, it's not a bad thing, it's just Connie likes to get a bit ahead of herself, things get ruined by rushing them.'

'I know, as long as you don't think being with me for the rest of your life is an awful thing.'

'I would never think that.' Gunnar let himself be hugged, marriage was one day on the cards for him, he would make Julie his wife but she was right that speed made for a bad relationship and he didn't want that to happen to this one.

Julie shifted in Gunnar's arms, she did want to be with him, she loved him a great deal. Establishing a proper relationship took time and effort and rushing head first into marriage was likely to be the one thing that messed it all up, she was not going to let that happen.


	24. Return To America

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

Chapter Twenty-Two... Return To America.

Gunnar's parents came to the airport to see Gunnar and Julie off, Olaf also put in an appearance. Julie knew that Gunnar had said something to him as he was actually quite nice to her. He agreed to come and visit them in America and to keep passing on information to Gunnar about Stansson whenever he could. Olaf told Gunnar that the spy was looking at other areas that Gunnar could have possibly fled to, he warned him to be careful as the minute the spy found out where he was Stansson would be after him, especially if he found out he was with Julie.

It was going to be strange being back in America again, Julie had loved her short time in Iceland, she made a note to ask Gunnar if they could go back again for a longer visit. There was so much more to the country and she wanted to see as much of it as possible. She was going to miss the peace and quiet the most, everywhere in New York was full of people all rushing about. Being in Iceland had made Julie think a bit of how she lived her life, she had thrown herself into work because at that time it was all she had, she was thinking about taking more time out for herself and for Gunnar too of course.

Gunnar was pleased that Julie had loved Iceland as much as he did, his mum made him promise that he would keep in touch, he had given her the address and phone number of the apartment in New York so she could phone him whenever she needed to. He was going to start teaching Julie some words in Icelandic so that she could speak some of the language the next time they visited. He'd enjoyed being home again, not even Stansson and his spy could spoil that, his heart was tied to Iceland, it's where he was born after all. Part of his heart was now with Julie in America, New York was a beautiful city and it was even better because Julie was there.

Julie wanted time to think over the trip to Iceland, so much had happened there and she was sure it was just the beginning. She could feel her connection to Gunnar becoming stronger and even deeper than it had been, she knew now that she had never felt love properly before. She couldn't imagine her life without Gunnar in it, she could see herself spending the rest of her life with him. While she had said it was too early for marriage before, a thought she still had, she liked the idea that one day they would get married and she would be Gunnar's wife. She had never thought of herself as the marrying type but she had a deeper feeling that it was because she was with the wrong person, she was with the right person now and getting married one day felt right.

Gunnar had worried when he heard Julie's reaction to marriage, it made him think that she didn't want to marry anyone. He felt better when she said that she wasn't against marriage and that she wanted him in her life for good. He could see where she was coming from on the whole rushing it thing, there was a reason couples in Iceland were engaged for years, he supposed it gave them time to live together and get to know each other properly. When he was around Stansson he never allowed himself the privilege to even think about a future with any woman, Stansson had poisoned his life in more ways than just in hockey. Gunnar smiled at the thought that Julie had saved him, running from Iceland had been purely instinctive, yet it it had brought him to where he was now, and he was happier than he had ever been.

Now that they were back in America, Julie thought about the next Duck meeting, most of them had seemed open to meeting Gunnar. Portman was never going to be open to meeting someone he thought was the enemy, especially when that enemy was with her. Gunnar could handle himself but she didn't want it to turn to war, Portman would deliberately try to get a rise out of Gunnar, she loved her fellow Ducks but Portman was a hard person to like at times. She knew that Reed would try and keep Portman in check as much as he could, she liked the smaller Bash Brother, he was a placid and quiet person off the ice but a very effective enforcer and scorer on it, looks could be very deceiving and in Reed's case this was especially true.

Connie would be coming to visit soon, Julie wanted to have a proper catch up with her and try to convince her to start playing hockey again, she wasn't going to give up on it. Maybe she could even convince her to move to New York, if she could get Connie on her team that would make it easier. Connie was the perfect forward, she was easily overlooked due to her small stature and that made it easy for her to sneak in goals when the opposing team was distracted trying to keep the enforcers quiet.

Julie hadn't taken the necklace off since Gunnar had given it to her, he hadn't asked for anything in return, she didn't want him to get into buying her things constantly. She had seen many women that made their partner get them everything they wanted, they were not very nice people in general. She was taking it easy, she wasn't due back in work until Monday, the most she had done was putting the washing in the machine and then in the dryer. The rest of the time she had spent relaxing, it wasn't usually like her to sit around but sometimes it was just what she needed.

Stansson was seriously displeased that Gunnar was still managing to evade his spy, he was sure that Gunnar was most likely in America or England, that wasn't good enough he wanted to know exactly where Gunnar was. It would be easier to find Gunnar if he could persuade Olaf to tell him, he was far too stubborn and, unfortunately, too intelligent to be tricked into giving up Gunnar's exact position. If Benedikt didn't get his act together soon then he would terminate his employment and find somebody else. Stansson had started searching through the ice hockey listings and all the games that were being played in both England and America, Gunnar would turn up sooner or later, then he would call in his favour from Olaf. Splitting up their friendship would just sweeten the deal when he got Olaf to help destroy Gunnar, Olaf would have no choice but to do as he was asked.

Gunnar had called his mum as soon as they got back, she had wanted to know when they made it safely back to New York, Julie had made quite an impression, she wanted to know when he was going to bring her back again for another visit. It was hard having his family in another country, he missed them sometimes, he could talk to them on the phone but it just wasn't the same.

Julie had a call from Connie, she had news about the Ducks meeting. Conway had asked her to let him know when Julie wanted to bring Gunnar, he thought it would be wise to schedule the meeting as soon as possible, the shorter amount of time that Portman had to stew over it the better. Julie agreed and they set the meeting for the following weekend, Connie said that she would tell Conway and he would pass the message on to the others, Julie knew that every Duck would make it, they were all curious about Gunnar. It was also agreed that Connie would go back with Julie and Gunnar and she would stay for a few days, she had already booked time off work so it was no stretch to make it into a little holiday.

Gunnar was bothered by Stansson getting closer to him, he told Julie and she vowed that she would stand by him no matter what happened, he just didn't want her getting hurt because of him. If there was any sign that Stansson intended to do anything to Julie then he would get to Stansson before Stansson could get anywhere near Julie. Maybe he was worrying over nothing and Stansson would never find him, New York was a big place and it would be very hard to find anyone in this city. Olaf had been certain that Gunnar's whereabouts remained undiscovered, Stansson was the type of person that would gloat about knowing where he was, he wouldn't be able to resist.

Returning to work for Julie meant that she would spend less time with Gunnar, she would see him at practice and after she had finished but part of her still hated to leave him in the apartment all day long. She had thought of giving up her job and just going back to being a goalie, but without her women would not get the representation that they deserved in the world of hockey. She had asked Gunnar if he was okay with being here alone all day and he seemed fine about it. He was being paid as a full time member of the team so it wasn't as if he was being kept by Julie. She often wondered if she should encourage him to do other things like training people, he had the talent and the skill, she would bring it up with him and see what he said.

Gunnar and Julie met with the team over the weekend, she told them that she had received the details of their first match. She had the team running through drills and practising their skills, she wanted them to be as prepared as possible for the match on Friday. They all consented to daily practices, she didn't want to work them too hard and reassured them that whatever the outcome they all still had a place on the team.

Gunnar admired Julie's ability to make every player feel wanted and a part of the team, it made her a better leader than Stansson ever would be, she had even put together a voting system for them to decide who was going to be captain. They had until Thursday to decide and cast their vote, whoever came out top would be made the captain of the team. He hoped it would be himself they voted for, of course he did, every player was more than likely having the same feeling about the vote.

Julie told Gunnar of her plan to make Connie get back into hockey again, she was pleased that he approved and that he was giving his opinion on things to do with the team, it's what she wanted them all to do. She hoped that they would win their first game, it would prove to everyone that she could do it. She was the best recruiter in town, everyone paid attention when she turned up at a game, coaches were always trying to get her to notice their players. Julie liked to prove herself, she had done well but she was always looking to be the best at what she did. She was with Gunnar and was taking more time for herself but that didn't mean she had taken her eye off the ball, if anything it had made her more determined to succeed.


	25. Back To Work

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

Chapter Twenty-Three... Back To Work.

Julie had gone back to work on Monday morning, she had confirmed that the team would be playing on Friday and issued her starting roster to the organisers, she had made sure that the kit would be placed in the locker room ready for them and she had sent an email out to each member of the team to let them know the details for the practise times and the start time of the match, she wanted to be organised and ready so that nothing would go wrong during the game on Friday.

The requests to see players from teams were building up again, sometimes it was hard being in demand, she had made appointments to meet with the most promising ones. To whittle the list down she insisted on seeing videos of the player in action during actual games, it saved her a lot of time, usually out of a list of ten players she would see about half of them.

Julie had met Gunnar for lunch several times, he would turn up to the office early just so he could see her before the practice later on. They had visited Julie's favourite café, the same family had owned it for years, the family knew her well as she had been coming to them for lunch ever since she had stumbled on it by accident one day If she was busy then they would deliver straight to her office, usually with a little cake or something extra as a treat. Jenny, the mum of the family that owned the café, was like a second mother to Julie and she had been so pleased to see her turn up to lunch with someone that wasn't a client or future player.

Gunnar had hatched a plan with Connie, he was determined to get Julie out of her habit of working so hard. Connie knew that Julie spent her lunch break in the office, his first task was to break that tradition and get her out of there.

Julie noticed that whenever they went to lunch Gunnar always steered the conversation away from work, she knew what he was up to, he was distracting her and trying to get her to think less about work. She gave in and let him lead her in the conversation wherever it took him. Once, Gunnar had told her that some of the guys on the team had asked him if there was anything going on with Julie, he hadn't told them anything as he didn't know what she wanted him to say. Julie knew that their relationship would have to come out sooner or later with the team so she told him that if they asked again he could tell them, she wasn't worried, they all knew by now how skilled Gunnar was.

Stansson, meanwhile, was enjoying the fact that his spy had made progress in the past few days, being out of a job was a good motivator for people. The net was closing, Gunnar wasn't in England, Stansson had used his quite considerable contact list to get hold of the knowledge that he wasn't on any team there. That left America, his spy was checking all the news about hockey right at this very moment, if anything came up he would be the first to know.

Julie had taken her team through practices, she joined in with everything they did, worked just as hard as anyone else. She closed the voting for the captain's position, everyone had voted for the person they wanted, there was no need to keep it open now. She hoped that they had picked someone unanimously, she really didn't want to be the person that had the deciding vote. She sat down at her desk and tipped out all the pieces of paper that had been put in the box, she placed them into piles of each name, one had come out over the rest. Julie breathed out, it seemed that Gunnar's skill and talent was obvious to the team. She let herself into the locker room and attached the C to Gunnar's jersey, she didn't want to make too much of a big deal of it, he tended to get embarrassed when people made a fuss over him.

There was a lot to do before the match, their first match was going to be played here, she had people making sure that the ice was perfect for playing on and she would check it herself tomorrow just to make sure. She had given the players the day off and told them to get plenty of rest tonight, she wanted them in good shape before the game. The guest locker room was ready and waiting for their opposition, she had a list of things they needed and had made sure that everything was in there for them, they were bringing their own gear with them so that was no worry.

Gunnar could tell Julie was anxious about the game tomorrow, he was trying to take her mind off it any way that he could. He had given Connie the nudge to phone up and that had distracted her for a while but she had soon gone back to fidgeting and on the odd occasion pacing around the room. He knew that the team would do well, they had the potential to win the match, he'd analysed the team that they were playing and they had their weaknesses, ones that he could use to his advantage on the ice. He always studied his opponents, it had worked well in the past when competing against another team and he wasn't about to change his tactic now, knowing your opponent can help you anticipate what they will do and help you to stop it ahead of time.

Julie appreciated Gunnar's efforts to distract her, he hadn't asked her who had come out top in the vote for captain, she wasn't sure if he didn't want to know or if he just assumed that someone else had been voted for. She was going to leave it as a surprise and tell the team when they were all in the same room, Gunnar hated fuss but she had to make a little bit of one about this, he was captain of the team and it deserved recognition. She wanted to have two alternate captains as well, just in case anything happened to Gunnar during a match, she hoped that it wouldn't though. Injuries sometimes happened to players, ice hockey could be a dangerous sport. Julie didn't want any of her players injured but if it were Gunnar she wouldn't be able to remain as impartial as she should, part of her would more than likely want to trip up the person that had done it, a less than professional response to the situation and one that wouldn't go down very well with her bosses.

Gunnar thought about asking Julie about the vote for captain, he didn't want to hear that he hadn't been chosen though, he wouldn't be able to hide his disappointment, he had wanted to be captain of a team for quite some time, it had always been so near and yet he couldn't reach it. It was his last challenge to himself, to prove himself worthy of being captain, it meant that you had the respect of the team. Being a captain under Stansson would have been worthless, Gunnar was sure that Stansson had never respected him. Stansson had made sure that Gunnar didn't have the respect of the team after he missed the Goodwill Games shot, no one spoke to him for days. Gunnar had gone through a brief period of being down after the games, it had taken his renewed friendship with Olaf to bring him out of it, only then had he made the decision to keep playing hockey.

Julie's bosses were looking for the team to win tomorrow, it was their first game and they wanted to know they were making a good investment. Julie knew she had a good team, she had coached them herself after all. Julie had persuaded one of her contacts in the sport to stand with the team as their coach, she was looking at James becoming their permanent coach, it was partly the reason she had got in touch with him in the first place. James was just what she was looking for, he had extensive knowledge of techniques and training and best of all he wasn't some evil dictator, she had first hand experience of his training as she had secured places in for professional teams for many of his players.

Gunnar didn't know what to think about this James person, Julie had told him that she was hiring a coach as she wouldn't be able to keep training the team at the same time as playing for them. Gunnar felt a tiny stab of jealousy towards this James guy when Julie told him she had been friends with him for years. Gunnar didn't know why he was jealous, he felt relieved though when Julie told him that James was gay, she told him he had to keep it to himself as James only told those he thought could be trusted, he didn't want his sexuality being the main thing people focused on.

Julie could tell that Gunnar was jealous of James, she reassured him that James wasn't her type and that she was the wrong sex entirely for him. Julie wasn't the type to play on Gunnar's jealousy, it wasn't fair on either him or James, she didn't want Gunnar to feel that he was going to lose her to another man. Julie felt certain she didn't want another man and she would keep telling Gunnar that. Julie knew that Gunnar had kept himself away from women due to Stansson's insistence on no girlfriends, Gunnar had told her he'd had a brief relationship with someone until Stansson found out and he hired a man to lure her away from Gunnar. From the little he told her she guessed the woman didn't need much temptation before she ran off and left him, he didn't say but she could tell that it had hurt Gunnar immensely, whether it broke his heart or not she wasn't sure but it did explain why he got jealous of James so quickly. Julie didn't blame Gunnar, she blamed Stansson, the poisonous tosser, Gunnar was better off without Stansson and the woman that left him. Julie would keep an eye on Gunnar, she would reassure him that she wasn't leaving him if she thought he needed it, it would take time to repair the damage that Stansson had caused but she was more than up for the challenge.

Gunnar persuaded Julie to go to bed early, she had told everyone to do that so he said that he was just following the orders of his boss and it would be nice if the boss would follow her own orders as well. He was glad that Julie wasn't leaving him for another man, he knew that he wasn't the most good looking guy on earth. Gunnar sometimes felt like he was too skinny, he'd tried working out to get muscles but it hadn't worked. He smiled as he remembered that Julie had told him she didn't like muscles as they were scary. He had an idea that Julie could sense his jealousy when he had asked her questions about James, he was glad that she hadn't played on it or encouraged it in any way, many people would have.

Julie let herself follow her own orders, tomorrow was a big day for them all, it was their first match and everyone wanted to prove themselves to be worthy of their place in the team, she had no doubts, she was proud of everyone in the team and all the work that they had put in so far, they would prove themselves.


	26. First Match

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

Chapter Twenty-Four... First Match.

Julie had gone to work as normal, she'd needed something to take her mind off her nerves about tonight. She'd interviewed a few potential players and checked on the ice, anything to keep her mind occupied. Gunnar and the other players had turned up at five and started to get themselves ready for the match ahead. Once everyone was changed Julie got up and went to the front of the room. 'Everyone, you all know your starting positions and by now your captain knows who he is.' Most of the people in the room turned to look at Gunnar and he started to blush from the attention. 'I won't make too much of a fuss and I'll leave you all to congratulate him. I am looking for two alternates so if anyone has any ideas then I'm open to hearing them.' James walked in through the door. 'This is James, he'll be taking the role of coach for the game, I am looking at him becoming full time coach for this team, we will be having a few training sessions with him and afterwards I would like your opinion on whether he gets the position or not.' Julie looked around at the team, most of them seemed happy with the arrangement. 'Good luck tonight everyone, remember to enjoy yourself out there.' The New York Swords were an upcoming team, just as new as her own players, she had no worries that her team were equal to anything that was thrown at them.

Gunnar followed the team out of the locker room and down the corridor to the area before they were let out onto the ice, he had already been congratulated several times about making captain. He could hardly believe it, he looked down at the C on the left side of his jersey, he touched it to make sure it was real. He really wanted the team to win tonight, they would if he had anything to do with it. Gunnar looked around at the spectators, there were lots of them, he took his place in the centre of the ice and waited for the whistle to be blown. Gunnar slipped easily into the concentration he needed to do his job on the ice.

Julie took her place inside the goal and waited for the whistle to signify the start of the match, the players looked confident, she was confident in her own skill to stop most of the goals that came her way. She watched Gunnar take the face off and immediately take control of the puck, the beauty of his skating always took her breath away, he was an artist and right now he was on top form. The players passed between each other and she was glad to see that they were working as a team. Julie felt her heart leap into her mouth as Gunnar took control of the puck again and skated towards the net, he tricked the goalie and put it securely into the back of the net. The whole team congratulated him, she wanted to join them but couldn't leave her own net unguarded.

The face off began again and this time the opposing team took control first, Julie noticed them coming towards her, she braced herself and stopped the shot, she sent it back out on to the ice and let her players take their own shot at the opposing goal. Julie stopped a few more shots as the first period went on, she was happy that her players were holding their own. James called a line change and some of the others came on to give those that had been playing a rest. They managed to hold their own against the opposing team for the rest of the period and went into the locker room for a ten minute break at the end.

Julie made sure that everyone had water and sat with them on the benches. She knew they were all happy that the first match was going so well, everyone was laughing and joking and generally in high spirits. James was going over a few of the plays he wanted them to make in the next period, Julie watched as the players he was giving instructions to nodded their heads. James looked at home with the team, she breathed a sigh of relief, there would no problems with him taking over the coaching.

Gunnar made his way over to Julie, he had told some of the other players that he and Julie were a couple, reactions were mostly good, it didn't mean he would start making overtly public displays of affection wherever they went though. He could tell she was pleased, Julie's eyes always sparkled when she was happy. 'Hello captain.'

'Are you sure they all voted for me?'

'Very, I checked it myself. Nice work on scoring by the way.'

'Thanks, I'd kiss you but it's a bit public here.'

'Don't worry, you can just make it up to me later.' Gunnar laughed as Julie winked at him.

'Consider it done.' Gunnar looked up as they were called back on to the ice, the break was over.

The second period started without much of a problem, the opposing team equalised not long after the period started but it wasn't anything to worry about. Julie could see that they had switched tactics and were now trying to hold the game at a draw, James had other ideas. James sent up Gunnar with Mark, one of the heavier players, between them they were distracting the Swords enforcers which left room for Michelle to score. Julie was so proud of her players, they really had working as a team down. Julie was having to work hard, a lot of shots were being thrown her way and she whispered a silent thank you that she had fast reactions more than once.

Gunnar breathed out as the second period came to an end, they were still in the lead, he knew that there was everything to play for in the final period. There was one more break of ten minutes and then they would be back out there. He checked in with Julie again, she had been given a lot of work to do in that last period. James wanted to focus on keeping the other team away from Julie and the goal, they didn't need to score another goal as they were already winning. Gunnar knew they needed to make their defence tight and keep them away from the goal, scoring was a secondary aim.

The teams were called back on to the ice, Julie nodded at James and he gave out his instructions. Gunnar took the face off and once again gained control of the puck, he passed it to Mark and began to keep his eye on the enforcer he had been told to keep quiet. Between them they were all doing a good job of keeping the Swords away from the net, Julie had stopped a shot earlier but after that they hadn't really had the chance to get anywhere near where she was. Julie held her breath as Gunnar ended up trapped by two players, clearly they viewed him as a threat to their success. The referee blew his whistle and called for a face off. Gunnar used it to his advantage and fired the puck into the goal, Julie smiled at his little way of showing the other team he would not be cowed into the background and away from the action.

Gunnar knew he was showing off, it was nice to get the attention for being a good player, the other team knew it and they were putting all their effort into stopping him from getting near the net. There wasn't long to go in this period, he stuck to the enforcer he was guarding, there was no way this guy was going anywhere without him knowing about it. He looked over his shoulder at Julie who was intensely focused on where the puck was, she was watching everything that happened. Anything could change in the last few moments and though he doubted that they could get two goals in, stranger things had happened in matches.

Julie let her guard down as the final whistle went, they had done it, she skated over to her team as they started the celebration, she was so proud of them all, she would have been whether they won or not but winning was icing on the cake of having made it this far. She shook hands with every member of the Swords and they went their separate ways into their respective rooms to get changed. Julie thanked James for his help and asked him to call her when he knew he was able to do his trial coaching sessions. Julie gave the team the weekend off to celebrate how they felt fit, a fact which they were happy about.

Gunnar waited until Julie was ready, the females in the team all showered in a separate area, for obvious reasons, he waited as she said goodbye to Michelle and Faith and then he pulled into his arms and kissed her. 'I believe I owed you that for earlier.'

'Yes, you did, I'm not convinced you've paid your debt fully.'

'Really?' Gunnar kissed Julie again, putting everything he had into it. 'How about now?'

'I think that will be sufficient.' Gunnar herded Julie into the taxi that was waiting to take them to the apartment. 'How did we do tonight then?' Gunnar wanted to know what Julie thought about the match, he knew that seeking her approval all the time wasn't a good thing but there would always be a part of him that wanted it. 'You all did brilliantly, I knew that you would.'

'It feels good to play again. It's so much better with no pressure to be perfect all of the time.'

'I don't need perfection, just try your best, that's all I want.' Gunnar smiled into Julie's hair, she had this way of making people feel good, it was one of the things that he liked best about her.

Julie and Gunnar got out of the taxi at the other end, the company had paid for them, she wanted to make sure that all her players got home safely. Once Julie had shut and locked the door behind them she went and made something to eat, playing a full match made people hungry as they always burned a lot of energy. She kept it light as they would be heading to bed after this, playing made you run high on adrenaline and once it started wearing off it made people tired. There was also the Duck meeting to think of tomorrow. Gunnar and Portman in the same place was likely to be a very volatile combination. Julie hoped that Portman would keep his mouth shut, she had a feeling that he wouldn't, that he would try and wind Gunnar up in every way possible.

Gunnar nodded his approval as Julie asked him to ignore Portman tomorrow, he was sure that he could, mostly anyway. If Portman wanted to behave antagonistically towards him then that was fine, he would just summon all his self discipline to help him put the guy out of his mind. Gunnar wasn't in the mood for starting a fight with someone like Portman, he much preferred the easier way of not fighting. Gunnar knew that Portman would try his best to really push his buttons, especially when it came to Julie, he would not let it happen though.

Stansson picked up his phone, he barked a hello down the phone, he hated being interrupted when he was about to entertain a woman. 'Stansson, you're still up, no doubt entertaining Iceland's finest ladies.'

'Get to the point Benedikt.'

'Guess who was the top scorer in a match in New York.'

'Gunnar? You've found him, it's about time.'

'I've not found him yet, New York is a big place, I'll need to go there and actually track him down.'

'Like I said, whatever it takes.'

'You're not coming?'

'There's no point until you actually know where he is, this is what I'm hiring you for, go out there and find him, then and only then will I join you.'

'I'm betting the person who got him on that team will know where he is.'

'Who is it?'

'Julie Gaffney.'

'So, he's in bed with a Duck, professionally speaking anyway, just when I thought he couldn't sink any lower.

'I don't follow.'

'You don't need to, just find him, remember, I want results.' Stansson put the phone down and swore in Icelandic, so Gunnar had run to a Duck, of all the people in the world. Why would Gunnar go to the person who had stopped his shot? Stansson shook his head, it didn't matter, Gunnar going to Julie would only make it easier to get revenge on the Ducks, this way he would get two for one. Stansson turned his attention to the woman, he would enjoy this night all the more now.


	27. Gunnar and the Ducks

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

**Chapter Warning: A bit of violence later on in the chapter, nothing major but it is there.  
><strong>

Chapter Twenty-Five... Gunnar and the Ducks.

Julie and Gunnar met with Connie shortly before the rest of the Ducks arrived at the meeting, Julie and Gunnar filled Connie in on how the game went, Connie squealed when she heard that they had won the match. 'Connie, have you thought more about playing hockey again?'

'Yes, I don't know Catwoman, it sounds good but what if I don't succeed?'

'I still think you are wasted in that job of yours.'

'Okay, okay. I will think about it and I will let you know.' Connie turned her attention to Gunnar. 'Are you ready?'

'I'm not sure, they might tear me to pieces.'

'Catwoman and I won't let them, besides most of them are okay with this.'

'I hope so.' Gunnar was thinking that this might not be such a good idea, the last time he had seen these people he was their enemy. He wasn't sure how this meeting would go at all.

Julie looked at her watch, it was nearly time for the other Ducks to arrive. 'Gunnar, are you sure you want to do this? We can always go back now if you're not.'

'No, I'll be okay, it'll have to be done sooner or later.'

'Okay.' Julie took hold of Gunnar's hand as the other Ducks filed through the gate to the pitch, Connie ran over and talked to Conway and they all came over and stopped a short distance away from Julie and Gunnar. Conway stepped forward first. 'Gunnar.'

'Captain Duck.' Julie smiled at Conway, Gunnar had used the name he gave to Conway at the Goodwill Games after the final match. 'Are you still Captain Duck or should I use your real name?'

'I'm sort of still the captain, I'm more of a figurehead now.'

'I will still call you Captain Duck if that's okay?'

'Captain Duck is fine.' Conway gestured to the rest of the Ducks and they stepped forward.

'Hi babe,' Portman immediately stepped forward and hugged Julie, she knew that he was doing it purely just to annoy Gunnar. Julie stepped back as soon as she was able to, she would put him straight right now. 'Portman, you know full well I asked you not to call me babe.'

'Oh, yes, must have slipped my mind.'

'Now you remember.' Julie folded her arms and Portman stepped back, an ugly scowl on his face, it was going to be a long day.

The Ducks weren't playing yet, Julie decided that now would be a good time for them to start playing their usual game. Portman was doing everything that he could to make Gunnar feel uncomfortable and Gunnar was ignoring him. Julie squeezed Gunnar's hand and he gave hers a little squeeze back, he was doing this for her. Julie put on her skates and went to stand by the goal, Gunnar gave her a kiss and then went to stand on the side. Julie saw Portman glare at Gunnar, Gunnar just stared back at him, no expression on his face. Julie wondered what Portman would do next, she sighed, why couldn't he just accept that Julie didn't, and wouldn't, feel for him as he claimed to for her.

Gunnar watched as Julie and Connie's team played against Banks and Conway's team, he vaguely recognised a lot of the Ducks from the Goodwill Games, a lot of them hadn't changed much since then. The only one that had shown any hate towards him was Portman, the rest had greeted him quite warmly, even Banks, who had more reason than most of the team to be cold towards him.

During the break, Julie saw that Conway sat with Gunnar and they were talking quite freely. Reed was keeping Portman under control, she had heard him tell Portman to back off earlier. Portman was now sat with his back to Gunnar, at least he wasn't acting like he did before. Julie wasn't sure how long Reed could keep Portman quiet. She took her mind off Portman by watching how the other Ducks slowly gathered around where Conway and Gunnar were sat, at least some of them had learned to let the past go.

Portman skated over to Julie as she went to the goal, Julie was still wary of him, he wouldn't give up on annoying Gunnar without a fight. 'Gaffney.'

'What is it Portman?'

'Why are you with that Viking scum?'

'If you have nothing better to do than throw insults around like we're still children then don't talk to me.'

'Have you forgotten that you're a Duck?'

'No, I haven't, I am still a Duck. I'm a Duck that has learned to let the past stay where it belongs.'

'He doesn't belong here, you should be with a Duck.'

'Like you, that's what you mean isn't it? That's what it's really about, that I turned you down. We've had this discussion, I've never had feelings for you and you know it.'

'Yet you have feelings for him?'

'Yes I do, problem?'

'You're making a very big mistake.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'How long before he decides to go back to Iceland and leaves you here, then what?'

'You don't know anything about our relationship.'

'Touched a nerve have I?'

'I think you need to leave Julie alone.' Gunnar's voice came from behind Portman.

'What will you do if I don't?' Portman turned and squared up to Gunnar. Julie was afraid this would happen, she didn't want them fighting.

Gunnar was furious, Portman was giving Julie a hard time, he tried to keep out of it but Portman had gone too far by suggesting that he would leave Julie and go back to Iceland. 'For your information I have no intention of going back to Iceland, if I do I will take Julie with me.'

'There's a pity, I thought we'd get rid of your vile Iceland carcass.'

'Tough, I'm not going anywhere, say what you like, Julie's made her choice.'

'Oh really, what did you do, pay her?' Gunnar felt his fists clenching, he was one step away from giving Portman exactly what he deserved, however, Julie had other ideas. Gunnar didn't have time to react as Julie had stepped in front of Portman and slapped him hard across the face. 'How dare you imply that I'm some kind of prostitute.' Julie's voice was full of ice, he'd never heard her so angry. Gunnar put his hands on Julie's shoulders, he wasn't sure how Portman would react and he was ready to pull her behind him should he need to protect her.

Reed stepped up to Portman and placed himself in front of him. 'I think you need to calm down, that was out of order, Portman.'

'Don't tell me what to do. He can have her, I don't want someone that has been touched by a filthy Viking.' Portman stormed away from the other Ducks, everyone watched him go, no one made a move to stop him. Reed came over and stood in front of Julie and Gunnar. 'I'm sorry Julie, I know I'm his friend but that was way out of line.'

'Don't apologise for him, he's big enough to do that for himself.'

'For what it's worth I think it's good you've found someone.'

'Thank you, Fulton, you're sweet.' Julie kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug, she went over to Connie, leaving Gunnar with Reed.

Gunnar settled his eyes on Reed, at least this Bash Brother was on his side. 'Fulton?'

'Yes, listen, I meant what I said. Julie is happy, that is not a bad thing.'

'Thank you.' Gunnar held his hand out and Reed shook it. 'I've never seen her react like that before. Even when she pushed Olaf and I to the ice she wasn't that angry.'

'She does have quite a fiery temper when provoked, Portman just knows how to push her buttons.'

'Yes, I see. So she's never reciprocated his feelings for her?'

'Never, it's always annoyed him that she's the one person who is immune to his charms.'

'Now it's worse because I'm on the scene.'

'Yes, he'll calm down, he's already turned spiteful so it won't be long.' Gunnar nodded, he hadn't expected this meeting to go so badly.

Julie sat down by Connie. 'Catwoman, I have to say Portman had it coming all morning, I never thought you'd be the one to give it to him though.'

'Neither did I, I'm not proud of it, I was just so angry that he said I was...' Julie tailed off.

'I know, I would have done the same thing if it makes you feel any better.'

'Not really, thanks for trying.'

'You didn't hurt yourself on Portman's thick head did you?'

'No, at least I don't think so.' Julie smiled, Connie could always make her feel better.

The Ducks decided to leave the last half of the game, after Portman's outburst no one felt like carrying on playing, the rest of the afternoon was spent in conversation. No one brought up Portman, he really had done enough damage for one day. Julie was glad that everyone seemed to be on her side, she allowed herself to calm down, the anger running through her was slowly wearing off. She was glad that Portman showed no sign of coming back, she would not be responsible for her actions if she saw him again today, if he knew what was good for him he would stay away.

The Ducks that were still present soon went their separate ways and soon only Connie, Gunnar and Julie were left. Julie was glad that no one blamed her but she wasn't proud of her actions, she never resorted to violence and yet when those words had been spoken, so full of hate and malice she had lost her temper. She hated that Portman could drive her to doing anything like that, it would have been worse if Gunnar had got hold of him, in a way she supposed it was a blessing that she had got her move in first.

Gunnar was worried about Julie, she was so quiet, he supposed she was feeling guilty about slapping Portman. It was his own fault, if the great big oaf had kept his mouth shut he wouldn't have ended up getting himself slapped. Gunnar just hugged Julie, he knew that nothing he could say would make her feel any less guilty so he resorted to holding her and quietly singing the folk song he had used to calm her down when they first made love.

Julie felt a lot calmer by the time Gunnar had finished singing to her, she let the words wash over her and remove the tension she felt in her body. It had been a tough day, Julie couldn't wait to get home with Connie and Gunnar and forget about it all.

Connie watched as Gunnar slowly calmed Julie down, she sighed quietly, while the meeting could have gone worse it certainly hadn't gone brilliantly well. Connie didn't understand why Portman had to be so stubborn about everything, he wasn't even that into Julie these days. Connie knew that Portman just didn't want her with Gunnar, if it was anyone else he wouldn't have been bothered about it.

Once they reached the apartment Connie and Gunnar refused to let Julie do anything, she was on enforced relaxation and she resigned herself to it. While she was still feeling guilty for lashing out at Portman, what he had said was unforgivable, it would take a long time before she could even speak to him again. Julie was broken out of her reverie by Connie sitting next to her with a large bowl of popcorn, Gunnar joined her on the other side and Julie vowed to put Portman out of her mind and just have a nice evening with her friend and boyfriend.


	28. Questions and Bad News

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

Chapter Twenty-Six... Questions and Bad News.

Connie was now using the spare room that Gunnar had previously used when she first came to stay, she was so happy that Catwoman and Gunnar were getting on well. Portman's attempt to drive a wedge between Gunnar and Julie hadn't worked, if anything it had brought them closer. They had spent the evening eating lots of junk food, there's nothing better for getting over a rough day. Julie had been very quiet at first, Connie knew that Julie was feeling bad over her reaction to Portman. Julie was also worried that Gunnar would see her differently because of it.

As the evening had gone on Julie had slowly started talking again, mainly after Gunnar had stated that Portman got what he deserved for saying such a thing. Connie winked at Gunnar and he nodded, she wished she could find a man that knew exactly the right thing to say like Gunnar did, it was a pity he didn't have a brother she could go out with.

Connie was taking Julie out for a girls day, it was Gunnar's idea, he wanted to give Julie a chance to relax after yesterday. Gunnar was going to stay in the apartment as Olaf wanted to talk to him, he had also mentioned that he wasn't the type for having a manicure.

That brought them to now, Connie and Julie were sat in comfortable chairs and were relaxing whilst waiting for the masks on their faces to do the job. 'Catwoman, how long have you and Gunnar been together now?'

'Wait a minute, we're in August so three months.'

'Wow, do you ever think about the future?'

'Sometimes, why do you ask?'

'Do you think he'll propose one day?'

'Maybe, when he's ready, what's with all the questions?'

'What would you say if he did?'

'I don't know, probably yes.'

'Only probably?'

'There are bigger things to worry about at the minute. The spy that is after Gunnar is still a major factor and then there's Stansson, he's an even bigger one.'

'But you wouldn't say no?'

'Connie, did Gunnar put you up to asking me these questions?'

'You didn't answer my question. Would you turn him down?'

'No, I wouldn't turn him down. He won't ask yet, it's too early.'

'When he asks I want to be a bridesmaid.'

'Is that what this is about?'

'Yes, he will ask one day, anyone can see he loves you, when he does I'm first on the list for being a bridesmaid.'

'As if I would put you anywhere else.'

'Good then it's settled.' Julie shook her head, Connie wanted to be bridesmaid in a wedding that hadn't even been planned yet, she was certain that Gunnar would ask Julie to marry him, what if he didn't, what then? Julie shook her head again, she knew Gunnar loved her, he told her often enough.

Gunnar picked up the phone the minute it rang. 'Olaf, how is everything?'

'You just couldn't stay quiet could you?'

'What are you talking about?'

'The spy knows you're in New York, Stansson sent him on the first flight out of here.'

'He doesn't know exactly where I am so I'm not worried, New York is massive.'

'I'm going to give you some advice and I want you to take it. You need to keep your head down so he can't give Stansson what he wants.'

'How much does he know?'

'I'm not sure, Stansson isn't telling me, he's keeping certain bits of information to himself.'

'Damn, he doesn't know about Julie does he?'

'No, he would have been on the first plane himself if he knew about you and her.'

'True, if he leaves Iceland I want to know about it.'

'I'll give you what I can.'

'Thanks Olaf.'

'Remember what I said, keep your head down.'

'I will.' Gunnar ended the call, so the spy was coming here, the only person who could give the spy his position away was Julie, he would have to warn her to be careful of anyone strange asking about him.

Connie had persuaded Julie to go shopping, Julie wasn't much of a person for shopping but she liked spending time with Connie so she could handle walking around the shops with her. They chatted and tried things on, they bought a few things between them and then headed back to the apartment. Julie was feeling a lot calmer, today had made up for yesterday in a lot of ways.

Gunnar was waiting for Julie and Connie when they came back. 'Julie, I need to talk to you, it's important.'

'What is it?'

'The spy, he knows I'm in New York, he's on his way here to find me as I talk to you.'

'Okay.'

'The only person he will ask where I am is you Julie, if someone asks about me or wants to know where I am then it'll be him. Promise me you'll be careful.'

'I will be.'

'Good, he's getting closer and I don't think we can stop him.'

'We'll deal with it when the time comes.'

'I don't want you left alone, he'll go to you first, I'm sure of it.'

'Most likely he'll go to my office, I keep my personal address and number private. I'm around people all day at work, there's not much he can do to me there.'

'Yes, I think he will.'

'Don't worry, I'll have security get rid of him.' Julie hugged Gunnar, how much more was Stansson going to put him through?

Connie watched as Julie and Gunnar hugged, what was Stansson's problem? Why was he intent on chasing Gunnar throughout the world, was he going to haunt him wherever Gunnar went? Connie couldn't answer any of these questions, she knew that they would have to do something about Stansson and soon before he ripped his way right through Gunnar's relationship with Julie. Was he really that intent on seeing Gunnar totally destroyed? Connie thought it best that she leave Gunnar and Julie alone for a while so she retreated to the spare room, she hoped that Stansson would back off and get bored.

Julie was angry, first Portman and now Stansson, how much more would they have to go through? Had someone decided that they needed some kind of test to be together? Julie was sure that Gunnar couldn't take much more of being hunted down, he was worrying about her. Julie kissed Gunnar's head. 'I love you.' Gunnar lifted his head and looked at her.

'Why?'

'What do you mean?'

'Look at all this trouble I'm causing. Stansson is sending a spy after me and it's putting you in danger. Portman had a go at you yesterday, all of these things are related to me.' Julie put her finger to Gunnar's lips. 'It may feel like that but they're responsible for their own actions, they're adults.'

'But...'

'No, I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me.' Julie smiled at Gunnar. 'I've made my decision.'

Gunnar tried to smile, he was afraid it was a weak smile at best. 'Julie, are you sure, I won't blame you if you tell me to get out and never come back.'

'I can't do that, you'd be unhappy and so would I. There might be problems along the way but we'll fight them.' Gunnar nodded, if it was possible he felt that Julie had made him love her more, she could have abandoned him and left him to Stansson's wrath but she hadn't. Julie was still with him, what had he done to deserve her?

Julie was certain that she would not be scared off by Stansson, the man was just a big bully. If she was right then he would back down the minute someone stood up to him and refused to take his bullying lying down. Julie wanted to be the person to get Stansson off Gunnar's back permanently, it wasn't going to be easy, he wanted Gunnar to suffer for the supposed crime of leaving the team and Iceland. The best outcome of the situation would be that Stansson would get bored and give up, it was also the least likely.

Connie came back out once she was sure she wouldn't be interrupting anything. Gunnar asked her to go with Julie to the office each day to make sure that she wasn't on her own, he was going to do it himself but as it was him that the spy was looking for then it was best that he stayed away from Julie's office. Not knowing what this man looked like was a serious disadvantage for them but Gunnar thought that they wouldn't have to wait long before he made himself known, once he did that they would be able to plan a little better to get rid of him and Stansson.


	29. The Spy

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven... The Spy.

Julie had let Connie escort her to work without complaining, Gunnar was only trying to keep her safe and if she had refused to let Connie come with her then Gunnar would only be worried. She had called to let him know that they had got to the office safely and that Connie was on her way back. Julie put the spy out of her mind and worked until there was a knock on her office door. 'Come in.' The door opened and a man came in that she didn't recognise. 'Can I help you?'

'I hope so.' His accent was Icelandic, Julie felt her stomach tighten. 'I'm looking for this man.' Julie took the photograph that he was holding out and looked at it, it was Gunnar, she was expecting it to be him. 'You see, I know he's playing on a team of yours.'

'Who are you? Why are you looking for him?'

'He ran out on his contract.' Julie guessed he wasn't going to tell her his name.

'I can't give out the personal details of any player unless they want me to.'

'I understand that and you must understand that it is important that his coach finds him.'

'It isn't up for discussion, I don't know you and Gunnar doesn't want to be found.'

'Miss Gaffney, make no mistake I will find him.'

'Is that a threat?'

'If you want it to be.'

'I think you should leave.' Julie pressed the button on her phone for security. 'I take any threats against my players seriously.'

'He's not really your player, he still has a contract in Iceland.'

'One that was revoked when the team told him they wanted him off it, that means he was a free agent when I hired him, now get out.' Two security guards came through Julie's door. 'Please escort this man out of the building, if he ever shows his face here again he is not to be let in.'

'Okay, we will pass the order on Miss Gaffney.' The security guards nodded to Julie.

'This isn't over,' the spy shot back at Julie as he went through her office door.

Julie watched the spy get into his car and drive off, his accent was different from Gunnar's but it was Icelandic. Julie picked up her office phone and called home, Gunnar answered on the first ring, he wasn't going to be pleased. 'Hi Gunnar.'

'Is everything okay?'

'The spy has just been here.'

'Are you all right, did he hurt you?'

'No, he didn't, I had security remove him.'

'What did he want?'

'You, he tried to spin it that your contract in Iceland was still valid. He wasn't counting on me knowing that it was all rubbish. He's on the block list for the building so he won't get back in.'

'Good, do you think he knows anything about us?'

'I don't think so, he just thinks I hired you for my team.'

'That's something, did he tell you anything?'

'Nothing, not even his name. He did say that it wasn't over.'

'I suppose it was too much to hope for that he would give up.'

'Don't worry about it, we'll talk when I get back.'

'Don't go anywhere until Connie is there.'

'I won't, I'll see you later.'

'See you later my Julie.' Julie sighed as she put the phone down, this was hard on them all.

Benedikt was on the phone to Stansson the minute he got back to his hotel. 'Benedikt I hope you have good news for me.'

'Possibly, she refused to give up Gunnar's whereabouts and she had me removed from the building. She was wearing an Icelandic rune around her neck on a chain.'

'What does that have to do with me?'

'Sometimes you're too focused on the bigger picture. That rune is the one for love, who do we know that would have given her it?'

'Gunnar. Do you think he's in a relationship with her?'

'I followed her to her apartment, he was there, put it this way I wouldn't kiss a friend the way he kissed her.'

'I'll be out there as soon as I can, I need to take care of something first.' Benedikt was left with the dial tone in his ear, this job would soon be over.

Stansson quickly picked up the phone and called Olaf. 'Olaf, it's time you repaid my favour to you.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I have to take a trip to America and I need you to do something for me.'

'What is it?'

'I'll tell you when we get there. Pack your bags, we leave on the next plane to New York. I'll be at your place to get you in half an hour.' Stansson put the phone down, revenge was so close he could almost taste it.

Olaf shook his head as he hung up, the spy must have found out Gunnar and Julie were together, Stansson wouldn't make the trip to America unless he knew some way of making Gunnar pay properly, he would have to try and find some way of letting Gunnar know once he was in America, if he wasn't ready to go then it would arouse Stansson's suspicions. Olaf knew he could help Gunnar better if they were actually in the same city, once they arrived he would get a better idea of the plan and then tell Gunnar everything.

Stansson was delighted with the work Benedikt had done, he would see to it that the man got a tip. This latest development meant that he could make Gunnar suffer even more than he had planned to. He was just going to give him a beating, maybe make it so that Gunnar would never play hockey again. Taking Gunnar's girlfriend away would make him suffer so much more, he really couldn't wait to get to America and put his plan into action.

Olaf was struggling, he didn't want to do what it was that Stansson wanted from him, he was afraid that Stansson would ask him to do something truly evil, he was not that type of person. Olaf cursed Gunnar for not keeping quiet, he'd specifically warned him to do so and Gunnar had ignored that warning. Stansson was furious, Olaf could hear it in his voice as he talked. Olaf feared for Gunnar, whatever Stansson had planned to do in the first place would now be a lot worse. Olaf looked around his room one last time when he heard the horn go outside, he just hoped he could find out the plan in time to stop it from happening.

Stansson let Olaf in the car, he knew that there was potential for Olaf to be compromised by his friendship with Gunnar which is why he hadn't told him the plan yet, he didn't want him running to Gunnar and ruining everything. He would have to tell him eventually, when he did it would be too late for Olaf to do anything about it. Leaving it so late would also plant the seeds of doubt in Gunnar's mind about Olaf's loyalty and friendship. Gunnar would regret the day he ever crossed Wolf Stansson, he would have everything taken from him and be left with nothing. Stansson allowed himself a rare smile, he would take Gunnar's friendship with Olaf, his relationship with that American bitch, he would destroy Gunnar completely.


	30. Stansson's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

**Chapter Warning: Violence and language, don't like then don't read, you have been warned.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight... Stansson's Revenge.

Stansson had checked into his hotel and met with Benedikt as soon as he was able to, the man showed him proof that Gunnar was with the American bitch. Stansson was disgusted, had Gunnar forgotten what that woman had nearly done to his career? Stansson took all the information off Benedikt that he needed, it wasn't going to be easy but Stansson was sure that he could achieve his goal. He would only have one chance, if he messed it up then everything would be lost.

Olaf listened carefully as Stansson talked over the plan with him, he forced himself to keep his face neutral, it wouldn't do to let Stansson know how much his plans made him want to be sick. The more he knew about the plan then the more he could prepare Gunnar for taking Stansson on and winning. He didn't want to let Stansson go ahead with his plan but he had to, he would never get out to see Gunnar if he didn't.

Julie had gone to work as normal, Connie was still escorting her there and making sure that she made it safely. Gunnar was having her phone in every few hours, he had wanted her to stay home but Julie needed to go in today, she had several interviews that needed doing and she had to check the locker rooms for any supplies that the rooms needed for when the next match was played. Players sometimes got injured and Julie always made sure that there were supplies of first aid equipment in the rooms just in case.

Olaf was on his way to Julie's apartment, Gunnar would probably get the wrong end of the stick about his involvement in all of this. Olaf was only siding with Stansson so he could help his friend out, Stansson would be furious when he found out just how Olaf had betrayed him but he hoped that Stansson wouldn't be in any position to do anything about it once this was all over.

Julie was making her way through the stocks of bandages, some more would be needed, she noted the numbers down on the pad of paper she had with her. Julie turned as she heard a noise behind her. 'Hello?' No one answered so she went towards the source of the noise, Julie was totally unprepared for the person that grabbed her from behind and held a cloth firmly over her mouth and nose. Julie fought against the person holding her until she lost consciousness.

Stansson smiled down at the now unconscious Julie lying on the floor, he had tied her hands and feet together just in case she came around any time soon, he didn't want her going anywhere. Stansson searched through her pockets and pulled out her phone, Gunnar's number was sure to be in there. Stansson pressed the call button and he waited for someone to answer.

Gunnar answered the phone, it was Julie calling in like he'd asked her to. 'Everything okay?' No one answered. 'Julie?'

'Guess again Gunnar.'

'Stansson.' Connie stood up and Gunnar signalled to her to be quiet. 'What have you done with Julie?'

'You mean your American bitch girlfriend? Nothing, yet.' Gunnar put the speaker-phone on so Connie could hear the conversation. 'What happens to her next is up to you.'

'What do you mean? If you hurt her I will kill you.'

'Threats like that won't help you. Meet me tonight at seven at the rink where your American bitch works. If you come here with any of her Duck friends or the police then she'll be dead before you can do anything about it.'

'You bastard.'

'I'd be a little nicer to me seeing as I could shoot her right now. Remember, tonight at seven, alone, or I shoot her.' Gunnar had no time to say anything as Stansson ended the call. Gunnar slowly sat down at the table, Stansson had Julie. Gunnar dropped his head into his hands, he barely even registered Connie sitting by him or the knock on the door.

Olaf knocked on the door to Julie's apartment, he was met by a furious Gunnar who pinned him against the wall. 'Why are you here? You're with him aren't you? You knew this was happening and yet you didn't tell me.'

'Gunnar, calm down.'

'Calm down, Stansson has Julie and has threatened to kill her and you want me to calm down.'

'Yes, I can help you.' Olaf stayed still as Gunnar decided to let him go. 'I know Stansson's plan.'

'You have five minutes.'

'I'm going to need longer than that.'

'Fine, start talking.'

'As you have no doubt guessed Stansson is using Julie as bait. He wants you to show up to save her. He's told you that you can't show up with anyone right?'

'Yes, go on.'

'You will have an ally in there, I will be there, Stansson hasn't told me exactly what he wants me to do but he's asked me to be there.'

'How do I know I can trust you?'

'Gunnar, we've been friends for years, I know how much Julie means to you. I'm risking my own neck being here, if Stansson finds out I'll be first in the firing line.'

'So what do you plan to do?'

'I'm guessing it has something to do with Julie, Stansson told me he wants a piece of you first, he said it would be up to me to entertain Julie.'

'What does he mean by that?'

'I'm not sure.' Olaf turned to Connie. 'Connie Moreau, we'll need your help too.'

'Me? How can I help?'

'In the basement there are locker rooms, they have fire doors, the alarms are disabled at present, it's how Stansson got in. You need go around the back of the building and let yourself in. I will bring Julie to you and then you are to get out by the same way you came in.'

'Okay, I can do that. What will you do then?'

'I will go back and help Gunnar, I don't know what Stansson has planned for you Gunnar but you can bet that it will not be pleasant, you will need my help. Gunnar do you trust me?'

'It seems I have no choice,' Gunnar replied in a hoarse voice.

'That's better than nothing I suppose. I have to go back, if I don't leave now then Stansson will start getting suspicious and that's the last thing we want. I will protect her Gunnar.' Gunnar nodded and Olaf let Connie show him out.

Gunnar retreated to his and Julie's bedroom, he looked around the room and then lay back on the bed. Julie was in trouble, he had never been the praying type but right now he was praying to anyone that would listen for them to keep Julie alive. It didn't matter what happened to him, Julie just had to get out alive, he would sacrifice himself willingly if he had to. Gunnar had no idea if Olaf was telling the truth but he had to trust him, if it turned out he was lying then he would deal with that later.

Stansson was happy with the way things were going, Julie was still tied up in the basement, he had gagged her for good measure, he didn't want anyone finding her down there, not until he was ready anyway. Stansson had left her there and asked the people at the front desk if he could book the rink for seven, there was no one using it, and they had agreed providing he paid for it straight away. Stansson smiled and gave them the money they asked for, it wouldn't be long before Gunnar arrived and he finally got to give him what he deserved.

Julie awoke to a dull ache in her body, her head felt like it was full of cotton wool. She waited until her vision cleared fully enough to take in her surroundings, she was in the basement locker rooms of the rink at work. Julie tried to stretch and found that her arms were tied tightly together as were her feet, she tried to loosen the knots but they were tied so tight there was no room to move at all. 'I wouldn't try that if I were you, it will only hurt.' Julie found herself looking into the eyes of Wolf Stansson. 'You are too important to my plan to let you get away, without you Gunnar won't show up here and I need him to. Behave yourself and I won't have to teach you a lesson.' Julie shuddered as Stansson's hand ran up her thigh. 'I see you get what I mean, after Gunnar is dead I might have you anyway, or maybe I'll make him watch and then kill you in front of him, the possibilities are endless.' Stansson stood up and left the room and Julie let out the breath she was holding, she had to survive, she would survive somehow.

Olaf watched in revulsion as Stansson threatened to rape Julie, if Stansson tried it then Olaf would have no choice but to do something early, he couldn't stand by and watch as he forced himself on her. Olaf walked over and knelt in front of her, he saw the tears running down her cheeks. 'Julie, I won't let him do it. I promise you, if he tries I will stop him.' Olaf gently wiped her tears away. 'Trust me, there is a plan, Gunnar and I will get you out of here.'

'Olaf, you can have your fun later, get up here, Stansson yelled from the floor above.

'I have to go but I will be back for you.' Julie nodded and Olaf turned and went to where Stansson was to see what he wanted.

Gunnar got up and got himself ready to face Stansson, he would kill the bastard if he got the chance, the main objective was to get Julie out of there. Olaf had better not be lying about protecting Julie, if there was one hair on her head harmed then neither Stansson or Olaf would be able to hide from him, he would hunt them down and he would kill them with his bare hands.

Connie met Gunnar at the door, he hadn't been out in hours, she tried to make him eat something, he wouldn't be able to face Stansson without anything to eat. Connie and Gunnar split up two streets away from the rink, Gunnar would be going in the front first to distract Stansson and then she would sneak in the back. For some reason that she couldn't put her finger on, Connie believed Olaf, he might have been a brainless oaf at the Goodwill Games but she could see that he had changed. If he helped get Julie out then that was all that mattered to Connie.

Gunnar reached the ice rink in record time, he took a deep breath and went inside, it was time to face Stansson and end this once and for all.


	31. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

**Chapter Warning: Violence and language, don't like then don't read, you have been warned.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine... Rescue.

Stansson had made Olaf bring Julie up to the rink a little before seven, he had tried to keep her as comfortable as possible. Olaf knew the rope was cutting into Julie's skin and she would have bad rope burns after this, he wished he could loosen the ropes but Stansson would notice. Olaf placed her on the ice where Stansson had told him to and then stood to the side, he was trying his best not to arouse any suspicion at all, it was his only way to help Gunnar.

Gunnar went into the main area of the rink, he saw Julie kneeling in front of Stansson, the bastard had tied her up and gagged her. His anger rose when he saw that Stansson had a gun pointed at her head. Olaf was stood off to the side, Gunnar still wasn't sure whether he could be trusted. Stansson stepped forward, the gun still pointed at Julie's head. 'Gunnar, how nice to see you again.'

'I wish I could say the same.'

'I'll get to the point, Olaf here is going to have some fun with your girlfriend while you and I play a little game.'

'What do you mean fun?'

'I'm sure you can imagine Gunnar, you've been to bed with her after all. Olaf will get a taste and then so will I, if you're a good boy I might even let you watch.' Gunnar glared at Stansson with unrestrained fury. 'Olaf, get her out of here.' Gunnar watched as Olaf picked Julie up in his arms, he hoped with everything he had that Olaf could be trusted and he wasn't letting Julie go with him to have unspeakable things happen to her.

Connie waited in the basement, her entrance had gone unnoticed by Stansson thankfully. Connie jumped up as Olaf carried in a very heavily tied up Julie. Olaf released the gag and then went to work on the rope around Julie's wrists while Connie undid the one at her ankles. Between them Connie and Olaf soon had the ropes off. Connie's eyes filled with tears at the rope burns across Julie's wrists and ankles, the rope had clearly been cutting into her for some time.

Julie took the bottle of water that she was offered, she was feeling very weak and light headed, probably due to the fact she hadn't eaten or had a drink for quite a few hours. Olaf stood up and then spoke. 'I have to go and help Gunnar, Stansson is out for blood.'

'Thank you, Olaf.' Julie smiled at Olaf, he had really come through for her and Gunnar.

Gunnar stood in front of Stansson, this was the last place he wanted to be, he wanted to be at home and safe with Julie. 'So what happens now?'

'You and I are going to play a little game. There are some skates by your feet, put them on.' Gunnar did as he was told, he needed to give Julie and Connie enough time to get out. 'This is a one-on one Gunnar, there are ten shots in all, get more in than I do and I let your girlfriend live. Get less in and I kill you both.'

'You're a sick man, you'd really let a game decide whether someone lives or dies?'

'Yes, be glad I'm giving you the chance, I could just kill her now.' Gunnar took hold of the stick, he had no choice but to play.

Stansson smiled as Gunnar met him for the face off, there would be no rules in this match. Stansson set the puck going and once Gunnar made a move on it Stansson slammed him straight into the boards. Gunnar felt something crack in his chest as he hit the floor, he forced himself to get up and face Stansson again. 'Gunnar, I expected more of a fight from you. I have one goal, you should start playing better than this if you want your bitch girlfriend to live.'

Gunnar wasn't sure how much punishment his body could take, he was sure he had broken a few ribs, Stansson just kept coming at him. Gunnar braced himself as he was slammed into the boards again, he felt his lip split as Stansson knocked his head into the plexiglass that protected the spectators from any pucks that might hit them. Gunnar slowly pulled himself up and tried to stand but he couldn't quite manage it, he was finding it hard to breathe. Stansson skated around Gunnar. 'Is that all you've got? I expected more from you. Maybe I should put you out of your misery.' Gunnar slowly pulled himself up only to feel Stansson's knee land a blow to his stomach, Gunnar's eyes watered and he leaned heavily on the stick. Stansson had abandoned the game, now he just wanted to make Gunnar suffer. 'You always were a useless player at best Gunnar, whining about how you wanted to play by the rules, if you had listened to me we would have won that last match.'

'At least my conscience is clear.'

'Your conscience? Don't make me laugh, what use is that? Look where it got you.' Gunnar ignored Stansson, he had no energy left to fight him. Gunnar struggled to stand again and Stansson hit him across the head with the gun, Gunnar fell to his knees and tried to focus through the blood that was now running down his face from the cut on his head. Gunnar hoped that Julie and Connie had escaped, he might be about to die but at least Julie would be safe.

Stansson lowered the gun between Gunnar's eyes, he wouldn't miss, a cruel smile bloomed on his face. 'Any last words Gunnar? I gave you plenty of chances to come back and you didn't, instead you went off with that American bitch. Once I've finished with you I will move on to her, I'm sure she will provide me with some entertainment before I kill her.'

'You're just jealous.'

'What? Jealous, of you?'

'I've found what you can never have Stansson.'

'Don't make me laugh, I can have any woman I want.'

'You'll never have one who loves you though, never, at least I found that.'

'Now you're going to die because of it.' Stansson lifted the gun again and pointed it directly at Gunnar's head.

Gunnar stared Stansson right in the face, he wouldn't let him see how scared he was. Gunnar didn't want to die, he'd be leaving Julie on her own... Julie, his Julie, he hoped that someone would look after her when he was gone. Gunnar pushed the fear down and tried to remember that he was doing this for her. Gunnar closed his eyes, Stansson was squeezing the trigger, it would be over any second now.

Julie jumped as she heard a gun go off, she hoped that it wasn't Gunnar or Olaf that was the target of the gun. Connie had helped Julie clean the burns on her wrists and ankles. 'Julie, we have to move, Gunnar and Olaf want us to leave the building.'

'I don't think I can, I don't feel very well. I think I may faint if I stand up.' Julie slowly turned her head at the sound of sirens. 'What is that?'

'The police, hopefully, I called them not long ago.

'Oh, okay.' Julie closed her eyes, she really was feeling weak.

'Julie, stay here, the paramedics should be here by now.'

'Okay.' Julie struggled to keep her eyes open, she was so tired and weak, she just wanted to be at home and away from this place.

Olaf saw Stansson holding the gun to Gunnar's head, Olaf had put a pair of skates on some time ago and he instinctively skated forward and knocked Stansson off balance, the gun fired and the bullet went straight into the plexiglass at the side. 'Olaf, what the hell are you doing?'

'Helping my friend.'

'So you're betraying me?'

'Yes, I am, I have been for a while, how do you think Gunnar was able to escape you for so long?'

'Big mistake.' Stansson regained control of the gun and pointed it straight at Olaf. Stansson turned around at the sound of sirens, someone had called the police. 'Olaf, did you call the police?'

'Maybe.'

'Who else is here?'

'No one.'

'Liar. You have one last chance to tell me before I kill you.' Olaf lifted his chin, he had no intention of telling Stansson anything.

Gunnar wiped the blood away from his eyes, he was struggling to see. He vaguely caught sight of Connie stood by the entrance to the ice, Gunnar shook his head and she was gone again. His mind must be playing tricks on him, he knew he was quite badly injured so he was just seeing things. Stansson was still pointing the gun at Olaf, demanding to know who else was in this building, Olaf was refusing to tell him anything. Gunnar felt bad that he had doubted Olaf, he knew he was still alive because of him. Olaf had been telling the truth all along.

Connie watched everything from where she was, Stansson raised the gun towards Olaf and started to squeeze the trigger, it was this moment that the police decided to burst in. Connie gasped as Stansson made a split second decision and fired at Olaf. Connie turned away as Olaf fell to the ice, blood spilling out underneath him. Two policemen forced Stansson down to the ice and handcuffed him, he was swearing in a mix of Icelandic and English. The remaining police escorted some paramedics in and Connie rushed forward, she needed one of them to help Julie.

Julie sat herself against the door of one of the lockers, she had tried to get up when she heard the second gunshot but moving in any direction only made her feel dizzy so she stayed where she was. Julie heard footsteps and then Connie came briefly into focus. 'Catwoman, I've got someone to help you.'

'Okay.' The paramedic knelt down in front of Julie and looked at the burns on her wrists and ankles.

'Miss, I need you to tell me what happened.'

'I was tied up down here, someone held something over my mouth and nose and the next thing I knew I was waking up with my hands and feet tied together.'

'I see, that explains the rope burns. Were you given anything to eat or drink?'

'No, nothing.'

'The reason you're feeling unwell is because you're dehydrated, we'll need to get you to hospital to check out the rope burns as they're pretty bad and you'll need some help getting rehydrated.' The paramedic dropped a blanket around Julie's shoulders and Connie helped her out into the ambulance.

Connie knew that Julie was unwell, her Catwoman would have argued about going to hospital if she was anything like her usual self. Connie went with Julie to the hospital, Gunnar and Olaf were being looked after by the other paramedics, they were in good hands and Gunnar had asked her to stick with Julie and make sure she got out of there which is what she was going to do.

Gunnar and Olaf were loaded into ambulances, Gunnar was worried about Olaf, he had been shot. Gunnar was feeling guilty, he had accused Olaf of betraying him and yet Olaf had willingly put his life on the line to help Julie and himself. What if Olaf died, he would never be able to thank him for helping to save Julie, or apologise for thinking he was lying. Julie, where was she? Had she got out? Was she waiting for him with no idea whether he was alive or dead?

Julie was taken into a side room where she was instantly put on an IV to replace the fluids she had lost and the doctor looked at her rope burns. Julie bit her lip as the doctor cleaned each of the wounds up, he checked that her hands and feet weren't swelling up and placed a bandage over each of her injuries. 'You'll need to keep those burns clean, the bandage will need changing once a day and you'll need to keep them on for about a week to prevent infection. After that you can leave the bandages off, keep cleaning them until they are full healed..'

'Okay, what about this thing in my arm?'

'You'll need to stay here until all the fluid in that bag has gone, it won't do the job unless it all goes in. One of the nurses will come to you and remove the needle when it has finished.'

'All right.' The doctor left Julie's room and she lay her head back against the bed, now the adrenaline from the fear had worn off she really was feeling tired.

Gunnar was tired of being poked and prodded, they had given him x-rays and he'd had a CT scan to check that he had no serious injuries to his head, Stansson had hit it hard off the boards several times and once with the gun. Gunnar knew that all these things were necessary to make sure that he wasn't going to suddenly go worse but all he really wanted was to find where Julie was and check that she was all right, he had to see it with his own eyes. Gunnar sat still as the nurse stitched the cut on his head, he avoided all attempts at conversation. Gunnar wondered what had driven Stansson to do everything that he did, was he really that desperate to get him back or was it just jealousy that he would never have what Gunnar did with Julie. Would he still have Julie? Would she even want to be with him after all this? Gunnar's mind was overrun with thoughts, he winced as he felt his headache get worse, he needed to stop thinking for a while.

Connie was let into Gunnar's room after the nurse had finished stitching him up. 'Connie?'

'Yes Gunnar.'

'Where's Julie?'

'She's in one of the other rooms.'

'Why?'

'She's dehydrated from being kept in the basement for so long, they need to give her some fluids to sort her out.'

'Does she hate me?'

'Hate you?'

'Stansson picked on her to get to me, it's my fault.'

'I'm sure she doesn't think that.' Gunnar managed a weak smile.

'I wouldn't blame her if she did.'

'She doesn't.'

'Thank you Connie, I need to hear it from her though.'

'Wait here.' Connie slipped out of Gunnar's room, she needed to find Julie and fast.

Julie turned away as the needle was removed from her arm, the nurse taped a piece of cotton wool over the little wound and then threw the needle in the yellow bin on the side. 'How do you feel now Miss Gaffney?'

'Much better.'

'You don't feel weak or light headed?'

'No, not now, I'm tired but I feel a lot better than I did before.'

'Good, did the doctor give you instructions on how to take care of your injuries?'

'Yes, he did.'

'Then you're free to go.'

'Thank you.' Julie signed the release form that the nurse gave her as Connie popped her head around the curtain. 'There you are Catwoman.'

'What is it?'

'I think Gunnar needs to see you, he's beating himself up about Stansson getting to you, he's blaming himself. I told him it wasn't his fault but he needs to hear it from you.'

'I'm coming.' Julie picked up her jacket from the bed and went with Connie to see Gunnar.

Gunnar sat up as Julie came into his room, he was afraid of seeing her, what if she didn't want him now? 'Julie? Are you okay?'

'Nothing that won't heal. What about you?' Julie was interrupted by a doctor coming in.

'We have your x-rays and scan back. You have two broken ribs on your right side and a cracked one on your left. Your scan showed you have minor concussion but no further damage to your head, you've been very lucky.'

'Can I leave?'

'As long as you have someone to keep an eye on you.' Gunnar looked at Julie, he supposed that now would be a good time to find out whether she still wanted him in her life, Gunnar held his breath.

'He'll be coming home with me and my friend, we'll take care of him.'

'Very well.' The doctor handed Julie some tablets. 'He'll need these for his ribs as he's likely to be in considerable pain for quite some time, he needs to take them until they heal. If anything at all seems wrong then you must come straight back.'

'Okay, thank you doctor.' The doctor nodded and left the room, Connie followed him out and went to call a taxi so they could go home.

A nurse came to give them news of Olaf's condition, the surgeon had successfully removed the bullet from Olaf's stomach, he was still critical and was in Intensive Care where he could be monitored closely. Gunnar's heart sank, Olaf had to make it, he had saved Julie and himself from Stansson.

Julie sat on the edge of Gunnar's bed and laid her head on his shoulder, she was careful not to touch his ribs as Gunnar was in pain as it was. She could tell Gunnar was feeling guilty for not believing Olaf, she offered him the small amount of comfort she could. The police briefly came in, they wanted to take a statement from them all. Julie told them they had to wait until tomorrow, everyone was tired and there had been enough upheaval and upset for one day. Julie was sure that once they reached the apartment they would all be going straight to bed for some much needed rest.


	32. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

Chapter Thirty... Aftermath.

Julie had woke some time ago, she watched Gunnar sleep, he needed the rest so he could heal. Julie had given him two of the tablets he had been given to control the pain from his broken ribs. One of the tablets had made Gunnar increasingly drowsy, Julie was glad, Gunnar's guilt over Olaf would make it difficult for him to sleep without them. Julie hadn't made Gunnar change out of his clothes last night, he was too tired, he'd been through enough and just wanted to go to bed.

Gunnar shifted as he slowly wakened from his sleep, he reached out to try and make contact with Julie and find out where she was. 'Julie, Julie, where are you?'

'Shhh, I'm here.' Gunnar settled down and relaxed as he heard Julie's voice. 'I'm here.' Gunnar opened his eyes and he felt his heart slow down as he saw that Julie was there. Julie handed Gunnar the painkillers that the doctor had told her to give him during the day, the ones that wouldn't make him drowsy. 'How are you feeling?'

'Sore.'

'I can imagine, you took quite a beating.'

'Julie, I... I need to ask you something.'

'What is it?'

'Did Stansson touch you? I mean, did he...' Gunnar trailed off, he couldn't say the words.

'No, he didn't.' Gunnar very visibly breathed out and then winced, the painkiller hadn't worked yet.

Julie took Gunnar's hand in her own, the events of last night had affected him badly, his panic when he thought she wasn't there said it all. Gunnar was going to take some time to heal, the physical injuries would be gone in a few weeks but the emotional and mental ones would take a lot longer. Julie was prepared for Gunnar to stick to her like glue, she would give him whatever time he needed to get better and start to believe that no one was going to take her away again. It would help that Stansson was in jail and couldn't get to them but that was just one step on a long road to Gunnar recovering.

Gunnar was very relieved that Stansson hadn't touched Julie, the threat to rape her had been very real and he wasn't sure if Stansson had done it already. Gunnar didn't want to let Julie out of his sight, he could protect her if she was near him. 'Julie, I think I need a bath.'

'A bath will do you some good, it will help ease the pain too.'

'I think I'll need your help, lifting my arms hurts my chest.'

'Okay, I'll come with you.' Gunnar didn't think Julie knew the real reason he wanted her with him, he just needed her there, if she was with him then he knew she was safe.

Julie followed Gunnar to the bathroom and she locked the door behind them. Julie helped Gunnar lift his arms and she gently took his t-shirt off. 'I think you'll have to wear button up shirts for a while, just until you heal.'

'Good idea, I think I can do the rest.' Julie stepped back and let Gunnar do everything else, his body was a mass of some very nasty bruises, Stansson had really gone to work on him last night. Julie schooled her expression, she didn't want Gunnar to think that she found him repulsive because of them. Julie's eyes followed Gunnar as he went and stood in front of the mirror, she didn't stop him, he would have to see what he looked like sooner or later. 'Julie, am I ugly?'

'Ugly?' Julie pulled Gunnar close and hugged him carefully so as not to hurt him

'Look at me. I have stitches in my head and bruises everywhere, I'm not exactly attractive to begin with and now it's worse.'

'You're still my very handsome boyfriend, those things will fade in time. It's you I'm worried about.'

'Me?'

'Yes, last night was very traumatic for you. I'm taking time off work, for us, to help you get better.'

'Julie, you don't need to do that.'

'Yes I do, now get in the bath before it gets cold.'

Gunnar did as he was told, Julie had made it very clear that her staying off work was not up for discussion. He heard Julie move behind him and then felt her hands on his shoulders, one of the few places that didn't hurt. He sighed quietly as her hands released the tension in his upper back. 'You should call your parents Gunnar, let them know you're all right.'

'I don't want them to know anything about this.'

'It might be in the paper, I think they'd rather find out from you than someone else.'

'Maybe, I'll call them later.'

'Okay.' Gunnar settled back in the hot water, the painkillers had started to work and he was feeling more comfortable, he was surprised that Julie hadn't argued more about calling his parents. 'Julie?'

'Yes, I'm still here.'

'How bad are your wrists and ankles?' Julie hadn't let Gunnar see under her bandages.

'They're not really bad, they should be mostly gone in about a week.'

'Will you let me see them?'

'Maybe, they're nothing special though.'

'Okay, you have to change your bandages don't you?'

'Later on.'

'I'll do it for you.' Gunnar stayed in the water a little while longer and then he got out, he needed to face the day sooner or later.

Julie rummaged through the cabinet in the bathroom and she pulled out a tube of cream. 'Gunnar, you should use some of this.'

'What is it?'

'Arnica cream, it will help with the bruises you have. Being a goalie means you end up with a lot of bruises, I've used it many times before.'

'Okay, I can try it.' Julie smiled and she took Gunnar's hand, leading him to the bedroom. Julie helped Gunnar lay back on the bed, when she was sure he was comfortable she gently smoothed the cream over Gunnar's skin where he was bruised. Julie was sure that the cream would work, she was also using it as an excuse to touch Gunnar. Gentle touching healed people better than any medicine, Gunnar had been through hell yesterday and she wanted to make him feel better.

Gunnar closed his eyes as Julie rubbed the cream into his skin, something about it made him feel a tiny bit better. Every inch of the bruised areas on his chest was covered by Julie's fingers, it was a comforting touch, he was glad she didn't find him disgusting in this state. Gunnar let Julie help him into a new shirt, he felt better for being clean and dressed properly. 'Julie?'

'Yes?'

'Are you going to take me off the team?'

'Only temporarily, you'll be in too much pain to play Gunnar. I can't play either, my wrists are too weak at the moment to catch anything.'

'Okay. Does it bother you that I won't be able to make love to you until I'm fully healed?'

'No, we'll get you better first and then we can start again. I don't want you trying, it will hurt you.'

'I suppose it will, I'll make it up to you later, I promise.'

'If it will make you happy, I don't mind though, I'd rather you get better first.' Gunnar kissed Julie, he could only manage small ones at present, anything more would be too much pressure on his split lip.

Julie and Gunnar went out into the main area of the apartment to find Connie making breakfast. Julie called her parents to let them know what had happened, her father blamed Gunnar and Julie immediately put him in his place over it, it wasn't Gunnar's fault that Stansson was a deranged lunatic. Julie promised that she would visit as soon as Gunnar was properly better. Once she had got the call to her parents out of the way she called her bosses, as hard as the call to her parents had been this one was going to be much harder.

Gunnar sat at the table and he listened to Julie talking to her bosses at work, she was negotiating with them to get some time off. Gunnar didn't want her to take time off because of him but she was insisting, part of him would feel better having her around, he would be able to see where she was if she was here. Gunnar hated the part of him that was feeling so insecure and nervous all the time, he supposed it was normal after everything that had gone on.

Julie joined Gunnar and Connie at the table. 'Good news, work just gave me six weeks off, they were falling over themselves to give me whatever I wanted. I think they are trying to avoid being sued over the fire door that should have been alarmed and wasn't, they could get into a lot of trouble over it and they know as well as I do that it wouldn't look good.'

'What about your pay?'

'I'll still be on full pay, so will you Gunnar, I made it part of what I wanted.'

'Oh right, okay. When can we go and see Olaf?'

'Later on, the police are coming at midday to take our statements, once they are done we can go then. The hospital hasn't called so Olaf is still the same. Don't worry Gunnar, he's strong.'

'Do you mind if I go and lie down?'

'No, of course not, do you want me to come with you?'

'I'll be okay, finish your breakfast.' Julie stayed where she was as Gunnar left the room, he clearly just needed some time alone.

Connie looked at Julie, she had a troubled look on her face. 'Catwoman?'

'I think it is going to take quite a bit of time before Gunnar is back to the way he was.'

'I think so too, Stansson has got a lot to answer for.'

'I know. All I can do is stick with Gunnar and be with him when he needs me.'

'Catwoman, I'm extending my trip if that's okay with you.'

'It is, can I ask why?'

'You need support too, Gunnar has you but if I go you don't have anyone. The next few weeks are going to be hard and you need someone.'

'What about work?'

'I've already told them, they didn't like it.'

'Connie, did you lose your job because of me?'

'I thought I might take you up on that offer of playing hockey again.'

'Really, okay, when I'm back to proper fitness we'll try you out and see where your strengths lie.'

'Sounds good to me.' Connie and Julie both turned as there came a knock on the door, it would be the police coming to take their statements, Connie wasn't sure if Gunnar and Julie were ready to relive the nightmare of yesterday just yet.

Rather than wake Gunnar straight away, Julie went first, she told the policeman everything she could remember. Julie told him how Stansson had made her go unconscious and that she'd been tied up in the basement when she came to. She told him how Stansson had threatened to rape her and touched her thigh. The policeman noted it all down and Julie made sure he had every detail of what she could remember, she tried to recall everything Stansson had said as perfectly as possible, she wanted him locked up for as long as possible.

Gunnar listened to everything that Julie told the policeman taking her statement, he was relieved to hear that Julie had been telling him the truth earlier about Stansson not raping her. Gunnar had an idea that she had been telling the truth but inside he had been afraid that she was just saying it to spare his feelings. The thought of Stansson doing anything like that to Julie made Gunnar's skin crawl, she must have been so afraid when she was tied up down there, he wished that he had gone to work with her so she would have been spared the ordeal she had been through.

Once Julie had finished she went in the bedroom to get Gunnar, she found him sat on the edge of the bed and staring into space. 'Gunnar?'

'Oh, Julie, I didn't see you there.'

'Gunnar, are you okay? You can talk to me.'

'I don't know, everywhere I turn I wonder if Stansson is going to be there. I fear that he will take you away from me again.'

'Stansson can't get us from where he is, I promise. It's normal to feel like that, you probably will do for a while. Trust me, I'm here and I'm going nowhere.' Julie hugged Gunnar, he really was having a rough time. 'I know you might not want to talk about everything that happened yesterday but the police are here to take your statement. I can tell them to leave if you're not ready.'

'No, I need to do this. Will you be there?'

'Yes, every step of the way.'

'Thank you, my Julie.' Julie smiled and she squeezed Gunnar's hand.

Gunnar told the policeman who was taking his statement everything he could remember, he saw Julie flinch a few times as he recounted every beating that Stansson had gave him. Gunnar wished that Julie didn't have to hear all this but she refused to go. Once he had told the policeman everything he signed his statement. 'What happens now?'

'We have the photographs of your injuries and a statement from the doctors that treated you both at the hospital, there will be a hearing in a few weeks and depending on what he pleads you will either have to give evidence or you won't, we're not sure yet.'

'Okay, thank you.' Gunnar stayed where he was at the table while Connie showed the policeman out, it wasn't over, he potentially would have to see Stansson again. 'Penny for your thoughts.'

'Julie, I want to see Olaf.'

'We can go now if you like.'

'Yes, please.' Gunnar had to see Olaf, he needed to see him, needed to apologise for not believing him.

Julie had called the hospital to make sure that they could see Olaf, nothing in his condition had changed. Connie, Julie and Gunnar made their way up to Intensive Care and a nurse showed them to Olaf's room. Part of Julie's conditions to her bosses was that they would pay the bill for their hospital care. Julie opened the door and let Gunnar in, it was only fair that he should go first. Julie turned to the nurse, she wanted to know how likely it was that Olaf would recover. 'How is he?'

'He's responding well to treatment, Olaf lost a lot of blood and we had to give him a fair few blood transfusions. The bullet tore through his liver and we had to repair it as a matter of urgency, we've kept a very close watch on him during the night and he is stable.'

'When do you think he will wake up?'

'We're not sure, his body has been through a great deal of trauma. The paramedics got him to us quickly and although his liver was torn we were able to repair it, so it should function normally. It would help if you talked to Olaf and kept him company, it will let him know he has people that care about him.' The nurse excused herself and Julie turned to watch Gunnar through Olaf's window.

Gunnar sat down in the chair by Olaf's bed, his guilt consumed him. Olaf had tried his best and gone against Stansson and it had nearly cost him his life, now he was here, unconscious in hospital. 'Olaf, I'm sorry I thought you were lying.' Gunnar lapsed into silence. 'I expected you to answer me, you always did have an answer to everything. Julie and I wouldn't be here without you, we're alive because of you and you're injured in hospital. Olaf, you have to fight this, you're my friend, I need you back.' Gunnar sat in silence once again, the machine that was monitoring Olaf was the only sign that he was still alive.

Julie knocked on the door and she went inside with Connie. 'Gunnar?'

'He doesn't move or do anything, I almost wish he would get up and hit me for getting him in trouble. I just want him to wake up.'

'He will, the nurse told me he is making good progress and is improving.'

'Really?'

'Yes, he's getting the best care possible. They want us to keep talking to him and keep him company, they think it will help Olaf recover faster.'

Gunnar sat and talked to Olaf until Julie came to get him, the matron of the ward told them they had to go home as visiting hours were over. Gunnar promised Olaf that they would be back tomorrow, he wished he could stay with Olaf but Julie insisted that he needed to rest as well. Gunnar felt his ribs start to hurt, he had to get back so he could take some more painkillers. Gunnar would be back at the hospital as soon as visiting hours started again.


	33. Healing

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

Chapter Thirty-One... Healing.

Julie had tentatively let Gunnar help her clean her injuries and change her bandages, he was determined to do so but she was afraid of how it would affect him. Gunnar was dealing with enough guilt and Julie didn't want to add to the burden he already faced. Julie sat quietly as Gunnar examined her wrists, he turned each of them over and then did the same with her ankles. Julie let Gunnar clean her wounds and then cover them back over, he did so in silence. Gunnar didn't speak until after he had finished when he told Julie he would do it every night for her, Julie wondered if he was doing it as a type of penance for Stansson getting to her the way he did.

Gunnar had been searching for a way to do something for Julie, he had took it on himself to take care of Julie's injuries. Gunnar had been doing it every night since, he had noticed a vast improvement in Julie's wounds. Gunnar had also taken it on himself to sit with Olaf when they went to the hospital, he talked to him about hockey and Iceland, sometimes he noticed that Olaf would move and react to things that he said.

Julie was patient with Gunnar, he was improving slowly. Julie had gone out a few times to the shop and so on, the first couple of times Gunnar had been very jumpy and had only settled down when Julie was back safely. Julie had been massaging the cream for Gunnar's bruises into his skin daily and she had noticed that they were slowly disappearing. Gunnar was still in pain and he was still taking his painkillers but Julie was expecting that, he would be on them for a few weeks a least.

Gunnar felt that he was letting Julie down in some way, he still got jumpy and nervous when she wasn't around. Julie had been more than patient with him and he was trying his best to calm down for her. He felt like he was also letting her down because he couldn't do anything that was very physical, including making love. Gunnar cuddled Julie at night but he usually fell asleep minutes after he got into the bed, he knew sleep was necessary for his recovery, he just wished he could get back to normal as quick as possible.

Julie had taken to reassuring Gunnar that she didn't mind, more often that not, that he fell asleep quickly. Julie knew Gunnar felt like he was a disappointment and she was working hard at drawing him out of those thoughts. Julie loved him and she told him as often as she could, Gunnar was responding and he was making good progress. Julie was reversing Stansson's damage to Gunnar and she was proud of him.

Gunnar was sat on the sofa, Julie had gone out for a walk, he was working on keeping himself calm and so far it was working, he had been finding it easier these days. The phone rang and Gunnar picked it up. 'Hello?'

'We need to speak to a Miss Gaffney.'

'Who is this?'

'New York General Hospital.'

'Is it Olaf? I'm Julie's partner, she's out at the minute.'

'Right, you'll be pleased to know that your friend is waking up, someone should be here when he does.'

'Okay, we'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' Gunnar put the phone down. 'Connie. Come here, quickly.'

Connie heard her name being called by Gunnar and she went into the lounge area. 'Gunnar what is it?'

'Olaf is waking up, we need to get to the hospital as soon as possible.'

'I'll call Julie and you can get yourself sorted.' Connie noticed the spark in Gunnar's eyes, he was returning to his old self, Stansson's influence was fading, Julie's hard work was paying off.

Julie picked up her phone as she was nearing the flat. 'Catwoman.' It was Connie.

'You need to get back here, the hospital phoned and they want us to be there for when Olaf wakes up.'

'Right, I won't be long, see you in five minutes.' Julie hung up the phone and ran all the way back to the flat.

Gunnar heard Julie open the door. 'Gunnar, Connie.' Gunnar reached Julie first and he hugged her. 'Someone is in a good mood, Gunnar.'

'I know, my friend is waking up and we're on our way to being healed.'

'It's good to see you more like your old self.'

'I still have a way to go but I'm not looking over my shoulder so much these days.'

'Good.' Gunnar kissed Julie, now his split lip was almost healed he could kiss her properly.

'My Julie, I love you my Julie.'

'I love you too Gunnar.' Gunnar spotted Connie turn her head as she came into the room, she was very good at giving them privacy when they needed it.

Gunnar, Connie and Julie made it to the hospital in record time, the nurse showed them to Olaf's room and briefed them on his condition. Olaf was slowly regaining consciousness, he had moments where his eyes would open, they would expect Olaf to be fully awake by the end of the day. Connie and Julie both told Gunnar that he should go first, Gunnar went through the door and sat himself in the chair. 'Hello Olaf, they tell me you're waking up, I knew the world wouldn't be able to get rid of you for long. They also tell me that you can hear me. I want your opinion on something, you can tell me what you think when you're properly awake.' Gunnar carried on talking to Olaf until Julie popped her head in and told him that she was going with Connie to get a coffee.

Julie and Connie sat at one of the tables in the hospital canteen. 'Gunnar looks happier these days Catwoman.'

'I know, I think seeing Olaf every day this past week and seeing him improve has made Gunnar feel better. I think he has stopped blaming himself for everything.'

'That's down to you Catwoman, without you he would have carried on. Your reassurance and love saved him. He feels safe with you. He's even letting you out alone now.'

'There's still some way to go but we'll get there.'

'Of course we will.'

'I know we will,we have to.' Julie sipped at her coffee, things were improving but she would keep her eye on Gunnar until she was sure he was fully recovered.

Gunnar looked around as Connie let Gunnar know they were back again. 'Any sign of him waking up yet?'

'He keeps moving when I talk to him.'

'That's good, at least he knows you're here. We'll just be outside.'

'Okay, thank you, I need a break just to go to the bathroom, would you mind sitting with him Connie?'

'Of course I don't mind.' Gunnar slipped out of the room as Connie took his place.

Connie looked on as Olaf made small movements, so this is why the nurses were saying he was going to come around soon. 'I think I'm supposed to talk to you. Never thought I'd be saying this to someone I'd termed a brainless oaf but what you did was very brave.'

'Is that meant to be a compliment?'

'Olaf?'

'Yes, who else would it be, the bogeyman?'

'I should get your doctor, they'll be wanting to know you're awake.'

'How long have I been here?'

'A week.' Connie turned as Gunnar slipped back in the room. 'He's awake, you should stay with him while I go and get a doctor.' Connie left the room and left Gunnar with Olaf.

Gunnar stared at his friend, he blinked twice to make sure he was really seeing it. 'Olaf, long time.'

'Yes, it has been. A very long time. Are you really going to go through with what you asked me about before?'

'You heard that?'

'Yes, I think it's a good idea.'

'You do? I was just putting it out there, as a suggestion.'

'Gunnar, you know as well as I do that you wouldn't have asked me about it if it wasn't at the very front of your mind. I'd say do it, see what happens.' Gunnar was cut off from answering by a doctor coming in and ushering Gunnar out of the room.

Julie sat with Connie and Gunnar outside of Olaf's room, Gunnar had taken Julie's hand when she sat next to him. No one really talked, they were all waiting to see what would happen next. Olaf coming around was a good start but he had quite a while to go before he would be back to full fitness, his injury had been very serious and he would need time for his body to recuperate. He was young and he had his fitness going for him, that was something anyway.

The doctor came out. 'We'll be keeping Olaf here for a few more days, we want to check on his progress before letting him out. Does he have somewhere he can stay, he really shouldn't be on his own at present.'

'He can stay with us, if that's all right with you Connie?'

'Of course it is, he can take the spare room and I will use the sofa bed.' Julie made a mental note to get Connie something more comfortable to sleep on, that sofa bed was all right for a night or two but long term wasn't a good thing. They discussed Olaf's care and then the doctor told them they could go in to say goodbye but Olaf needed his rest and they had to go home.

Gunnar was last in to see Olaf. 'We'll be back to see you tomorrow, we'd stay longer but the doctor says we have to let you rest.'

'I know, he told me.'

'It's good to have you back Olaf.'

'Gunnar, the first bit of what you asked me about earlier.'

'Yes?.'

'I'd skip it.'

'I want to do it properly.'

'Okay, you'd better get out of here in case that doctor comes back. Good luck Gunnar, from what you've told me I'd say you are going to need it.'

'I'll see you tomorrow, thanks Olaf, I think.' Olaf nodded and Gunnar left his room.

Julie, Connie and Gunnar made their way back to the apartment. Gunnar was in his own world, he was trying to come up with a suitable plan. Gunnar knew what he had said to Olaf about wanting to do things properly but doing that bit of it would be harder, he was almost tempted to skip it. Proving his worth was one thing, proving it to someone who was determined to hate his guts was another.

Julie watched Gunnar carefully, he was distracted and she worried that he might be slipping back a bit. Julie sat with Gunnar, whatever he was going through in his head, she wanted to let him know that she was there for him. Julie snuggled herself up to Gunnar on his less injured side, she kissed him gently and settled her head on his shoulder.

Gunnar pulled himself into the present, Julie was getting suspicious, he didn't want her knowing anything about it until he was ready. With Julie not being at work he would have to be really careful, he would have to limit doing things until he knew for definite she was not around. He would have to get Connie on board with this, she would be a useful ally.


	34. Permission

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

Chapter Thirty-Two... Permission.

Gunnar went to the hospital every day to see Olaf, the doctor was very pleased with the progress he was making. Olaf was still on pain relief but the amount he needed was getting less every day. Gunnar found it easier to go and see Olaf now that he was on a normal ward and not surrounded by machines and wires. Today he was making a different kind of visit, one that would be even harder than seeing Olaf in hospital.

Gunnar had told Connie everything one day when Julie was out of the house, like Olaf, Connie had thought he should skip this bit, she said that it was old fashioned and these days it wasn't really needed. Gunnar didn't know why it was important that he had approval from Julie's father, part of him needed it and that is why he was here.

Gunnar swallowed hard and rang the doorbell, much like the first time he had visited here Julie's mum answered the door. 'Hello Gunnar.'

'Hello Mrs Gaffney.'

'How many times must I ask you to call me Carol?'

'Okay, Carol.' Carol showed Gunnar into the lounge where Julie's dad was waiting for him. 'Mr Gaffney.' Julie's dad didn't say anything at all, he still blamed Gunnar for Julie getting injured.

'I'm surprised you have the nerve to show your face here.'

'Brian!' Carol snapped at him. 'Give the lad a chance, it's not his fault that nutter went on a rampage.'

'Fine, what did you want to talk to us about?'

'I know what happened with Stansson, if I had known what he was going to do then I would have stopped him because I love your daughter, I love Julie more than anything. That's why I'm here, I want to ask her to marry me.'

'You want to do what? Absolutely not.'

'Brian, kitchen, now. Gunnar wait here, make yourself comfortable.'

Gunnar watched as Carol dragged Brian into the kitchen, Carol must have known that Gunnar could hear every word. 'Brian, what is your problem?'

'That boy has been nothing but trouble for Julie, it was because of him that she got hurt.'

'That was his nutcase of a coach, Julie told us what happened, that boy was injured too. Gunnar put his life on the line for Julie and all you can do is blame him.'

'You expect me to give him my permission to ask Julie to marry him?'

'Yes, think about it, how many boys would ask their girlfriend's father for permission to marry his daughter? He is here and asking you, how much courage has that taken?'

'I don't care, I don't want to give him my permission.'

'You stubborn man. If you don't give him permission then I will. Julie approves, she's a sensible girl, she wouldn't stay with someone that was bad for her.'

'Fine, fine, I'll give him my permission.'

'Good.' Gunnar schooled his expression as they came back into the lounge, he didn't think it would go down too well if Julie's father saw how Carol had made him laugh.

Gunnar straightened up as Carol and Brian came in. 'Thanks to my wife here you have my permission, however if you put one foot wrong again then you are in masses of trouble. I would think very carefully about getting married, we don't approve of divorce and if you can't go the distance then it would be better for you to give up now.'

'I'm not giving up, Julie and I have come too far.'

'You have a long way to go to prove yourself worthy in my eyes.' Gunnar nodded and he let Carol show him out. Gunnar breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the hall, he had done it.

'Don't let my husband put you off, I think you are very good for Julie.'

'Thank you, Carol.' Gunnar wiped his forehead as he left the house, he was right when he said it would be hard, however he had got the permission he wanted.

Connie looked up as Gunnar let him into the apartment, he had called her earlier to let her know that he was on the way back. 'Gunnar, judging by the look on your face I'd say you got permission, am I right?'

'Yes, just about, I don't think he wanted to give it to me though.'

'It doesn't matter now, you have got it. What are you going to do about a ring?'

'I don't want to be too flashy.'

'Catwoman isn't a flashy person so that's a good idea. You should take a look online, there's a lot of people that make rings specifically for people.'

'Good idea.'

'Julie, will be out for a while, she's meeting with James still.'

'Okay, thanks Connie.'

'No problem.'

Gunnar picked up the laptop as Connie left the room, he searched for various makers of rings and jewellery, nothing really grabbed his attention until he saw one by a designer from the UK. 'Connie, I need you to look at something.'

'Have you found one?'

'I think so.' Gunnar passed Connie the laptop. 'What do you think?'

'It's certainly something I can see Catwoman wearing, in silver too, that's good, she's not a gold person. He really charges a lot for them doesn't he?'

'She's worth it.'

'I'd say go for it, I like your choice Gunnar.' Gunnar didn't have time to reply as Julie walked in, he quickly changed the page and erased all evidence of what he had been looking for.

Julie immediately noticed that Gunnar and Connie were being suspicious. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing, Catwoman, Gunnar just wanted some help looking for something.'

'Oh, right.'

'How did the meeting go with James?'

'Very well, he understands that I want him to look after the team, we agreed that Gunnar and I would be back as soon as possible and playing for them again.'

'That's good.'

'We can do your trial whenever you like Connie.'

'Are you sure you're up to it?'

'Nearly, a few more days and I'll be back to proper strength.'

'Okay, like I said we'll do it when you're ready.' Julie nodded and she went to sit down.

Gunnar used Connie's interruption to go and put an order in up front for the ring, he was taking a very big chance with this. Julie said she was open to marriage but only after being with someone for a while, they hadn't even been together for a year yet. Gunnar wasn't sure what Julie's answer would be but he didn't want to waste another day after everything that had happened with Stansson.

Julie wasn't sure what was going on, something was. Neither Connie or Gunnar were telling Julie anything so she let it go, Julie trusted them both and she would find out eventually what it was. Julie focused on the fact that they would be bringing Olaf back tomorrow, Connie seemed quite happy for him to do so but Julie wasn't sure if that would change when he had been here for a few days. Neither Julie or Connie had much to do with Olaf, Gunnar had promised that he would keep him in check and make sure that he behaved himself.

Gunnar came back into the lounge, Julie suspected he was up to something, she was too intelligent not to. Gunnar knew the secret was safe with Connie, he would warn Olaf to keep his mouth shut about. Olaf wouldn't let it slip intentionally but he might do by accident, Olaf could be careless every now and then. Gunnar tried to plan for the perfect moment to propose to Julie but he was finding it hard to pick one, he had plenty of time as the ring wouldn't be ready until the middle of the next week. Gunnar took his painkillers, he just wished he could be healed, he was really missing the closeness he had with Julie.

Julie climbed into bed with Gunnar, she snuggled up to him, sensing he needed her to be near him. 'A few more days and those bruises will be completely gone.

'I'm glad, I don't like them.'

'They're not that bad now.' Julie caressed the still bruised skin on Gunnar's chest.

'Julie, what are you doing?'

'Hush, Gunnar, it's meant to feel nice.'

'It does, that's the problem, I can't do anything.'

'I know.' Julie stilled her hand and Gunnar placed his on top of it. 'It's only been two weeks Gunnar, we'll survive.'

'I miss you, my Julie.' Gunnar's voice was lowering, he was going to sleep.

'I miss you too, this healing time is necessary, one more week and we can start again.' Julie placed a small kiss on Gunnar's chest and settled down, Julie missed the time they had together as much as Gunnar did.


	35. Leaving Hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

Chapter Thirty-Three... Leaving Hospital.

Julie had got up early and left Gunnar in bed, he was still asleep and she saw no reason to wake him up, she wrapped her dressing gown around herself and went into the kitchen to make herself a coffee. Julie was worried about her relationship with Gunnar, she knew that physical connection was an important part of any relationship. The physical side of their relationship had gone off lately due to Gunnar's injury, Julie was wondering how she could bring them back together physically without working Gunnar up too much. Julie smiled at Gunnar as he came out into the kitchen. 'My Julie, is everything okay?'

'Yeah, I'm just thinking, that's all.'

'About what?'

'Us.' Julie saw the look on Gunnar's face. 'Don't worry, it's nothing bad.'

'You're not leaving me, are you?'

'No, I'm not.'

'Oh, good, you had me worried there.'

'You said you missed me last night.'

'I know, I've not been able to be with you my Julie. I miss us, I miss being with you.'

'Me too, I have an idea though, just us, tonight.'

'What is your idea?'

'You'll have to wait and see, I think you'll like it.'

'I can't do anything, I'd like to my Julie but I can't.'

'It's not about sex, it's about comfort, we miss each other and we need each other so I say we do something about it.'

'Okay, we'll do something about it.' Julie smiled, Gunnar was in need of touch, he had been without it for a bit too long and it was making him jumpy.

Connie came in not long after Julie and Gunnar had finished talking, she was pleased they were organising time together just for themselves. Things had been very hectic and their relationship was suffering as a result. Gunnar was in good hands with Julie, they would be okay, they just needed to make time for each other. 'Morning Catwoman, Gunnar.'

'Are you ready for Olaf coming here?'

'Yes Catwoman, don't worry, I'll behave myself.'

'We have to be there for ten, Olaf is being released then.'

'We should get ready, we can't go dressed only in our pyjamas.'

'Good point.' Connie helped herself to the coffee and everyone got ready to go and pick up Olaf.

Julie, Gunnar and Connie reached the hospital just before ten to find Olaf already dressed in his room. The doctor was waiting for them too with all the medication that Olaf needed to take with him. 'Now that you're all here we'll go through everything you need to know. Olaf will need to rest and not overdo things, a little activity is good from time to time but nothing too strenuous. The rest of the instructions are in the information that I have included with all the medication, there is a list of things to look out for too. If you are unsure about anything then don't hesitate to give me a call.'

'Okay, no problem, we'll make sure that he rests.'

'Good luck, remember, any problems then call me.' Olaf's doctor left the room after Olaf thanked him for his help. Olaf was happy they had helped him but he still couldn't wait to get out of this place, he really hated hospitals.

Gunnar was glad to have his friend back, he wasn't sure what Olaf would do now he was out of hospital. Gunnar wasn't sure if Olaf would stay in America or if he would eventually return to Iceland, with Stansson no longer around Olaf was free to be his own person. There were many possibilities for them all, especially Julie, there was his proposal to consider, would she accept or turn him down? Gunnar still hadn't decided where he was going to do it.

Connie took Olaf's bags and put them in the spare room, Connie wasn't too bothered about having to use the sofa bed in Julie's office as she wasn't the injured one. Once she had put the bags in the bedroom Connie came back out into the kitchen to help Julie with making the dinner, it was to be a little celebration of everyone getting over their various injuries.

Julie accepted Connie's help gratefully, making dinner for four people was quite a task. Gunnar was sat with Olaf and they were arguing over a hockey match on the TV. Julie was engrossed in making the main course when the phone rang, Julie picked up the phone and stirred the sauce with her other hand. 'Hello.'

'Is that Julie Gaffney?'

'Speaking, who is this?'

'This is the office of the Parker-Evans law firm.'

'Oh, yes, what is it?'

'The pre trial hearing of one Wolf Stansson took place today. He has pleaded guilty to all charges and will be sentenced at a later date.'

'To all of them? No argument?'

'Not one.'

'I see. Thank you for letting me know.'

'No problem, goodbye Miss Gaffney.'

'Goodbye.' Julie hung up the phone and turned to face the rest of them.

'Who was that?' Connie asked the question they were all thinking.

'The lawyers.' Julie explained to everyone what she had just been told on the phone.

Gunnar was surprised that Stansson had pleaded guilty to everything, he had expected Stansson to refuse to admit his guilt. Gunnar knew why Stansson had done the things that he did, he wanted to destroy everything that Gunnar had, but he had failed. Gunnar still had Julie, Olaf and Connie around him, his parents were also safe. Gunnar was glad that they wouldn't have to give evidence, they'd already had to relive the day once and he didn't want to do it again. Gunnar put Stansson out of his mind, he was going to have dinner with his friends.

Julie and Connie put out the plates of food on the table. Julie watched Gunnar carefully, he didn't seem to be affected by the revelation that Stansson had pleaded guilty to everything. Julie had an idea that Stansson was trying to make Gunnar suffer a bit more, if there was a trial Stansson would have had to give his reasons for what he did. Gunnar didn't seem to be letting it bother him, she was proud of him for that.

Gunnar relaxed more as the evening went on, Olaf was enjoying himself and so far he had kept his mouth shut about certain things. No one mentioned Stansson, he was the one person that was off topic. Gunnar watched Olaf, he had taken a liking to Connie. Gunnar was quite surprised, it was interesting, he would sit back and see where Olaf's liking for Connie went. Gunnar met Julie's eyes, she had noticed it too.

Once dinner had finished, the dishes were all washed up and put away, Julie sat next to Gunnar on the sofa and he slipped his arm around her shoulder. Julie snuggled up to Gunnar and listened to his heartbeat, it was soothing to listen to.

Olaf had excused himself not long after dinner, he was still feeling the effects of the injury, he swallowed down his painkillers and climbed into the bed. Seeing Gunnar with Julie had made him think about his own life, Connie was a very attractive woman, when she said he was brave it had made him feel good. It was a different feeling, a nice feeling, he would be here for a while and that meant he could explore whatever this feeling was.

Julie looked up at Gunnar when they were left alone, Connie had gone to bed not long ago and Julie had her suspicions that she knew they needed some time alone. 'Shall we?'

'Okay.' Julie stood up and made her way into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Gunnar was curious, he wasn't sure what Julie had planned. Gunnar was sure that tonight wouldn't end in them making love, he felt better and the pain was less now but the hospital had said it was best to wait the full three weeks when he asked the doctor yesterday. Gunnar was glad that it wasn't going to take him six weeks to heal, that would have been real torture. 'My Julie, why do you think Stansson said he was guilty without a fight?'

'I don't know, I can't say I want to know, he's admitted it and he's going to prison, hopefully for a very long time.'

'I hope so too.'

'Forget about him, tonight should be just us, we need to work on ourselves. Our connection has suffered a little bit but we can get it back.'

'I know, I do love you my Julie.'

'And I love you, which is why we need to do this. Are you ready?'

'I think so, what exactly are we doing?'

'I don't want to explain it too much, just follow my lead.'

'Okay, I can do that.'

'Good.' Gunnar nodded and let Julie take command.

Julie knelt on the bed in front of Gunnar, she moved her hand over his hair and down the back of his neck. Julie ran her fingers over the wound on Gunnar's head, it was almost healed completely now, her fingers travelled over Gunnar's nose and mouth and then down his throat and to the buttons on his shirt.

Gunnar let Julie undo his buttons and slip the shirt off his arms, he felt her hands run down his back and over his shoulders. Gunnar shifted and Julie's hands caressed their way down his arms to his fingers. Gunnar tensed as Julie's fingers touched the still bruised area over his ribs. 'Gunnar?'

'Yes Julie?'

'Why did you tense when I just touched you?'

'I don't know, it doesn't hurt. Am I weak Julie?'

'Weak? Why would you be weak?'

'I let Stansson get you, he hurt you, he shot Olaf. I was in front of him and he was going to shoot me, I was scared Julie, scared of dying, scared of leaving you alone. I was supposed to be brave and strong and instead I was terrified.'

'Gunnar, Stansson would have killed you, you had every right to be scared. I was scared too, for you, Connie, Olaf, and myself.' Gunnar felt Julie squeeze his hand and stroke it with her thumb.

'I'm a coward.'

'No, you're not a coward, a coward wouldn't have shown up and left me there to let Stansson do whatever he wanted to me. You are not a coward Gunnar.' Gunnar was tempted to believe Julie, she looked so convinced that he wasn't a coward.

Julie was aware that repressed feelings could come out during this exercise, she hadn't been expecting that Gunnar would be hiding that he thought he was a coward. Julie pulled Gunnar into her arms, she hugged him carefully. 'I love you Gunnar, my heart belongs to you.' Julie smiled into Gunnar's shoulder as his arms tightened around her, they would make it through this. Julie lay back on the bed, Gunnar didn't need words at this moment in time, he needed comfort.

Gunnar breathed out, Julie didn't think he was a coward, he was quite content to lie in her arms. Gunnar kissed Julie gently, he really had missed being with her, a few more days and they could be together properly. Gunnar liked just lying with Julie, it made him feel good. 'My Julie, I love you. I never said it before, when you said it to me.'

'Hush, I know you love me.'

'I want to say it, I want to make sure that you know.' Gunnar felt Julie's hand run over his hair, he hadn't taken his painkillers but he felt like he didn't need them. Gunnar felt better than he had done in a long time, he would sleep soundly tonight.


	36. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me, not making any money from this.**

Chapter Thirty-Four... Old Friends.

Olaf was improving every day, Julie was surprised that he was taking the advice of the doctor, she had always suspected him of being the one to try and ignore it. Olaf had been doing a bit of running each day, Connie had been going with him, she had said that he needed someone there in case anything went wrong. Julie wasn't entirely sure that was Connie's whole reason for going with Olaf, Julie had asked her but all she had said was that he was a friend. Julie had been watching Gunnar closely, he had showed no signs of thinking he was a coward lately, Julie had kept up the touching exercises she had found on the internet and her relationship with Gunnar was becoming closer again.

Olaf had proved a good distraction for Gunnar, the moments when Gunnar would have previously gone quiet and retreated inside himself very rarely happened now. Gunnar was more like his old self, his bruises had faded and he no longer tensed up or flinched whenever Julie touched his chest. It had taken Julie a few days to get Gunnar out of thinking he was a coward, it had been hard work, Julie had an idea it was Stansson that had taught Gunnar fear was weak.

Julie and Connie had got used to having Olaf around, he was a completely different person than he had been during the Goodwill Games. Julie had set Connie's trial date, being back to full health meant that she was able to put Connie through her paces. Julie was sat at the table, she was preparing Connie's trial. Julie wanted to keep in mind that she already had Connie down as a right wing player, Connie would be a useful person for assists and scoring. Julie looked up when the knock came on the door, Connie and Olaf were out running. Connie had taken a spare key with her so it wasn't her, unless something had gone wrong. Julie opened the door and saw a face she wasn't expecting to see. 'Hello Cat.'

'Scooter, what are you doing here?'

'Looking for you, I went to your office and they told me that you were at home.'

'But what are you doing in New York?'

'Are you going to let me in?'

'Oh yes, come in.' Julie closed the door behind Scooter, she hadn't seen him in years, what was he doing here?

Gunnar heard a male voice in the living room, a voice that didn't belong to Olaf. Gunnar looked out into the lounge, he saw Julie with a dark haired guy, a guy that to any right thinking woman would be very attractive. Gunnar felt jealousy rise as Julie hugged the guy, who was he and how did Julie know him?

Julie looked up at Scooter, he hadn't changed from when he had been the Varsity goalie at Eden Hall. 'So come on, what are you doing here?'

'I was hoping you could find me a place on a hockey team, I know what your job is Julie, if anyone can find me a place then it's you.'

'I'll have to give you a trial first, see what your strengths are.'

'Okay, I can do that. When?'

'I'm giving Connie a trial in a few days, can you make it?'

'Connie? Connie Moreau?'

'Yes, she's staying here for a while.'

'Two of the Ducks together again.'

'Ducks fly together as they say.'

'Don't I know it.' Julie smiled, the Ducks had played a few tricks on the Varsity team when they were at Eden Hall together.

Gunnar was really feeling jealous now, who was this guy that could make Julie smile? 'My Julie, who are you talking to?'

'Gunnar, this is Scott Vanderbilt, otherwise known as Scooter, he was a goalie on the Varsity ice hockey team at my school. He was just looking for a place on a hockey team, thought I might be able to help him out. Scooter, this is Gunnar, my boyfriend.'

'Cat, you have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me?'

'You never asked, yes I have a boyfriend, we've been together nearly four months.'

'Wow, nice work Cat.' Gunnar shook the hand that Scooter held out, he allowed himself to relax, it didn't look like this man was after Julie.

Julie knew that Gunnar was feeling threatened by Scooter by the way he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body, anyone with eyes could see how attractive Scooter was. Julie arranged to meet Scooter at the rink, she would try him out at the same time as Connie. Julie let Scooter out and she turned to face Gunnar. 'Gunnar, are you jealous of Scooter?'

'No, maybe, a little bit, a lot.'

'There's nothing to be jealous of, I promise. Scooter and I are friends, that is all. I think he would be more likely to go after you than me anyway.'

'He's gay? He doesn't look like the type.'

'When we were at Eden Hall we pretended to be together, Scooter didn't want anyone knowing about his sexual preference. The other players on the team wouldn't have been forgiving if they had found out and there was a rumour going around that he was gay, I offered to be his girlfriend to throw them off the scent. It wasn't really hard, all I had to do was be seen with him, it kept Portman off my back too.'

'So what happened? Didn't anyone suspect what was really going on?'

'No, we made sure it was convincing. We kissed every now and then, I think Scooter was imagining I was a guy whenever we kissed but it worked, people were convinced we were together. Once he left Eden Hall we remained friends, the guys that were giving Scooter a hard time went to a different college and that was the end of it.'

'Was it difficult?'

'No, I wasn't interested in guys at that time, I wanted to finish school and go to college. I knew what I wanted to do and that required focus from me. In a way Scooter was the perfect boyfriend, we even went to his prom together. He's a very good dancer, if he wasn't a hockey player then he'd probably make quite a living from being a ballroom dancer. I love Scooter as a friend, nothing more, you have nothing to worry about, okay?'

'I know, I guessed that when he sounded happy you had a boyfriend.'

'Good, so long as you know.'

'I do.' Julie hugged Gunnar, no one else could compare to him in her mind.

Connie and Olaf came though the door and Julie recounted everything that had happened with Scooter to Connie. Connie had known about the arrangement between Scooter and Julie, she had been impressed with how they had convinced everyone they were a couple. The intelligence of most of the Varsity team left a lot to be desired so she wasn't that surprised they had reacted the way they did to the rumour that Scooter was gay.

Julie sat with Connie and Gunnar, Olaf had gone for a shower. 'Julie?'

'Yes Gunnar.'

'Do you want to go back to Iceland for a visit. I promised to show you the Aurora the last time we were there, next week we'll be able to see it.'

'All right, I'm still off work so we can go.'

'Good. I'll take care of the arrangements.' Julie was looking forward to seeing Iceland again, she had enjoyed it last time and couldn't wait to go back again. 'Connie, do you want to come with us?'

'Sure, it sounds like fun.'

'Good.' Gunnar needed Connie to come with them, it was all part of his plan, he had finally decided how he was going to propose to Julie.


	37. Arrangements

Chapter Thirty-Five... Arrangements.

Julie had been taking more of an active role with the team, while she was enjoying being off work she got bored occasionally. James would phone her up and ask her advice on something if he needed it. It was one of these phone calls that gave her the information that Danny, her back up goalie, was moving to Los Angeles. Julie had known for a while that he might move back home, it was perfect timing anyway. Julie told James that she trying out a new goalie so it wouldn't matter too much, she also told him about Connie and he seemed quite happy to welcome the new players should they prove to be good enough.

Julie was sure that Connie and Scooter would make the team, Connie hadn't played professionally in a few years but she was still as sharp as ever, a few training sessions and she would fit right in with the rest of the team. Gunnar had asked to come with her and watch Connie and Scooter's trial, she wasn't sure if he should, Gunnar hadn't been to the rink since Stansson had beaten him up there. Julie wasn't sure how Gunnar would react, the ice had been repaired and cleaned but Gunnar would have memories of what happened. Julie was apprehensive about going into the locker rooms, Stansson was no longer around but she would be looking over her shoulder for quite some time, it wouldn't stop her going in, Stansson was not going to have any control over her life whatsoever.

Gunnar had made all the arrangements for their visit to Iceland, he had called his mum to let her know he was coming back again. Gunnar had eventually told his mum what had happened with Stansson and she had swore quite colourfully in Icelandic, he was quite surprised to hear her talk like that. Once she had calmed down she had asked him how bad it was, he had edited it a little bit as there were some things that she didn't need to know. Gunnar had told her that he was going to ask Julie to marry him, something that she approved of fully. Julie's ring had arrived this morning and he had hidden it where he knew she would never find it. It was a real symbol that he was going to ask her, he still wasn't sure if she would say yes, Connie had reassured him that Julie wouldn't say no. Gunnar knew that Julie loved him, he was certain of it, he didn't want her to say no. He was nervous, he had a plan but he was still nervous about asking her.

Stansson's sentencing date was rapidly approaching, no one knew what he would get, Julie just hoped that they locked him away for a very long time. Stansson was dangerous and shouldn't be out on the streets. There was word from the lawyer, Stansson had shown no remorse for the things that he had done. Stansson had basically told them that they had got what they deserved and if he could have done more then he would have. Julie's blood ran cold when she read the statement that Stansson had given, he said he would have raped her as she had it coming, he really was an evil bastard. Julie had shredded the copy of the statement, there was no need for Gunnar to see it, he was back to being his old self again and she didn't want it knocking him back. Julie had cuddled up to Gunnar that evening and it had made her feel better, Stansson couldn't touch them now.

Gunnar was working on his plan for proposing to Julie whenever she wasn't around, he took good care to hide every trace of his plan from Julie, he didn't want her to find anything that would ruin the surprise. It was necessary to plan everything, he didn't want anything to go wrong. Gunnar's idea wasn't too flashy, it was inventive and he hoped that Julie would enjoy it. Gunnar was waiting until Julie went out again so he could talk to Connie and get her opinion, he thought that she would approve of everything but he wanted to make sure that he hadn't missed anything.

Connie went over Gunnar's plan the first minute that she could, if someone proposed to her the way that Gunnar was going to propose to Julie then she would be a very happy woman, it was going to be lovely. Connie knew her part in the plan, it was the reason Gunnar had asked her to go to Iceland, Gunnar wanted Connie to keep Julie occupied during the day so he could get everything ready.

Julie, Gunnar and Connie met Scooter at the rink, Julie held Gunnar's hand as they walked through the main reception and into the rink itself. Gunnar was holding up quite well, he had squeezed Julie's hand as they entered but hadn't said anything. 'Okay, guys if you want to go and get changed and then we'll meet back here.' Connie and Scooter nodded their agreement and Julie showed them to the changing rooms, she took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

To Gunnar it looked as if nothing had happened at the rink, he knew it had though, there were his memories of everything still inside his head. Gunnar was watching Julie change, she had insisted he be there, this must be where she was held by Stansson. Once Julie had finished changing Gunnar went over and hugged her. 'Julie, is this where Stansson kept you?'

'Yes, over there by the lockers.'

'Are you okay?'

'I think so, the only person here with me is you and I know you won't hurt me. I feel safe with you.'

'Good.'

'Come on, I have two players that need a trial.' Gunnar followed Julie to the rink, they were putting the past behind them and it felt good.

Julie saw Olaf sat at the side of the ice, Gunnar went and sat with him. Julie called Connie and Scooter to her and she explained how the trial would go. Julie ran the trial very similar to Gunnar's, she had devised skill tests for each of them and marked them according to their performance. Julie was pleased to see that her instinct about both Connie and Scooter had been spot on, they were performing well. Connie's speed was her greatest asset, she would be able to assist other players in their scoring attempts as well put in a few of her own. Scooter had a definite ability for stopping people scoring, it was almost as if he could read the intention of a player and use it to stop their shot. Julie recognised his tactics, being a goalie herself made it easier to see what he was doing.

Gunnar watched everything from the sidelines with Olaf, he remembered his own trial, how he'd been so eager to impress Julie. That trial has lead to his first kiss with Julie, after she had let him in the team he had to do it, Gunnar remembered how he had felt more from that one kiss with Julie than he had with other women. Gunnar watched Olaf out the corner of his eyes and Olaf was too busy watching Connie to even notice that Gunnar had been watching him. 'Olaf, you haven't taken your eyes of Connie for the past five minutes.'

'I'm watching them all.'

'Are you?'

'Yes.'

'Okay, whatever you say.' Olaf didn't reply, Gunnar knew when to stop winding Olaf up.

Julie confirmed that both Scooter and Connie had made the team, once they were all showered and ready she met them all back in her office where James was waiting. Julie and James congratulated them, Scooter and Connie were made full members of the team. Julie watched as Gunnar and Scooter talked, she was happy that they were getting on well. Julie told James about her upcoming trip to Iceland and that she would be back playing once they had returned. They were taking a longer trip this time, a week, Julie knew that Gunnar liked being home and she often wondered if he was totally happy in New York and away from his family.

Gunnar was glad to be going home, he missed his family from time to time, now that Connie had gone through her trial they were going back to the apartment to pack. Gunnar wasn't sure whether Olaf would stay in Iceland or return to America, he hadn't showed a preference for either way. Gunnar had caught quite a few long looks between Connie and Olaf, he had tried to draw Olaf out but it hadn't worked, Julie had talked to Connie too but all she had said was that they were friends and nothing more.

Julie was taking Gunnar's advice and packing some warm clothes, the weather in Iceland could be unpredictable and in September it was starting to get cold in the evenings and if they wanted to see the aurora then they would have to go out on these evenings. Julie was looking forward to seeing the aurora, she had seen pictures and they had been really beautiful. It was peaceful in Iceland and she was looking forward to going back.

Gunnar made sure that the ring he had bought Julie was safely packed in his bag, he had kept it secret from her and he would need to do so for another day until he was ready to put the plan into action. Gunnar had booked Connie and Julie into a spa that did massages and treatments to help people relax, he wanted Julie to have a nice day. Gunnar smiled at the rest of the plan, he was quite proud of himself. It wouldn't be long before he put the plan into action, he was hoping that Julie would enjoy herself. Gunnar had deliberately chosen a flight that would get them there for early evening, he wanted Julie to be well rested for the day after and his proposal.


	38. Back In Iceland

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the mighty ducks characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Thirty-Six... Back In Iceland.

Julie and Connie were staying in Gunnar's apartment, Olaf had turned down the offer of staying there too, he had wanted to go back to his own place. Connie loved Gunnar's place, she thought that it was beautiful. The four of them had dinner together and then Olaf had gone home, everyone had gone to bed early, jet lag was really kicking in for some people, Olaf especially, while his injury was healing it still made him tired from time to time.

Julie was currently enjoying a massage, Gunnar had organised this day for her and Connie. Gunnar had said he wanted her to relax and enjoy her time here. Julie had an idea that this day had been very expensive, she had been wrapped in a soft bathrobe and given a facial and now she was floating in water while her therapist was working out any knots and tension in her body. Connie had told her that she should relax and enjoy it.

Connie joined Julie for lunch in the lounge, Connie was glad to see that Julie looked relaxed and was quite content to eat the lunch that was brought to them. They were being treated like royalty and Connie was thoroughly enjoying herself. 'Catwoman, I can see why you like coming here, it's a lovely place.'

'Yes it is, I do have to question why we're here though.'

'Does it matter?'

'No, I suppose not.'

'Gunnar just wants to treat you and do something nice for you, just enjoy it.'

'Maybe you're right. What about you?'

'Me?'

'Yes you, I've seen the looks between you and Olaf.'

'I don't know what you're talking about, there's nothing, we're just friends.'

'Right, for now you're friends, what about in time, what then?'

'I don't know, my opinion of him has changed, he helped you and Gunnar during the whole Stansson thing, but there is nothing going on.'

'Okay, I believe you.'

'Good, come on Catwoman I believe we have more treatments to go for.'

'I'm coming.' Connie preferred this Olaf to the one she had met at the Goodwill Games, she wasn't sure about anything else as she didn't really know Olaf that well. Connie shook her head and went into the treatment room to be pampered some more.

Gunnar was working hard on the preparations for this evening, he was most of the way done with everything in the apartment. Gunnar wanted everything to be perfect, he was only going to get one chance to propose to Julie and it was important that everything went smoothly. Gunnar hoped that Julie wasn't too suspicious, Connie would keep her distracted for as long as possible but Julie was intelligent and could work out there was something going on if she put her mind to it.

Julie and Connie were currently having manicures, Julie had drawn the line at having long nails put on, she'd never be able to save goals with those things on. Julie had taken Connie's advice to heart and was just going to relax and see what happened, she knew Gunnar was up to something, he had been a bit jumpy since they had arrived in Iceland and now there was this day at the spa and a whole lot of pampering.

Connie was doing her best to keep Julie off the thought of Gunnar and what he could be up to, there were times when Julie wanted to know everything and this was a time when Connie could have done without Julie's curious nature. It wouldn't be long until the next part of Gunnar's plan started, Connie was glad, she didn't much want to go back to the real world but she had to. Connie slowly redressed and waited for Julie to finish.

Julie felt really relaxed, being pampered really had its way of making you chill out. Julie paid the taxi driver and then walked to the door of the apartment. Julie tried the handle and found it locked, she saw the note attached to the door and pulled it off:

_My Julie,_

_I already know you'll be wondering what is going on,_

_to find me you'll need to follow the clues. This is the first one:_

_The place where I first told you that I loved you._

_(Don't forget to dress up warm)._

_G. x_

Julie turned to face Connie and she saw that Connie had the keys to the apartment. 'I knew Gunnar was up to something, you're in on it aren't you Connie?'

'Yes, I am, you're very clever, now come on we have some clues to solve.' Julie stood back and let Connie open the door. 'Do you know what the first clue is Catwoman?'

'Yes, the hot tub in the bathroom.' Julie went into the bathroom and found the next clue balanced on the edge of the hot tub:

_Very good, that was an easy one to start with. Next:_

_The first place I took you when we arrived here last time._

_G. x_

Julie took a break to go and put on some warm clothing, she had deduced that she would be wandering around in the open air and she noticed that the temperature was already dropping. Julie zipped up her jacket and went back into the lounge. 'Come on then Connie, let's go.'

''You're ready then?'

'Yes, this one means his mum's house, I'm guessing that's where the next clue will be.'

'Good, we have a car and driver for our use, it should be outside right now.'

'Gunnar's put a lot of thought into this one, he's inventive I'll give him that.' Julie waited until Connie had locked the door behind them and they both got into the car that was waiting outside.

Connie and the driver knew every location that Julie's clues led to, Gunnar knew that Julie would figure out his clues, she should have no problem with them, all the clues were for places that Julie had been to on her first trip to Iceland. Gunnar was hoping that the time it took for Julie to find all the clues would give him some time to relax and get his nerves under control.

Julie got out of the car and went up to the door of the house, she looked around for the next clue but she couldn't find it, she was about to knock on the door when Kristjana opened the door. 'Hello Julie dear.'

'Hello, it's nice to see you again.'

'I have something for you.' Kristjana handed Julie the clue that she was looking for.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome, you'll have to come and see us, tell that son of mine to call us.'

'I will do.' Julie looked at the clue once Kristjana had gone back inside:

_These brightly coloured houses attracted your attention_

_on our little wander around town._

_G. x_

Connie looked at Julie. 'Is that next clue?'

'Yes, it's the Old Town, the houses there are all brightly coloured, they attract your attention.'

'Sounds interesting.'

'It is, I think more houses should be like that.' Connie smiled, Julie was doing really well and Connie was enjoying this little trip around Reykjavik. Connie had meant it when she had said that Iceland was beautiful, more places should be like it.

Julie and Connie walked into the Old Town area. 'See what I mean Connie, it's like this place is a world apart from everywhere else.'

'Yes I do, I think we should build some of these in America.'

'Me too.' Julie lifted her next clue off the side of a house that had a bright red roof:

_The name of the next place means pearl,_

_It was here I promised you that I wouldn't let you fall._

_G. x_

Connie looked over Julie's shoulder at the note. 'Any idea what it means?'

'It's a restaurant and it's very high up, we went out to the viewing deck and as it says in the clue Gunnar told me that he wouldn't let me fall.'

'That's so romantic. Come on then Catwoman, we need to find your hero.' Connie took the latest clue off Julie and they both got back into the car.

Gunnar had received an update from Connie, Julie wasn't having any trouble with his clues so far. Their trip here had been short but it had been memorable, he was glad that Julie felt the same way. Gunnar had smiled a lot as he placed the clues, he was just hoping that no one removed them, Connie had a copy of the clues but it would be better if Julie was able to find them. Gunnar took a deep breath, it was time to make the last preparations for Julie's arrival.

Julie looked up at the restaurant, she hoped that she wouldn't have to go up there again. Julie breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the clue attached to the side of the building:

_Of course I wouldn't make you go up there without me,_

_now for the next bit, I wonder how you'll do with this one:_

_Quack._

_G. x_

Julie chuckled, she knew exactly what this clue meant. Julie walked the short distance to the pond that was in the park across the road from the restaurant, Gunnar's clue had meant the place where they had fed the ducks together. Julie saw Connie following not far behind so she waited for her to catch up. 'Gunnar and I fed the ducks here, everyone does it all the time, young and old.'

'It sounds lovely.'

'We'll come back here tomorrow and then you can have a go too Connie.'

'I'd like that.'

'Me too.' Julie picked up the clue that was attached to the bench:

_You're nearly there now my Julie,_

_the driver will take you to the place where the last_

_clue is waiting. See you soon._

_G. x_

Julie and Connie got in the car and Julie looked out of the window, they were getting further and further into woodland. It was getting darker as they got further in, Julie wasn't afraid, she knew that Gunnar was waiting for her at the end. Julie still wasn't any closer to knowing what Gunnar was up to, her curiosity peaked as the car stopped at the base of a hill. Julie got out and picked up the clue that was attached to a little gate:

_This is the last clue my Julie:_

_She's behind you._

_G. x_

Julie turned to see Connie was stood directly behind her and holding a torch. 'Connie?'

'Yes, I'm the last clue. This torch will help you find your way to where you need to be. Enjoy yourself tonight Catwoman, you've earned it.'

'Up there?'

'Yes, go on, I will see you tomorrow.'

'Okay.' Julie hugged Connie and took the torch from her. Connie got back into the car and Julie waved until the car went around the corner. Julie switched on the torch and started off up the hill, it was time to find Gunnar and see what he was up to.


	39. Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

**Chapter Warning: Sexual content, don't like that subject then don't read, you have been warned.  
><strong>

Chapter Thirty-Seven... Proposal.

Gunnar had received word from Connie that Julie was making her way up to where he was, he reassured himself that everything was ready and perfect. Gunnar brushed his hand over his hair and paced a little, once he had found out that Julie was coming his nerves had resurfaced. Gunnar did not know what Julie's answer would be but he had to ask her, his heart was telling him that he wanted to marry this woman. Gunnar pushed open the door and went to wait outside for Julie.

Julie carefully made her way up the hill, the path was quite clear but she took her time all the same, she didn't want to end up falling over. Julie looked up as she reached a clearing at the top of the hill, in front of her was a small log cabin and Gunnar was waiting in the doorway.

Gunnar saw Julie as she reached the clearing, Gunnar walked down the steps and took her hand in his. 'My Julie, come inside. Dinner will be served soon.'

'I'm hardly dressed for dinner.'

'I have taken care of that, in the bathroom is a dress for you.'

'Okay, I will go and get changed.'

'Good, see you soon my Julie.' Gunnar kissed Julie and he let her go into the bathroom to get ready.

Julie closed the bathroom door behind her and she saw a long dress hanging on the back of the door, she quickly removed her clothes and took the dress off the hanger. Julie slipped the dress over her head, it was a perfect fit, no doubt Connie had been the one to order it. Julie looked at herself in the mirror, Connie really did have a sense of the romantic, the dress reminded Julie of something out of Romeo and Juliet.

Gunnar tapped on the door to the bathroom. 'My Julie, are you ready?'

'Yes, one minute.' Gunnar's eyes widened as Julie came out of the bathroom, the white dress Connie had picked really showed off Julie at her best, it was full length and had a medieval feel to it. Gunnar had changed into the things he was wearing for dinner, he held his hand out to Julie and led her over to the table. 'My Julie, you are so beautiful.'

'Thank you, you are really quite handsome too. Let me guess, Connie?'

'Yes, she's been a big help.' Gunnar poured some wine into glasses and handed Julie one, he was hoping that the wine would ease his nerves somewhat, he didn't want to drink too much but a small bit couldn't hurt.

Julie was a bit surprised that she hadn't noticed what was going on, an event like this must have taken a lot of preparation, Gunnar really was quite sneaky. Julie was quite happy that she hadn't known, it had been a lovely surprise and she was touched that Gunnar had gone to so much effort. Gunnar brought two plates of food over, now she knew what he had been doing while she was at the spa. She loved Gunnar's cooking, he was really good at it. Julie wouldn't have thought to put an apple with herring in a salad but it worked beautifully, it was the perfect starter, really light and made you want more rather than leave you feeling too full.

Gunnar had relaxed a bit now they had started eating, Julie was enjoying herself and she was talking about her day at the spa. Gunnar had been there when he'd been injured in a hockey match, it had helped his torn muscle to feel a lot better. Gunnar was glad that Julie had a lot to talk about, it meant that she'd had a nice day, so far everything was going to plan.

Julie sensed that Gunnar was nervous about something, maybe it was because it was a while since they had made love, Julie had an idea that it was why Gunnar brought her here. Gunnar was fully healed now and there was nothing stopping them being together. Julie would give him all the time he needed, she remembered what it was like to be the nervous one.

Gunnar brought out the second course, he had been taking a risk with this one, Italian foods weren't really in his list of cooking but it was Julie's favourite so had given it a go and he was quite pleased with how it had come out. His mum had helped him out with it too, if anyone could make a dish work then it was her, she wanted this evening to go well. Gunnar smiled as he remembered his mum rushing over to help him out, she was so happy about him proposing to Julie, at least he was doing something to make her proud of him.

Julie tucked into the spaghetti bolognese, it was beautiful, the Italians would have been quite happy to eat it. Julie knew how lucky she was, in many ways Gunnar was the perfect boyfriend, he had his moments of course, especially where jealousy was concerned. Julie had an idea that Gunnar's jealousy was down to his own insecurity about himself and the fact that he loved her. Gunnar was slowly getting out of it and Julie would never do anything to make him think he couldn't trust her, Julie was aware of the fact that Gunnar had been hurt in the past and she would erase that if she could.

Gunnar was quite looking forward to dessert, he had quite a sweet tooth and the chocolate pudding he had made was full of very gooey chocolate in the middle, he had even bought some champagne and if Julie said yes then he would bring it out later on.

Julie smiled at Gunnar, he really had gone to a lot of effort. Julie wasn't a person to make people buy things for her, she wasn't spoilt. The difference in this case was that Gunnar wanted to do these things for her and she hadn't made him do it. 'Gunnar, thank you, my complements go to the chef.'

'I'll be sure to let him know.' Julie laughed and sat herself on Gunnar's knee, she kissed him, he had definitely earned a kiss. 'What was that for?'

'To say thank you, it's the least I can do, today has been wonderful.'

'It's not over yet, come on, the show should be about to start.'

'Show, what show?'

'You'll see.' Julie followed Gunnar outside, what more could he have for her?

Gunnar fingered the ring box that was sat in his pocket, his heart was pounding, it was nearly time. 'Do you know why I brought you here my Julie?'

'No, I don't think so anyway.'

'I promised you I would bring you to see the aurora, this is an ideal spot for it.'

'Really?'

'Yes, in fact, look up, it's starting.'

Julie turned and looked where Gunnar was pointing, in the distance green and blue lights appeared in the sky. Julie watched as hints of purple and red appeared, it was amazing, she was glad she had been able to see it. 'It's even more beautiful than in the pictures.'

'Not as beautiful as you my Julie. Dance with me?' Julie took Gunnar's hand and he pulled her into his arms. Julie lay her head on Gunnar's shoulder and he kissed her forehead. As if by magic music came on from somewhere in the cabin, Julie recognised it as the song they had danced to on their first date. Julie tilted her head up and kissed Gunnar, it had been such a lovely day and she didn't want it to end. Julie became aware that Gunnar was humming quietly along with the music and she smiled. 'Julie?'

'Yes?' Julie felt Gunnar kiss the back of her left hand and then he whispered something in Icelandic.

'I don't think I've been taught that yet. I heard my name but that's about it'

'Oh, that's right, we never got that far.'

'So what does it mean?'

'Julie, will you marry me?' Julie swallowed as she registered what Gunnar had just said, he'd just asked her to marry him.

Gunnar waited for Julie's reaction, she looked shocked, he saw her going through it in her head. What if she said no, what would he do then? 'Gunnar?'

'My Julie?'

'Yes, I will marry you.' Gunnar breathed out, she had said yes, he carefully pulled out the ring box and slipped the ring on to her finger and then he kissed her. 'I love you my Julie.'

'I love you too.' Gunnar kissed Julie again, they were engaged, he could hardly believe that everything he was hoping for had happened.

Julie had been a little stunned at first, she hadn't been expecting Gunnar to ask her that question. Once she had got over the shock of being asked the question there had been no doubt in her mind as to what her answer would be. Julie placed her hand in the one that Gunnar held out and he slowly led her inside.

Gunnar handed Julie a glass of the champagne and they sipped it quietly, Gunnar's nerves had disappeared entirely now. Once they had finished their drink Gunnar put the glasses in the sink. 'I need you to wait here a minute my Julie, I won't be long.'

'Okay.' Gunnar kissed Julie and then he let himself into the bedroom to take care of a few things.

Julie wondered what Gunnar was doing, she looked down at the ring that now sat on her left hand, it was certainly a message to the world that she was taken. The ring was perfect, it was something that she would have chosen herself.

Julie let Gunnar take her hands and she walked into the bedroom with him. Julie looked around the room, several candles were burning and there was a fire in a real fireplace, the lights were all off and the curtains were drawn across leaving only the light of the candles and the fire to see by.

Gunnar smiled at Julie's admiration, he wrapped his arms around Julie's waist and planted little kisses on her neck. 'My Julie, how I've missed this.'

'Me too.' Gunnar pulled Julie close and kissed her, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and pulled her even closer, pressing his body against hers. Gunnar picked Julie up in his arms and lay her back on the bed, he covered Julie's body with his and kissed her again. Gunnar bit his lip as Julie's hand caressed the bare skin under his shirt, she knew he liked it and he felt his body start to react to her touching him.

Julie unbuttoned Gunnar's shirt and pulled it off, she moved her hands over his now bare chest and arms. Julie heard Gunnar groan in pleasure as her hand brushed over the soft skin of his stomach and then up his back. Julie's stomach flipped as Gunnar pulled the zip of her dress down and took it off over her head, she found herself pulled into his arms.

Gunnar looked at Julie, the light of the candles made her eyes glitter, he slowly undid Julie's bra and removed it. Gunnar kissed every inch of Julie's skin down to her stomach, he heard her gasp as he took one nipple into his mouth and gently bit on it. Tonight was not about rushing, he wanted to take his time and savour every moment. Gunnar moaned into Julie's mouth as her fingers drew patterns across his back. 'My Julie, that feels good.'

'Good.' Gunnar moaned again as Julie repeated the movement over his back and he worked hard to keep himself under control.

Julie removed Gunnar's trousers so they were both just left in their last piece of clothing. Julie gasped as Gunnar's hand moved inside her underwear and slowly caressed her clit. Julie felt her hand being moved and wrapped around Gunnar's hardness. 'Julie, I want you to touch me at the same time as I play with you.' Julie nodded and she slowly moved her hand up and down as Gunnar slipped a finger inside her. 'Oh Gunnar,' Julie moaned, he added another finger and gently moved them in and out of her body. Julie matched her speed to Gunnar's and he groaned loudly, she pulled him to her for a kiss and moved her hips to meet his fingers and gain some much needed friction.

Gunnar was seeing stars, no one else had made him feel this way, sensing that Julie was about to come he moved her hand and placed it on his hip. 'My Julie, I love you my Julie.'

'I love you too.' Gunnar moved his fingers as deep as they would go inside Julie and he kissed her, her moans vibrated against his lips as her body squeezed his fingers. Gunnar held Julie tight as her body finished it spasms of pleasure.

Julie closed her eyes as she came down from the high she'd just experienced, Gunnar was kissing her mouth gently and she felt him bury her into his arms. Julie looked up at Gunnar and smiled, he really was a very considerate lover. 'My Julie, let me love you.' Julie nodded, she remembered those words from the first time they had made love.

Gunnar groaned as he slipped easily inside Julie, he grasped her hands and looked into her eyes as he started to move inside her body. He wanted to keep eye contact with Julie, he found it made the connection more intense. 'Julie, wrap your legs around me.' Julie nodded and did as he asked her. 'Feels so good my Julie, I have looked forward to this for so long.'

'Me too.' Gunnar felt Julie's grip tighten on his hands and her body start to meet his thrusts.

Julie felt like she was drowning in pleasure, it was almost like Gunnar was made for her, they just fit together. Julie moaned as Gunnar's fingers brushed over her clit, he knew exactly what she needed, she didn't know how he knew but he always did. 'Oh Gunnar.'

'Do you like that?'

'Yes, feels nice.'

'Good.' Julie felt the pressure building up in her body, she wasn't far off coming again.

Gunnar felt Julie's body squeeze him tight, he groaned loudly as she came around him, he loved hearing her come, part of it was that he knew he was doing the right thing and the other part was that it gave him quite an ego boost to know he was doing this to her. Gunnar slowed his thrusts a little bit as Julie finished her orgasm, he quite liked the connection he had with her. Gunnar slowly resumed moving within Julie and groaned as he felt himself release into her body

Julie let her breathing calm down, no man had ever made her feel the way Gunnar did. Julie lay still as Gunnar was still inside her, she heard his breathing hitch when she tried to move. 'Gunnar?'

'Shhh, my Julie, just stay here, please.'

'Is everything okay?'

'Yes, I just like being here, like we are now.' Julie stroked Gunnar's hair she didn't know what had prompted Gunnar to be like this.

Gunnar didn't want to let Julie go, he had been without her for so long and now he was with her he wanted to keep her here. 'Gunnar, you can't stay like this forever, you'll get uncomfortable.'

'I know.'

'What is it?'

'I don't know, I was okay and then it's nearly the end and I don't want it to end in case we never get to be like this again.

'We will, I promise.' Gunnar looked at Julie, there was nothing but sincerity in her eyes.

'It's just been so long.' Gunnar slowly moved out of Julie and he pulled her into his arms, he hadn't been prepared for how making love to Julie again would make him feel.

Julie was beginning to see that this evening had made Gunnar feel a bit vulnerable. 'Gunnar, I love you, it has been a while but now there is nothing to stop us being together like this. I promise you, everything will be okay.'

'I hope so.'

'It will. Trust me, I love you and you love me, we'll get married and have a hockey team of babies.' Julie was relieved to see Gunnar smile. 'Do you want babies my Julie?'

'Yes, do you?'

'Definitely.'

'I think we'll know when we're ready to have children.'

'Me too.' Julie snuggled into Gunnar's arms.

'Thank you for my ring, it's beautiful.'

'Glad you like it my love.' Julie detected a hint of sleepiness in Gunnar's voice, she slowly stroked his chest to relax him and it wasn't long before he was asleep. Julie settled her head back down on Gunnar's chest, everything would be all right, she would make sure of it, no one would come between them ever again.


	40. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Thirty-Eight... The Morning After.

Gunnar settled himself on the bed, Julie was still sleeping, she was his, wanted to be his. Gunnar took in everything about Julie, her skin, her hair, her closed eyes and relaxed breathing. Then there was the ring, his ring that he had given to her, she had agreed to marry him, the thought still brought a smile to his face. Gunnar kissed Julie's forehead. 'My Julie, I'll be back soon.' Gunnar quietly got off the bed so as not to wake Julie, he had a few more treats in store for her.

Julie awoke to find herself alone, she looked down at the ring on her finger, she had definitely made the right decision. Gunnar loved her and she loved him back, a lot of people would probably say that they were rushing into it. It's not like they were going to get married right now, they would have to plan and organise things and that would take time. Julie slipped Gunnar's shirt on over her head, she didn't want to put the dress back on as it looked expensive and she was going to look after it properly.

Gunnar had breakfast sorted, he was offered a breakfast basket when he booked the cabin, it was expensive but he decided to get one anyway. There was enough food in it to serve four people. Gunnar loaded up a tray with a bit of everything that was in it. Gunnar checked that he had everything and then went back through into the bedroom.

Julie looked up as Gunnar came in, he was partially dressed and carrying what looked like breakfast. Gunnar put the tray down on the bed. 'Good morning my Julie.'

'Good morning.' Julie smiled at Gunnar. 'What's all this?'

'Breakfast in bed, I think we deserve a little bit of luxury.'

'Good idea.' Julie picked up the red rose that was on the side of tray and carefully placed it to one side. 'This looks wonderful.'

'Dig in, there's plenty more if we need it. Are you wearing my shirt?'

'Yes, you don't mind, do you?'

'No, it looks good on you. When you want to get changed there's some of your stuff in a bag Connie packed for you.'

'Okay, right now I'm more interested in doing justice to this lovely food.' Julie didn't know where to start, there was muffins and fresh orange juice, croissants and coffee, fresh butter and jam, she decided on a bit of everything. Julie smiled as she saw Gunnar eating his way through a great deal of food, it really was a wonder that he wasn't bigger than he was, he must have a really fast metabolism.

Once the food had gone Gunnar took the tray away and climbed back on to the bed, he quite liked Julie wearing his shirt, especially as he suspected she wasn't wearing anything under it. Gunnar shifted onto his side and he kissed Julie, he could taste the strawberry jam on her lips. 'My Julie, my love, and in the future my wife. I love you.'

'Gunnar, you're so sweet, I love you too.'

'My mum wants to see us, she told me I had to come over as soon as you had said yes.'

'I think she knew I would.'

'I think so too, we should probably get ready.'

'Good idea.'

'We'd better not keep my mum waiting, she'll already be waiting for us I bet.'

'Okay, I won't be long.' Gunnar accepted a kiss from Julie and let her go into the small bathroom.

Julie opened the bag that Connie had packed for her to find everything that she needed, Connie really had helped Gunnar out with this. Julie washed her face and cleaned her teeth, she had a quick shower and then applied her moisturiser. Julie dressed in her clothes and started to pack everything away, a little piece of paper caught her eye and she pulled it out, it was a note from Connie:

_Catwoman,_

_By the time you read this you will more than likely be engaged._

_Gunnar is a lovely guy and he is the type of man I always_

_hoped that you would end up with._

_See you later Catwoman,_

_Connie. x_

Julie smiled as she read through Connie's note, her life was changing in so many ways, Connie approved of Gunnar, she had since the moment he had walked into Julie's life. Julie wasn't really sure what would happen next, how long it would before they got married and so on. There was plenty of time to talk about it all, for now she just wanted to enjoy the feeling of being engaged to Gunnar. Julie finished up packing her stuff and went to find Gunnar.

Gunnar had occupied himself with doing the washing up while Julie was getting herself ready, the people that rented the place out to people would have taken care of it but he did it as a way of giving his mind something to do. He'd packed up the food from the basket that they hadn't eaten to take with them, now he was just waiting for Julie. He'd called the driver to let him know that they wanted picking up too, everything was ready.

Julie found Gunnar sat at the table, she went over and hugged him. 'Are you ready my Julie?'

'Yes, it's a shame to leave a place like this, it's so beautiful.'

'I know, we can always come back again.'

'Good.' The car beeped outside and Julie linked her arm with Gunnar's, it was the same driver as last night and he opened the door for them to get in. Julie watched as the scenery went by, she was able to see more as it was lighter than when she had arrived here last night, she really was starting to love Iceland more and more.

Gunnar paid the driver for his services and then got out of the car, before he could even get up the stairs his mum had opened the door and was literally pulling him inside. 'My handsome boy is engaged, I'm so proud and to such a beautiful woman.' Gunnar saw Julie trying to bury a smile as his mum fussed over him. 'Wait until I tell everyone, I hope you did it properly Gunnar and asked Julie's father for his permission.'

'Yes mum, I did.'

'We will have to meet them, it's not every day that an event such as this occurs.'

'I'm sure Julie's family will be only too pleased to meet you all.'

'Good, good. Gunnar go and bring your father in.'

'Yes mum.' Gunnar left his mum with Julie, she already viewed Julie as a daughter, he was glad that his mum and future wife got on so well.

Julie turned to Kristjana, she sensed that she wanted to talk to her. 'Now Julie, what do you know of marriage?'

'Admittedly I don't know much. I think it is based on a bit of give and take on both sides.'

'Yes, it is that. We have to learn what the other person we're living with wants and needs, sometimes they are very different things.'

'True, anything I don't know I can learn.'

'I think you will do just fine. You're a nice girl Julie, and I will be very proud to welcome you to our family. I've noticed a definite change in Gunnar, he smiles more now, I think it has a lot to do with you.'

'I'm pleased I could do that for him, we've had a difficult time but we got through it.'

'I take it you mean Stansson.'

'Yes, he can't get to us now and that's how it's going to stay by the sound of it.'

'Good, he's getting what he deserves. Gunnar didn't tell me all of it but as long as justice is served then I will be happy.' Julie nodded, Kristjana had echoed her thoughts exactly. 'There are happier things to think about now, like your wedding. It's been too long since we had something to celebrate.'

'Yes, I'm looking forward to it.' Julie smiled at Kristjana, she was so happy about the idea of a wedding in the family. Would her own family be as happy?

Gunnar met his father at the bottom of the garden. 'Well boy, you've really done it now.'

'What did I do?'

'Got her all excited, you do realise she's now planning for grand kids.'

'It's a bit soon for that, we've only just got engaged.'

'Try telling your mother that. We'd better go inside, see what she's up to.' Gunnar nodded and followed his father up into the house.

Julie chuckled as Kristjana showed her a few pictures of Gunnar as a baby, Gunnar looked distinctly unimpressed so she went over and hugged him. 'I see you've always been cute, even as baby Gunnar.'

'I was hoping you wouldn't see those, she likes to embarrass me with them.'

'That's the job of a mother Gunnar, at least she didn't show me any naked ones.'

'She didn't, oh, good.' Julie thought that Gunnar had been very cute as a baby, something which he had carried through to being an adult.

Gunnar was happy to see Julie so settled with his family, his mum and dad loved her, he knew he was doing the right thing. He wasn't sure how Julie would get on with his sister, she was at the age where all she wanted to do was go out with her friends and wasn't around much, at least she wasn't getting into trouble. Gunnar would make sure that Frida and Julie were properly introduced, although she wouldn't admit it, Frida was quite shy around new people.

Connie had instructions to come to Gunnar's parents', she knew where it was as he had given her very clear directions. Connie was sure that Julie had said yes to Gunnar, he sounded so happy on the phone. Connie went up to the door and knocked on it, it was Gunnar that answered and he quickly ushered her into the lounge to where Julie was waiting.

Julie saw Connie enter and she went over and hugged her. 'Hello Connie.'

'Catwoman, I hope you said yes.'

'I did, don't worry.'

'I wasn't worried, I knew you would. We'll have to talk about dresses and hair and bridesmaids.'

'Connie, we've not even been engaged a day yet.' Julie smiled at Connie as she laughed.

Connie was introduced to Kristjana and Fridrik, Kristjana was quite happy to welcome another guest and hinted at setting her up with Olaf, which made Connie blush furiously. Once Connie had stopped blushing she settled down and chatted with Julie and Gunnar, she was happy for Julie but part of Connie wished that she had what Julie did. Connie tried to put the thought out of her head, they were going to do a little exploring around the city.

Julie, Connie and Gunnar said goodbye to Kristjana and Fridrik and set off for the pond that Gunnar and Julie had fed the ducks at. Olaf was meeting them there, Gunnar wanted to make sure that his friend was okay. Julie linked arms with Connie and Gunnar, she was trying to include Connie in everything as she didn't want her to feel left out, just because she was with someone it didn't mean that she wouldn't have time for her friends.

Connie appreciated Julie's efforts to keep her involved with her life, she didn't think that Julie would shut her out of it. Connie stood with Julie as they threw bread to the ducks. 'Catwoman?'

'Yes Connie.'

'When will you tell our Ducks that you're engaged?'

'As soon as possible, no point in hiding it.'

'True, are you worried about Portman?'

'No, I haven't even given him a second thought.'

'Good.'

'Connie, are you okay?'

'Yes.'

'Are you sure?'

'Seeing what you have with Gunnar has made me think about my own life, I was quite happy being single until recently.'

'And you're not now?'

'Not really.' Connie looked over to where Gunnar was with Olaf, they were challenging each other to throw pieces of bread further and further. 'Boys will be boys, I'd quite like my own boy.'

'We'll find you someone Connie, someone who deserves you.'

'Thank you Catwoman.'

'No problem.' Connie hugged Julie, she loved her friend, ever since Julie had joined the Ducks for the Goodwill Games they had looked out for each other and been there for each other.

Gunnar and Olaf had eventually settled their contest, mainly because they had run out of bread. 'Olaf, what will you do when I go back to America?'

'I haven't decided yet.'

'Don't you think you should decide?'

'Perhaps I could be convinced to go back with you, America has its charms.'

'It certainly does, Julie and I will be here until the end of the week, you can always decide later.'

'We'll see.' Gunnar quite liked the idea of Olaf coming back to America with them, he wasn't the type to say so though.

Once the sun started to go down Julie went to back to the apartment with Connie and Gunnar, Olaf decided that he was going back to his place. Gunnar told Connie and Julie that he was going to work on getting Olaf to come back to America with them, Olaf didn't really have anyone else in Iceland. Gunnar thought that Olaf had been on his own for far too long, he was too self sufficient and it was about time that he had a bit more company.


	41. Frida

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Thirty-Nine... Frida.

Julie was a frequent visitor to Kristjana and Fridrik's house, she had grown to love their little house and she would often go to see them with Connie and Gunnar. Frida, Gunnar's sister, was a mystery to Julie, she had barely had any contact with her at all. According to Kristjana, Frida viewed her brother as her hero and when Iceland lost the games it had shattered her illusion a little bit. There was a ten year difference between Frida and Gunnar, and for a six year old girl to see her brother so downhearted after losing must have been hard. Kristjana told Julie how Frida had distanced herself from Gunnar during this time and it was only when he got over it did she start going near him again.

Julie found out from Kristjana that she had managed to convince Frida to stay in so that Julie could meet her properly. Julie was quite anxious about meeting Frida, she knew that Julie had been a member of the USA team that beat Iceland, she was hoping that Gunnar putting the past behind him would have had an effect on Frida and help make the meeting easier.

Frida sat in her room, she didn't know why she had agreed to meet this Julie person, she had taken Iceland's victory away from them and made Gunnar unhappy. Frida remembered when Gunnar had come home from America, he was very quiet and he had shut himself away in his room for a long time. Gunnar had asked her if she would meet Julie as she was important to him, that's why he had brought her home.

Julie tapped on Frida's door, she wasn't going to assume that she was welcome, she would wait for Frida to let her in. The door opened half way and then fully, Julie walked in slowly and sat in the chair by the desk. 'Frida, I know that you don't know me, this is your chance to ask any questions that you need to and I'll try and answer them as best I can.' Julie sat back and studied the girl in front of her, she was very pretty; bright green eyes, and hair that matched the colour of Gunnar's, she wouldn't be surprised if Frida had a lot of male attention even at her young age.

Frida didn't know what to make of Julie, she seemed nice, Gunnar liked her, maybe that was enough. 'Are you going to marry my brother?'

'Yes, that's the plan.'

'Do you love him?'

'Very much.'

'Did you really stop his goal at the games in America?'

'I did.'

'He was sad about it when he came home.'

'I think I would have been the same if it was my team that lost.'

'How did you do it?'

'Luck and good timing, Gunnar's shot could have gone in just as easily.'

'Are you going back to America?'

'Yes, we are.'

'I won't see Gunnar if he does that.'

'You could always come and visit, I'm sure your parents will let you.'

'Maybe.' Frida didn't know what else to ask Julie, she had yet to make a decision if she liked her, she wasn't sure just yet.

Julie left Frida alone, she didn't want to push her too far on their first meeting, Gunnar had told her that Frida was unsure of strangers. Julie knew what that was like, it was hard meeting people you didn't know as you could never be sure of how they would react to you and if they would like you. Kristjana told Julie that Frida would come around in the end, it was just a matter of gaining her trust, Frida had let Julie into her room, that was a major step as Frida didn't let many people into her room.

Gunnar and Julie sat in the garden of his parents' house, Julie wanted to talk to Gunnar about Frida. 'I think your sister is afraid of never seeing you again, you're her hero Gunnar, she won't admit it but she needs her big brother. I can't be sure but I think she thinks that now you have me it will mean she will be shut out.'

'What makes you think that?'

'When I told her we were going back to America she said that she would never see you.'

'What can I do about it?'

'I think we should spend some time with her, take her out, she can always visit us in America too. Just keep her in your life, give her the chance to be a part of it.'

'I can do that.'

'Good, your family is important Gunnar, just because you're living in another country doesn't mean you have to be totally split apart from them.'

'I know, we're going out for dinner tomorrow night with Connie and Olaf, we could always take Frida with us.'

'Good idea, I think we should tell them now.' Gunnar nodded and they went inside to tell everyone the plan.

Kristjana immediately agreed to Gunnar and Julie taking Frida out for dinner with them, she wanted both her children to get along as much as possible. Gunnar and Frida had fought on a few occasions, nothing too bad, siblings would always fight a little bit, living in the same house would inevitably lead to arguments. Gunnar being older by quite a bit meant that arguments between the were very few and far between.

Julie and Gunnar said goodbye to everyone, Frida came down to see them off as well and even gave Julie a hug, clearly she was coming around to there being a woman in Gunnar's life. Julie hoped that the little talk she'd had with Frida had set her mind at rest that Julie wouldn't be stealing Gunnar from her life. Julie had no intention of splitting Gunnar from his family, she wouldn't do anything like that, it wouldn't be a good thing for anyone.

Connie was very curious about Frida, she really wanted to meet her and was very excited about the dinner tomorrow. Connie suggested that they could ask Frida to be a bridesmaid at the wedding, it might make her feel a little less left out. Julie liked the idea, she wouldn't push Frida to say yes but hopefully she would she would agree. The wedding was likely to be quite a while off but knowing that she had been thought of would put Frida's mind at rest. Connie had some very good ideas, she was going to be a very useful person to have around when they eventually started planning the wedding.

Gunnar made reservations at the restaurant for the following night, Olaf had already agreed to come along, once he had heard that Connie was coming anyway. Gunnar couldn't work out what was going on in Olaf's head at times, his actions proved that Olaf liked Connie and yet he continued to deny it. Gunnar had got used to Olaf being stubborn many years ago, no one was able to move him once he had made a decision.

Julie thought about Connie's predicament, she was unhappy being single and wanted someone in her life. Gunnar had told her that Olaf had been looking at Connie, she had noticed the looks that had been passing between them, would Olaf be good for Connie? Julie wasn't sure, maybe the best way would be to let it play out between them and see what happened. Olaf had changed a lot, he was no longer the big oaf that he had been under Stansson's rule, he had proved himself to be a good man. Perhaps tomorrow night at the restaurant would make things a bit clearer.

Frida looked at the photograph of Gunnar in his Iceland kit, she still had the teddy he had given her that wore the same kit. Frida knew that Julie made Gunnar happy, she knew when her brother was happy or sad, he couldn't hide anything as his face showed everything. Frida wanted to visit America, it looked like a nice place from the pictures she had seen of it, she had questions that she wanted to ask Gunnar and Julie. She was surprised that they had invited her to dinner, she thought that they would want to be alone, wasn't that what couples did? Frida wondered if she would have to get dressed up and she had no idea what to wear. Frida was happy that she had been invited, perhaps she wasn't losing Gunnar after all.


	42. Dinner and Dancing

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Forty... Dinner and Dancing.

Julie and Connie were heading to see Frida and to help her get ready for the dinner, Julie filled Connie in on how she was trying to reassure Frida that Gunnar would always be a part of his life even though she was in it now. Julie knew that Gunnar's heart was big enough for everyone that he cared about. Julie hoped that by including Frida in things it would make her feel more involved and less like she was losing her brother. Julie had roped Connie in to give Frida a bit of pampering, she had asked her if she could bring Connie along first and Frida had agreed. There was no one better for the job of make up and hair than Connie.

Gunnar was happy that Julie was making a real effort to get along with his family, he had always known that Frida adored him and he wanted her to feel the same about Julie. Gunnar had been ten when Frida arrived and as he got older he found that his little sister viewed him as some kind of hero. When Gunnar had missed the shot during the games he'd locked himself in his room for days, he didn't want to see the disappointment that he knew would be on her face. Gunnar had been relieved to find out that he was still her hero even after everything that had gone on.

Julie tapped on Frida's door again, she remembered what it was like to be sixteen and privacy was important to girls at that age. Julie noted that the door was answered much quicker than it had been yesterday, she was being very careful not to push Frida further than she wanted to go and it seemed to be working. It was still early days but compared to the chilly reception Julie had received when she first visited Iceland then Frida was definitely warming up to Julie.

Frida had showered before Julie and her friend Connie arrived so she was ready for them to begin work on her, she wasn't sure what this Connie person was going to do to her. Frida let them in and Connie put some bags down at the side of the mirror. 'Frida, this is Connie, my best friend, she'll be helping you get ready.'

'Hello Connie.' Frida tried to smile, what if something happened and she ended up looking awful?

'Don't worry, you're in very good hands. Connie helped me to get ready for my first date with Gunnar, she just knows what will suit people and make them look good.'

'She did?'

'Yes, I trust her to make you look beautiful just like she did with me.'

'Okay, I'll give it a go.' Frida smiled and sat in the chair in front of her mirror, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Julie was acting as Connie's assistant this time, handing her everything that she needed when she needed it. 'I don't want to change Frida's look too much, she's a natural beauty.'

'True, it's those eyes.' Julie smiled at Frida, keeping her relaxed was key to this working out. Julie looked around the room as Connie went to work on Frida, it was very much a teenage girl's bedroom. Julie noticed a little bear dressed in Iceland hockey gear, it was obviously a prized possession as it was immaculate and had pride of place in Frida's room.

Frida relaxed as she looked at herself in the mirror, the make up she had on didn't make her look silly, she quite liked it. Connie was hunting through the wardrobe and she pulled out a long blue dress, Frida looked between Connie and the dress a few times, she wasn't expecting her to wear that was she? Connie held it out and Frida took hold of it, her mum had bought her this dress but she had never worn it. Connie and Julie left the room so Frida could get changed in peace, she pulled the dress on over her head, it didn't look too bad, maybe she could wear it just this once.

Julie and Connie went back in when Frida called to them, Connie looked over Frida's outfit and nodded, it was perfect. Connie handed Frida a small wrap she had found in the wardrobe. Julie told her that she looked beautiful. Connie and Julie went downstairs with Frida to show Kristjana Frida's new look. Kristjana immediately hugged her daughter, Connie was pleased that her work had been such a success. Julie and Connie left Frida with her mother while they went and got themselves ready.

Gunnar was in the process of bringing Olaf to meet up with Connie, Julie and Frida. It was his job to make sure Olaf actually came to the restaurant. The evening wasn't going to be fast paced, just a quiet night out for a meal. Gunnar let himself in the door of his parents' house. 'Mum, Dad?'

'In the lounge, come and see what your sister looks like.' Gunnar followed his mum's voice into the lounge and she came over and gave him a hug. Gunnar looked at Frida, he immediately recognised Connie's handiwork. 'You look beautiful Frida.' Frida blushed and nodded. Gunnar vowed to keep an eye on her tonight, he didn't want anyone taking advantage of her.

Julie giggled as she heard Kristjana telling Olaf off for not coming to see her sooner and telling him that he had grown into quite the handsome man. Julie linked arms with Connie as they walked down the stairs, it was nearly time for them to leave for the restaurant. Julie accepted Gunnar's hug and a small kiss, whenever they were in front of family they would keep the kissing to a minimum, anything else was for when they were alone together.

Gunnar had hired a car for the evening to take them to the restaurant and back to their respective houses. They all piled into the car, Gunnar noted that Olaf had sat himself next to Connie. Once everyone was in the driver moved off in the direction of the restaurant, Café Ópera was inside an old merchant's house, it was quiet enough to be able to hear the people you were with talking and tonight they were having a piano player on as well.

Julie took Gunnar's hand and he helped her out of the car, she smiled as he did the same for Frida. They all went up into the restaurant and were shown to their table almost immediately. Julie was able to keep up with some of the conversation from the people around her, she was still learning how to speak the language but she was coming on quite well with it. Julie had sat to one side of Gunnar and Frida sat to the other side of him. Olaf had once again sat next to Connie. Everyone placed their order and Gunnar ordered a bottle of wine for them, Julie convinced Gunnar to let Frida have a small taste.

Frida was happy to be here with everyone, she wasn't sure what to make of the wine that she had been given, maybe she would like it more when she was older. Julie didn't drink much of it either, she said it was because that it went to her head very easily and being drunk was not a nice feeling. Frida noticed that there was very relaxed feeling about the meal, she had never really been out to a restaurant before, especially not one like this. There was a man in the corner and he was playing the piano, a few people were dancing. The talking stopped for a while as everyone at her table ate. Frida looked around at the people she was sharing with as she ate her own meal, everyone was eating quite happily, Frida found herself relaxing, she was having a really nice time.

Gunnar watched Julie and Frida throughout the meal, both of them looked to be enjoying themselves, he was glad that he had remembered this place from when he had came here a few years ago. Gunnar stood up and held his hand out to Julie, he walked her over to the small area reserved for dancing and they slowly moved to the music. Gunnar settled his head on top of Julie's as she lay her head against his chest.

Frida watched Gunnar and Julie dancing, they looked like something out of a fairy tale. Gunnar clearly loved Julie and by the way Julie looked while dancing with him she felt the same. What was love, how did you know if you loved someone? Perhaps love, like the wine, would become clearer to her when she was older. There was something in her that when she looked at Gunnar and Julie made her want to smile and made her feel happy, maybe it was because her brother was happy.

Olaf turned to Connie, Frida had excused herself to go to the bathroom. 'It seems my friend has turned into quite the Prince Charming.'

'Yes he has, especially for Julie.'

'What about you?'

'Me?'

'Do you have a prince?'

'No, I hope to have one in time. It might happen.'

'I'm sure it will. Would you like to dance?'

'Okay then.' Olaf and Connie joined Gunnar and Julie on the floor.

Connie had no idea what came over her, Olaf had asked her to dance and she had said yes. Connie was quite surprised that Olaf kept his hands where they should be, she mentally told herself off, Olaf had given her no reason to believe he was the same sexist pig as ten years ago. Olaf smelled quite nice, it wasn't overpowering like in those guys that used too much aftershave. Connie found herself looking up at Olaf, his eyes caught hers and she involuntarily blushed, her heart began to beat faster as Olaf's gaze was deep enough to see into her mind and soul.

Olaf moved his gaze away from Connie's eyes, what had got into him? He put it down to a mix of wine and the intimate surroundings. The piano player had finished for a break and he shook his head ever so slightly, he swallowed a few times and escorted Connie back to her seat. Olaf draped his arm across the back of Connie's chair, she didn't seem to mind so he left it there.

Gunnar asked for the bill and they sorted out the money, they left a tip for the waiter, they'd had a really good time and it was only fair that they rewarded him for that. The car was waiting for them when they got outside and Gunnar told him the order that people would need to be dropped off, starting with Olaf as his apartment was the closest.

Frida was bright eyed, a mix of happiness and being tired, the evening had been an eventful one but she had enjoyed herself a great deal. Frida hoped that she would get to do something like this again soon. Frida didn't want this night to end, she slowly got out of the car and thanked everyone for a nice evening. Julie and Gunnar came in briefly to pick up the things that Connie and Julie left behind, Frida watched as the car drove away and went to get herself ready for bed.

Gunnar opened the door to the apartment, everyone was tired but satisfied, it had been a nice evening. Connie took the stuff that was hers and went to sort it out. Gunnar followed Julie into their bedroom and watched as she took her make up off, he thought she was beautiful whether she wore it or not. Gunnar climbed into the bed with Julie and she cuddled up to him, it was times like this that he liked the most, just the two of them with no interruptions.

Olaf wasn't sure what had happened tonight, he had asked Connie to dance and she had accepted. It had gone well until their eyes met and he felt as if something had changed, Connie had blushed under his scrutiny. He remembered Connie's eyes, he saw the every time he closed his own eyes. What did all this mean?

Connie was thinking of her dance with Olaf, he had been quite the gentleman and for some reason she couldn't put her finger on it made her smile. She remembered Olaf wishing her goodnight, his voice had been quiet and he had been looking at her directly as he said it. She wondered if Olaf would stay in Iceland or come back to America with them all, Gunnar was his only friend so maybe he would follow him. Connie breathed deeply, how strange that a person who she hadn't particularly liked had been the cause of her heart fluttering and awakening her feminine instincts. Many things were changing at this point in time, Connie was very curious about what would happen next, right now sleep was calling and she let herself be carried into dreams.

Julie had noticed the little exchange between Connie and Olaf while they were dancing, maybe if they were alone then they would have kissed. Julie would be grilling Connie tomorrow, she wanted to know everything that had happened. Everything was changing, she would be marrying Gunnar and if things went okay then Connie might even have found herself a boyfriend, an unexpected boyfriend, how were they going to explain Olaf to the Ducks? Olaf had attacked Banks during the first Iceland game and nearly broken his wrist, Julie was sure that Olaf would not be as welcome as Gunnar was.


	43. A Question Of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

**Chapter Warning: Sexual content, don't like then don't read, you have been warned.**

Chapter Forty-One... A Question Of Love.

Gunnar idly stroked Julie's arm as she lay on her side in the bed, he kissed her on the head and she sighed quietly as his kisses moved gently down her neck and slowly upwards. 'That feels nice.' Gunnar smiled against Julie's neck and claimed her mouth, he slipped his tongue between her lips and kissed her deeper. Gunnar tugged at Julie's top, he wanted to feel her skin against his.

Julie sat up and Gunnar lifted the top over her head and dropped it to the floor. Julie settled herself back against Gunnar's bare chest and his arms closed around her, she closed her eyes, Gunnar's warm skin always felt lovely against hers. 'My Julie.'

'Yes Gunnar?'

'How soon do you want our wedding to be?'

'I'm still getting used to being engaged, I didn't think that it would ever happen and then you came along and it did.'

'I know we've only been together a few months but I know what is in my heart Julie, I asked you to marry me because I believe we have a future.'

'As do I, that's why I said yes.'

'I remember saying that I didn't want to rush our relationship but I do not believe that we would be rushing anything. I love you entirely my Julie.'

'Perhaps we could work out a date. There are people I need to tell first.'

'Of course, the Ducks and your parents?'

'Yes, and Scooter, he'd be very unimpressed if I didn't tell him, he will want to be involved.'

'Okay, tell who you need to and then we can decide on a date.' Julie kissed Gunnar, he was so understanding and loving. Julie pushed herself into a kneeling position and let her fingers trail up Gunnar's chest, she smiled and kissed him again.

Gunnar was more than happy to submit to Julie's kisses and touches, it was rare that she decided she wanted to be in control, Gunnar wished that she would do it more often. Gunnar closed his eyes and just let Julie do whatever she pleased, he trusted her completely. Gunnar moaned as Julie's hand made contact with his partial erection, he loved it when she stroked him.

Julie smiled at the reaction she was getting from Gunnar, he had taught her exactly what he liked, and right now he was gripping the covers of the bed as she alternated her stroking with gentle squeezing. Julie circled Gunnar's nipple with her finger and he bit his lip ever so slightly, he was certainly enjoying her attention.

Gunnar relaxed his grip on the bed as Julie slowed down her stroking, she settled her hand on his belly and he reached for her. 'My Julie, I love you.'

'Love you too, always.' Gunnar moved his hand between Julie's thighs, her breathing hitched as he slowly inserted one finger and then another inside her body, he slowly turned Julie on to her side and removed her shorts. Gunnar took in the sight of Julie's naked body, she was truly beautiful, he kissed her neck and used his free hand to caress the skin that was visible to him.

Julie felt her right leg being pulled back a little bit and then Gunnar's fingers pushing into her body, all of her senses were filled with being touched and caressed, it was wonderful. Julie moaned as Gunnar's fingers slowly coaxed her to orgasm, her muscles contracting around his fingers. In the haze that followed her release Julie felt Gunnar's fingers continue to stroke her and she gripped the sheet of the bed as a second orgasm rippled its way through her body.

Gunnar smiled at the soft moans that came from Julie's mouth, he'd heard that women were capable of having multiple orgasms and he'd wanted to try it out. He'd kept it a secret from Julie as he didn't want to put her under any pressure, it was always easier to make things happen when people were relaxed. Gunnar nuzzled Julie's neck, her heartbeat was slowly returning to normal, he really wanted to be inside her and be linked with her again but he would give her the time she needed to calm down and recover.

Julie had no idea that what she had just experienced was even possible, her body was still fizzing with the sensations of earlier. Once she was able to move Julie rolled onto her back and ran her hands up and down Gunnar's chest. 'Make love to me.'

'As you wish, my Julie. I have an idea, something a little bit different. Do you trust me?'

'Yes, you know I do.'

'Okay, I think you'll like it, if you don't we can try something else.

'Okay, what do you need me to do?'

'Lie on your side.' Julie did as she was asked and she felt Gunnar's chest against her back, she arched her back as Gunnar lifted her leg up over his hip. Julie moaned as Gunnar fitted himself inside her body.

Gunnar wrapped his arms around Julie as he began to move inside her, he used one hand to stroke Julie's breasts and the other to stimulate her clit. Gunnar smiled into Julie's shoulder, her moans became louder as she got closer and closer to orgasm, he speeded up his movements inside Julie to bring her to orgasm. Gunnar stroked Julie's hair and kissed her shoulder, he let himself go to spill everything inside her.

Julie cuddled back against Gunnar's chest, his arms were still wrapped around her and she felt very safe. Gunnar's heart was beating very fast, she could feel it against her back. Julie hadn't understood for a while why Gunnar always stayed in her for a few minutes after they'd made love, she realised that he liked the contact with her and wasn't always quite ready to let it end. Julie let Gunnar decide when to move these days.

Gunnar slowly moved away from Julie, he'd been lying on his arm and he was a bit uncomfortable, he lay on his back and Julie cuddled up to him, they would have to move soon but for now he was quite content to just lie with this beautiful woman.

Connie sat outside to have something to eat, she was aware that Gunnar and Julie were in need of some private time and she wanted to give them some space. She wasn't sure how long they would be in there but she was sure they would be out in time for Gunnar to meet Olaf and for Julie to go to lunch with herself and Frida.

Julie quickly showered and put a little bit of make up on, Julie wasn't much of a girly girl but she did like to look presentable when she was going out. She had a quick bit of breakfast and joined Connie on the balcony. Gunnar was still been in the shower, she had been able to hear him whistling, a sure sign that he was happy. 'Hi Catwoman.'

'Hello Connie.'

'Someone is glowing this morning.'

'What?'

'You have the glow of a very well loved woman.'

'I do not.' Julie blushed.

'It looks good on you, you should wear it with pride.' Julie blushed again and sipped at her tea.

Connie couldn't resist teasing Julie a tiny bit, it was true that Julie had glow about her, a glow that only came from spending some time with a man you were truly in love with. Connie heard Gunnar's whistling from where she was sat, there was no hiding that he was happy. Connie turned her head as Julie kissed Gunnar goodbye and then linked arms with her, it was time to go and meet Frida.

Julie saw Frida sat at table outside the café, it was a bit cold out but with enough layers they were all quite comfortable. 'Hello Connie, Julie.' Julie and Connie hugged Frida and sat at the table. The waiter took their order for hot chocolate and some food and they were left alone. 'Julie? I have a question for you.'

'What is it?'

'You love my brother. How did you know you loved him?'

'I didn't, at first, it something that happened over time. We were attracted to each other and then we got to know each other and that attraction eventually turned into love.'

'So you don't love someone straight away?'

'I don't think it works like that, I think you need to know someone before you can appreciate them enough to love them properly.'

'Do you think I will find someone to love me like Gunnar loves you?'

'I think you will. I have a bit of advice for you, don't just accept the first person that comes along, wait for someone special.'

'Someone special?'

'Someone who will treat you right, someone like your brother.' Julie settled back in her chair, Frida was going over what she had just been told in her head. Julie might not be able to change her own past but she could make sure that someone like Frida would not end up with a loser.

Connie listened to Julie giving Frida advice, she may have had a bad time with her evil ex but she was totally over it now. Connie was very proud of Julie, if he was ever to show his ugly face anywhere near her these days then he would be sent packing before he could even get one word out. Connie was happy that this guy was buried in the past.

Frida had an idea that a man had treated Julie badly in the past, how did you know which were the good ones and which were the bad ones, Julie would be able to tell her but she was afraid to ask questions. Would it bring up a lot of bad memories for Julie? Maybe one day she would ask the questions she had. Frida would take Julie's advice and be careful in her choice of person.

Julie surprised herself by feeling nothing for the man from her past, not even the hurt and betrayal that had been a big part of it all, he was gone and she was happy about it. It was turning out to be a nice day and she was enjoying herself thoroughly.

Gunnar saw Olaf's fair head before he saw the rest of him, it wasn't hard as Olaf was great deal taller than everyone else. 'Olaf, I take it you've made a decision.'

'I have, I'm not coming, for now anyway.'

'I want to take some time out and work on a few things.'

'What would they be?'

'When I know then you will know.'

'This is about Connie, isn't it?'

'Possibly.'

'She's a nice person Olaf, be sure you want something before you start anything.'

'I know my past behaviour hasn't been brilliant, it's why I'm taking time out to think things through. I'm getting older, and being older makes you want different things.'

'I know, take all the time you need, get to know Connie a bit first and then see what happens.' Olaf nodded and Gunnar thought about his friend, he had seen many changes in Olaf over the years. Gunnar didn't know what would happen next but he knew that Olaf was a good man.

Julie and Connie had walked Frida back to the house, she had agreed to come to the airport tomorrow to say goodbye, it wouldn't be for long as Frida and her family would be coming to New York to see them once they could organise flights and hotels. Julie wanted to tell her family that she accepted Gunnar's proposal and to see how that went before she brought both sets of family together.

Connie was thinking about Julie's advice to Frida and the dancing with Olaf the night before, she knew he wasn't coming back to America with them. Gunnar had told her it was because he needed time to think about certain things, Gunnar had given her a piece of paper that had Olaf's number on it and an instruction to call him if she should want to. Connie tucked the piece of paper into one of her pockets so she wouldn't lose it, perhaps she would call him when she got back to New York.

Julie thought back over the day, there had been many questions about love and feelings. Olaf who was unsure of his feelings for Connie. Frida who had many questions about love and feelings, being a teenager was all about finding out who you were as a person and growing up. As for herself she had changed a great deal, she was in a stable relationship and it made her happy, she hoped that Connie would find the same happiness in her life too.


	44. Goodbye Iceland

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Forty-Two... Goodbye Iceland.

Julie had organised the flight so they would get back to America at a decent time, she wanted to minimise the feeling of jet lag as much as possible, it was hard having your fiancé's family living in a different country. Gunnar's family and Olaf had all turned out to see them off. Julie reassured Frida that she could call and talk to Gunnar any time that she needed to.

Gunnar was going to miss his family, he knew that he had to return to America, they would be coming to visit after Julie had told her parents about her getting married. He wondered how their families would get on, Julie's father was a very hard person to get on with. How happy would he be when he found out that Julie had accepted his proposal? Gunnar had only gained permission to marry Julie because Carol had persuaded Brian to give it to him, maybe he thought that Julie would say no.

Connie had said her goodbye to Gunnar's family after Julie and Gunnar, they were lovely people, she couldn't have hoped for a better set of in-laws for Julie. Her goodbye to Olaf had been a bit more private, she'd told him that she'd got his note and that she would definitely call him once she got back home. Connie had hugged Olaf and she was quite surprised at how nice it felt, she could hardly believe she was thinking that about the man that had gone to attack her at the Goodwill Games.

Julie wasn't sure how her father would react to the news that she had said yes to Gunnar, he had told her everything about the meeting with her parents. Julie had an idea that her mother would be very happy about it all, she loved Gunnar, but her father wouldn't be. Why couldn't her father be happy for her that she found someone? Julie put some of the washing into the machine and then sat by the phone, she had plenty of messages that she needed to listen to.

Gunnar watched Julie as she sat at the phone, she still had two weeks to go of her time off but she was restless, joining the team again would help with that but he was thinking that she needed to go back to work and do her job again. Gunnar knew that Julie would never say that she wanted to go back to work, she had taken this time off for them to be together after everything bad that had gone on.

Julie took notes from all her messages, some were more important than others, she went and sat by Gunnar. 'The lawyers called.'

'What did they say?'

'Stansson's sentencing is next week, they want to know if we want to attend.'

'What do you think?'

'I'm not sure, we don't have to go, they will tell us what the result is.

'I know, I think I need to, show him I'm not scared of him.'

'Okay, I'll let them know, we'll face him together.'

'So what other messages did you get?'

'Scooter wants to catch up and James wants to know when we're coming back to the team. If you're okay with it I'd like to tell him we'll join the next training session on Friday.'

'Sure, when are you going to meet Scooter?'

'I'm not sure yet, I'll have to organise it with him.'

'Okay, I should get to know him a bit better too, he is on the team after all.'

'I'll ask him.'

'Thanks Julie.' Julie kissed Gunnar and she started on calling people back.

Gunnar wanted to know more about Scooter, he had dated Julie in school, it had all been fake but he had still been with her. Gunnar was no longer of jealous of Scooter, it was hard to be jealous when he was interested in men but he wanted to know what Julie was like in high school. Julie clearly held Scooter in very high regard, she would never let someone on the team that she didn't trust or like.

Julie had let the lawyers know that they would be attending the sentencing hearing, Stansson was being charged with kidnapping, grievous bodily harm with intent, attempted murder and possession of a gun. He would get a long time in jail if there was any justice in the world. Julie put Stansson out of her mind and called Scooter to arrange their catch up session. 'Hi Scooter.'

'Cat, are you back from Iceland yet?'

'Yes, when do you want to meet me?'

'How about the day after tomorrow?'

'Sure, we can have lunch and have a proper catch up.'

'I like it, I shall see you then Cat.'

'See you soon.' Julie hung up, she was curious about what Scooter had been up to in the years she hadn't seen him. They hadn't lost contact properly but she hadn't talked to him as much as she should have, he was her friend.

Connie was thinking back over her time in Iceland, it was certainly a beautiful country and now held special memories due to Julie's treasure hunt and Gunnar's proposal to her. More of those memories involved Olaf and dancing with him at the restaurant that night. Connie wasn't sure what she would have done had he tried to kiss her, wasn't sure if she would have let him do it. Connie understood that Olaf was staying in Iceland to work out things in his own head, she would give him a couple of days to think and then she would call him.

Gunnar had let his mum know that they had arrived safely, she told him that he had to look after Julie properly. Gunnar was sure that his mum was trying to prepare him for being married, it would take work on his and Julie's part to make it a success. His mum and dad had a very happy marriage and he wanted that for himself and Julie. There was a lot to talk about, how many children they wanted and so on, their marriage wouldn't work if they didn't talk to each other.

Julie was happy to be an engaged woman now, there were people that needed to be told and she had arranged a meeting with the Ducks for the weekend. The Ducks worked and the weekend was the only time that she would be able to get them all together. Portman would more than likely find out from Reed, whether Portman turned up was up to him. Julie was still angry with him for his comments, no doubt he would have plenty to say now that she was engaged to Gunnar.

Connie had received a few messages from the Ducks wanting to know what Julie had called the meeting for, she told them that they would have to wait until Saturday. Conway wanted to know if Gunnar was coming along, he had made quite an impression on most of the Ducks last time around. There was no news on whether Portman was coming, he knew that the meeting was happening but he was refusing to say whether he would show up or not.

Gunnar wasn't sure whether to go to the meeting of the Ducks, the last one had gone so badly, he had wanted to punch Portman for his comments to Julie. He didn't want Julie left on her own to tell the Ducks about their engagement, they should tell them together. An engagement was meant to be a time for celebration and happiness but Julie was afraid that Portman would ruin it. Portman would never be happy while Julie was with anyone other than himself, he hoped that Portman would stay away from the meeting, it would be better for everyone involved.

Julie breathed in deeply, she knew for certain that Scooter and her mother would be happy for her, the majority of the Ducks would also be happy. The only people she really had to worry about was Portman and her father. Portman claimed to have feelings for her, if he really cared for her then he would accept that she was in love with someone and that person made her happy. Julie didn't understand what her father had against Gunnar, she had searched her mind for a reason and she couldn't find one. He seemed unduly hostile towards Gunnar, was it just that she was his daughter and no man would ever be good enough?

Julie called James and let him know she would be rejoining the team, he was very pleased to hear it. Julie had made many friends within the hockey community and James was one of the best, he was talented and skilled, it was why she had chosen him to train the team for her. James told her that the team were missing her and Gunnar and it would be good to have them back again. They would be playing real games again soon and the team needed their captain and goalie back on the ice, it would help with morale for the games. For Julie, rejoining the team was the easy part, it was telling people that she was getting married that was hard, why everyone couldn't be happy for her?


	45. Scott 'Scooter' Vanderbilt

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Forty-Three... Scott 'Scooter' Vanderbilt.

Julie arrived in plenty of time for her catch up with Scooter, she had chosen her favourite café near work as she hadn't been there in a while. Jenny, who was the only one of the family serving today, immediately came out and hugged Julie. She spotted the ring Julie was wearing straight away and was full of congratulations and happiness that her favourite customer was getting married. Julie was pleased that Jenny was happy for her, it made her feel good. Julie spotted Scooter in the distance and waved him over, he took the chair on the other side of the table from Julie. 'Hello Cat, look at you, I do believe love with the sexy Icelander suits you.'

'Not you too, I've been getting that from Connie, she says I'm glowing.'

'She's right, you look amazing. If he ever changes his mind and decides he likes men I'm first on the list for a call.'

'Scott Vanderbilt, don't you dare get any ideas.'

'Cat, you know I don't like it when you use my name.'

'Stop being naughty then.' Julie chuckled at the sad expression on Scooter's face. 'I've got some news that will cheer you up.'

'What is it?'

'Gunnar asked me to marry him when we were in Iceland.' Julie placed her left hand on the table so that Scooter could see the ring that Gunnar had given her.

Scooter smiled at Julie, she was right, the news that she was getting married really had cheered him up. 'Congratulations Cat, I'm going to be involved with the planning, right?'

'Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way.'

'There's so much to think about, dresses and flowers, make up, hair, wedding cake. Then there's the ceremony and your honeymoon. When can we expect there to be a little Cat?'

'Scooter, calm down, we've only just got engaged.'

'There's so much to do though. Can I be an uncle to the little Cat?'

'Yes, when we have a little Cat you can be an uncle.'

'Uncle Scooter, I like it.'

'I thought you might.'

'Have you told your parents and the other Ducks?'

'Gunnar asked for my parents' permission, they don't know I've accepted yet. I'll be telling the Ducks at the weekend.'

'How did Portman take it when you told him you were with someone?'

'About as well as he did when he found out I was with you. I thought Gunnar was going to punch him.'

'Portman is a moron.'

'Enough about Portman, he's an idiot and that is that.'

'Sure, so Cat, what have you been up these past few years.'

'You already know about how I got into recruiting people for ice hockey, not sure what else I can tell you really. Most of it you know, I got involved with someone bad for me and I stayed alone for years, then I met Gunnar and now we're getting married. What about you?'

'I'm still single, that hasn't changed, I suppose I haven't found the right person. I eventually told my parents and it didn't go too well. They like to think they're the respectable type and having a gay son doesn't fit with that persona at all.'

'I'm sorry to hear that, you're still you, no matter who you share a bed with.'

'I wish they felt the same.'

'You have Connie and I, you know where to find us if you need us.' Scooter nodded, he knew that Julie would be around if he needed her, she had been ever since she had hidden him from Cole and Riley when they were looking to give him a beating after the rumour he was gay had started.

Julie was surprised that Scooter's parents had essentially disowned him for being gay, it's not like he could change it. If she'd had any idea that they had done so then she would have kept in touch a bit more. 'Did you come here after you told them?'

'Yes, I couldn't stay there any longer knowing that they thought of me as an embarrassment.'

'Where are you staying?'

'I've rented an apartment. I was lucky that I had some money to keep me going, when I came to you I was running out, if you hadn't let me in the team I don't know where I would have ended up. I suppose you could say I was desperate.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I don't know, maybe telling you would have made it more real.'

'Possibly, but you're okay now?'

'Yes, I'm being paid now and I can keep my apartment.'

'Good, I like to know that my players and friends are okay in every way.'

'I am, don't worry about me.'

'Good.' Julie was worried about Scooter, he was alone in the world, she would make sure that she kept him involved as much as possible.

Scooter hugged Julie when the time came to say goodbye, he had gone looking for her because he knew that she was the one to help him. When he had left to go to college she had told him if he ever needed her then he was to seek her out and he had remembered that advice when he was close to ending up on the street. Scooter was slowly rebuilding his life, he had been devastated when his parents had told him that he had to stop being gay or they didn't want to see him again. Julie had come through for him and she was doing so again, she was letting him into her life and had given him permission to organise her wedding. 'Cat, can I be your best man?'

'Of course you can. Why don't you come back with me for a little while, Connie would love to see you again.'

'Okay, I'd like that.'

'Follow me.'

Julie didn't have the heart to remind Scooter that brides didn't have a best man, her wedding would be a little unconventional, she'd rather that than turn Scooter down, he was unhappy enough. Julie let herself in, Gunnar was whistling to himself as usual and music was coming from Connie's room. 'Connie, there's a man to see you.'

'A man, who?'

'Come out and see.' Julie stepped a safe distance back from Scooter, Connie came out of her room and when she saw Scooter stood there she practically jumped on him and gave him a hug. 'I told you she'd be happy to see you.' Julie laughed as Scooter tried to untangle himself from Connie, she had a bear like grip and was refusing to let go.

Connie was happy to see Scooter, she had seen him at their trial for the team but not much after that as they had gone to Iceland. Connie pulled Scooter over to the sofa, Julie had gone to see Gunnar to see what he wanted to eat. 'Scooter, it's been a long time since we talked.'

'It has. Connie, you look exactly the same as you did all those years ago.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.'

'You should. Our Cat is getting married, she's all grown up.'

'I thought she might have told you.'

'She did, I'm going to be helping her organise it.'

'That's good to know, I'll help too.'

'Cat has to have a beautiful dress and cake and bridesmaids, it's going to be fantastic.'

'That it will be.' Scooter was so happy that he had been asked to help with the wedding. Julie had this way of making people feel wanted and loved, she knew exactly what they needed, a rare and special talent.

Gunnar was happy to see Julie, she had been out for a lot of the day, he always missed her when she wasn't around. Julie had brought Scooter home with her, it would be the perfect time for him to find out a bit of what Julie was like when she was at school. They had decided on ordering some pizza and chilling out and a movie. Gunnar was in charge of taking care of the pizza when it was delivered but for now he was going to question Scooter.

Scooter had been left by himself until Gunnar came and sat down by him. 'I believe congratulations are in order. You will take care of Cat, won't you?'

'Of course I will, I love her.'

'Glad to hear it.'

'Scooter, can I call you Scooter?'

'Yes, you're Cat's future husband so I think it's quite appropriate.'

'What was Julie like when you knew her?'

'She was a fantastic goalie, still is, I remember being in some trouble and Cat hid me in her dorm bathroom to stop the guys that wanted to beat me up. She could have got in a lot of trouble with the staff but she did it anyway. Then she offered to be my girlfriend, I don't know why she did it, I had never met anyone that just wanted to help me like she did.'

'She hasn't changed much, she's still the same. I'm a lucky man, I know it.'

'Connie approves, that's good enough for me, she wouldn't do if you were no good for Cat.'

'I hope I am good enough, I don't think her father thinks so.' Scooter wasn't surprised to hear that Julie's father didn't like Gunnar, he had his own ideas about the type of person that Julie should be with.

Gunnar opened the door to the pizza guy and paid him as he was asked to, Julie and Connie joined Scooter and Gunnar in the lounge. Scooter was looking through Julie's massive DVD collection to find something for them to watch. Scooter pulled out the Pirates of the Caribbean DVD out of the collection and put it in the player. Gunnar took a slice of pizza and handed one to Julie too, she cuddled up to him as she ate her slice.

The four of them shared the pizza and fries that had been delivered, there was ice cream to follow while they laughed at the antics of Jack Sparrow. Scooter was having a good time, he had missed the company of other people, ones that wouldn't judge him for being who he was. Julie and Gunnar were sat on the floor and cuddled up together, his Cat was happy and in love, it gave him a warm feeling around his heart. Scooter lay back on the sofa, Connie was curled up in the chair opposite, he was feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time.

Julie looked over her shoulder at Scooter, he had fallen asleep on the sofa, she smiled and stood up and stretched. 'Catwoman, what shall we do with Scooter?'

'Let him sleep, don't disturb him.' Julie took a spare blanket from the cupboard and draped it over Scooter, the small smile on his face let her know that he had enjoyed himself tonight. Julie switched out the light and went to join Gunnar in their room, she was satisfied that Scooter would be okay now that he had herself, Connie and Gunnar for company.


	46. Wedding News

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Forty-Four... Wedding News.

Julie was nervous, she had to tell her parents that she had accepted Gunnar's proposal, she had asked them to come and visit her and Gunnar at the apartment. It wasn't going to be easy telling them, her mother would be happy about it but she feared that her father would be less than pleased. Julie had got up early and made sure that the house was tidy, she had made breakfast for Scooter and herself and then he had gone home to have a shower and would be coming back later to support her in breaking her news to them.

Gunnar could tell that Julie was agitated and stressed, it should be a happy time for her and yet she was worrying over her father's reaction. Whatever Julie's father said was of no consequence to Gunnar, he was marrying her and that was it as far as he concerned. Gunnar took Julie to one side and made her sit down, she had been running around all morning and she would be tired out by the time that her parents arrived. Gunnar was glad for Connie and Scooter being here, Julie needed all the support she could get, it would help him too.

Julie was glad to see that Scooter had kept his word and returned to help her with this, she wasn't sure that telling her father would go well. Julie jumped as the doorbell rang, she slowly stood up and opened the door. 'Hello, mum, dad.' Julie found herself hugged by her mum, she let them in and closed the door behind them. Julie sat by Gunnar and she took a deep breath, it was time to tell them. 'I think you know why I called you here, Gunnar asked me to marry him and I accepted.'

'Julie, I'm so happy for you.' Julie found herself hugged by her mother again, at least one of her parents was happy.

Gunnar found himself squeezing Julie's hand, her father didn't look pleased, it was what he had expected but he was worried about the effect it would have on Julie. 'Julie, I thought you would have had more sense to accept a proposal from someone like him.'

'I don't know what you mean dad.'

'Why couldn't you choose an American man, someone like one of your Duck friends, Dean has always had feelings for you.'

'I don't love Portman, I never will. I love Gunnar, it doesn't matter to me where he is from.'

'If you do this Julie you will regret it. I think this is the stupidest thing you have ever done, even more than pretending to be the girlfriend of the gay one over there.'

'Leave Scooter out of it. I can't believe you are being like this.'

'I think I have every right, I will never give you to this man, he is a foreigner.'

'So, what does that have to do with anything?'

'Everything, I could just about tolerate you being with him but you're throwing your life away.' Gunnar squeezed Julie's hand again, he was going to have to step in, this man might be Julie's father but Gunnar would not tolerate him upsetting her.

Julie was stunned, her father disliked Gunnar because he wasn't American, she couldn't take much more of this. 'If you have nothing pleasant to say, I suggest you leave.' Julie recognised Gunnar's voice, when he spoke in that tone it meant he was angry, he had only ever used his excessively calm tone on Portman when he was about to hit him. 'Carol, we're leaving, mark my words my girl, you will regret this one day.'

'I'm not leaving, this is our daughter Brian, you can go if you like but I'm staying.' Julie watched her father walk out of the door, her mother had stood up to him, which surprised Julie, she had never done that before.

Gunnar took Julie into his arms and hugged her. 'Julie, if you want to call this off then we can. I would not want you to lose contact with your family over this.'

'No, I love you, I want to marry you.' Gunnar was glad she hadn't taken his suggestion seriously, he didn't want to call their wedding off. Gunnar stroked Julie's hair and kissed her head, he looked up and met the eyes of Scooter and Connie, Julie would need them to be around for a while.

Carol was ashamed of her husband, she had always known that he didn't much like people that weren't American but he had never gone this far before. Gunnar was important to Julie and she loved him, he was a nice person and yet Brian was letting his dislike of non-Americans get in the way of his daughter's happiness. Carol picked up the tray with the tea things on and went back into the lounge.

Julie took her tea and wrapped her hands around it, she felt like she was in shock. Julie would still marry Gunnar, she loved him completely, how could she call it off? If she called it off she would be hurting Gunnar and herself, there was Scooter and Connie to consider too, too many people were involved. 'The wedding is still going ahead, I know what happened today wasn't nice but I can't change my feelings and who I feel them for.'

'Glad to hear it Catwoman, otherwise we'd have to run an intervention.' Julie smiled at Connie, she was glad to have her and Scooter here.

Scooter was furious, Julie's father was hurting her, she had been so happy last night and now she was in pain. Scooter watched Gunnar comforting and hugging Julie and she was calming down. A wedding was meant to be a happy time, two people wanted to spend their lives together and make a commitment to each other. He was glad that Julie still wanted to go ahead with the wedding, he would make it the best wedding possible for her, she deserved it.

Connie had heard of conservative people such as Julie's dad, they believed that America was the best country out of them all and keeping things local, including marriage. Any other father would just be happy that their daughter was marrying a good man. Connie thought that Brian's argument was weak and ridiculous, at least Carol was on Julie's side. Connie had understood Gunnar's look before, Julie was going to need them, she'd had quite a terrible shock.

Gunnar herded Connie and Scooter out of the apartment, Julie and Carol needed time to talk. What could Julie's father be thinking? Was it really so terrible that two people from different parts of the world wanted to get married? Gunnar wasn't bothered what Brian thought of him, what really bothered him was how it upset Julie. Gunnar wasn't going to allow anyone to upset his Julie, she deserved happiness and he was going to make sure that she got it.

Julie sat on the sofa with her mum, Gunnar had left them alone to talk. 'Julie, I don't want you to think that you have done anything wrong by falling in love.'

'I don't, not much anyway.'

'You shouldn't do, love is a wonderful thing. I don't want you to worry about your father, I will take care of him.'

'Okay, I'll try.'

'That's my girl, I just want you to concentrate on your wedding.'

'We don't even have a date yet.'

'You will, anyone can see by looking that you and Gunnar are right for each other. I wouldn't say it if I didn't think he was, he loves you, I can see it.'

'I know, I love him too. It will take time, we can't just organise a wedding out of nowhere, there's money to think of and inviting people. Scooter wants to organise it'

'Julie, I have a job and can put up some of the money. If you only let me do one thing then let me buy your wedding dress, I want you to have the most beautiful dress out there.'

'Okay, you can buy the dress.'

'I know just where to get it from, I'll give them a call and get you an appointment if you decide a date with Gunnar tonight.'

'All right.'

'Good, you'll be a beautiful bride Julie, I'll see to that.' Julie wasn't so worried now, talking with her mother had made her feel a whole lot better.

Gunnar was sat with Connie and Scooter at Julie's favourite café, he'd decided to come here so he could get Julie something nice to help her feel better. Telling her parents had gone very badly, he was glad Carol had stood up to Brian, someone had to do it. Scooter and Connie were discussing places for the wedding, according to them there were many places that you could get married in New York. Gunnar forced himself to concentrate on their conversation. 'Connie, I remember a place that was mentioned a few days ago on the news. It had catered over a hundred weddings, it was called Osborn Castle.'

'A castle? It's not too pretentious is it, Julie would hate that.'

'No, it's only small and really out of the way, it's the perfect place to get married, really romantic.'

'Okay, I'm game, we'll have a look when we get back.' Gunnar looked at Connie and Scooter, they were so excited about the wedding and doing the planning for it. Gunnar picked up the cupcakes from Jenny and headed back to the apartment, it was time to see what was going on there.

Julie heard Gunnar let himself in, she had decided to take a bath, it had been a hard day and she needed to relax for a while. 'Julie, where are you?'

'In the bathroom.' It was Gunnar, she'd had an idea that he would come looking for her.

'Can I come in?'

'Sure.' Julie had filled the bath with bubbles, she needed the luxury and just this once she had decided to go all out and overdo things a little bit. 'Where are Connie and Scooter?'

'Outside, they're currently looking up places for a wedding. Where's your mum?'

'She went to deal with my father. I need to talk to you about the wedding actually.'

'Oh, what is it?'

'We need to set a date.'

'Yes, we do.' Julie giggled as Gunnar kissed her nose. 'When should we have it?'

'I was thinking that we know we love each other so why not just go ahead and do it. It'll probably take a few months to get ready so it would probably be the end of November at the earliest.'

'I'm okay with that.'

'I'll get out and we can tell them.' Julie stepped into the towel that Gunnar held open for her, she quickly dried herself off and dressed in some comfortable clothing and then went to see Connie and Scooter.

Connie looked up as Julie came into the lounge with Gunnar. 'Hey Catwoman, come and look at this.' She'd been looking at the castle that Scooter had suggested and she had to agree with him that it was the perfect place for a wedding. 'Scooter found it, it's so beautiful.' Connie showed Julie the photos that were on the website, she was pleased to see that Julie liked the look of the place. 'Connie, it's beautiful. Can they do a date at the end of November?'

'You set a date? I'll check right away.' Connie's fingers flew over the keys. 'Yes, they can, the twentieth is free. Can I book it Catwoman, please say yes.'

'Hold on a minute, can I at least check with Gunnar?'

'Oh sure, go ahead, but be quick.' Connie tapped her fingers on the table as Julie showed Gunnar the castle where they could potentially be getting married, she so wanted them to choose it, it was perfect.

Gunnar looked over the pictures and website that belonged to the castle, he could see Julie under the trees in a beautiful wedding dress and it sent a thrill right through him. This woman would be his wife, he would marry her at this place. 'I think we have a place to get married.' Gunnar smiled as Connie immediately grabbed the laptop and started contacting the owners, she was more excited than anyone in the room about the upcoming wedding.

Julie took the cupcake that Gunnar handed her, they were her favourite. She kissed Gunnar and then proceeded to make her way through the cake, he was always thinking of her and doing little things to make her happy. Julie heard Connie squeal in delight. 'Connie?'

'The owners have agreed to do your wedding and want to set up a meeting to find out what package you want and how many guests and so on.'

'Okay, when do they want to meet?'

'Next Thursday.'

'Shouldn't be a problem.' Julie smiled at Connie, her enthusiasm was contagious and it made Julie feel a whole lot better. The day started badly but the end was better, her wedding to Gunnar was starting to look like reality, soon she would be married to the man she loved.


	47. Sentencing Stansson

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Forty-Five... Sentencing Stansson.

Julie was putting the finishing touches to the suit she would wear to the court, Stansson was being sentenced today, she would have been quite happy for the lawyers to tell her what he got but Gunnar wanted to go and Julie would be there to support him. It really was nearing the end of everything, Gunnar and herself would be back with the team tomorrow and there was only one more week until she went back to work. She would be having her dress fitting and meeting with the people who ran the place she wanted her wedding at next week too, at least those were events she could look forward to, today was going to be hard.

Gunnar had to face Stansson, he needed to do it to prove to himself that he wasn't afraid of the man. Part of Gunnar wanted to see what Stansson got, he would probably get a long time in jail, it was what he deserved. Connie and Scooter were coming along for moral support, they really were becoming good friends to him, they would never replace his friends but it always nice to have new ones.

Connie sat in the lounge, today was the day when Julie and Gunnar put everything that happened with Stansson properly behind them. Connie really wanted to see him get what he deserved, had he not been stopped then he would have killed Julie, Gunnar, and Olaf. He was there to kill them, you'd have to be blind not to see it. Julie in her weakened state would not have been able to defend herself against Stansson. Connie's stomach turned as she thought of what he could have done to Julie, he was certainly capable of kidnap and violence and it was only a short jump to thinking of what else he would have done to her.

In one of her many calls to Olaf over the past week Connie had told him about how Julie and Gunnar were negotiating a date for the wedding and they would be deciding who they wanted as bridesmaids and Gunnar's best man shortly after. Connie had found Olaf to be quite funny, he was easily able to make her laugh and it surprised her. Connie had always thought Olaf to be stern and serious and yet her opinion of him was changing rapidly these days. Olaf's laugh did strange things to her heartbeat, he was becoming a good friend and she was enjoying talking to him, she had started to look forward to speaking to him.

Gunnar had talked to Olaf last night, Connie had been the subject of much of the conversation. Gunnar had stopped trying to draw Olaf out, there was a softening in his voice whenever Connie was mentioned, it was only a matter of time before Olaf did something about it. Olaf had said he had something to do which is why he wasn't coming to the trial, Gunnar knew better, Olaf could never forgive Stansson for what he had done and he never wanted to see him again.

Julie stepped out the taxi to find Scooter waiting for her, he gave her a hug and then one to Connie too. They were escorted inside the building by one of the staff and shown to the court room, Julie sat next to Gunnar and Connie sat next to her, Scooter joined Gunnar on his side. It wouldn't be long until the hearing started, she gathered her nerves and breathed deeply. The judge came in and everyone stood up, he looked as if he wouldn't take any nonsense from anyone. The bailiff brought Stansson in, he was wearing a suit and if she didn't know any better then she would have said he was a respectable man. Stansson caught her eye and gave her a cold smile, it matched the look that was in his eyes, Julie shuddered as she remembered his threat and the hand that had ran up her thigh.

Gunnar glared at Stansson and squeezed Julie's hand, he wouldn't be scared by him, Stansson couldn't touch him now. The judge called for the prosecution to give their recommendations for sentencing. 'Thank you. The man you see before you has shown no remorse for his crimes. With full knowledge of what he was doing he acquired a weapon with intent to use it to kill. He walked into a public building and held Miss Julie Gaffney hostage for several hours without food or drink with the result that she was severely dehydrated and had rope burns to her wrists and ankles, she needed hospital treatment for her injuries. It was his intent to use Miss Gaffney as bargaining tool to bring his intended victim, Gunnar Stahl, to the building. Once Mr Stahl arrived he was subjected to physical violence, the pictures of his injuries can be seen in the pre-sentencing report. There are also photographs and a report from the doctor that treated Olaf Sanderson, a man who had tried to help and was subsequently shot by the defendant. Mr Sanderson's injuries were of such severity that they could have been fatal. The reports from the doctors that treated Miss Gaffney and Mr Stahl are also included. The statement given by Miss Gaffney indicates that the defendant had intended to rape her and then kill her with the possibility of making Mr Stahl watch, a truly stomach turning prospect. The prosecution sees it fit that the defendant is given the maximum jail term that is possible as he is a risk to the security and the safety of the public.' Gunnar squeezed Julie's hand again, he might not be able to speak to her but he could reassure her that he was there for her.

Julie settled her breathing, being reminded of what Stansson wanted to do to her had made her palms sweat, she was also reminded of Olaf's bravery and Gunnar coming to save her, they had both risked themselves to save her life. Julie looked up at Stansson and gave him a cold stare, he wasn't going to intimidate her any longer. The prosecution lawyer sat down and she waited to see what Stansson defence would have to say for himself, the judge called Stansson's lawyer to make his address to the court. 'My client has admitted his guilt for what he did, he has no previous convictions and has been of good character, his actions were out of character for him. As my report says he had been under a lot of stress from work and Mr Stahl leaving the team without giving any notice. My client is looking to move past these events and get his life back on track.' Julie had never heard anything so ridiculous in her life, Stansson had been intent on killing them all and would have done if the police hadn't got to them when they did, she hoped that the judge would see through everything that Stansson's lawyer had just said.

The court was quiet as the judge looked through the report that was on his desk, Gunnar didn't know what he was thinking, he only hoped that he could see from the statements they had all given that the day had been hell for all involved and he really had gone there with the intent to kill them. Gunnar held his breath as the judge looked up and folded his hands over the now closed report. 'Will the defendant please rise?' Stansson stood up and the judge continued. 'Having read the report and statements I am satisfied that you obtained a gun and intended to use it and for this I am sentencing you to seven years. For the next charge of kidnapping, you may not have removed her from her place of work but she was kept there against her will. You used Miss Gaffney as a hostage to gain access to your intended victim and threatened to rape and kill her, a threat Miss Gaffney took seriously, a threat that left her in fear of her life being ended. I cannot ignore these factors, I am sentencing you to eight years. Next, grievous bodily harm with intent, again, I am satisfied that your intent was to kill Mr Stahl. The multiple injuries that Mr Stahl received are consistent with sustained violence, had you not been detained I am sure that it would have ended in murder, I have no choice but to sentence you to thirteen years for this offence. As for the charge of attempted murder, you deliberately shot Mr Sanderson and as a result he was in Intensive Care because of the life threatening injuries that you caused, you have shown no remorse for causing such injuries and with that in mind I am sentencing you to fifteen years. The total sentence is forty-three years. Take him down.' The bailiff handcuffed Stansson and he was taken from the court, he glared at Julie and Gunnar before the door was closed behind him.

Julie was hoping that Stansson would get a long time in jail, she wasn't expecting him to get as long as he did. Gunnar looked quite happy that he had been given that long, Stansson would be a very old man before he got out. Julie shook hands with the lawyer and he congratulated her and Gunnar on their engagement. Julie thanked the lawyer and he left them alone. 'I think we should get out of here.'

'Good idea my Julie.' Julie kissed Gunnar, they were free from worry that Stansson would ever get to them again. Julie blushed when Scooter whistled at her. 'Scott Vanderbilt, you're a terribly naughty man.'

'Cat, what did I say about my full name?'

'Don't give me a reason to use it then, whistling at us when we kiss is a reason.' Scooter pouted and Julie laughed at him, she loved her friends, they could always make her smile.

Gunnar felt better now that he knew Stansson wouldn't be getting out any time soon, if ever, he could concentrate on marrying Julie and making their life happy. They had the future to look forward to now and he couldn't wait for it all to happen. Gunnar smiled at Connie and Scooter who were currently dancing around and Julie who was laughing at them. He liked to see Julie happy, she had slowly got over her father and his reaction to their marriage. Carol had told Julie that she had given her father a massive talking to and if he had nothing nice to say about her wedding then he had to say nothing at all about it.

Connie was glad that Stansson had been sent down for a long time, Scooter was also happy and he was currently making her dance with him. They were getting some strange looks from the people that were walking about but she didn't care, it was making Julie laugh and that was good enough for her. She would have some good news for Olaf when she called him later, she was massively looking forward to it. There was nothing stopping Julie and Gunnar having their happily ever after now.


	48. Wedding News, Duck Style

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Forty-Six... Wedding News, Duck Style.

Julie was having to tell the Ducks about the wedding today, Gunnar would be there to back her up as well as Connie and Scooter. She still wasn't sure if Portman was coming or not, Connie had asked Reed but even he didn't know. Julie wanted her Ducks to be happy that she was getting married. She'd appreciated the effort of Connie and Scooter to keep her mind off it on the train journey but they were here now and her nerves resurfaced.

Connie could sense Julie's nerves about telling the Ducks, after the way her father had reacted to the news it was no wonder she was nervous about telling them. She had suggested to Julie that it might be wise to tell them half way through the game when they had a break, let them work off some of their steam first. Connie didn't think that Portman showing up was helping her, he had flatly refused to talk to either Julie or Gunnar which was a blessing. Connie was sure that Portman didn't want another slap so he was keeping his mouth shut.

Gunnar watched from the sidelines with Scooter, he had no desire to join in with the game as he liked his legs and he was sure that he might end up without them should he end up going up against Portman. Gunnar saw that Portman was deliberately avoiding Julie, except for when he tried to score past her, something that she wasn't allowing to happen. Gunnar was glad that Julie wasn't allowing him to score out of guilt for slapping him the last time they had met. Gunnar kept a close eye on Portman, he probably wouldn't try anything against Julie but if he did then Gunnar would make sure that he was there to stop it.

Connie skated over to Julie, she had noticed that Portman was doing his best to unsettle her, he still hadn't forgiven her for the slap that she had given him. Portman was a moron, he wasn't going to be happy about the upcoming wedding and she just hoped that he wouldn't do anything to upset her Catwoman, she had been through enough with her father already. 'Are you ready Catwoman?

'I think so.'

'Don't worry, it will be fine, I promise.'

'I hope so.'

'It will, Reed has promised to take care of Portman if he gets out of hand.'

'Okay, you're right, it will be fine.'

'That's my Catwoman.'

Julie followed Connie over to the other Ducks, some were drinking water and others were just talking, it had been a while since they had seen each other so there was a lot of catching up to do. Portman was talking to Reed, no one else seemed to want to talk to him, was it his outburst last time that had caused the division in the group? Julie saw Portman send an angry look her way when Gunnar came over and hugged her, it was now or never. 'Guys, I have some news for you, I know Connie filled you in about the whole Stansson thing, yesterday he was jailed for a very long time.' The Ducks looked happy about that piece of news. 'That's not all, in November...' Julie took a deep breath. 'Gunnar and I will be getting married.' Julie looked at them all, any talking had suddenly been silenced. 'You're all invited if you'd like to come, I'll get proper invitations sent to you all when we know the venue and the date.' Julie wished that someone would say or do something to break the uneasy silence that had fallen over the group, everyone was trying not to look at Portman.

Connie prodded Robertson and he went over and hugged Julie, Banks and Conway followed and soon Julie was surrounded by people who wanted to congratulate her. Even Gunnar had his own little audience. Portman was refusing to get involved, as long as he kept his mouth shut then Connie didn't care if he didn't join in, he was glaring at Gunnar at regular intervals. Portman's problem was that Gunnar had what Portman wanted and Portman was used to getting his own way.

Julie could feel Portman's eyes glaring into her back, he really wasn't happy about her announcement, she had refused to give him what he wanted and that was enough to anger him. 'Babe.'

'How many times do I have to tell you not to call me babe?' Julie sighed.

'You can't be seriously thinking about marrying him.'

'Yes, I am very serious, Gunnar loves me and I love him. You will not ruin this for me. I don't care if you hate the idea, the only thing that is matters is what Gunnar and I want.'

'What if I said that I feel more for you than he does.'

'You don't. You love the idea of a trophy girlfriend, someone who looks good on your arm, I will never be that person and I don't love you.'

'You're making a big mistake.'

'I don't believe I am. That is the last thing I am going to say on the matter.' Julie turned her back on Portman and she heard him skate away, she couldn't deny what was in her heart. There was nothing in her heart for Portman, he had seen to that when he had used the hurtful comments at the last meeting. Portman's love had limitations and she couldn't be with someone like that.

Gunnar noted that Portman skated away from Julie, whatever she had said obviously had some effect. He wanted to think that Portman had let it go but seeing the look in his eyes he was very sure that it wasn't the end of it. 'If it isn't the Viking and the gay boy, do you get in a little extra activity when Julie isn't around? Why are you getting married so quickly, did you get her pregnant?'

'I will not dignify your first comment with a response and as for the second thing that you said when Julie eventually does get pregnant it will be because we plan to have a child.'

'Pity, I would love to see her father knock your head off.'

'Not every person has your disrespect for women Portman, you could do with learning some respect for people in general.'

'Tell it to someone who cares.' Portman skated off again and rejoined his team.

Scooter admired Gunnar's restraint, any other person would have pounded Portman into the ground for those comments. 'Hey Gunnar, you're not my type, you do know that right? You're with Julie and I'd never hurt her in that way.'

'You're not mine either. No offence Scooter but I'm not into men.'

'I know. Portman is just acting up because Julie isn't rising to his baiting her. She'll still send him an invite, I don't think he will go though, at least I hope he won't.'

'I don't want him there either.'

'It can be arranged, I can always send him to the wrong place if it comes to it.'

'Good plan.' Scooter smiled, Portman was a moron and he was glad that Julie was not letting him get to her. Julie had more important things to think about anyway.

Julie and Connie said goodbye to the Ducks, Julie promised them that she would get them all VIP tickets to the next match that her team were playing. Portman left without saying goodbye and Julie refused to let it bother her, the only person that Portman was harming was himself. Julie had no time for him now, she heard his words to Gunnar and it had only reinforced her conviction to stay away from him. Julie was proud that Gunnar had not risen to Portman's challenge, he would have had every right to. Julie was disgusted that Portman had implied that Gunnar was sleeping with someone else behind her back, she wasn't going to waste any more time on Portman, he didn't deserve it. Julie was going to focus on the wedding and the preparation that was needed.

Gunnar called his parents as soon as he got back, he wanted them to be there when they went to see the castle where he and Julie would be getting married. They had to meet Julie's parents too and he wanted to get it done as soon as possible, he had a feeling that his mum would put Julie's father in his place and he couldn't wait to see it. Julie had told him to make sure that Frida came along as she wanted to ask her to be a bridesmaid. 'Hi mum.'

'Gunnar, my handsome boy. How are things?'

'We are going to see a place for the wedding next week, Julie and I would like you to come along.'

'We'll be there, so you have set a date then?'

'We hope to have the twentieth of November.'

'I'll put it in the diary, I take it we can meet Julie's parents during this visit.'

'Yes, we'll put some tickets on the door for our hockey match too. Frida will be coming won't she, Julie is so looking forward to seeing her again.'

'Yes of course she will, she would never pass up the opportunity to see her big brother play.'

'I will see you next week then, goodbye mum.'

'Goodbye my handsome boy, give my love to Julie and Connie.' Gunnar hung up and told Julie everything that she had said, he could already hear his mum telling everyone she knew about the upcoming wedding.

Julie had placed an order for a special gift for Frida, she hoped that she would like it, it would be there in time for their arrival from Iceland. Julie was looking forward to her her dress fitting tomorrow, Connie had decided that she was coming along, she wanted to see what type of dress Julie would pick. Gunnar had tried to persuade anyone who would listen to let him go with them. Julie laughed at his antics, Gunnar wasn't serious, he wanted the dress to be a surprise on the day they got married. Sometimes Julie got butterflies in her stomach when the wedding was mentioned, she loved Gunnar and wanted to marry him but it didn't mean she wasn't nervous about it. She had to walk down the aisle and pledge the rest of her life to someone, Julie was nervous because she wanted to do well and give Gunnar and any children that they had a good life. Marriage was hard work, Julie had an idea from looking at her parents just how hard marriage could be. Julie would do her best to make their marriage work and she was sure that Gunnar would do the same.

Gunnar looked at Julie, how different would it be when she was his wife? He had heard of how their connection as a couple would become closer and more intimate, he really like the sound of that and wanted it so very much. Gunnar had also heard that things could become a bit routine, he would have to watch out for that and make sure that they kept things fresh. Gunnar's mum had so much faith in him and he wanted to live up to it. Julie had faith in him too and she trusted him totally and between them they would make it work and any children they had would be born out of their shared love. Gunnar was certain that their children would be loved and cared for and would have a happy life.


	49. Julie's Dress Fitting

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Forty-Seven... Julie's Dress Fitting.

Julie stood on a little step while the assistant from the bridal shop took her measurements, they had examples of their dresses for people to try on but her real dress would be made to measure and just for her. They would be providing everything that she needed for the day. Once the assistant had the measurements that she needed Julie started looking through the dresses with Connie, there were so many and if she was truthful the prices really terrified her. The dresses were so beautiful, she would know what she wanted when she found it.

Carol watched Julie looking through the dresses, she had brought her to this shop because they would make the dress that Julie wanted in her size. Carol wanted Julie to have the best for her wedding day and she was quite willing to pay for it. Julie picked up a dress from the hangers and held it up against herself before putting it back, she did this with a few of the dresses until one at the furthest end of the rail seemed to get her attention.

Julie stared into the mirror as she held the dress in front of herself, it was very long and scattered across the bodice of the dress were tiny little crystals. Flowers and leaves were stitched in black underneath the crystals and went all the way around to the corset back of the dress. About half way down there was more the stitching and across the bottom there were diamond shapes stitched across the hem. The dress was beautiful, she didn't dare look at the price as she was betting that it was very expensive.

Connie stared at Julie as she was laced into the dress, she looked beautiful already and she wasn't even in the whole outfit. 'Catwoman, you look amazing, it's so you. I think you should add these to it.' Connie handed Julie a simple veil that had crystals scattered all over it and a tiara that had pearls and diamonds shaped into flowers. The assistant settled the tiara and veil on Julie's head and stood back to let her look in the mirror. 'Catwoman, it's beautiful, remember how Gunnar's mouth dropped open when he saw you in the dress on your first date?'

'I remember.'

'That will be nothing compared to his reaction to you in this dress, I hope he remembers how to speak.'

'Connie, you really think it suits me?'

'Very much so, with your hair and make up done, it will be amazing. I can do your hair and make up right?'

'Of course, that spot is yours and yours alone. I wouldn't have anyone else do it even if they begged and pleaded.'

'Oh, I know what you need, hang a moment.' Connie went over to one of the shelves and picked up one of the garters. 'A little something for your future husband to find.' Connie winked at Julie.

'Connie, you're serious?'

'Sure, why not, it'll bring a smile to his face that's for sure.'

'Okay.' Connie giggled at the blush that was appearing on Julie's face, she was still quite shy even though she had a regular partner in Gunnar.

Carol walked around Julie and checked out the dress from all angles, she wanted to make sure it looked exactly right. 'Julie, you will make a beautiful bride. I can't wait to see you when it is all put together. Are you ready to pick out some jewellery to go with your dress?'

'Jewellery as well, this is going to cost a fortune, are you sure?'

'Very sure, I have something in mind, I'll be right back.' Carol left the fitting room and picked up the jewellery set she had seen earlier and took it back to Julie.

Julie took the delicate pearl and crystal necklace off the velvet backing, it was beautifully made, simple, and yet would go perfectly with her dress. There was a matching bracelet and earrings to go with it. 'I love them, they're so gorgeous.'

'Then it's settled.' Julie's mum turned to the assistant. 'We'll have the dress, all the underwear needed to go with it, the garter, the veil, the tiara, and the pearl and diamond jewellery set. They will all be made new I take it?'

'Yes, of course, the items here are display only.' Julie breathed out as her mum and the assistant left to sort out the payment.

Connie helped Julie out of the dress. 'Catwoman, it's really happening.'

'I know, I can hardly believe it, there's still so much to do.'

'That's what Scooter and I are there for, we'll help out all that we can.'

'I know, thank you. It's like seeing the dress and trying it on has made it all real.'

I thought it might. Gunnar is a lucky man.'

'I'm lucky to have him too.' Once Julie was dressed back in her own clothes she went outside to join her mum.

Gunnar was sat at the table, he had ordered their wedding rings from the guy that had made Julie's engagement ring. As Julie's ring was an unusual shape he didn't want the wedding ring to make her uncomfortable and the ring he had ordered would sit perfectly on her finger against the engagement ring. Scooter had arrived not long ago with a few samples for invitations that he had put together, Gunnar was leaning towards the one that had the red roses on it. He had also looked at a few suits online and he had some ideas of what he wanted to wear.

Julie was ambushed by Scooter the minute she stepped in the door and he pulled her over to the table, clearly very excited by the invitations that he had found samples for. Julie looked through the invitations on the table and took hold of the one with the red roses on. 'That one.'

'That's what Gunnar said too, he said it was classy and not overdone.'

'I agree with him, I like it.'

'Okay, that's good, Connie will put in the order later once we have a guest list.'

'That's going to be the hard part, there's so many people.'

'Just have who you want there.'

'Good idea. I'd better sit down with Gunnar and make a list.'

Gunnar kissed Julie when she came over to him. 'That's a nice welcome Gunnar.'

'Did you pick your dress?'

'I did, they'll let me know when it is finished.'

'Good, can I see it?'

'Nope, not until the day, you know that.'

'I know. Shall we write our guest list then?'

'Sure. I was thinking we should start with the obvious people. Family members, the Ducks, Connie and Scooter.' Julie noted down all the names from her side of the family. 'I think you'll like my aunts and uncles Gunnar, they're a little bit on the mad side but are really nice people.'

'I consider myself warned. My go, I have quite a large family and they'll all want to come. Will you be okay with that Julie?'

'Sure, I look forward to meeting them all.' Gunnar started writing, when he said that his family was huge he really meant it. His mum had three sisters and two brothers and his dad had a brother and a sister, Gunnar had eight cousins in total and he hoped that Julie would manage all right when she met them all. Add in that he still had both sets of grandparents that would also be coming and Julie would be meeting a lot of people.

Julie looked over Gunnar's list, he hadn't been lying when he said that he had a large family, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to remember all of their names. For her part her grandparents from both sides of the family would be coming and she had an aunt and an uncle from each side of the family and three cousins, her family was nowhere near as big as Gunnar's family. Julie noted that he had added Olaf and most of the Iceland team from the games, how many of them would actually show up remained to be seen.

Scooter had cornered Connie to ask for details about Julie's dress, he was very pleased when he saw the picture that she had brought with her and she told him all about the accessories that had been picked. 'I can't wait to see it, it sounds incredible. Is there a garter with it? She has to have one for later on.'

'I took care of it already.'

'Excellent. We have made some progress on Gunnar's suit, he knows roughly the one he wants and we'll be going to the store as soon as possible to get the order put in.'

'Fab, things are really coming together.'

'They are, we make a great team.' Scooter high-fived Connie. 'There's not much else we can do until the guest list is finalised and the meeting with the venue on Thursday.'

'True, most people are on the list already so it's not too bad.'

Yep, excellent.' Scooter looked over Julie's shoulder at her list, he was glad to see that she had already put him on it. Julie was adding a few people from work and some contacts that she had become close to over the years, her coach from the Ducks was also on it and Coach Orion from Eden High. Scooter noticed that she hadn't added any of the Varsity team apart from himself, he hadn't thought that she would.

Julie went over her list of people that she wanted to come to her wedding, Coach Bombay was going to be so surprised, he occasionally turned up to the Duck meetings when he wasn't busy. Coach Bombay had put the rivalry with Iceland behind him so Julie wasn't worried about his reaction to their marriage. Julie added the members of the current team that she and Gunnar were on, she liked them and wanted them to share her special day. There were two people that she wanted to come along, Sophie from England and Anna from Sweden, they were her inspiration in the world of hockey. Julie had met them when she first started out being a promoter, they did her job in their respective countries and she had looked into female promoters and asked them for tips to help her out and as a result she had become good friends with them.

Connie was in the lounge looking at party favours for the guests at the wedding, she was planning for a hundred people, as head bridesmaid she had taken it on herself to organise certain parts of the wedding. Connie was looking at something a bit more unusual for the favours, Julie wouldn't want the usual, her favourite one were the ones from Oxfam that donated something to people in need abroad. 'Catwoman, come here a minute, look at these party favours I found.'

'Sure, what are they?'

'They come in batches of fifty and each one provides something like safe water, health check ups and the like for those in need in poorer countries.'

'I like it, order two lots and everyone can have one each. That's such a good idea Connie, we can give something to people who need it from our wedding.'

'Thanks Catwoman.' Connie put the order in and then closed the laptop. 'Have you decided what dresses you want for Frida and I?'

'Not yet, I think we'll wait until she gets here and then you both can help me choose.'

'So you're not going to put in dresses that are ugly?'

'No, I want you like the dresses you're in.'

'Oh, I was so hoping you would say that.'

'Don't worry, there will be no ugly dresses.'

'Good, that's one thing off my mind anyway.' Connie was happy, the wedding was coming together, she had placed the order for invitations and R.S.V.P cards, the table plan card, menus, order of service cards, place settings for the tables, and thank you cards for Julie and Gunnar to thank the guests for their gifts.

Julie was glad for Connie and Scooter, organising a wedding could be very stressful, especially one that had to be ready in less than two months time. Scooter would be helping Gunnar with his suit for the wedding, Scooter and Connie had been invaluable so far and she would have to get them a present for all their help, without them all the preparations would drive her mad.


	50. Osborn Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Forty-Eight... Osborn Castle.

The past few days had gone by in a blur, Gunnar had put in the order for his suit for the wedding, it was being made specifically for him. He had chosen quite a classic suit, white shirt, black tie, black wasitcoat and trousers. The only non-traditional part of the suit was that he chosen a long black coat instead of a jacket. They had told him that the suit would be ready in plenty of time for the wedding and he could have a final fitting the week before to make sure that it was perfect. It was the same for Julie's dress, she would be having her last fitting about the same time. The invitations had arrived and once they confirmed the venue today they would be typed up and sent out to the guests. Gunnar had organised a car to take his parents and Frida to Osborn Castle and they would meet them there.

Julie had worked with Scooter, Gunnar and Connie for the past few days to make arrangements for the wedding. They had chosen a cake and it was already being made. The cake they had chosen was the typical three tier type with little black flowers against white icing, the sponge fillings were chocolate, lemon, and vanilla. Julie couldn't wait to see what the final cake looked like. They were going to ask for the catering for the wedding to be done at the Castle, Julie had looked through the food menus that were on their website and they had decided on one of the buffet style options. Julie and Gunnar wanted something that was quite flexible so people could eat when they wanted, a sit down dinner would be too static. The one that they had chosen was full of many lovely things to eat, hot and cold food, specialist cheeses and meats and lots of different desserts, Julie had found her mouth watering as she read through the list of foods that would be provided. Attached to the menu was wine and champagne and ten different cocktails that could be made for the people in the party, they even provided soft drinks for the kids.

Gunnar was quite happy with the food that they had chosen, Julie had sent an email to Osborn Castle with the menu that they had chosen and she had kept a copy that Connie had typed up on the paper they had been sent with the roses on. The invitations would be sent by post, apart from the Icelandic ones, his mum was taking them back with her and she would deliver them to people, it was much quicker than sending them by post, she would also gather the replies and let them know who was and wasn't coming.

Julie was met by Gunnar's parents and Frida as she stepped out of the car, she hugged Kristjana and then Frida. Gunnar and Connie came out next and they too exchanged hugs. 'Scooter, this is Gunnar's parents, Kristjana and Fridrik. The lovely young lady next to them is his sister Frida. This is Scott, also known as Scooter, my friend and wedding planner.'

'Nice to meet you all.' Scooter kissed Kristjana and Frida on the hand and Frida blushed.

'Scooter has a flair for drama as you may have guessed.'

'I do not.'

'Yes you do.'

'At least I know how to properly greet a lady.' Julie was prevented from saying anything as her parents pulled into the drive in their car, she was surprised that he dad had shown up. Julie hoped that he wouldn't say anything to offend Gunnar's family, she just wanted this to be a nice day for them all.

Gunnar sensed Julie's nervousness, he had hoped that her father would have stayed away. If he tried anything his mum would put Brian straight in his place, it would be worth watching but he feared what it would do to Julie if things got out of hand. Gunnar had told his mother what had happened when Julie told them about the engagement and she had said that he would only lose Julie if he carried on with his nasty comments and maybe he deserved to. A part of Gunnar agreed with her, he would never voice that opinion in front of Julie. Once the introductions were finished everyone went inside to the reception of the Castle and they were met by the owners who would show them around.

'Cat Rock is named after the sightings of wildcats that happened here in the 1700s. The castle itself was first named Castle Rock rather than the Osborn Castle name it goes by these days. If you'll follow me then I will show you around. The front of the house you have already seen, there is plenty of parking for all of your guests and our staff will be on hand to help out with that. The entrance hall where we stand is where the guests for your wedding will start out, they will be then escorted through the living room and to the lower south lawn which you will see later.' Julie followed the guide upstairs and into the master bedroom. 'This bedroom will be used by the bride and her bridesmaids to get ready in, we have people here who will do your make up and hair if you need them to.'

'That won't be a problem, my head bridesmaid will be doing that for me.'

'Excellent, you'll be able to do all that here. The lower south lawn is where the ceremony will take place, we'll provide chairs for your guests and a platform for the ceremony to take place on. Our gardner will decorate the area with fresh flowers and she will also do the tables that are used for the reception. How does that sound?'

'It sounds wonderful.' Julie looked at Gunnar. 'Do you like it?'

'I do, I think we have found our place.'

'Excellent, I'll take you out to the lawn and then we can sign the contract.' Julie held hands with Gunnar as they wandered over to the lawn. Connie had been right about this being a beautiful place, Julie had been a little unsure at first when she found out that it was a castle, seeing it made Julie realise that this was exactly the place that she wanted to get married in.

Gunnar was very happy to see that his mum and Julie's mum were getting on really well, while he and Julie were looking around the lawn area they had been talking non-stop. Julie's father wasn't even speaking to anyone from his family, his loss, the fact that he wasn't talking to anyone hadn't gone unnoticed by Carol and while she wouldn't make a fuss about it in front of Julie he was betting that later on Brian would be given a very thorough dressing down for his behaviour.

Carol and Kristjana were very alike, they were walking behind Gunnar and Julie as they went to deal with the contract with the hall for the day. 'They look so happy.'

'It's true, I remember the first time Gunnar told us about Julie, he had this tone in his voice that I hadn't heard in a long time. Then he brought her to meet us and I saw why, she simply made him happy.'

'Gunnar is such a lovely man, I am happy with Julie's choice, my husband might not be but he can say what he likes, they are happy and that is all that matters.'

'It is such a shame that he is behaving that way over something so petty.'

'I know, I have tried to get him to change his mind but he refuses to be moved on it.'

'You cannot make a stubborn bull do anything, he will come around in his own time if he wants to do so.'

'You're right, shall we get this contract signed then?'

'Of course, we will take half the cost if that is okay with you, we would like to contribute something as weddings are very expensive.'

'Thank you, it isn't necessary but it is your son's wedding too and I want you to be involved as much as possible.'

'Then it's agreed.' Kristjana nodded and the women made their way inside.

Julie filled in everything that she needed to on the contract, number of guests and so on. The catering they had chosen had already been filled out on the form and Julie signed her name, Gunnar followed with his and then her mum and Gunnar's mum both signed their names and worked on sorting out the money. Julie was disappointed in her father, he had made no effort with Gunnar's family whatsoever. Julie joined Connie and Scooter who were with Fridrik and Frida. 'Hello, I hope Scooter is behaving himself.'

'Why me? Why not Connie?'

'Because you are the naughty one.' Frida laughed and Julie turned to her. 'Frida, I want to ask you something, it's very important. Would you like to be my bridesmaid?'

'Really, you want me to be?'

'Yes, I really want you to be.'

'Yes, I'll do it. Thank you Julie.'

'You're welcome, I'm glad you said yes.' Julie hugged Frida, she was hoping that she would say yes, the fitting had already been booked for before the game tomorrow and it had been a gamble booking it for both Frida and Connie but it had paid off. 'By the way if you ever want to get Scooter to behave just threaten him with his full name.'

'Catwoman, don't tell her that.'

'What's it worth?'

'You're mean to me.' Scooter pulled his sad face and Julie chuckled. 'See, I am sad and she laughs at me.'

'You know I love you really Scooter.' Julie hugged him. 'Better now?'

'Yes, for now, unless you threaten me with my real name again.' Julie aimed a light hit at Scooter's head and then he chased her until she went and hid behind Gunnar.

Frida laughed at Scooter and Julie, she wished that she had friends like Scooter and Connie, she wasn't sure that she fitted in with the friends that she had back home. Frida looked up at Julie as she came back over to her, she was a bit out of breath from avoiding Scooter. 'I have something for you.' Julie had something behind her back.

'What is it?' Frida took the squashy package that was held out to her and she curiously opened it.

'That is hockey jersey from our team, it's a replica of the one Gunnar wears, right down to the captain's C, the only difference is that it has your name on it.'

'Thank you.' Frida turned it over and sure enough it had her name on the back. 'I love it.'

'I thought you could wear it to the game tomorrow night and it'll give you something to remember New York by when you have to go home.'

'I'll do that.' Frida was a bit overwhelmed, no one had ever given her a gift that meant so much, other than her family of course. She would wear it with pride when she went to watch them all play.

Gunnar wandered over to Julie, he had seen her give Frida the hockey jersey. 'So that is what you were up to.'

'Yes, it's just a little something to help her remember the trip here.'

'You're so good with her, other people that met her had given up on her as too difficult but you earned her trust, you're a miracle worker Julie.'

'All that Frida needs is people willing to spend the time to get to know her, she's just shy is all. The only difference is I made the effort to reassure her that I wouldn't replace her in your life and that she would still be welcome.'

'I love you Julie Gaffney.'

'I love you too, always.' Gunnar kissed Julie, the next time he kissed her here would be when he was making her his wife.

Once they got back Connie started work on typing up every invitation and printing them off, Julie saw no reason to send them to a professional when Connie had done such a good job of the dinner menu. Frida had wanted to see what Julie's apartment was like so Kristjana had let her come back with them for dinner, she was currently being given the grand tour by Scooter. Julie was surprised how quickly Frida had taken to Scooter, it showed just how easy Scooter was to get on with. Frida was still a bit shy around him but Julie knew it would be okay when she had taken hold of the arm he offered her at the beginning of the tour around the apartment.

Gunnar was quite bemused, Frida was happily chatting away to Scooter, for such a shy girl she was certainly having no trouble talking to him. If Scooter had been straight he would have warned him not to try anything with her, he tended to get a bit protective over Frida when she was with a guy. He was sealing the invites that came out of the printer into the envelopes that had the addresses printed on, he was so tempted to lose the one that had Portman's name on it. Julie had only sent him one as she was sending one to all the Ducks, her conscience wouldn't allow her to leave Portman out. Gunnar was keeping a close eye on Frida, she seemed to fit in well with Connie and Scooter.

Scooter was quite happy to listen to Frida, she was a nice girl, he learned how she liked Julie and was looking forward to being a bridesmaid. She also told him that she quite liked New York and couldn't wait to see the game tomorrow night. 'I'm sure your brother will score a goal for you tomorrow night.'

'He usually does, he's very good at scoring.'

'That's good for us, it's Julie's job and mine to stop the other team from scoring and we'll do that.'

'Both of you?'

'We take turns in the goal.'

'I understand. It should be fun, I've not seen a game for a while.'

'Then we'll make it a good one for you.'

'Thanks Scooter.' Scooter smiled and went off to see how Connie was getting on with the invites.

Julie persuaded Connie to put the invites aside for a little while and join them at the table to have something to eat, everyone was working so hard to give her a fairytale wedding, she would have to get Connie and Scooter some major gifts to say thank you for all their hard work. Everyone was squashed in, the table really wasn't made for five people but somehow it felt right. Julie had her friends and the man she loved with her, in her mind it was perfect.

Frida had enjoyed herself, she felt like she had made another friend in Scooter, he would be dropping her off at the hotel on his way home. She was surprised that Gunnar was letting her go in a car with a man by herself until she found out that he was gay and then it all fell into place. Frida liked Scooter, he was a nice guy, she had sensed that about him the minute she met him. Frida smiled as she got out of the car and Scooter escorted her to her parents, something she was sure that Gunnar had asked him to do, she waved goodbye to Scooter and went up to her room, she was so excited about everything that was happening.


	51. Bridesmaid Dresses and a Hockey Game

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Forty-Nine... Bridesmaids Dresses and a Hockey Game.

Julie was stood in the bridal shop once again, it wasn't her fitting this time, however. Connie and Frida were currently having their measurements taken and Julie was looking through the dresses, she had a few ideas of what would look good on them. Julie's mind was working overtime as she looked through the dresses, there was a very beautiful burgundy dress that she thought would be perfect. Once Connie and Frida had finished getting their measurements taken she called them over. 'Connie, Frida, come and look at this.' They quickly joined Julie and she showed them the dress that she had hold of.

Connie was amazed at how beautiful the dress was, the dress that she had in mind was nothing compared to this one. It was a deep red colour, the bodice and skirt were embroidered with leaves and flowers. 'I love it, it's incredible. Frida, what do you think?'

'I love it too.'

'I'm glad you approve. I also picked out a few more things for you both.' Julie held out a garnet necklace, earrings, and bracelet. She let them look at the jewellery and then followed it with a tiara. 'I think these would go so well with your dresses, you're going to look amazing on the day, both of you. It's up to you, do you like them?'

'Yes, very much.' Connie was so happy that she wouldn't look awful on the day, Olaf was going to be there and she wanted to look nice, she would never admit that to Julie as she'd never hear the end of it and Connie wanted to see him in person before she said anything.

Frida wondered what Gunnar would think of her dress, he would probably be horrified, it didn't really show anything other than her shoulders but it would probably be enough for her brother. She was really excited about the wedding and would be wearing that amazing dress, would she be able to keep it and the jewellery afterwards, it all looked very expensive. Frida didn't dare ask Julie if she could, she thought that it would be a bit much to ask if she could keep it all. Julie had been nice to her so far and if she offered her the jewellery then she would take it but Frida wouldn't assume that she was just allowed to keep it.

Julie settled the bill with the bridal shop, the money had been partly from her mum and Gunnar's mum, they really had taken to each other and liked each other. Julie scheduled the final fitting for the bridesmaid dresses for the same day as hers, it would make it easier for organising delivery to Osborn Castle. They had decided that it would be easier for all the dresses to go straight there and then everyone would get ready at the castle. She would be using the master bedroom and Gunnar would be dressing in the library. Scooter was organising the delivery of Gunnar's suit to the castle so at least she didn't have to worry about that, Scooter was quite capable of making sure that part went smoothly.

On the way to the shop Connie had posted the invites that were going through the post, Julie had told Connie to add her parents to the guest list too. They were on the way to a shoe shop to pick out a set of shoes for each of them. 'I think we need to pick something with a low heel, we'll be walking on grass and the last thing we want is to end up stuck. With you as the bride Catwoman and Frida and I as bridesmaids we'll be doing a lot of dancing.'

'Exactly, you and Frida need a burgundy pair and I need a white pair. I think we should ask for them to be delivered to the castle as I don't want Gunnar seeing them, he's far too curious for his own good and will go looking for them if they are in the apartment.'

'He always used to go looking for his presents when we were children.'

'I can imagine, I'll have to hide anything I buy him really well, thanks Frida.' Connie laughed and opened the door to the shop, once Julie had her shoes then her wedding outfit would be complete.

Julie had picked her shoes quickly, she wasn't into very high heels and wanted to be comfortable. The pair she had chosen were made of white satin and had little roses going around the strap and across the front, the best part was the heel wasn't too high. Frida and Connie were having a ball looking through all the shoes. 'Catwoman, we need a deciding vote, we like this one, what do you think?' Connie held out the burgundy shoe she was holding, it was made of red satin and the front was decorated with a bow. 'They're lovely and will definitely go with the dress. I'll take care of the ordering now that we know what we want.' Julie put in the order for the sizes that they wanted and the shop was quite happy to deliver to the castle the day before the wedding to coincide with the delivery of the dresses.

Gunnar was currently on the phone to Olaf, he wanted to ask him if he would be his best man. He had found out some very interesting information too. 'Hello Olaf, don't worry my mother has your invite and you'll get it when she gets back.'

'I knew you wouldn't leave me out.'

'Of course not, in fact I want you to be my best man.'

'Okay, I'll do it.'

'Who else would I ask anyway, you deserve it, you've helped Julie and I a lot.' Gunnar gave Olaf all the details of the wedding and asked him to find a suit to wear for the day. 'Connie will be there, she's a bridesmaid, Julie is with her picking a dress today.'

'Do you know what it looks like?'

'No not yet, Julie asked Frida to be a bridesmaid as well.'

'You sound worried that she'll end being swept off her feet by a dashing man.'

'She's sixteen and my younger sister, it's my responsibility as her brother to make sure she's looked after.'

'She's a sensible girl Gunnar, give her some space.'

'Right, maybe I will. What about Connie?

'What about her?'

'She might meet a handsome man, what will you do then?'

'What are you talking about?'

'I know you've been talking to Connie, she suddenly disappears off and talks on the phone to someone and she comes back looking very happy. So come on, what's going on?'

'Nothing, we've just been talking, that's all.'

'Do you like talking to Connie?'

'Yes, I do.'

'As my best man you'll have to dance with Connie, she's head bridesmaid and it's tradition.'

'Your subtle effort of pushing me to Connie is not so subtle.'

'I know you like her Olaf and she likes you, where's the problem?'

'Yes, I like her, happy now?'

'Very, what are you going to do about it?'

'That is for me to know.'

'No clues?'

'No, I have to go, I believe I have a suit to buy.'

'I can take a hint, we'll discuss you getting here for the wedding later in time. Goodbye Olaf.'

'Goodbye Gunnar.' Gunnar put the phone down, things were moving with Olaf and Connie, it would be good for Olaf if he and Connie got together.

Julie had made a quick detour on the way back to the apartment and she had bought some rose hairpins in burgundy and white, she had also given them to Connie to hide. If she put anything that she bought in the room she shared with Gunnar then he might find them and she didn't want to risk it. If everything was a surprise then it would be better, she really didn't want him seeing anything until the day. Julie had made a quick call to her mum and she found out that her father would be coming tonight, she didn't know why he was coming as he really didn't like hockey.

Connie had hidden the hairpins that Julie had bought, her room was probably the only place that Gunnar wouldn't look for anything. Scooter had come over not long after they had come back from shopping and Frida had immediately told him all about their day. Once everyone had something to eat they had all made their way to the hockey stadium for the game and joined the rest of the team to get ready. Julie made her way to the front of the room, she was going to tell them about the wedding. 'I know I've been away for a while, circumstances meant that a few of us couldn't play for some time. James has kept me up to date with everything that you've been doing and I'm very pleased with your progress. I have some news of my own, in November I'm getting married to Gunnar. You've all been very supportive of our relationship, there's an invite for you all on the table and we'd love to see you all there. As for tonight, do your best and have fun.' Connie looked around the team, nobody looked unhappy that Julie was marrying the captain of the team, in fact the general mood was that they were happy for them both.

Julie allowed herself a sigh of relief, they all seemed to be okay with the wedding news, it was by far the best reaction that she had received so far. Julie had checked on the VIP seating, everyone was in and seated comfortably. Julie had checked carefully to make sure that Gunnar's family and her own were given anything they wanted, being a member of staff sometimes had its advantages. Julie saw Gunnar glance over at Frida as he took his position in the centre, he would work hard to make her proud of him even though he didn't need to, Gunnar would always be Frida's hero. Frida was wearing the hockey jersey that Julie had bought for her, she was full of excitement for the match that was to come. Julie wished Scooter good luck, he was the starting goalie for the match and she took her place on the bench with the other players.

Gunnar felt his heart thumping in his chest, he wouldn't mess this match up, his family were watching and he wanted to do well for them. He met with the opposing centre player and listened for the whistle, at least in this match he wasn't fighting for his life. Gunnar shook his head and started to concentrate, he forced the other centre player backwards and took control of the puck, he would score tonight and he would make Julie and everyone proud of him.

Julie watched the team intently, in her absence they had really pulled their skills together, James had been a good influence on their playing. Julie had chosen to sit the first period out so she could watch their playing, she wanted to see how they had improved and changed in the time she had been away. The changes between players were very fast, she felt her heart speed up as Connie and the other forward passed between themselves with a sleek accuracy, the New York Islanders goalie didn't stand a chance as Connie flicked it inside the net. Julie hugged James, she had a good feeling about this match.

Frida cheered as Connie scored, she was so happy to be at the match and watching the teams play, she had almost forgotten how good it felt. Frida held her breath as Gunnar skated towards the net, he was playing with the goalie and sure enough he shot it quickly into the back of the net. Frida hugged her mum and dad, it was good to see her brother on top form again. She could pick out the people on the ice that had become her friends, Scooter or Julie in the goal and Connie out on the right. Frida cheered them all on through each of the periods and right at the end when she was sure they had won, it gave her such a happy feeling, she would be back to as many matches as she could get to.

Julie was feeling good, they had won the match and Gunnar had scored for Frida, it was as if he felt the need to prove himself to people and would always strive to be a better person. Julie thought it was lovely that Gunnar would always go out of his way to do things that made people happy, it was as if he knew what a person needed and would then go to whatever lengths it took to get it for them. Julie was thinking that it was quite possible that she loved him more than she had before, his devotion to the people he cared about and their happiness made her smile, she was lucky that she had found someone like Gunnar to spend her life with. She had also noticed that every invite she had put on the table had been taken by the team, she just hoped she would get them all back with a favourable reply.


	52. Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Fifty... Wedding Plans.

The replies to the invites had started to come in, Connie was placing each person on the seating plan as their reply came back. Julie had no idea how she doing it, Connie had somehow managed to keep the people that would argue apart. Portman hadn't replied but she wasn't expecting him to, all the other Ducks were coming. Julie was adjusting to being back at work, it felt strange but she was enjoying it. She would have had to go back eventually, being at home all the time would have eventually driven her mad.

Connie was taking advantage of Julie being out of the house to put Scooter and Gunnar to work looking for a place for a honeymoon, she had given them specific things to look for, Julie wasn't the sit on the beach and do nothing type. Keeping Julie occupied would be Gunnar's biggest challenge on their honeymoon. 'Connie, we've found something.'

'What is it and where is it Scooter?'

'It's a country house in Clwyd, Wales. The special part is that they do something known as Glamping in canvas lodges.'

'Glamping?'

'Glamorous camping. Listen, it's perfect. Three nights in a canvas lodge with a private outdoor hot tub, a box of chocolates, champagne, a bouquet of flowers, candlelit five course meal for two each night and breakfast each morning. Each room has a double bed and a fully working bathroom. It's perfect for a married couple on their first holiday together if you follow me.'

'But it's only three days?'

'I have thought about that too. There is a hotel on the land where they can stay for the last four days, there are plenty of things to do so our goalie friend will not get bored.'

'Okay, I'm biting, it sounds amazing.'

'You bet it does.'

'Okay Scooter, get on booking it, do we tell Julie?'

'No, I want it to be a surprise,' Gunnar said from behind the computer.

'A surprise it is.' Connie was happy, it was the perfect honeymoon, her only hope was that one day she would have a honeymoon just like it.

Julie was catching up on some work when her phone rang, it was probably Connie with an update on the replies to the invites they had got that day. 'Hello, Julie Gaffney speaking.'

'Hello Julie, don't you sound all grown up.'

'Coach Bombay?'

'You recognise me, that's good. I got quite a surprise when I opened your invite this morning. Gunnar Stahl, when did that happen?'

'Five months ago.'

'And you're marrying him?'

'A lot has happened.'

'Care to fill me in?'

'Gunnar left Iceland, Stansson didn't like it and tried to kill us, he's now in jail. Portman doesn't like the idea of me marrying Gunnar, my father likes the idea even less, Sanderson likes Connie and she likes him.'

'Hold on, Stansson tried to do what?'

'To cut a very long story short he used me as a hostage to lure Gunnar and he was going to kill us both, Sanderson helped us and he got shot but we're okay.'

'Olaf Sanderson?'

'Yes, he's different, so is Gunnar.'

'Just answer me one question, are you happy?'

'Yes, very.'

'Then it's good enough for me.'

'Are you coming then?'

'Yes, I'll be there.'

'Better get the reply back to Connie, she'll need it for the seating plan.'

'I will do, see you soon Julie.'

'See you soon Coach.' Julie put the phone down, at least Coach Bombay was happy.

Gunnar had spoken to the owners of the place he was hoping to take Julie for the honeymoon and they were quite happy to accommodate them. He hadn't been sure about taking Julie to the UK for their honeymoon but it sounded perfect, there was plenty to do and he knew that Julie liked to be occupied, he had learned that in Iceland. On Connie's advice he had booked their flight so that it would get them to the hotel in time for them to check in. He'd booked a car to take them from the airport in Wales to the hotel. He couldn't wait to spend time alone with Julie there, they would be married and be spending the rest of their life together.

Connie was very happy with the way things were progressing, Gunnar and Scooter had picked somewhere for the honeymoon, the plane tickets were organised, she would just have to hope that they arrived when Julie was out at work. The confirmation for the hotel wasn't an issue as it was going to straight to Gunnar's email address so Julie wouldn't find it and he would print it off just before they went away. Connie had taken it on herself to help Julie pack for the honeymoon, she would guide her to take the right things for where she was going.

Julie wasn't surprised to find Scooter about when she got back from work, he had really got into the wedding planning. Gunnar was taking a shower and Connie was busy cooking something to eat so Julie sat herself by Scooter. 'Hi Cat, it's a good thing you're here, we need to look at flowers. I have a few that you might like so take a look through them and let me know which one you like best.'

'You have been busy while I was at work.'

'Very busy, there's still lots to plan.'

'I know, but I have you and Connie helping me so there's nothing to worry about.'

'We'll be with you every step of the way.' Julie smiled at Scooter and turned to look at some of the flowers he'd been looking at, Scooter had very good taste. 'This bouquet has to be mine.'

'The white and red rose one.'

'Yes, that one. It'll be good for Frida and Connie to have a similar mix too.'

'I don't think it will be a problem Cat, they also do a miniature version for a buttonhole for the groom and best man too, that way we can keep the theme going.'

'You really have got it all thought out haven't you?'

'I promised you a wedding to remember and that's exactly what you're going to get.'

'Thank you Scooter, you're an angel in human form.'

'Don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my reputation.' Julie smiled and hugged Scooter.

Gunnar came out into the lounge to see one very happy looking Julie hugging Scooter, he loved seeing her happy. 'Can I get one of those too?'

'Of course you can.' Gunnar wrapped his arms around Julie and hugged her tight, he kissed her on the head and eventually let go. 'Cat, we need to choose a band or DJ for the party.'

'I know, I was thinking about that and as long as we avoid anything too cheesy we should be okay.'

'I have an idea Cat, there's a group known as the Vitamin String Quartet and they cover modern music. They have covered everything from Metallica to Green Day.'

'What do you think Gunnar?'

'I like the sound of that, I'm not into pop music or anything like that. We need a song to dance to, that's tradition right, a first dance?'

'Yes Gunnar, that's tradition.'

'They have plenty of songs to choose from, why don't you and Julie look through them while I help Connie.' Gunnar sat in the spot that Scooter had left and started to look through the songs with Julie, there was plenty of them, choosing a song was going to take some time.

Scooter watched Gunnar and Julie while helping Connie, they were the perfect couple. Scooter wished that he would find someone that was suited to him as well as Gunnar was suited to Julie. Looking at them reminded Scooter of just how lonely he was at times, he had found friendship again with Connie and Julie but no amount of friendship would soothe the part of him that needed love. He was happy for Julie, he just hoped that one day he would be as happy as she was.

Julie had been watching Scooter when he thought she wasn't looking, he had thrown himself into planning the wedding and she had to wonder if he was doing it to distract himself from something that was missing in his life. Scooter was one of her best friends and she loved him, the few moments when he let his guard down showed his true feelings, the ones he tried so hard to hide. Julie wondered what Scooter did when he went home at night, he was always reluctant to leave when he was here. Julie had an idea that when Scooter went home was when his loneliness was the loudest. She hoped that by letting him come here his loneliness was eased even if it was only a little bit. 'Scooter, Connie, we have a song choice. They do a great cover of a song called Nothing Else Matters by Metallica, if they reply favourably to our request to play at the reception then that's the one we'll have.'

'That one is gorgeous Catwoman, I heard you listening to it before. It's all coming together, I'm so excited, I can't wait.'

'I know, I think we all feel the same.' Julie looked around to see everyone at the table nod in agreement, she settled her head against Gunnar's shoulder. Once she had a moment to herself then she would organise the gifts for her bridesmaids and one for Gunnar too, it wasn't tradition to get your future husband a gift but she was going to do it anyway.

Connie took care of the dishes while Julie said goodbye to Scooter, Julie had asked him if he had wanted to stay for the night but he had declined. Connie felt a bit sorry for Scooter, he was in his apartment all alone, she knew it was the reason that he came over to plan the wedding during the day. There must be someone out there for him, if Scooter didn't find anyone by the time Julie's wedding came along then she would take it on herself to help him find someone, Connie was sure that Julie would be a willing helper in the quest to find Scooter love.


	53. Julie's Shopping Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Fifty-One... Julie's Shopping Trip.

Julie had taken some time out from the wedding planning, Connie was typing out place cards and the wedding favours with the names of all the guests. Every invite was back in, the Iceland team had all replied and all of Gunnar's family were coming. Julie had been taking calls all week from her family, all of them with various questions and she just needed a time out. The only person that hadn't replied was Portman, everyone was coming to the wedding except him. Julie wasn't going to let Portman worry her, if he had a problem with her marriage then so be it.

Julie had left Gunnar talking to Olaf on the phone, he wanted an update on how Olaf was getting along with the speech and his suit. Olaf would be arriving a few days before the wedding so he could attend Gunnar's last suit fitting, the rehearsal and the dinner afterwards. Gunnar's family and the Iceland team would arrive at the same time, New York wouldn't be the same while they were around.

Gunnar was worried about Julie, she had said that she needed a break and that she was going for a walk. Olaf was doing quite all right on his own with the suit and the speech, Gunnar would hand over the rings to Olaf at the rehearsal and he would take care of them until the wedding. Connie would be talking to Olaf later on, it had become a regular thing lately. Gunnar wanted to talk to Connie, he waited until she had finished with the typing and then he sat next to her. 'Hi Connie.'

'Gunnar, all the place cards and wedding favours are done, we're definitely on track.'

'That's good to hear. Olaf is taking care of his part too.'

'So, why do you sound so worried?'

'Do I? You're right, I am. Do you think that Julie is having second thoughts?'

'Of course not.'

'But she said she needed time out to go for a walk.'

'That's just Julie's way of saying she's gone to get something she doesn't want us to know about.'

'So she's not thinking about calling the wedding off?'

'No, she's not, don't look so worried.' Gunnar breathed deeply, he felt a bit silly now.

'Thank you Connie.'

'No problem, just relax, everything will be fine.' Gunnar nodded, at least Julie wasn't going to call off the wedding, he couldn't deal with that if it happened.

Julie had wandered around the shops, she was making up some gift baskets for Connie, Frida and Scooter. Connie's and Frida's had a bear, a charm bracelet, a large box of chocolates and some handmade toiletries that smelled utterly gorgeous. She would add some flowers nearer to the rehearsal dinner. Scooter was as much of a chocolate lover as Connie was so his basket also included a large box of chocolate. Julie had also bought Scooter his favourite bottle of wine, he had become quite the expert in the past few years. The last thing she had bought him was the watch he had admired the other week when he had tagged along to a shopping trip with herself and Connie. Julie had one last thing to buy and that was for Gunnar.

Connie had finished with the typing now and she was glad, it had been hard work but she was finally finished. The final fitting dates had been confirmed, the dresses and accessories were all on schedule as was Gunnar's suit. The tickets for the flights and the confirmation of the hotel had all arrived, Connie had told Gunnar and then she had hidden the tickets in a place that only herself and Gunnar knew about. The gift list for the guests to choose from had also been written and sent out, everything was taken care of apart from Gunnar and that was Julie's job.

Julie had got the necklace that she wanted for Gunnar, on their first date he had worn a tribal necklace and it was for one of these that she had to stop off for on the way home. The one she had chosen was two dog tags, each one was engraved with eternal love and when you put them together the shape of a snowflake became visible. Each one also had a little snowflake attached. The idea was that Julie would wear one and Gunnar the other. Julie opened the door and was met by Connie who looked like she was going out. 'Connie, where are you going?'

'To see Scooter, I think you and Gunnar need an evening alone.'

'Is he okay? What do you mean we need an evening alone?'

'Scooter is fine, don't worry. Gunnar came to me earlier and he was worried that you were going to call off the wedding because you had said you needed a walk alone. He needs your reassurance, go to him and give him what he needs.'

'Okay, I will. Wait, how are you getting to Scooter's?'

'He's picking me up. I told him you and Gunnar needed some alone time and he offered to come and get me.'

'Good, it's not safe for you to walk around New York at night.'

'I know, don't worry about me, Scooter will bring me back too, just enjoy yourselves.'

'We will, thanks for telling me Connie.'

'No problem.' Julie hugged Connie and then shut door, she would hide the presents and then go to find Gunnar and find out what happened today.

Gunnar heard the door to the bedroom open and then Julie sat on the bed beside him. 'Hi Julie.'

'Hello. You want to tell me what happened today?'

'I knew Connie would tell you. It's silly, things just got out of hand in my head and it ended up with me thinking that you might call the wedding off.'

'I'm not going to call the wedding off, I love you.'

'I'm glad to hear that and I love you too.'

'So don't worry.' Gunnar pulled Julie into a hug and she hugged him back. 'I think we should have an evening together, just us.'

'I like that idea.'

'Me too. We could just spend it in here.'

'Really?'

'Yes, I think we need to take time off from wedding planning, we've been so focused on it that we've forgotten about ourselves.'

'I know, it's nearly all done.'

'Then for one evening we can forget about it. Connie has gone to Scooter's, it's just us here.'

'All right, what do we do then?'

'We can do anything we want to.' Gunnar settled back on the bed, Julie was right they did need a night just to themselves.

Julie snuggled herself into Gunnar's arms, he kissed her on the head and she linked her fingers with his. 'I like being here with you.'

'I like being with you too my Julie.'

'Then we have everything we need.' Julie traced little patterns across Gunnar's chest with her fingers, she closed her eyes as Gunnar caressed her neck with gentle strokes. Julie tilted her head up and Gunnar kissed her, she let herself fall into the kiss and the outside world disappeared. 'Gunnar?'

'Yes, my Julie.'

'You do know that you've got me forever right?'

'I know.'

'Good. Do you ever wish you could see your family more often?'

'Sometimes, letting them go home last time was hard.'

'I noticed, what are you going to do?'

'I'm not sure.'

'Maybe part of the problem is you're here without your family and friends.'

'That might not be the case for much longer. Olaf has a tie to this place now, we might be seeing him here for good soon.'

'You mean Connie?'

'Yes, I've never seen him like this with a woman before. I think my friend is finally ready to settle down.'

'That's a good thing, just give him time to make his move, getting into a relationship is a big thing.'

'They've been talking for weeks.'

'I know, put it this way they will both be at our wedding and if ever there was a perfect time to get together then a wedding is it.'

'You might be right there. Now how about our romance?'

'Are you propositioning me Gunnar?'

'Yes I am.'

'Why don't you show me exactly what you have in mind captain.' Julie smiled at Gunnar and lay back on the bed, she had her suspicions that she would enjoy whatever he had planned for her.

Gunnar slipped his hand up Julie's top and circled his fingers around her belly button and slowly moved them up her body. 'So captain, what are your plans for me?'

'That would be telling, now hush.' Gunnar kissed Julie and his hand moved further and further up her shirt, he teased her nipples until they hardened and she moaned into his mouth. Gunnar lifted Julie's top off over her head and he caressed the skin on her back. 'You are so beautiful, my love.'

'You're not so bad yourself Gunnar.'

'I have something for us to try, once I get you ready of course.' Gunnar slipped his hand between Julie's legs and he slowly circled her clit. 'Oh Gunnar.'

'That's only the beginning my Julie.'

Julie felt pressure building in her body as Gunnar's fingers slipped inside her, she whimpered and moved herself against his fingers. Julie moaned into Gunnar's mouth as he kissed her, his fingers were definitely working their magic. Julie gasped as her orgasm started, Gunnar knew how to touch her to give her the most pleasure. 'Did you enjoy that my Julie?'

'Very much.'

'Good.' Julie pulled open Gunnar's shirt and she kissed his chest, she ran her hands over his skin, her eyes met his as she pulled the shirt off his shoulders.

Julie and Gunnar slowly removed every last piece of clothing they were wearing. 'My Julie, I want to try something.'

'What is it?'

'I'll show you.' Gunnar sat on the bed with his legs crossed. 'Come here my Julie, touch me.' Gunnar groaned as Julie's hand drifted down his body and wrapped her hand around his erection. Julie moved her hand up and down in slow strokes, Gunnar trembled as the pleasure from her touch echoed through his body. 'I'm ready my Julie. Sit in my lap.' Julie did as she was asked and Gunnar fitted himself inside Julie's body, she wrapped her arms and legs around Gunnar and he supported Julie with his arms. Gunnar slowly moved inside Julie's body and he kissed her, their eyes locked and Julie synchronised her movements with Gunnar's.

Gunnar held Julie close as he moved inside of her, he was right about this position being intimate and romantic. Julie moaned as her body slipped into orgasm, Gunnar watched her face carefully, he was fascinated by the pleasure that showed on her face. 'I love you my Julie.'

'I love you too.' Gunnar slowly restarted moving inside Julie's body, he buried his head into her shoulder. Gunnar could feel every inch of himself inside Julie's body and it was having the desired effect, Gunnar thrust deep inside Julie's body and he spilled everything deep inside her.

Julie slowly climbed off Gunnar's lap, her body was still fizzing with the pleasure from earlier. She persuaded Gunnar to lie down with her, the connection they had while making love had been just what they needed. Julie gazed into Gunnar's eyes and he pulled her close. 'Do you remember me saying that I liked your eyes on our first date?'

'Yes, we were in the park.'

'I still like them, they're lovely.'

'Thank you kind lady.' Julie smiled and she kissed Gunnar gently, he pulled her in for a hug and she returned it, this evening had been exactly what they needed.


	54. Final Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Fifty-Two... Final Preparations.

The two weeks since Connie had gone out to let Julie and Gunnar spend the night together had passed quickly, fortunately everything was still on track. Gunnar had received the wedding rings a few days ago and he was keeping them hidden in a safe place. Olaf and the rest of the Iceland team had arrived, his parents were also in the city. Julie had invited his mum, dad and Frida around for dinner, it was a bit cramped but they'd had a good time anyway. Gunnar had been looking out for signs that Julie was getting stressed out by the wedding preparations but she seemed to be taking it all quite well, whenever she needed a break he made sure she got it. Gunnar had become quite adept in what Julie liked to do to relax and he had found that giving her a massage made her fall asleep and get the rest that she needed.

Julie was aware that the wedding day was getting closer, she would be having her final fitting today, she loved Gunnar but it didn't mean that she wasn't nervous. Everything was going according to plan, Connie had booked a photographer and they would also film the wedding too. Connie and Frida were with her, they were having their fitting today as well. Gunnar was having his suit fitted and he would be going with Olaf to see the Iceland team afterwards. Julie would be having lunch with Frida and Connie later on.

Gunnar was stood in front of the mirror while the assistant adjusted the suit, it was perfect. Gunnar thought that he looked quite good in his suit, he hoped that Julie would think so too. 'Olaf, what do you think?'

'It suits you.'

'I think so too.'

'I can hardly believe that my best friend is getting married. There was a time when I thought we'd never settle down.'

'The cause of that thought is no longer around.'

'I know.

'That means you can be free to go after what your heart desires.'

'Gunnar is this about Connie again?'

'You and I both know what you should do, I'm going to leave it to you to decide.'

'Thank you.' Gunnar knew Olaf would come around eventually, he would have to do it in his own time, pushing Olaf rarely worked.

Connie and Frida had been helped into their dresses and the jewellery was currently being added, everything had been made new as the assistant had promised on the day that she had been looking for her own dress. 'You two look fantastic, very beautiful.'

'Thank you Catwoman.'

'You're welcome. Frida don't worry about Gunnar I will handle him.'

'He's going to be looking to make me wear a coat.'

'He's just being the overprotective brother, he has to let you grow up sooner or later. You're a sensible girl anyway, if he gets too overprotective then I will have a word.'

'Thank you Julie.'

'Come on Catwoman, it's your turn,' Connie said and held out Julie's dress to her.

'Yes, I think it is.' Julie took her dress from the hanger and let an assistant help her into it, Connie would have to lace it up for her on the day. Julie was glad that the dress didn't restrict her breathing, the last thing that she wanted was to faint during the wedding.

Connie poked her head in after she had got out of her own dress, the shop assistant was currently placing the tiara and veil on Julie's head. 'Wow, Catwoman.'

'Is that all you can say?'

'Yes, you look gorgeous. If I'm quite speechless then Gunnar might not be able to speak at all.'

'I never thought of that.'

'It's a good thing Catwoman, I'll just give him a poke if he needs it.' Julie laughed and turned back to the mirror, now that the dress was in her size it was perfect. Frida followed Connie soon after and she looked Julie up and down. 'My brother is very lucky, you look so beautiful Julie.'

'Thank you Frida. I'd better get out of this, we have a lunch to attend I believe.' Julie gave her jewellery to Connie who put it all back in the boxes, the shop assistant helped Julie out of the dress and it was zipped up safely in the bag that protected it.

Gunnar was happy to see the guys from the Iceland team again, it had been a long time, they hadn't parted in the best way possible after the Goodwill Games and there was a lot of time to make up for. Olaf had already told them about Stansson and what happened so Gunnar didn't have to explain anything about it, he was glad as he wanted to leave it all in the past where it belonged.

Julie was relaxing in her favourite café, Jenny was fussing over her and telling them all how much she was looking forward to the wedding. Jenny had brought them anything that they wanted and she was now watching from afar in case they needed anything else. 'Connie, have you seen Olaf yet?'

'Me, why would I?'

'Oh come on, all the long phone calls and you looking so happy after them.'

'We're just friends.'

'Yes, I know that.'

'What are you getting at Catwoman?'

'I'm just saying that if someone makes you happy then you should go for it. You should think about that and then make your own decision.'

'Okay, okay, I will think about it.'

'Good.' Julie was resigned to the fact that Connie was very stubborn, however Julie had knowledge on her side and she had planted the little seed of fact that into Connie's head that would get her thinking.

Frida watched Connie and Julie, they were talking about Olaf, she was thinking that Connie really liked him but she was denying it. 'I remember Olaf from when I was younger, he always came around to the house and he would give me little presents. He pretends to be all big and scary but he's not like that really.'

'We know, he's a nice man. What else did he do?'

'Just little things, he helped Gunnar a lot when he came home after the games. I like Olaf.'

'That's good to know, right Connie?'

'Yes, it is.' Frida hoped that somehow Connie would see that Olaf was a nice man and maybe they would get together too.

Connie was thinking about what Julie and Frida had said, Olaf had changed and he had proved more than once that he was a nice guy. She was reticent, yes she did like him, but there was a little part of her that was worried about everything. Being with Gunnar had worked out so well for Julie, maybe being with Olaf would be the same for her. Deep down she knew that Julie was right, talking to Olaf made her happy. Once the wedding happened then maybe she would see what happened with Olaf, she needed to focus on the wedding and make sure that everything went as it was supposed to.

Gunnar had left Olaf with the Iceland team at the hotel, he had been working on what he wanted to say to Julie for his vows. He had talked to Julie and they had decided to write their own vows, they were avoiding the usual ones. Gunnar didn't want Julie to obey him blindly, it would be so out of character for her. Julie's spirit and fire was the reason he had fallen in love with her in the first place and he never wanted her to lose that. He wanted to say the words that he felt in his heart, the ones that would truly reflect what he felt for her.

Julie and Connie dropped Frida off at the hotel, they stopped in to see Gunnar's parents on the way and she had given them the details of the rehearsal and the dinner the day before the wedding. She was glad that Gunnar's parents were happy about the wedding, sure her mum was happy but her dad still disapproved of her decision to marry Gunnar. Julie wasn't going to let it bother her, Gunnar had made her life better in so many ways and she loved him for it. Julie recognised that Gunnar had some issues but she had noticed that his jealousy had almost disappeared, his insecurity remained but she was working on erasing it. If she jumped ship on something the minute a difficulty arrived then she never would have become the best recruiter in town or helped the people that she had into teams. Gunnar was worth the effort, she was sure of that.

Gunnar hid his vows from Julie the minute that she got back, he didn't want her knowing what he was going to say. He really wanted the day to be special for her, she had given him so much and stuck with him through the times that he was struggling with jealousy or his own insecurity. He was feeling much better, jealousy wasn't really an issue these days, he still had his moments where being insecure was concerned but even that was improving bit by bit. Julie had helped him a lot, she was trustworthy and caring, Gunnar knew in his heart that she would never hurt him or cheat on him and that went a long to helping him get over his issues.

Connie's thoughts were also on love, she had seen Julie change and grow over the past few months. Connie was happy for Julie, she deserved the love that she had in her life, it was as if all the bad things that had happened had been erased by Gunnar coming into Julie's life. Julie was helping Gunnar with his own issues and it was working, they really were the perfect couple. Now that Julie was settled and happy it left Connie with a lot of time to think about her own life and what was lacking in it. Julie was right about Olaf, he had made her happy simply by talking to her, she looked forward to the times when they talked and occasionally flirted a little bit. Connie no longer thought of Olaf as a brainless oaf, her opinion of him had changed a lot. She would be seeing him at the rehearsal and the dinner and they could have a real chat.

Julie was looking over her vows, she had written them a few days ago and she would sit and look at them while Gunnar wasn't around. Julie hoped that she would remember them and not get them wrong. She put them back in her drawer, Gunnar would never look there she was sure of it. There wasn't long to go now until the wedding, she would be marrying the man she loved and she was hoping that some of the romance of the day would rub off on Connie and Olaf and give them a chance of happiness, everyone deserved to have someone in their life that made them truly happy.


	55. Rehearsal Day

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Fifty-Three... Rehearsal Day.

The wedding rehearsal had gone well, Julie and Gunnar had chosen a ceremony that wasn't religious in tone, they wanted a ceremony that celebrated their love and was about their commitment to each other. The officiant had been booked and the marriage license was with Julie's mum who would bring it with her tomorrow. Connie and Olaf would be their witnesses as well as best man and head bridesmaid. Julie had ignored her father's comments about the non-religious tone of the ceremony, he wasn't pleased, she had known he would hate the idea, he had always been into the church and expected her to be the same.

Gunnar had also ignored Brian's comments about the ceremony, Carol understood that Julie and Gunnar wanted to make the day their own and that was why they had gone for a more modern ceremony. Julie seemed to be okay, he was glad that her father wasn't bothering her with his comments. Gunnar didn't get why Julie's wishes didn't mean anything to Brian, he'd always imagined that a father would want to grant their daughter's wishes. His father treated Frida like she was a princess, he didn't spoil her but he made sure that she was happy. Why Brian seemed intent on putting Julie down at every turn was something that Gunnar would never understand.

Brian eventually turned off the ranting when the food arrived and Julie was able to concentrate on doing a little spying on Connie and Olaf. Julie had made sure that they had been placed next to each other on the table, she wanted them to spend some time talking to each other and this was the perfect time for them to do so. Romance was always in the air when a wedding was happening and Julie was using that to her full advantage.

Connie knew what Julie was doing, she was playing matchmaker, it wasn't bothering her as she had done the same with Julie and Gunnar. If she was honest with herself then it wasn't entirely unwelcome. Connie smiled, she remembered going through this with Julie. Julie had been reluctant to have anything happen with Gunnar and look how it had turned out, they were getting married tomorrow. The meal was going very well, Julie's father had shut up and everyone seemed to be having a nice time. Olaf was very courteous towards Connie, she was beginning to see what Frida meant when she had said that he was actually a nice guy underneath the big, scary man act. Connie liked what she was seeing, she was just going to let things happen as they were meant to.

Gunnar and Julie had decided between them not to have a hen and stag night, they weren't really party people and their last evening as unmarried people would be spent with those that meant the most to them. Connie, Scooter and Frida would be with Julie and then they would go to Osborn Castle together. Gunnar had ordered some treats for Julie when she got there, he wanted to spoil her and really make her feel like a princess. Connie and Scooter were in on what he was getting her, it would be their job to make sure that no one bothered Julie and to keep her relaxed.

Once the meal was over Gunnar took Julie to one side, he wanted a few moments with her before they had to separate, he would be spending the night with Olaf and his mum and dad. 'My Julie, it's really happening.'

'I know, I can't wait to marry you.'

'I feel the same. I am going to miss you tonight.'

'I will miss you too.'

'We will not be parted for long, tomorrow we will be joined forever.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Gunnar kissed Julie and he hugged her close. 'If you need me for anything at all then you can call me.'

'Even if it is just to hear your voice?'

'Yes, even that. I will leave you in the very capable hands of those three over there. They have their orders to treat you like a princess and make sure you get enough sleep.'

'You're so sweet. I have something for you.'

'What is it?'

'A little gift, take it with you, open it when you get to the hotel.'

'Okay, I will do as you wish my love.' Gunnar kissed Julie one last time and he went with his parents to the hotel.

Julie took a taxi back to the apartment with Connie, Frida and Scooter, they would all be spending the night at the apartment so Julie wouldn't be alone. 'Connie, is everything prepared?'

'Yes, do not worry, the flowers will be delivered to the castle tomorrow morning, the photographer is confirmed and the food is being taken care of. The dresses and Gunnar's suit are already at the castle. Everything is printed out and ready, all the guests are coming and they have the directions. The cars and drivers that are needed to drop people off have been arranged, there is nothing to worry about.'

'Thank you Connie.'

'There is one thing I need you to do.'

'What is it?'

'Relax. You are all packed for the honeymoon too.'

'Still not going to tell me where it is?'

'Nope, I have made sure you have everything that you need, that is all you need to know.'

'All right.'

'Tonight, I want you to focus on yourself. We are your loyal servants. Scooter is ordering some Italian food and Frida is making popcorn, your only job tonight is to relax and rest.'

'All right, I will do my job.'

'Glad to hear it.' Julie sat on the sofa, Gunnar was behind those orders she was sure of it.

Scooter put the phone down and joined Julie on the sofa. 'How are you feeling Cat?'

'I'm okay, a little nervous.'

'That's normal.'

'I know. It's my wedding day tomorrow, a day I thought I would never see.'

'Cat, you were always made for marriage and babies. If anyone can do this then it is you.'

'Thank you Scooter, you always know what to say to make me feel better.'

'That's what friends do, I meant every word, you deserve the best and you have it. I always hoped that one day I would see you married to a good man and it is finally happening.'

'I know, Gunnar is a good man, the type I always hoped to find.'

'He's lucky to have you too Cat, you are a beautiful person.'

'You're going to make me all emotional if you carry on.'

'Okay, I'll stop but you should know how much we all feel for you.' Scooter found himself hugged tightly, he had seen how Julie's nerves were starting to show and he had wanted to reassure her, he was sure that he had succeeded.

Julie felt Scooter's words in her heart, he was one of the best people to be around when you needed comfort. They were soon joined by Connie and Frida who had been plating up the food that had arrived. Julie was glad that she wasn't alone, it would have been hard spending the night by herself. The nerves about tomorrow weren't that bad now and she managed to eat some food, it wouldn't do any good to have nothing to eat and then faint at the wedding. Julie soon found herself forgetting about her nerves as she watched Connie and Scooter pile a lot of cushions and covers in the middle of the floor. 'What are you doing?'

'We're preparing a sleepover, like we used to do at Eden Hall when Scooter would sneak into our dorm room at the weekends.'

'Oh, I remember, we used to have so much fun.'

'Exactly, come on Catwoman, we have movies and lots of junk food.'

'I do have to fit in my dress tomorrow Connie.'

'It won't be a problem, trust me.'

'All right, I trust you.' Julie joined Connie and the others in the middle of the pile of cushions, she really was glad to have them here. 'Before we start with the movies, I have something for you all. Presents to thank you all for your help.' Julie handed out the little gift baskets that she had prepared for them.

'Catwoman, you bought us presents?'

'Yes, I did, you deserve them.' They all looked through the presents that they had been given and then ambushed Julie in hugs, she was glad that they liked the presents she had bought them.

Gunnar had joined his parents and Olaf for something to eat earlier on, his mum had plenty to say about marriage and she had given him a lot of advice. He sat on the bed in his hotel room, he just wanted to give Julie the life that she deserved. Gunnar had sometimes wondered why Julie loved him, he had come to realise over time that she loved him as he was, flaws and all. Lately he had found that he wasn't so worried about losing her, Julie's love for him was true, he could sense it. He picked up the little package that Julie had given him and opened it, inside was a little tag with half a snowflake cut into it and the words eternal love. He smiled at the thought of the words, eternal love, he liked that. Gunnar carefully put the necklace on, he would wear it all the time from now on. He guessed there was another half to the necklace as the snowflake was incomplete, Julie would be wearing the other half he was sure of it. He liked the symbolism, they completed each other, just as Julie's necklace completed his half of it.

Frida was quite taken with the idea of a sleepover, she had never had one before, they had watched movie after movie and they had eaten a lot of food that was probably bad for them. She had been looking out for Julie during the evening, her nerves had all but disappeared. Frida wondered what tomorrow would be like, she was looking forward to it, maybe one day she would find her own prince. Gunnar had asked her to look after Julie for him, she was happy that he had trusted her with the task. Frida thought that she had done it well as Julie was relaxed enough that she was going to sleep, Scooter had covered her over with a blanket and quilt while Connie turned the television off. It was going to be a very long day tomorrow, Frida lay her head down against her own pillow, she thought that she wouldn't be able to sleep with other people in the room but excitement had made her tired and she felt herself drifting off.

Connie switched off the lights, Julie was asleep, she set the alarm for when they had to get up. Scooter had locked the door. 'Scooter, I think we did our job well.'

'So do I. I've missed all this, it takes me back to Eden Hall. It wasn't all good but meeting you and Cat was definitely the best part.'

'I suppose it was just meant to be that you ended up knocking on our door for help.'

'I think so.' Connie lay back in the covers, everything was going to plan and she needed sleep, she had been running around taking care of the wedding planning and it was beginning to show. Tomorrow all the hard work would pay off, Julie and Gunnar would be married.

Gunnar had received word from Scooter that Julie was sound asleep, he was glad to hear it as he thought that nerves and excitement might keep her awake. Now that he knew Julie was resting he could sleep, he could have stayed at the apartment with everyone else but he had got some useful advice from his mum about marriage. Gunnar was following tradition by spending the night away from Julie, it was believed to be bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding, he wasn't so sure it was true but it would make seeing her when she was walking down the aisle even better. He switched out the light. 'Goodnight my Julie.' Gunnar lay down and closed his eyes, Julie would be his wife very soon.


	56. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Fifty-Four... Wedding Day.

Connie switched off the alarm when it started bleeping, the day was here and this was where the work began. 'Scooter.' Connie nudged Scooter with her foot. 'Scooter, get up.'

'Do I have to?'

'Yes, there is lots of work to do.'

'What about Cat?'

'Leave her for now, we need to make her some breakfast and make sure that she eats it.'

'Yeah, it's going to be our job to keep Cat calm today.'

'Definitely, between us we can do it.' Connie nodded at Scooter and she went off to make some breakfast for them all.

Julie felt a hand shaking her shoulder. 'Catwoman, it's time to wake up.'

'What time is it?'

'Just gone nine. We have some breakfast for you.'

'Okay, I'm coming.' Julie stood up and stretched, her wedding day was here, she was nervous.

'Here Catwoman, drink this.'

'Tea?'

'Chamomile tea, to be exact. It will help calm your nerves.'

'Oh, okay.' Julie quietly sipped at the tea she had been given.

'We have breakfast for you too, I've been doing a little research and this should help calm your nerves. Peanut butter on toast, some cereal with blueberries and a banana, don't forget to drink your tea.'

'You really have put a lot of thought into this.'

'Yes I have, now eat that and I will run a bath for you.' Julie slowly made her way through the breakfast and it made her feel a little better.

Connie ran a bath for Julie, she put some lavender and bergamot oil in it to help her relax. It was important to keep Julie calm, all brides were nervous on their wedding day. 'Catwoman, your bath awaits, take some comfortable clothing with you and by the time you come out we will have everything that we need for the day ready to take with us.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, don't worry about a thing.'

'All right, I'll leave it in your very capable hands.'

'Good.' Connie closed the bathroom door behind her and went to help Scooter and Frida with the rest of the preparations.

Scooter had woken Frida and he had made breakfast for them all, he made Connie sit down and get something to eat and only when he was satisfied that she had eaten did he let her go and start gathering everything together. Scooter picked up the phone when it rang. 'Hello Gunnar.'

'Scooter, how is Julie?'

'She is fine, she's had breakfast and is currently relaxing in the bath.'

'Oh, good.'

'Don't worry, we'll look after her.'

'I know you will.'

'How are you?'

'I'm okay, as long as I don't think about Julie not showing up then I'm okay.'

'She'll be there.'

'Thank you Scooter. Is my sister okay?'

'She's great, she's very excited.'

'I thought she might be. I will see you later, tell Julie I love her.'

'I will do, see you later Gunnar.' Scooter put the phone down and he checked on Frida who was packing up Julie's make up in a bag.

Julie settled her head back against the bath, Connie had been right about everything so far, she was feeling relaxed and not too worried about walking down the aisle. Scooter would be with her as she walked, she wanted someone that would support her on what would feel like a very long journey and Scooter was just the man for the job. At one time she would have chosen her father but his disapproval of her wedding had made her choose someone else. Julie climbed out of the bath and dried herself off, she dressed and then made her way out of the room.

Connie checked over the list of things that she needed to do Julie's make up and hair, Frida was putting it into the bag as Connie ticked it off the list. Connie was going to make Julie look beautiful, this was her day and Julie had to be the star of it. Frida placed the hairpins in it and then closed it up, Connie put the bag next to the one with the make up in it, everything was ready to go. 'Catwoman, are you ready to go?'

'Yes, I am, I think.'

'Just relax, everything is going according to plan.'

'Yes Cat, by the way Gunnar said to tell you that he loves you.'

'Thank you Scooter, Connie and Frida, you've all been wonderful so far.'

'Come on Catwoman, it is time to go.' Julie locked up the door and Connie opened the door to the car that they were using to go to the castle.

Gunnar had received another update from Scooter, Julie was on her way to the castle and she still seemed relatively calm. He'd had a few butterflies in his stomach but breakfast had dealt with that, knowing that Julie was on her way to the castle helped a lot more. It wouldn't be long before he was on his way too. Julie was going first as it would take her a lot longer to get ready, his curiosity about what she would look like was getting the better of him. Gunnar put on his coat and he checked that he had everything he needed, Olaf had the rings and was looking after them so that was one thing that he didn't have to worry about. He picked up the overnight bag that he had been using and went to join his parents in the car that would take them to the castle.

Julie stepped out of the car that had driven them to the castle, she was immediately escorted to the master bedroom where her mum was waiting. 'Julie, my beautiful daughter.'

'Mum, hello.'

'How are you feeling?'

'Nervous, excited and a bit scared all at the same time.'

'That's normal, you will be just fine. I have the license for the marriage and over there you've had something delivered.' Julie wandered over to the window where a very large bouquet of red roses waited for her, it must have cost a fortune. Julie turned over the card to find a note in Gunnar's writing:

_My Julie, perhaps you can use these as your something new._

_I will be with you soon to make you my wife._

_All my love,_

_Gunnar xx_

Julie smiled, she loved Gunnar so much, she had definitely made the right decision in agreeing to marry him. 'Something new, I think he's been reading up on marriage traditions.'

'Julie, I have something for you too. This is your something old.' Julie took the delicate ribbon that her mum was holding out to her. 'What is it?'

'Your grandmother tied it round her flowers at her wedding, now I'm giving it to you so you can use it on yours.'

'Thank you, I love it.' Connie appeared through the doors and she put the bags down in the corner, Frida followed her and she looked through the window at the view. 'Catwoman, I have your something borrowed. This is one of my favourite hairpins and for today it is yours, I'll work it into your hair. I also have your something blue.' Julie took the little bottle of polish that Connie held out, it was very light icy blue and it was gorgeous. 'I like it.'

'Then it is settled. Okay, we need to get started on getting you ready Catwoman.'

'I know.' Julie sat in front of the little table, it was time to put herself in Connie's hands once again.

Connie teased Julie's hair into loose curls, very similar to how she had it on her first date with Gunnar and then used the rose pins to lift some of it up off her neck. She sprayed it with hairspray and then looked over the work she had just done. 'I knew this would suit you Catwoman, do you like it?'

'I do, it's lovely.'

'Good, have a little something to eat while I do Frida's hair and then we will go on to your make up.'

'What about you?'

'I will have some while you do my hair.'

'Right, I'll try, I have a few butterflies in my stomach.'

'Food will help you.' Connie went to work on Frida, she had such long hair that it would take a while to pin it up.

Julie watched as Connie worked on Frida, the style was similar to her own hair only there were more waves than curls, the burgundy pins worked really well with Frida's skin tone. Scooter came in through the doors. 'This is quite the beauty parlour.'

'Hi Scooter, is everything going to plan?'

'Yes, I've been for a bit of a walk and it all looks fantastic. People have started arriving and Gunnar is downstairs.'

'Good.' Julie breathed deeply, as long as everything went smoothly then she could relax.

Scooter watched as Julie, Connie and Frida slowly got themselves ready for the wedding. Their hair was done and Connie was helping Frida with her make up. Julie's make up was done, her eyes were her best feature and the make up was done to draw attention to them. She was sat quietly in the corner, at least she was relaxed and didn't look too nervous, once her polish was dry then they would help her into the dress.

Connie sat back and looked at Frida's make up. 'What do you think?'

'I love it, thank you Connie.'

'You're welcome. Now it is time for dresses.' Julie had already put on her corset to go with the dress. Connie unzipped the dress bag carefully and helped Julie to step into the dress, she laced it up for her. 'It's not too tight is it?'

'No, it's okay.'

'Good, Scooter, you'll need to help Julie with her tiara and veil, I'm not tall enough.'

'Don't worry Connie, Cat and I can handle it.' Connie nodded and she turned to help Frida with her dress.

Gunnar dressed in his suit, Olaf was already dressed and ready. 'Is everything okay?'

'Don't worry Gunnar, Scooter told me that they're nearly ready upstairs and everything is going to plan.'

'That's good, at least Julie is still here and she hasn't run away.'

'No, she hasn't, she wouldn't.'

'I know, this is our day and she wants it as much as I do.' Gunnar attached the rose to his suit and brushed his hair, he wanted to look his best. The photographer came in to take pictures of himself and Olaf, he would be going up to do the same with Julie and the others after he had finished.

Julie stood still as Scooter and Connie made the last few adjustments to her dress and veil to make sure that it sat right now that her outfit was complete. 'Connie, Frida, you two look incredible. I always knew those colours would suit you.'

'You look beautiful Catwoman.' Julie's mum brought in the bouquets that they would need later and she looked over the dresses that they were all wearing. 'Connie, Frida, the two beautiful bridesmaids, here are your flowers. Julie, my daughter, you look so beautiful. Gunnar is a lucky man. I always knew that you would be a beautiful bride but this beyond my expectations.' Julie hugged her mum, she was feeling emotional, it was a good job that Connie had used waterproof mascara when she did her make up.

Gunnar followed Olaf down to the South Lawn where the wedding would be taking place, in five minutes time the wedding would begin and he would get to see Julie in her dress. 'Olaf, do you have the rings?'

'Yes, for the last time I have the rings.'

'I just want everything to be perfect.'

'Yes, you always do.'

'I know. I want it more for Julie's sake than my own, she'd be crushed if anything went wrong.'

'I don't think anything will go wrong.'

'That's good.' Gunnar looked around, all the guests had arrived without difficulty and the sun was shining, he just hoped it stayed that way.

Scooter let Julie's mum out of the room, she was taking the photographer down to the lawn ready for the wedding. He turned to Julie. 'Are you ready?'

'I think so.'

'Frida, if you go ahead of Julie and let them know that we're coming.' Frida nodded and left the room. 'Connie, you're taking care of Julie's veil right?'

'Yes, Scooter, I am.'

'Good. Right Cat, just breathe, we all want this day to go so well for you. You look amazing and we'll be with you every step of the way.'

'Thank you everyone. I think it's time.' Scooter held his hand out to Julie and she took it, he helped her down the stairs and towards the door.

Julie tried to remember Scooter's advice about breathing, the butterflies in her stomach had come out to play again. Frida was waiting for her at the door. 'They know we're coming, everything is ready.'

'Thank you Frida. I take it Gunnar is there.'

'He is, he really wants to see you.'

'I'd better not keep him waiting.' Julie nodded to Scooter and Connie, it was time for her to go and see her future husband.

Gunnar stood under the arch with Olaf by his side, the officiant for the wedding was in front of them and all of the guests were seated. He heard the band start playing and he turned to see Frida and Connie walking down the middle, Julie was behind them with Scooter by her side. Julie looked beautiful, he smiled at her and she smiled back, it wasn't long before she was by his side. Scooter lifted Julie's veil and he kissed her on the cheek, then dropped it back down, he handed her over to Gunnar and took his seat. Gunnar turned to Julie and then he took her left hand in his.

The officiant started the ceremony. 'We have been called together to celebrate the love of this couple as they stand before us today. We rejoice that they have found each other and want to spend their lives together. In this ceremony we will join Gunnar and Julie together as one, they will dedicate themselves to the happiness and well being of each other in their new life together. Julie Maria Gaffney, are you here of your own free will?'

'I am.'

'Gunnar Jakob Stahl, are you here of your own free will?'

'I am.'

'We come to marriage as separate people and through love and affection we agree to unite our lives. Marriage challenges us to find the best in our partner and to learn from each other. In times of joy and sorrow your love and compassion for each other will grow. On this happy day, surrounded by your friends and family, you will pledge your lives to each other. Gunnar, if you would recite the vows that you have put together.'

Gunnar turned to Julie and took both of her hands in his. 'My Julie, I am here to give my life to you. I promise to love and protect you throughout our life together. From the moment we met I knew I wanted to spend my life with you. Today, I take you as my friend, my true love and my wife in front of our friends and families. I will be faithful to you and care for you, my heart and soul is yours.' Gunnar breathed out, he had remembered his vows perfectly.

Julie felt her eyes water, Gunnar's vows were simply beautiful, she tried to hold back the tears as she would need to speak in moment. 'Julie, it is your turn to say your vows.'

'Gunnar, I had always hoped that I would find someone like you. Someone who could make me laugh and smile, who would love me for me. Then you arrived, you were all that and more. I give you my trust and unconditional love, all that I am is yours for eternity. I will be there for you when you need me and my heart belongs to you and you alone.'

'Gunnar and Julie, please join hands. Who has the rings?' Olaf handed the rings to the officiant. 'These rings represent the vows that you have just made to each other and are a symbol of your love. Gunnar, do you take Julie to be your wife, through good and bad times, to love and honour from this day forward?'

'I do.'

'Julie, do you take Gunnar to be your husband, through good and bad times, to love and honour from this day forward?'

'I do.' The celebrant handed a ring to Gunnar.

'Julie, do you receive this ring in honour of your vows?'

'I do.' Gunnar placed the ring on Julie's finger

'Julie, I give this ring to you as a sign of my love and devotion.' The celebrant handed the other ring to Julie.

'Gunnar do you receive this ring in honour of your vows?'

'I do.'

'Gunnar, I give this ring to you as a sign of my love and devotion.' Julie placed the ring on Gunnar's finger. The officiant placed her hands over Gunnar's and Julie's. 'As these rings have no end so your love has no end. Gunnar and Julie have pledged their lives to each other, I now pronounce them husband and wife.'

Gunnar lifted Julie's veil and he kissed her, the audience applauded as they walked back down the centre aisle. 'We did it my Julie.'

'Yes we did.'

'You look beautiful.'

'You're very handsome in your suit, I like it.'

'I'm glad.' Gunnar was happy, Julie was now his wife, the day had been perfect.

Connie took the hand that Olaf held out to her, it was his job as best man to escort her to the reception. She looked up at him and he smiled, she moved a little closer so that their arms touched. Olaf didn't move away so she guessed that he didn't mind her being this close. The ceremony had been beautiful, it was perfect and she was happy. Connie hoped that the reception would go as well as the wedding ceremony had.


	57. Wedding Party

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Fifty-Five... Wedding Party.

The photographer took pictures of everyone in the wedding party in front of the castle and a few of Julie and Gunnar by themselves, he would be around for the rest of the party and taking pictures of the guests. Julie was happy that she was now married to Gunnar, it was done and no one would split them apart. Julie turned to follow Gunnar and everyone to the marquis where the toasts would be made. 'Gaffney.' She knew that voice.

'Portman, what are you doing here?'

'I need to say something.'

'What more insults?'

'I deserved that. I'm sorry.'

'Excuse me.'

A certain coach of ours made me see what an idiot I've been. My comment about Gunnar paying you was uncalled for and you had every right to do what you did.'

'Oh, I see.'

'I know that you don't love me, I was letting my pride get the better of me, again I'm...'

'Stop.'

'Julie?'

'You've already apologised. I'm not one to hold a grudge, life is too short for those.'

'Oh, okay. I should go, I don't want to intrude.'

'Portman, stay, come on, I know the other Ducks would like to see you.'

'Are you sure, what about Gunnar?'

'I will talk to him.' Julie made sure that Portman followed her to where everyone was.

Gunnar was wondering where Julie had disappeared to when he saw coming through with Portman. 'Julie, what is he doing here?'

'I want you to listen before you say anything. He's apologised for his behaviour and I think we should leave it at that.' Gunnar wasn't too sure, Portman had said some very nasty things to Julie and himself, Julie seemed certain that Portman had apologised fully enough. 'Gunnar, I know you probably don't like me, I'm sorry for the things I have said. Congratulations, you make Julie happy and that is okay with me.' Gunnar shook the hand that Portman held out, he would give him the benefit of the doubt unless he started with the insults again.

Once all the guests were seated Carol called for silence. 'We all know why we are here today, this day is about celebration. I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate this special day. My daughter has found a truly special man with which to spend her life and for this I am glad. Julie has always been intelligent and made good choices in her life and her choice of husband is another. I am very pleased to welcome Gunnar as a son-in-law to our family, he has been a wonderful addition to Julie's life and I have seen her bloom as a result of his presence. If you would all join me now in a toast to Julie and Gunnar, may your life together be full of happiness and joy. To Julie and Gunnar.' The rest of the guests raised their glasses at the end of the speech.

Olaf stood up next, Gunnar was a bit apprehensive about this bit. Olaf had known him longer than most people here. 'Gunnar has been my friend since we were children, we've played hockey together for a long time too. Gunnar first met Julie when we were at the Goodwill Games, our first meeting was when she came into goal during our match and she decided that our comments weren't to her liking and she pushed us both to the ice.' Olaf allowed the laughter to die down. 'However, Julie is a good match for Gunnar, she has brought a lot to his life and has made my friend very happy. I would like to offer a thank you to the bridesmaids, Connie and Gunnar's sister Frida, you both look very beautiful and have done an excellent job today. I know that usually it is the job of the best man to tell stories about the groom, however I do not want to face Julie's wrath again so I will simply offer a toast to Julie and Gunnar.' Once again the guests raised their glasses.

Connie was up next, she knew that she would have to give a speech and she had been a little nervous about it. 'I've known Julie, or Catwoman as I like to call her, since we played together in the Goodwill Games, she was a welcome addition to the team. I liked her immediately, she was strong and passionate and a good friend to me, she still is. Julie is a wonderful person and Gunnar has been a wonderful addition to her life. With him in her life Julie has blossomed and I want to thank Gunnar for that. I wish you both the very best in your life together and one day when there is a little Cat running around I want to be an honorary auntie to him or her. To Julie and Gunnar, may your love for each other grow every day.' Connie raised her glass or champagne and then sat down.

Gunnar stood up to take his turn. 'First of all I'd like to thank you all for coming. A lot of you have travelled a long way to share our special day. To my Best Man, Olaf, you have been there for us when we needed you and I cannot thank you enough for everything that you've done for us. I also thank you for not embarrassing me too much with your speech. To Connie and my sister Frida, you two make beautiful bridesmaids and I would like to thank you for everything that you have done to make this day a success. I would like to thank my family for welcoming Julie into their lives and Julie's family for welcoming me into theirs. Lastly, I would like to thank Julie for agreeing to be my wife and bringing so much love into my life and not running away on me at the last minute. You are an incredible person and I love you dearly. I would like to make a toast to all the people I have mentioned that have made this day possible.' Gunnar raised his glass and the everyone in the crowd followed him.

Julie decided that she wanted to say something too. 'I know it isn't customary for the bride to have a speech but seeing as I've broken tradition by having a Best Man so I might as well carry on. My two lovely bridesmaids, Connie and Frida, you have been wonderful and I never would have made it into this dress without you. Scooter, my wonderful Best Man, you have been incredible, you reminded me that I could do this when I was nervous and you were right. Fridrik and Kristjana, I want to think you for welcoming me into your family and treating me like a daughter. I want to thank my family for their support and love over the past few months. To all my friends, thank you for being here to celebrate with us. To my new husband, I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Now that all the speeches are done I want to eat and drink all that you are able, there is plenty to go around.' Julie sat down and everyone in the room applauded.

Connie stood up and went to get a little something to eat, Julie didn't seem unable to eat now, her nerves had totally subsided. Connie was glad that Julie and Gunnar were married and that Julie's father was being quiet and hadn't said anything. Julie was being talked to by everyone in sight, the Ducks had mobbed her earlier and then everyone from their current hockey team had joined in afterwards. Connie was surprised to see Portman there, he hadn't been at the service, she would get the full story from Julie later on anyway.

Julie was surrounded people and she had found it all a bit overwhelming at first, they all wanted to congratulate her and Gunnar, he had his own crowd of people too. Julie took a bit of time out to get a drink and she looked up to see Coach Bombay sit by her. 'Hello Coach.'

'Julie, you've come a long way.'

'I know. I hear that you talked to Portman.'

'I did, he just needed someone to put him in his place and help him to see the truth.'

'Thank you, for whatever you said to him.'

'You're welcome.'

'I'd better go and say hello to Connie.'

'Good idea, she'll never forgive you if you don't.' Julie hugged Bombay and he went off to find Connie, she would have to keep in touch with him more often in the future.

Gunnar made his way over to Julie once he had got through the crowd of people wanting to see him, he had been introduced to so many members of Julie's family that he was sure that he would never remember all their names. He was glad that they hadn't been hostile to him like Julie's dad was, they had all been really nice to him and he would like to get to know them a little bit better. 'Hello Julie.'

'I see you've been introduced to all the family. How are you holding up?'

'I like them, they seem to like me.'

'Good.'

'Julie, Gunnar, it is nearly time for your first dance. Are you ready?'

'Yes Carol, we are, right Julie?'

'Yes, we're ready.'

'Okay, I'll let them know.' Gunnar smiled at Julie, they hadn't planned anything but he thought that it was better that way.

Connie watched as Gunnar took by the hand and they walked into the centre of the floor, they made such a wonderful couple. She was feeling a bit emotional at the sight of them dancing together, she hoped that one day she would have her own perfect man. Connie looked up to see Olaf stood in front of her. 'I believe we it is our duty to share a dance, I'm Best Man and you are Head Bridesmaid after all.' Connie was aware that this was Olaf's way of asking her to dance, she put her hand in his and she followed him to the floor.

Julie rested her head on Gunnar's chest as some other couples joined them. 'Thank you for my flowers, they're beautiful.'

'I'm glad you like them. I have the necklace on you bought me.'

'Good, the other half is with my things, it doesn't go with the dress unfortunately but once I take it off I will wear mine too.'

'Isn't it my job to take your dress off?'

'Naughty Gunnar, yes it is your job though.'

'I'll look forward to it.'

'Look, over there. Connie and Olaf.'

'Yes, I see them, we can't interfere though.'

'I know, if anything is going to happen then it has to be of their own doing.'

'It does, we can hope they will come to their senses though.' Julie snuggled up to Gunnar as they slowly moved to the music, she was happy, it had been a lovely day.

Connie was a little nervous, she had seen Olaf at the rehearsal dinner and they had talked and it had been okay. This dance was a lot more intimate and she was enjoying it, she tried to keep her eyes away from Olaf's but the temptation to look up was slowly getting to her. 'Connie?'

'Yes Olaf.'

'Are you all right?'

'I am.'

'So you don't have anything against dancing with me?'

'No, I don't.'

'That's good.' Connie settled herself down, she may as well enjoy the dance.

Gunnar watched Connie and Olaf, he seemed to be struggling a little bit. 'Maybe they need a little nudge.'

'Weren't you the one that said we can't do anything to interfere?'

'Yes, I can change my mind though can't I?'

'All right, so what are we going to do?'

'I think this place is a little bit too public.'

'True, I think I know somewhere.' Gunnar took hold of Julie's hand and she went over to Connie and Olaf. 'We were thinking of going for a walk, do you two want to come?'

'Sure, I will. Olaf?'

'Why not.' Julie looked like she knew what she was doing, Gunnar decided that he would follow her and see what she was up to.

Julie took them all out to Sunset Ridge, the sun was dipping below the horizon and the sky had turned a deep red colour. 'It's so beautiful.'

'Definitely, it's made better by my lovely wife being here.' Julie titled her head up and she kissed Gunnar, they'd had little time together today and she had missed kissing him. 'I love you my Julie.'

'I love you too.' Julie lay her head on Gunnar's shoulder, it was nice to have a moment to themselves.

Connie stood to one side with Olaf, Julie was so engrossed in Gunnar and they were walking together with their hands linked. 'It's so good to see them happy, how things have changed.'

'A lot has changed.'

'I know, for instance you were roped by a cowboy during an ice hockey match whilst trying to get to me.'

'I was hoping that you would have forgotten about that.'

'Not a chance.'

'Not one of my best moments, I will admit. I've changed since then.'

'So have I.'

'I can see that.' Connie blushed. 'That blush suits you. Connie, can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'Would you like to get a coffee or something with me? If you don't want to then you can say no.'

'I'd love to. How long are you here for?'

'I'm not sure, we'll see how things go.' Connie understood that Olaf meant it depended on how their date went, if she had anything to do with it then it would go well.

Julie heard Olaf ask Connie for a date, she would wait for Connie to tell her what happened and how she felt about it all. They all headed back inside and Julie found herself ambushed by her mum. 'Julie, it is time to cut the cake.'

'Oh, right, okay. Gunnar, come on, I believe our guests want cake.' Julie held the knife with Gunnar and they cut the first slice of cake. Julie handed a piece to Gunnar and then she took one for herself, it was really lovely, she was glad that they had paid a bit extra for it.

Gunnar and Julie said goodbye to the guests as they left, it had been an exciting and tiring day for everyone involved. Gunnar hugged Frida. 'You look amazing.'

'Thank you Gunnar.'

'I mean it.'

'This will probably be the last time I'll wear anything like this.'

'How do you mean?' Gunnar turned to see Julie coming up behind him, she had been saying goodbye to the Ducks, she had also promised to meet up with them after the honeymoon. 'Frida, everything you have on is yours to keep.'

'I couldn't possibly, it was very expensive.'

'Yes, you can. I am giving it to you.'

'Thank you Julie, are you sure?'

'Very.' Gunnar and Julie waved at Frida as she got into the car with Fridrik and Kristjana.

'You've just made my sister a very happy girl my Julie.'

'She deserves it, she's worked so hard today. Besides she looks fantastic in it.'

'She does.'

'Now there's a proud brother if ever I saw one.'

'I just hope she's proud of me too.'

'She is, don't worry about it.' Gunnar hugged Julie it was nearly time for them to go home.

Connie stood with Scooter, she would be staying at his tonight to give Julie and Gunnar their wedding night to themselves. They would be heading off to their honeymoon the day after. Connie hugged Julie. 'Go on Catwoman, you have a wedding night to enjoy.'

'Are you sure you're going to be all right staying with Scooter?'

'I am, don't worry I have everything I need.'

'Including your date with Olaf?'

'You heard that?'

'Yes, I did, I want to hear all about it.'

'I promise.'

'Good.'

'Go on, I will see you when you get back.' Connie hugged Julie one last time and she helped her to get all of her dress inside the car.

Julie waved at Connie and Scooter, the day might be over for the rest of the guests but hers was just beginning. She still had her wedding night and honeymoon to look forward to. Julie had no idea what Gunnar had planned for their honeymoon but she had an idea that it would be enjoyable, tonight also sounded like fun. Gunnar had a plan of some kind, she could tell, it would be their first real time alone as husband and wife and she knew that he would want to make it special. Julie wanted it to be special too, she snuggled up to Gunnar and he pulled her closer. It had been a magical day and she had a feeling it was about to get better.


	58. Wedding Night

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

**Chapter Warning: Sexual content, if you don't like then don't read, you have been warned.**

Chapter Fifty-Six... Wedding Night.

Gunnar helped Julie out of the car, she had a long dress and veil and he didn't want her falling over it. Julie opened the door to the apartment. 'My Julie, I believe it is my job to carry you into the house, over the threshold so to speak.'

'Okay, be careful of the veil, the last thing we want is you landing on your head.'

'I'll be careful.' Gunnar held Julie securely in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, he opened the door and slowly put her down. Gunnar switched on the lamp and then turned to face Julie. 'I think I am the luckiest man in the world.'

'You're so sweet.'

'I have something for us.'

'What more?' Gunnar stepped out of the way to reveal what he had been hiding.

Julie noticed that the covers on the bed had been changed for ones that she had never seen before and rose petals scattered across the surface of the bed, someone had also brought the roses that Gunnar had bought her from the castle. There were candles ready to be lit as well. 'You did all this?'

'With a little bit of help from Scooter.'

'Scooter, I might have known.'

'Anyway, you should have something to eat.'

'Yeah, I had a little something at the reception but talking to so many people I didn't have much time.'

'Exactly, so come on, relax and eat something.' Julie sat on the bed and helped herself to some of the food from the basket, she hadn't realised how hungry she really was until she started eating, it felt good to have some food in her stomach. She looked through the rest of the basket to find some strawberries and champagne, Julie handed the bottle to Gunnar and he opened it. Julie took the glass he handed to her and they sipped it quietly. Julie smiled at Gunnar and he helped himself to some of the food from the basket.

Gunnar lit the candles and then came back to the bed, he handed Julie a strawberry from the bowl and she carefully ate it. 'There's something quite sexy about you and that strawberry my Julie.'

'Oh really, do you think so?'

'Yes, I do.' Gunnar carefully took the tiara and veil off Julie's head and then took the pins out of her hair. Julie's jewellery soon followed until she was just left in her dress. Gunnar removed Julie's shoes and then helped her to stand up, he unlaced the ribbon holding the dress up until it loosened and Julie was able to slip it off. Gunnar stared at Julie, she was standing in just a corset and knickers and a pair of stockings with a garter on her right leg. 'I think I am definitely the luckiest man in the world.'

'You're too dressed up.'

'Why don't you take some of it off for me?'

'Is that what you want?'

'Definitely.' Gunnar took Julie in his arms and he kissed her, he was looking forward to this night.

Julie busied herself with undoing Gunnar's shirt, she had already got rid of the waistcoat and tie, this would be the first time they made love as husband and wife and she wanted to take her time over it. Julie straddled Gunnar's hips and she kissed him, she had been working on making the first move on him lately and now was a good time to use it. Julie kissed her way down Gunnar's chest and slowly licked around his nipples, she bit them gently and Gunnar groaned. 'My Julie, where did you learn to do that?'

'It's a secret, maybe one day I'll tell you.'

'Do you have any more tricks to show me?'

'Maybe.' Julie kissed Gunnar's neck and then she blew gently over the areas that she had just kissed. She could tell he was enjoying her exploration of his body in the way that he kissed her and pulled her closer to him.

Gunnar didn't know where Julie had got her confidence from but he was enjoying it, she really was a sexy woman and it was having the desired effect on his body. 'My Julie, I want you.'

'Do you? How much?'

'A lot, I need you. You're wearing too many clothes.'

'Am I? Maybe I should take them off for you.'

'Please do. Can I help?'

'Just watch.' Gunnar supported himself on his arms to look at Julie, she crawled up his body and slowly undid the fastenings of the corset from the bottom up. Gunnar bit his lip as he was treated to a flash of the skin on Julie's stomach, she left the rest of the fastenings closed and he watched her fingers brush up and down the skin that he could see beneath the corset. She was teasing him, her body occasionally brushed against his lower half and he was becoming harder by the second.

Julie felt her heart hammering in her chest, Gunnar seemed to be enjoying her little striptease, she was a bit nervous as she had never done this before. Julie pulled the rest of the fastenings on her corset undone and let it fall away from her body, she covered her breasts with her hands and slowly revealed them to Gunnar. Julie moved Gunnar's hand away as he went to touch her, she wanted to deny him a bit longer, she was beginning to enjoy the power she had over him.

Gunnar watched Julie as her fingers stroked her nipples until they were hard, she stood up and rolled the stockings down her legs until she was just left in her panties. 'My Julie, you're a naughty girl, teasing me like that.'

'I know, maybe I should make it up to you.'

'I have an idea, will you do it?'

'What is it?'

'Touch yourself for me, I want to watch.'

'Gunnar, I'm not sure, I've never had anyone watch me before.'

'It's okay, just relax.' Gunnar sensed Julie was nervous and he wanted to reassure her. 'How about we give it a go and if you don't like it then you can stop. Watching you play with your nipples was so very sexy, I just want to see my beautiful wife enjoy herself.'

'Okay, I'll try.' Gunnar smiled, Julie's confidence had improved a lot since they had become partners, she never would have agreed to his suggestion a few months ago.

Julie lay back on the bed, she was aware of Gunnar lying to one side of her. Julie stroked her fingers up and down her belly, she moved them lower each time until she was able to slip them between her legs and caress the inside of her thighs. 'Take your time my Julie.' Julie nodded and she circled her clit with her finger, it felt a bit strange to have Gunnar watching her but there was a part of her that was enjoying it, the lust in his eyes was there for her to see, he wanted her and she knew it, that knowledge made her feel like she could do anything.

Gunnar watched as Julie settled into touching herself, she was enjoying it, he could tell. Gunnar shifted position as Julie slipped a finger inside her body, she moved her legs further apart and he pushed down the urge to join in and bring her to orgasm himself. Gunnar could see everything, Julie added another finger and she moaned, her free hand moved to her breast and stroked over her nipples. 'Julie, if only you could see yourself, you look so beautiful.'

'Gunnar, touch me.' Gunnar moved his hand to Julie's untouched breast and her mirrored her movement in playing with the nipple, he removed one of her fingers from her body and added his own. 'Julie, I want you to come for me. One of my fingers and one of yours, we'll work together to bring you to orgasm. My beautiful, sexy wife, you're amazing.' Gunnar moved his finger inside Julie's body and rubbed her clit in time with her movements.

Julie was surprised at how sexy playing with herself in front of Gunnar had made her feel. He was now mirroring her movements and her body was just seconds away from falling into release. 'Oh, Gunnar, I'm coming, can't stop.'

'Don't stop my Julie, let yourself go.' Julie moaned and gripped the bed covers, she felt her hand moved away and Gunnar's take its place, he was caressing her gently, drawing out the pleasure of her orgasm. Julie lay back, she was looking forward to exploring a little bit more with Gunnar.

Gunnar held Julie close, he knew that watching her would have been extremely sexy and a turn on but actually seeing it had surpassed his expectations. 'My Julie, I love you, so very much.'

'I love you too.'

'My Julie, I want to make love to you.'

'Love me Gunnar.' Gunnar kissed Julie and he felt her hand move down his body and start to stroke him, he moaned into Julie's mouth and he rolled on to his back. He loved Julie touching him, she knew exactly what he liked and she was doing it to him now. 'My Julie, I want to be inside you.' Gunnar groaned as Julie moved her hand away, he felt the loss of her touch until she straddled his hips again. Gunnar groaned as his length slipped inside Julie's body.

Julie lay her head against Gunnar's chest, she knew he loved lying with her when their bodies were joined together, she was giving him the loving touch that he needed. Julie slowly sat up and she linked her hands with Gunnar's, she had thought that making love when married would be different but she hadn't known just how much closer they would end up. Julie moaned as Gunnar moved inside her body, she locked her eyes with Gunnar's and she kissed him.

Gunnar moved deeply inside Julie, her little moans spurred him on to give her all the pleasure that he was able to. 'My Julie, I love you so much.'

'I love you Gunnar, always.' Gunnar smiled and gripped Julie's hips, he held himself back until Julie's movements became erratic and her muscles squeezed around his length. Gunnar gently moved Julie on to her back and kissed her. 'Gunnar?'

'Hush, my Julie, it's my time to do the work.' Gunnar had sensed Julie was a little tired, it had been a long day for her. He wrapped her legs around his body and moved inside her until his own orgasm came and he lay his head against Julie's shoulder.

Julie felt Gunnar finish deep inside her and the weight of his head land on her shoulder, she knew he would stay there for a while and she was quite content to let him. It wasn't just about sex, Gunnar liked to cuddle, she loved that he was so comfortable with showing emotion and being loving. Some men thought that showing love was to be hidden, she was glad that Gunnar wasn't one of them.

Gunnar slowly shifted so he could hold Julie in his arms, he stroked her back until she fell asleep. He gently stroked Julie's cheek, there was a peaceful expression on her face. Gunnar kissed Julie's head and switched the lamp off, he really felt like the luckiest man in the world right now. He cuddled Julie closer and closed his eyes, sleep would be fast in coming tonight, he was sure of it.


	59. Saying Farewell

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Fifty-Seven... Saying Farewell.

Connie met Olaf and Scooter at the airport, they would be seeing Julie and Gunnar off on their honeymoon with Julie's mum, Frida and Gunnar's parents. Julie's father had claimed that he was busy, Connie knew better, he wasn't here because Julie had gone against him and married Gunnar. Connie wasn't sure what his problem was with Gunnar, all Gunnar had done was make Julie very happy. Julie didn't seem to be bothered by his behaviour, she was just letting it go over her head which was a good thing.

Julie and Gunnar made it to the airport in plenty of time for their flight, they checked in and handed over their luggage. Julie turned to Connie and she hugged her. 'Thank you Connie, for everything.'

'You're welcome. I put a little something in your case to wear, I think Gunnar will really like it.'

'Connie, what did you do?'

'Don't worry, it's very tasteful. I know you don't like to flash too much skin.'

'Okay, I trust you.'

'Good, don't worry about the bouquet, I will press the flowers for you.'

'Thank you. Are you going to be okay without me?'

'Yes, Scooter will be around if I need him.'

'All right, don't hesitate to call me if you need me.'

'We won't, just enjoy your honeymoon.'

'I think we will. What about you?'

'Me?'

'Yes, you and Olaf.'

'I don't know, we're going for coffee after this, we'll see.'

'Remember when you told me to try with Gunnar, maybe you should do the same with Olaf.'

'Yes, I remember, how long ago that seems now. I will give him a chance.'

'Good, I want to know how it goes.'

'No problem, I think I can do that.' Julie hugged Connie again, she hoped that Connie would find happiness this time.

Scooter watched Julie as she talked with her mum and Gunnar's mum, she really did have a glow about her. He was glad that she had found someone to spend the rest of her life with. 'Scooter, thank you for the things that you did yesterday, the room looked beautiful.'

'I'm glad you liked it, my Cat deserves the best.'

'What about you?'

'Don't worry about me.'

'I do worry about you. I think we need to find you a nice guy.'

'Do something for me first, go and enjoy your honeymoon.'

'All right, I'll go and enjoy it but when I come back we'll find you someone.'

'Good, just go and enjoy and no worrying about me.'

'Okay.' Scooter hugged Julie, he loved that she cared about him, after being so long without family it was nice to have someone who cared.

Gunnar waved at everyone one last time, they had to go into the departure lounge as their flight would be leaving soon. Julie was trying to find out where he was taking her but he wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible, he liked surprising her with things. Julie didn't ask him for anything, she wasn't a material person and she was so loving. This honeymoon would be good for them, just the two of them with no interruptions. They would have to talk about the future and the honeymoon would be the best time to do that, he wanted to be on the same page with Julie about their future together.

Connie turned to Scooter once she could no longer see Gunnar and Julie. 'I hope they have a good time.'

'They will, we've chosen the best possible place for them to go to. It's romantic and beautiful, can you imagine stargazing while sipping champagne, if ever there was a perfect break then this is it.'

'True, it does sound amazing.'

'So don't worry, you and I both know that they're meant to be together forever, we both want what they have and you have a chance at that right now. Go and have your coffee date and I will see you later.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure, go on, I'll get the gossip from you later.' Connie hugged Scooter and she joined Olaf, she had butterflies in her stomach, it had been a long time since she'd been on a date.

Olaf opened the door to the coffee shop for Connie, it was unoriginal taking her for a coffee but if he was telling the truth then he had been nervous about asking her out and it was the first thing that popped into his head. 'What do you want to drink?'

'Hot chocolate with cream and chocolate sprinkles.'

'Okay, I'll get it, why don't you get us a table.'

'Sure.' Olaf went up to the counter to order the drinks.

Connie weaved her way through the taken tables and she picked one with comfortable chairs out of the way at the back. Connie relaxed into the chair and Olaf put the mugs down on the table. I think we deserve something sweet so I bought some chocolate brownie too.'

'That's my favourite, how did you know, Catwoman told you didn't she?'

'Yes she did.' Connie picked up her slice of brownie and took a bite out of it, she hoped that having something to eat would give her a bit more time to think about what she was going to say to Olaf.

Olaf had done a little research, he'd never really been on a first date, a proper one anyway. 'So Connie, you like brownies and have a liking for knocking Icelanders over while they're trapped in a rope. I don't really know much else about you.'

'Is that your way of asking me to tell you more about myself.'

'Yes, it is.'

'Okay, I think you know a bit more about me than that though. For instance, I still play hockey and I can hold my own against bigger people. We have a shared interest in Gunnar and Catwoman being happy.'

'Yes we do. I think they will be.'

'Me too. It's strange to think that you guys weren't our favourite people back at the games.'

'You weren't ours either, time changes people and opinions.'

'Like you?'

'Yes, like me. I look back now and there were so many things I could have done different.'

'That's the past and we're adults now.'

'I still like being a child on occasion.'

'You do? I have an idea, if you're up for it that is.'

'What kind of idea?'

'You'll see, follow me.' Olaf finished his coffee and followed Connie to wherever she was taking him.

Connie had an idea that taking Olaf to the arcade would take some of the pressure off them both and allow them to have a bit of fun. 'This is the best place to be a child in New York, what do you want to have a go on?'

'I don't know where to start.'

'I thought that too the first time I came here. Come on.' Connie pulled Olaf over to the machines, she sat in the seat of one of the racing games and Olaf got in the other side. 'You know that I'm going to race to win right?'

'I wouldn't expect it any other way.'

'Good, are you ready?'

'Definitely.' Connie put the money in the machine and she started the race, she would be racing to win against Olaf.

Olaf was surprised at how good Connie was at the game, he was betting that she'd done this before. He had thought that it would be easy to win the race and yet Connie was driving like a professional. Olaf pushed as hard as he could to catch her but she was too far ahead already, he knew he was going to finish the race behind her no matter what he did. Olaf stood up once the race had ended, he helped Connie out of the seat. 'I'll win the next one.'

'Is that a challenge?'

'Do you want it to be one?'

'Come on Olaf, next game.' He followed Connie to the other side of the arcade where she picked up one of the guns. 'Want to work as a team this time and slay some zombies?'

'Zombies?'

'Creepy guys that wander around and go after brains.'

'I know what zombies are, I didn't have you down as the zombie killing type.'

'You've already learned something new about me then.'

'Okay, zombie killing it is.' Olaf was definitely being surprised by Connie on this date, he'd also surprised himself by the fact that he was having fun.

Connie concentrated on the zombies that appeared on the screen, she'd spent a few times with Julie playing these games, they weren't your typical women and could give the guys a run for their money any day. She wanted to show Olaf that she was different from other women, Connie thought that her plan was working so far. Shooting zombies was very good stress relief and it had taken the edge off the nerves she had, she had relaxed a bit now that she had something to focus on.

Olaf placed the gun back in the holder once the game had finished. 'Remind me never to get on your bad side Connie, with an aim like that I think I'd be in a lot of trouble.'

'You've already been on my bad side.'

'I remember, I don't think I'll be getting on it again.'

'That's good to hear.'

'Is there anything else we should have a go on?'

'Yes, we have to try and win a teddy from the ones in the middle.'

'A teddy, why?'

'Just because.'

'Right, winning a teddy it is.' Olaf decided to not worry about why and just enjoy the time that he had with Connie.

Connie took one side of the machine and Olaf took the other. 'Right then Olaf, I want to see how good you are at this. Hockey is a walk in the park compared to controlling one of these things.'

'It can't be that hard.'

'You'll see.' Connie put some money into the machine and she had her first go at getting a teddy out of the machine. She watched Olaf out of the corner of her eye, he was concentrating hard on getting one of the teddies and she chuckled as he got a bit frustrated with the machine. 'Having trouble?'

'Not for long, I will beat it.'

'Still as competitive as back at the games I see.'

'You bet I am.' Connie stood back and watched Olaf, she wasn't sure how he did it but he somehow he managed to secure one of the teddies and it dropped into the bottom of the machine. 'I told you I'd do it.'

'Yes, you're very smart.'

'It's not a trophy but it is proof of my skill.'

'Come on then champion, it's time to go home.'

'Do we have to?'

'Yes, but we can come back.'

'I'll hold you to that.' Connie smiled and they left the arcade.

Olaf walked Connie back to the apartment, he'd had such a good time today that he didn't want it to end. He hoped that Connie meant it when she said that they could come back again, it meant she was thinking about going out with him again. 'Connie, I've had a good time today.'

'Me too.'

'Would you like to go out with me again, maybe for dinner.'

'Sure, I'd like that.'

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For today and for giving me a chance.'

'You're welcome.'

'Do I get a hug?'

'All right.' Olaf hugged Connie when she moved into his arms, he wondered when he should let go of her. Once he had made the decision to let go of Connie he held her at arms length and she looked up at him, before he could change his mind he moved in and kissed her. Olaf pulled Connie back into his arms and he felt her kiss him back, he kissed her for a few seconds longer and then let her go. 'I want you to have this.'

'The teddy? You won it though.'

'I know, keep it as a memory of the day.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, goodnight Connie.'

'Okay, I'll take good care of the teddy. Goodnight Olaf.' Olaf nodded and he started the walk back to the hotel.

Scooter moved quickly away from the window when Connie came in. Someone clearly enjoyed themselves on their date, judging by that kiss anyway.'

'Were you watching me Scooter?'

'I don't have a love life so I have to live through yours and Cat's.'

'I did enjoy myself actually.'

'Are you going to go out with him again?'

'He asked me to dinner so I think so.'

'Good, it's about time you had a proper date.'

'I know.' Scooter made room for Connie on the sofa. 'Have you heard from Catwoman?'

'Yes, they've made it safely to the hotel.'

'Glad to hear it, I'll talk to her tomorrow, I think they'll want this night alone.'

'Me too, maybe one day we'll have the happiness that Gunnar and Cat have.'

'We will.'

'You sound so sure.'

'I am, you deserve happiness Scooter.'

'So do you Connie.' Scooter hoped that Connie was right and he would find someone to make him happy just as Julie and Connie had.


	60. Honeymoon Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Fifty-Eight... Honeymoon Arrival.

Julie stepped out of the car to find herself in front of a country style house, she looked around to see fields for miles around. Julie felt that it was quite peaceful and she would enjoy herself here. She followed Gunnar into the reception of the hotel and a member of staff picked up their luggage from the car and followed them in. Julie let Gunnar deal with the arrangements, she had been surprised that he had chosen a place in Wales and right out in the countryside, it was a place that she would have chosen to go to. Their connection was very strong and it was as if he knew what she wanted, she loved him because he was able to see what she needed and give it to her.

Gunnar dealt with all the arrangements at the front desk and he followed the woman to the back of the hotel where the outside lodges were. 'Gunnar where are we going?'

'You'll see, I've arranged for something special for us.'

'What is it?'

'Just wait and see my Julie.'

'You're just full of surprises lately.'

'I know, I think you will like this one though.' Gunnar took the keys from their escort and he opened the front door that went into the canvas lodge. 'Come on my Julie, this is our home for the next couple of days.'

'This looks a bit like a tent.'

'Yes it is, but with a little bit of luxury.' Gunnar followed Julie into the lodge and shut the door behind them.

Julie looked around the lodge, the curtains around the bedroom were hooked back and she saw a very large bed with soft lighting around it. In the main area of the room was a sofa and table, it even had a TV and music station. Julie went into the next room and saw a fully working bathroom with an old style bath and sinks. 'What do you think my Julie?'

'It's incredible, I had no idea that a place like this existed.'

'That's not all, go and look outside.'

'Outside?'

'Yes, outside.' Julie unzipped the door and she stepped out on to the private terrace that had a hot tub, sun loungers and a table. 'After dinner tonight I thought we could make use of the hot tub.'

'Dinner?'

'Yes, a private candlelit dinner just for us.'

'Sounds lovely, I'd better go and get ready.' Julie went into the bedroom area and she pulled out the simple evening dress from her bag, she wanted to look good for Gunnar.

Gunnar dressed in his shirt and best trousers, Julie looked good in her dress and he wanted to match her, he liked how Julie dressed simply and yet looked fabulous. He opened the door to the lodge to accept the delivery of their food. 'My Julie, dinner has arrived.' He set up the first dish on the table of the private terrace. 'I hope you don't mind but I ordered for us.'

'No I don't mind, you know what I like.'

'That I do, I have something for you.' Gunnar handed the flowers to Julie.

'Thank you, they're beautiful.' Gunnar put the flowers into the vase provided and then took them into the lodge. Gunnar sat down with Julie and he was pleased to see that she ate well, Julie's appetite was good and he liked that in women.

Julie savoured each of the courses, goats cheese salad, fresh bread and butter, sorbet, roast duck with veg and potatoes and a chocolate torte with hot chocolate sauce. 'Wow, that was amazing.'

'There's more yet my Julie, they've given us a cheese plate too.'

'I would say no but we're on our honeymoon and I think we deserve a little bit of indulgence.'

'Glad to hear it.' Julie tried a little bit of each of the cheeses and then she pushed the plate to one side, she helped Gunnar put it all back on to the trolley that the waiter had brought and he pushed it to the outside of the lodge. 'Is it okay to just leave it there?'

'Yes, my Julie, they'll pick it up soon.'

'Okay, that's good.'

'Now, why don't we put the hot tub on and relax with some champagne.'

'Okay, that sounds good.'

'I'll get it sorted out, get into your swimming stuff.'

'I won't be long.' Julie stepped inside the lodge and changed into her swimming costume.

Gunnar set up the hot tub, it had been heating all day and was at the right temperature, he put the champagne and two glasses by the side and brought out the box of chocolates out too. He made sure that everything was ready and he got changed into his swimming shorts. 'My Julie, are you ready?'

'I am.' Gunnar looked at her in her costume. 'Very nice, my Julie, come my love.' Gunnar held his hand out to Julie and she took it, he helped her into the hot tub and then handed her a glass of champagne. 'My Julie, my friend, my lover and my wife. I will love you forever.'

'Gunnar, I will love you too, always, my heart, my soul and my body is yours.' They clinked their glasses and then slowly sipped at the champagne. Gunnar slipped down into the water as far as he could and he pulled Julie into his arms. He picked up some of the chocolate from the box and handed half of them to Julie. He ate the chocolate and put his head back against the edge of the hot tub and looked up at the stars that were appearing in the sky.

Julie snuggled up to Gunnar, once she had finished the champagne and chocolate she put the glass to one side and closed her eyes. All she could hear was the animals of the farm, it was so peaceful and though she hadn't been here long she was beginning to love it. It was just herself and Gunnar and she pressed her hand against where his heart lay. 'My Julie, look up, the stars are out.' Julie found the hand she had against Gunnar's chest with one of his on top of it, she lifted her head and looked up to the sky. There was no light to disturb the light of the stars and moon. 'So beautiful.'

'They are, not as beautiful as you though.'

'Thank you Gunnar.' Julie kissed him and she lost herself in it, his arms moved tighter around her and she had never felt so safe or loved in her life.

Gunnar settled his head on Julie's, he loved her dearly and he would protect her with his life. He cuddled Julie into his body, it wasn't cold but he liked to keep her warm and safe and the best way to do that was with his own body. 'Come, my Julie, I have a nice evening planned for us.' Gunnar took Julie's hand in his and he helped her out of the tub, he made sure that the lodge was securely closed and he gently dried Julie's body. 'Lie down, relax, I'll take care of you.' Gunnar covered Julie's body with a dry towel and then moved it back to her waist, he warmed some massage oil between his hands and gently massaged her shoulders and back.

Julie sighed as Gunnar's hands worked out the tension in her shoulders and back, they'd travelled long hours to get here and it had affected their bodies. Julie felt Gunnar's hands moving down her body and caressing away any aches and pains, his touch wasn't sexual, he was touching her to give her comfort and ease any stress in her body. Once all the oil was massaged in she sat up when Gunnar asked her to. 'I think it is your turn.'

'My turn?'

'Yes, I want you to know the comfort you have just given me.'

'Very well.' Julie took the bottle of oil from Gunnar and she poured some into her hands.

Gunnar felt Julie's hands caressing his body, the knots of tension in his muscles were slowly being smoothed away. He let Julie work her hands over his back and shoulders and once she had finished he sat up and gathered her into his arms. He stroked his fingers up and down Julie's back and she moved closer to him. 'My Julie, we have the rest of our lives together.'

'We do.'

'I was thinking we should discuss things like children and the future.'

'Children?'

'How many we want and so on.'

'That's a good idea actually. I was thinking of having maybe two or three.'

'Two or three, sounds like a good amount. Are you sure?'

'I am.'

'We'll need a bigger house, the apartment won't be enough. If we're going to have kids I want them to have a house with a proper garden so they can run around and have the kind of childhood that I did. Children need to be able to run around and have fun, they need to be given the proper environment that just allows them to be children.'

'You're going to make a fantastic dad one day Gunnar.'

'I think you'll be a great mum Julie, you're kind and caring and you can give comfort where it is needed. You're everything I wanted the mother of my children to be.'

'So we're agreed on children and needing another place to live, what about the rest?'

'The rest, I think as long as we are good to each other and take care of each other then we will be happy.'

'I like it.' Gunnar smiled, talking to Julie had settled his mind about the future.

Julie lay back in the bed as Gunnar closed the curtains around the bedroom, he turned the light out and climbed into the bed. Julie turned to Gunnar and settled her head on his chest, she kissed his bare chest and then placed her hand back over his heart where it had lay earlier. Julie loved just lying naked with Gunnar, it felt more natural and she always felt closer to him this way. 'Gunnar, I love you.'

'I love you too, my Julie.' Julie felt Gunnar's arms close around her body and his fingers stroke across her back. She felt that their relationship had a strong foundation and they had nights where they would just lie together like this and take refuge from the outside world in each other. It wasn't just about sex, though when they did make love it was sexy and loving at the same time. Julie felt safe with Gunnar and able to express herself in a way she had never been able to with other men.

Gunnar looked down at Julie, she had a smile on her face, seeing her smile made everything worth it. He would do whatever it took to make sure that she smiled as much as possible. Gunnar knew that his relationship with Julie was different, they could lie together completely naked as they were doing now and it would be purely about love. Gunnar knew that what he had with Julie was special, he had never felt this way about anyone. One day she would be the mother of his children, he was looking forward to seeing her bloom in pregnancy and to the day when their children would arrive in the world, the future held a lot of promise and he couldn't wait for it to happen.


	61. Exploring the Countryside

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

**Chapter Warning: Sexual content, if you don't like it then don't read, you have been warned.**

Chapter Fifty-Nine... Exploring the Countryside.

Julie and Gunnar had an early breakfast in the hotel dining area and then went back to get ready for the day ahead. They would spending it just roaming about and seeing different parts of Wales, doing whatever they wanted to. Julie sat on the bed and picked up her phone to see Connie calling her. 'Hello Connie.'

'Hi Cat. How is everything?'

'It's lovely here, really peaceful.'

'It sounds amazing. How is Gunnar?'

'He's fine, we both are.'

'That's good to hear. Have you worn the little gift I got you yet?'

'Not yet, we just relaxed last night and had a little chat about the future and so on.'

'Make sure you do, it's perfect and should definitely set Gunnar's heart racing.'

'Connie, don't.'

'Don't what? Sex is a normal part of any relationship, it's nothing to be ashamed of.'

'I know.'

'Put it this way if I had someone like Gunnar I'd indulge as often as possible.'

'Anyway, how did your date go?'

'It was fun, we went to the arcade and Olaf gave me the teddy he won.'

'That's sweet of him.'

'Yeah, he'd never admit that though.'

'I'm sure he wouldn't. Are you going to see him again?'

'We're going for dinner.'

'That's good. I have to go, Gunnar is finally ready but fill me in on everything about your dinner date.'

'I will, especially if he kisses me again.'

'Wait, he kissed you?'

'Yes, he did.'

'What was it like?'

'Not what I expected.'

'Good or bad?'

'Good, I thought it would have been rough and fast but it wasn't, it was nice.'

'As long as you enjoyed it that's all that matters.'

'I did, I will fill you in on the dinner. Enjoy your day, bye Catwoman.'

'Bye Connie.' Julie put the phone back in her pocket and put her shoes on.

Gunnar waited for Julie to finish her call and then he went and sat by her. 'Connie?'

'Yes, it seems her and Olaf are getting on well.'

'That's good.'

'It is, I hope it stays that way.'

'Do you think it won't?'

'We never know how things will end up but I'd like it to end happily for them.'

'Me too. Now, my Julie, are you ready for our day out?'

'I am, where are we going?'

'For a little walk and a picnic.'

'I like it.'

'Oh good, I hoped you would.' Gunnar had arranged for the kitchen to make them a picnic basket to take with them on this little trip. He had picked up the directions for the trail from the reception and once everything was locked up he started off for the gate that was behind the hotel.

Julie followed Gunnar through the gate that opened out to open countryside, the trail was clearly marked and she walked side-by-side with Gunnar. The fields stretched for miles around, now that she was in one of them she could see just how many there really were. Some had crops growing in them but others were bare. Julie carefully climbed the hill and she stopped at the top, she took out the camera from her bag and took a couple of photos, she wanted to have memories of this trip. Once she had taken enough pictures she followed the trail down into a valley that had a river on one side.

Gunnar looked at Julie, the exercise had brought a glow to her face and it made her look even more beautiful than normal. 'This almost reminds me of home my Julie.'

'Do you miss Iceland still?'

'I do, but what I found in New York is precious, it makes it all worth it.'

'I don't think anyone has ever said anything like that to me before.'

'I mean it, you are worth it.'

'You're sweet.' Gunnar wrapped an arm around Julie's waist and pulled her close to him, he knew that he could visit home whenever he needed to, he would be welcomed back by his family always. He was lucky that they had supported him through everything.

Julie was glad that Gunnar was happy with her in New York, it must be hard being so many miles away from home. She was glad that being with her made Gunnar happy and he wasn't too homesick. Julie moved closer to Gunnar and they walked together quietly, she liked how comfortable they were together that they could spend time in silence and they didn't feel pressured to speak. Julie saw that they were coming up to a sheltered little alcove and that Gunnar was moving towards it. 'Come, my Julie, it is time for lunch.'

'Already, I didn't realise it was that late on.'

'You must be having fun.'

'I am.' Julie sat down in the corner of the alcove and Gunnar joined her, she looked around, it was the perfect place to have lunch.

Gunnar watched Julie for signs that she wasn't enjoying herself, she seemed to be having a good time. Gunnar liked that Julie wasn't a high maintenance girl, he'd dated those and all they had done was given him a headache and a very large hole in his finances. Julie loved him and that was all he needed to know. Gunnar carefully unpacked the food from the basket, there was plenty of it and he laid it all out so they could pick whatever they wanted. 'Dig in my Julie.'

'I think I'll be about fifty stone by the time I leave here because of all this fantastic food.'

'I know a way to burn it all off.'

'What way would that be?'

'What do you think?' Gunnar raised his eyebrow and grinned.

'You're a dirty boy Gunnar Stahl.'

'I'm just helping you out.'

'Oh really, so you don't enjoy yourself? I guess that means we don't have to do anything.'

'I didn't say that, of course I enjoy it, how could I not?'

'You'll have to show me you enjoy it later, convince me that we should continue.'

'I can do that.' Gunnar liked Julie's playful side, she had gained a lot of confidence and it showed.

Julie tucked into the food, they had done quite a bit of walking so far and would be doing more later so she figured that she deserved a little bit of whatever she wanted. Julie knew that Gunnar liked to see her eat, she wasn't sure why but she thought that it had something to do with not being too skinny and being healthy. Julie sampled a bit of everything and then helped Gunnar pack up the basket, she sipped at her water and then put the bottle back in the bag. 'Where are we going now?'

'Not far from here is the centre that explains about the area and the history, I thought we could have a look.'

'Sure, sounds good to me.'

'All right, we'll head that way.' Julie nodded and they started on the trail again.

Gunnar took Julie through the small woodland that housed the centre and they went in through the doors to the start of the exhibition. Julie was absorbing knowledge, she looked at everything and made sure that they didn't miss anything out. He was glad that she was enjoying herself and the exhibition certainly was interesting, he knew very little about Wales and the gaps in his knowledge were filled in a little bit by the information that was on display here.

Julie wandered through the rooms and took in everything that she could, it was such a beautiful area and the exhibition certainly did it justice. Once they had finished with the exhibition they went out into the shop area and she bought a few things to remind them of their visit here. She also bought a little gift for her mum, Connie and Scooter, she would be getting them other things later too, they had done so much for her during the wedding that she wanted to repay them for all their help.

Gunnar bought a few things too and some more bottles of water, they didn't have long to go on the way back but he didn't want Julie getting dehydrated. 'Are you ready to go my Julie?'

'Yes, I am.'

'Come on then, we can see more of this area with our own eyes.' Gunnar took Julie back out on to the trail, they had taken quite a few photos of the area, he was glad that he had packed a good few memory cards for his own camera as he didn't think that one would be enough. He had taken a few pictures of Julie when she wasn't aware of it, if she knew that he was taking them then she would have turned away but this way he had got some really good ones.

Julie looked up the hill to the hotel, the sun was beginning to set on the horizon and it gave the sky a purple and red glow, it reminded Julie of the aurora in the sky when Gunnar had proposed to her. 'Gunnar, look.'

'What is it?'

'The sunset.' Julie turned Gunnar in the direction of the sunset and they both leaned against the fence of a field that was full of horses. Julie took out her camera again and took a few photos of the sunset itself and of the horses in front of it. 'Wait there a minute, my Julie.'

'Gunnar what are you doing?'

'You'll see.' Julie watched Gunnar as he messed with his own camera and then put it on the fence opposite and quickly ran back to her. She allowed herself to be pulled into his arms and then she lay her head on his chest and looked up at him, the camera flashed and then Gunnar went to get it.

Gunnar came back over to Julie and took her in his arms once more, he kissed her, not caring if anyone saw. 'I can't wait to have you to myself tonight my Julie, I think that the exercise has given me an appetite for more than just food.'

'Is that so?'

'Definitely, I say we head to dinner and then the rest of the night is ours.'

'Okay, I'll yield to your attempts to seduce me.'

'I've not even started yet my Julie.'

'You're very a naughty boy Gunnar.'

'But you love me.'

'Yes, I love you and your naughty ways.' Gunnar laughed and they headed back to their lodge just in time for dinner.

Julie was glad that dinner was lighter then the night before, it was nice to indulge on occasion but there had been the picnic earlier and she didn't want to feel too full. The walk from earlier had given her an appetite and she ate enough to get rid of the hunger that she was feeling. Once they had finished the meal Julie helped Gunnar put the plates on the trolley and he left it outside the door again for the staff to pick up. Julie let herself into the bathroom and she ran some hot water into the bath so she could wind down a little bit, she tied her hair up and then slipped into the water, it was lovely and warm.

Gunnar busied himself tidying up a bit while Julie was in the bath, he would have joined her but she seemed to want to be alone. In the past Julie not wanting his company would have worried him but this time it didn't, he was looking at it as she simply wanted a bath and would be out later. He was looking forward to later, he wanted to feel Julie's skin next to his own and to hear her sigh as he touched her. Gunnar shook his head, he had to think of something else or it would be over too soon.

Julie dried her hair and slipped the gown that Connie had bought for her over her head and pulled it down, there was no room for a bra underneath it but it was supportive enough by itself. Julie brushed her hair and decided against make up, she was going to bed anyway so it would have to be taken off again later. Julie looked in the mirror, the gown suited her, Connie had chosen perfectly, it showed just enough and she liked the feel of it against her skin. Julie turned the bathroom light off and went out into the lounge. The curtains had been drawn across the bedroom, she guessed that Gunnar was in there already.

Gunnar heard the bathroom door close and shortly after Julie pulled the curtain aside and stepped through it. The gown she was wearing left a lot to the imagination, it was classy and sophisticated and he really couldn't wait to see what was underneath it. Gunnar got up off the bed and pulled Julie into his arms. 'You look incredible my Julie.' Before she could answer Gunnar pulled Julie closer and kissed her, his hands tangled in her hair and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Gunnar backed Julie towards the bed as he kissed her and slowly lowered her on to it.

Julie moaned into Gunnar's mouth as he climbed on top of her, she ran her fingers down his spine and he pressed his body against hers. Julie felt Gunnar's hand move up her leg and then stop at the top of her thighs. 'My Julie, why aren't you wearing any knickers?'

'I was feeling a little daring, are you complaining?'

'No, I'm not, I like your daring side.' Julie locked her eyes on Gunnar as he kissed down her legs and thighs, he was being deliberately slow about it and she loved it. Julie bit her lip as Gunnar parted her thighs and slowly licked and sucked at her clit, he really knew how to turn her on very quickly. Julie moaned as Gunnar varied his technique and then again as she felt his tongue slip inside her body and then out again, that was different but it seemed like something she really might enjoy.

Gunnar moved up Julie's body and kissed her, he slipped his fingers inside her body and slowly thrust them in and out, she was already turned on from his earlier attentions and it wasn't long before she was moving her body against his fingers. Gunnar felt his trousers being unzipped and then Julie's hand move in and stroke his fully hard erection, he undid the ties that held up the top of Julie's gown and he kissed her now naked breasts, sucking gently on her nipples until she arched her back and surrendered to orgasm.

Julie was seeing stars, just the slightest touch from Gunnar was sending her body in orgasm, she moved his hand so she could concentrate on revealing more of his body to her eyes. Julie pulled Gunnar's shirt off and then lifted her arms so he could pull the gown off over her head. 'My Julie, I want you to ride me, I need you, I have to have you.'

'Take me, I'm yours.' Julie settled herself over Gunnar's erection and slid herself down so he was fully inside her body. Julie soon found her rhythm and she moaned as Gunnar's hands stroked her naked skin. 'My Julie, I love you.'

'I love you too.' Julie moved herself faster, she loved the feeling of being in control like this.

Gunnar watched as Julie pleasured herself on his erection, her body was on display for him to see and he loved watching her. Her face changed as another orgasm made its way through her body, she was so sexy. Gunnar moaned and pulled Julie close for a kiss, he waited until Julie had come again and then he let himself go deep inside her body.

Julie lay her head against Gunnar's chest, she had felt him release inside her, his arms closed around her and held her tight. Julie gave herself time for her head to stop spinning and then she moved, she wasn't parted from Gunnar for long as he pulled her close and then covered them over with the quilt. 'Are you warm enough my Julie?' Julie nodded and she snuggled closer into his arms, there was nowhere else she would rather be than in this moment, she was safe and she was loved, it was perfect.


	62. Dinner Date

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Sixty... Dinner Date.

Connie had spent the afternoon getting ready for her dinner date with Olaf, Scooter had come around to help her too. Connie was glad of the company, she had a few nerves about the dinner, it was all right when they were in the arcade as they had the games to talk about. In the restaurant she would have to think of subjects to talk about and she hoped that there wouldn't be any awkward silences. Olaf was coming to pick her up, she was originally going to meet him there but he had insisted on coming to get her as the nights were now properly dark and he had said that he didn't want her walking around in the dark by herself.

Scooter had rummaged around in Connie's wardrobe until he had insisted that they go shopping, he knew all about first dates and dressing for them. It was important that Connie not show too much flesh as he had found out that the restaurant Olaf had booked was quite posh and she would need to look elegant. He eventually settled on a dress that was strapless and reached the floor, he'd had to work hard to convince her that she should buy it even though it was so perfect. He had convinced her in the end that she should get the dress, it was worth it as she was now wearing it with her hair pinned up in a simple style and she looked fabulous. 'Connie, you look a million dollars, if this doesn't wow him then nothing will.'

'You really think it is me?'

'Yes, you look beautiful. You could almost turn a gay man straight.'

'Scooter.'

'I mean it, I'm even rethinking my choice in men and going to women, only for you mind.' Connie laughed and Scooter smiled, he was trying to ease her nerves and so far it was working.

Connie looked at herself in the mirror, she looked older and more mature. 'I wish Catwoman was here so she could tell me what she thinks.'

'I tell you what, I'll take a photo and we'll send it to her.'

'It's quite late where she is, I don't want to disturb her.'

'We both know that Cat turns her phone off at night, she'll get it in the morning and then she'll say how wonderful you look.'

'All right.' Connie stood still so Scooter could take the picture, she really wanted Julie to see her dress. She took a quick look at the photo before Scooter sent it to Julie and then turned when she heard the knock at the door.

Olaf knocked on the door to the apartment, he had picked the restaurant carefully and as a result he had dressed carefully for the evening. This restaurant was different from the ones that he usually went to, it had a dress code for one thing, it meant that he had to wear a suit. He'd never worn a suit for the other women that he had been out with, Connie was special and she deserved the best and that was why he was taking her somewhere like this. There was once a time when he wouldn't have taken a woman to an expensive restaurant unless he was sure that he would get a night with her in return. This time was different, Connie was different.

Scooter opened the door and let Olaf in. 'Connie is just getting her shoes on, she won't be long. Come in.'

'Thank you.'

'You're going to take proper care of Connie aren't you? She's one of my best friends and I would hate to see her get hurt.'

'Yes, I will. I promise.'

'Good, I don't think I need to tell you that you'll have some very angry hockey players after you should you not take care of her.'

'I know, I've already felt the wrath of one of them once before and I don't feel like experiencing that ever again.'

'That's good to hear.' Scooter felt like it was his job to give Olaf a little bit of a hard time, someone had to look after Connie and he had taken it on as his personal responsibility.

Olaf didn't mind that Scooter was giving him the speech, he wanted Connie's friends to think that he was good for her and he wouldn't be screwing it up. Olaf looked up as Connie came out, all the thoughts he'd had about what she would be wearing to the date hadn't done the reality enough justice. 'Hello Connie, are you ready?'

'I am, shall we go?'

'Sure.' Olaf remembered what he had read and he held out his arm to Connie and she slipped hers through it, as long as he remembered all the tips then he would be fine.

Scooter waved Connie and Olaf off, Julie was married and Connie was out on a date, he wouldn't consider his job done until Connie was as settled as Julie was. Scooter was older than Julie and Connie by quite a few years and yet they had ended up protecting him when Riley and Cole were looking to give him a beating to match the black eye and split lip that Riley had given him when they first caught up with him. Scooter looked on this as his way of repaying them for their help, they'd never asked for anything in return for helping him but seeing them happy with people in their lives was the best thank you he could give them.

Olaf opened the car door for Connie, he made sure that all of the dress was in before he closed it and got into the other side. It was going well so far, he hadn't forgotten anything and he was managing to keep his nerves in check. 'Connie, you look beautiful.'

'Thank you. I've never seen you in a suit other than at Julie and Gunnar's wedding, it looks good on you.' Olaf smiled and started the car, the evening was off to a good start and he hoped that it would stay that way.

Connie accepted the hand that Olaf offered her to help her out of the car, he gave the keys to the valet and took the ticket in return. She allowed herself to be guided into the restaurant, it was classy and looked very expensive. Connie was glad that she had let Scooter convince her to buy the dress, she felt like she fitted in and the approving glance from the waiter at the front desk made Olaf pull her closer. Connie was glad that Olaf had kept his temper and gave the details of the reservation with the utmost civility. She followed the waiter to the table and Olaf pulled out the chair for her so she could sit down, he really was trying his best to be a gentleman and it made her smile.

Olaf handed Connie a menu and they both looked through it. 'There's so much to choose from, it all sounds amazing.'

'Choose whatever you want Connie.'

'Are you sure, it's really expensive.'

'Yes, I'm sure, my treat.' Olaf ordered a glass of wine for them both, he wouldn't be drinking too much as he was driving Connie home and the last thing he wanted was to end up crashing, that would not be a way to impress her or anyone else.

Connie had rarely been treated to anything like this, she eventually made her choices from the menu and set it down to one side after she had ordered. 'I keep meaning to ask, how is your stomach?'

'You mean where Stansson shot me?'

'Yes.'

'It hurts every now and then but mostly it is okay.'

'That's good to hear. Will you ever go back to playing hockey again?'

'I don't know, I hope so. After Stansson ended up in jail the teams he coached fell apart and I found another but I think I shall be staying in America so I'll have to find another team or maybe I'll start coaching.'

'I'm sure Catwoman would be able to find you somewhere, I'll ask her when she and Gunnar come back from their honeymoon.'

'Have you heard from them?'

'Yes, they're having a great time.'

'Glad to hear it.' Connie sipped at her wine, it tasted nice and she was careful not to drink it too fast as she didn't want it to go to her head.

Olaf was surprised at how easy the date was going, even after the first course had arrived the conversation kept flowing. Connie looked like she was enjoying herself and he was glad that she hadn't walked out on him or threw her drink at him. The conversation briefly stopped as the waiter removed their plates. 'How was your starter?'

'It was lovely, I have to question where they got the name of Big Eye Tuna from though. At least it didn't have eyes, there's no way I would have been able to eat it then.'

'No eyes in your food, I'll have to remember that.' Olaf laughed and Connie joined in too.

Connie found that it wasn't hard to talk to Olaf at all. Her comment about the eyes in the tuna had just been something that she had said without thinking but it had been useful in making them both feel more comfortable with just each other for company. Connie looked around the room, it really was a beautiful restaurant and she felt herself relax bit by bit as the evening went on. The waiter delivered each course quickly and they were always perfectly cooked and arranged. Connie couldn't remember the last time that she'd had so much fun on a date.

Olaf had watched Connie throughout the evening, she'd looked like she was enjoying herself and his company and for that he was glad. They'd just finished the dessert and Connie sat back in the chair. Olaf called for the bill and he gave the waiter his card. 'Don't you want me to pay half?'

'No, I asked you out to dinner so it's only fair that I pay.'

'Are you sure?'

'Very.'

'Okay, thank you.'

'You're welcome.' Olaf took his card back and put it into his wallet, he stood up and held his arm out to Connie again and they walked to the front of the restaurant to get the car back.

Connie stood with Olaf as they waited for the car, she felt something drop over her shoulders and looked to see Olaf's jacket there. 'It's a bit cold,' he said by way of explanation. Connie nodded and pulled the jacket around her shoulders, if Olaf wanted to be a gentleman then she wouldn't be the one to stop him and if she was totally truthful then she rather liked the attention that she was getting. Once the car arrived Olaf opened the door for her and she slid inside, keeping the dress away from the door. Connie settled back in the seat and she relaxed as Olaf drove her home.

Olaf walked Connie up to the door of the apartment and he stood opposite her. 'Connie, thank you for agreeing to come with me tonight. I really enjoyed myself.'

'Me too, it was fun.'

'Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it.'

'I did.' Olaf hugged Connie and she returned it with equal warmth, he pulled out of the hug a little bit and then tilted Connie's head so that he could kiss her. Olaf pulled Connie back close and let his hand slip down her back so that it rested on her waist, she didn't seem to dislike him doing that so he made the kiss deeper, slipping his tongue between her now parted lips.

Connie was aware of many feelings rushing around her body, Olaf was a fantastic kisser and she hadn't felt so adored in years. Connie opened her eyes as Olaf pulled back and held her at arms length. 'Have I earned another date Miss Connie?'

'I think you have.'

'Excellent, maybe we could meet for lunch tomorrow.'

'I'd like that.'

'Then we'll see what happens and if I earn another date.' Connie smiled and Olaf kissed her again. 'Goodnight Miss Connie.'

'Goodnight Olaf.' Connie slipped his jacket off and handed it back to him, she watched from the doorway until he waved and drove away.

Scooter was still up when Connie came back. 'I think someone has just been thoroughly kissed and enjoyed it.'

'What?'

'For one your lips are red and so are your cheeks. Why didn't you invite him in?'

'He wants to take it slow and I don't think he's wrong.'

'No one would blame you if you brought him in with you, you're sensible and lots overdue in the sex department.'

'Scooter, I am not lots overdue, maybe a little bit, but I just think it is wise to go slowly.'

'Okay, okay, but promise me that if he invites you to his place that you'll accept.'

'If it feels right then I will.'

'That's all I'm asking.'

'I think I might go to bed, all that food has made me sleepy.'

'Goodnight Connie, sweet dreams.'

'Goodnight Scooter.' Scooter hugged Connie, he gave her a few minutes and then he went into the room that he had been using while Julie was away.

Connie carefully undressed and got into her comfortable nightie, she'd taken her make up off in the bathroom and now all she wanted was to get into bed. She slipped between the covers and sighed quietly, it had been a lovely evening and she couldn't wait to meet Olaf for lunch tomorrow. Connie liked that they were going slowly, it gave her time to get to know Olaf properly and so far she was liking what she'd seen. Connie closed her eyes and thought back over their date, there had been lots of talking and laughing and she'd enjoyed herself a great deal. Scooter was right about the fact that she would be having very sweet dreams tonight.

Olaf let Connie know that he had arrived back safely, he experimentally put two kisses at the end of his message and was relieved when he saw the same at the end of Connie's message back to him. He was looking forward to meeting up with her again for lunch so they could talk some more and do a lot more kissing. Olaf smiled as he turned the lights out, everything was going really well and he was truly happy, a feeling that he wanted to experience more of.


	63. Relaxation

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Sixty-One... Relaxation.

Gunnar had decided that they would spend today on the hotel grounds, there were many gardens to explore and a tea shop on the grounds that provided lunch. He was glad of his decision to stay here today as Julie was looking a little pale, he figured that the excitement of travelling and the time difference had caught up with her and he hoped that today would allow her to get a bit of rest and recover a little bit.

Julie was glad that she was able to stay in the hotel today, she had been feeling a bit queasy since yesterday and had an idea that it was to do with all the rich food and drink she'd been having the past couple of days. She would take it easy today and not eat too much fancy food, just enough so that she was full and it should settle her stomach somewhat. Gunnar had brought her breakfast in bed, toast and eggs, she was glad to see that it was just basic food and she felt better for having something to eat. Julie switched on her phone and looked at the messages that she had from Connie and Scooter, she quickly replied to the one of Connie in her dress even though Scooter would be in bed. 'Gunnar, look at this. Scooter has made a lady out of Connie.' She handed him her phone and he looked at it, Julie could tell that he was surprised by the expression on his face. 'I think Olaf would have been very happy with that, it's a good look on her.'

'It is, I have to admit I'm surprised that he managed to get her to agree to wear it.'

'Me too.' Julie smiled and then got out of the bed, it was time to get ready for a little bit of exploring.

Gunnar and Julie left the lodge once they were both ready, he was planning on it being a relaxing day and just them spending some time together. While the wedding was being prepared they had barely spent any time alone together and he was making up for that while they were away from all the distractions that daily life provided. Gunnar watched Julie as she fed the horses with the apples that the hotel staff had given them, it seemed the horses liked Julie too. He was amazed at how readily that they had accepted her feeding them, was there anyone that didn't warm to Julie the minute that they met her? Gunnar didn't want to disturb the peace of the moment, he stood by Julie's side and merely watched her talking to the horses that were clamouring to get her attention.

Julie fed the horses an apple each and she just talked to them, the horses seemed to welcome her attention. She felt Gunnar stood by her. 'Sometimes I wish I was like the horses.'

'You want to be a horse my Julie?'

'Not literally, I wish I had their freedom.'

'Freedom, how?'

'They get to roam around in these fields all day and have people feed them apples. I am always trying to be something to all people.'

'I think I understand. You wish to just be Julie, to be yourself.'

'Yes, that's what I mean.'

'You can be just Julie with me.'

'I know.' Julie smiled, Gunnar was one of the few people she could be herself with. There was no pressure on her to be anyone other than Julie with Gunnar.

Gunnar understood Julie's need to just be herself, he'd tried pretending to be someone that he wasn't and it hadn't worked, it had only served to make him unsatisfied and restless. 'These horses and I have something in common my Julie.'

'What is that?'

'We like you a great deal.' Gunnar inclined his head towards the horse that was nuzzling its head into Julie's hand. 'Like the horses I like being with you and the way you make me feel.'

'I'm glad that you like being with me.'

'Do you like being with me too my Julie?'

'Of course I do.' Gunnar leaned in and kissed Julie, she was his for all eternity, in this life and whatever followed it afterwards.

Julie said goodbye to the horses after she had taken pictures of them, she wanted to remember them as they were beautiful creatures. She sensed that the horses were happy and that was how she wanted her life to be with Gunnar, as long as they were happy then that was all that mattered. She'd seen so many people that had chased riches and big cars and even bigger houses and none of the material things had ever made them happy. Gunnar made her happy, she loved the little things like waking up beside him in the morning and going to sleep with him near her at night.

Gunnar sensed that Julie was having some kind of epiphany, he loved her more than anything in the world, he had her in his life and he wouldn't have it any other way. She was this amazing person that had gained the place in his heart he had left empty for many years. He wanted to live with her in a house full of children, pictures and memories of their life together. Julie had given his life so much meaning in such a short time, something that no one else had ever really managed to achieve. She fitted perfectly in his arms and he knew that she would be there forever. 'My Julie, I love you.'

'I love you too Gunnar.' Gunnar gazed into Julie's eyes and then he hugged her, it was turning out to be a beautiful day.

Julie walked with Gunnar through the little paths under the trees, she cut off the path when she saw a swing hanging from a sturdy tree branch. 'Gunnar, look.' Julie sat on the swing and slowly began to swing back and forward. She felt Gunnar gently push her from behind so that she went a bit faster. Julie let Gunnar push her for a little while and then she stopped the swing with her feet. 'Sit with me.' Julie made room for Gunnar and he sat the opposite way to Julie so that he was facing her, she looked into Gunnar's eyes, they were one of the things that she loved best about him.

Gunnar was aware of Julie studying his face, he wasn't sure what she was looking at but he let her continue anyway. Gunnar closed his eyes as Julie slowly stroked every contour of his face and then his neck, he didn't know what she was doing but it felt nice so he let her keep going. Gunnar felt Julie's hands on his shoulders and then on his back and suddenly she had moved closer and had her head lying on his shoulder. Gunnar pulled Julie into his arms and held her close to his body. 'My Julie, are you okay?'

'Hush, it's nice like this, just enjoy the moment.' Gunnar was quite happy to take Julie's advice, he closed his eyes and settled into Julie's embrace.

Julie was very reluctant to move, just being like this with Gunnar made her feel complete, she eventually moved away from Gunnar and stood up. Julie continued along the path, she wasn't sure where she was going but she knew that she wouldn't get lost so she just continued wandering idly. She linked her arm with Gunnar's as she walked, he had opened up her life in so many ways and she loved him for it. He had braved the wrath of her father when many others would have just given up. Julie was satisfied that Gunnar was the one she was meant to be with for life, a thought that warmed her heart.

Gunnar followed Julie until her wandering took her back to the front of the hotel. He watched her as she made her way to the little tea room they had passed earlier, she was no doubt hungry after the walking they had done. Gunnar pulled the chair out from underneath the table and Julie sat in it. They were on a little balcony that overlooked the front gardens of the hotel, it was a bit cold but the exercise had warmed them up and it was nice to just sit and watch the world go by.

Julie had heard of afternoon tea before but she had never really experienced it for herself. The waitress brought out the tray with some small sandwiches and some hot water with a choice of teas. 'I can't wait to try this, maybe we should try one each and then have a little bit of each one.'

'Good idea.' Julie picked up the Earl Grey and dangled it in the water she had poured into the little china cup.

Gunnar followed Julie's example with a tea that was known as Darjeeling, he wasn't sure what it would taste like but it certainly smelled good, it smelled of almonds. Julie took a sip from her cup and then she handed it to him and he did the same. 'That's quite nice, I'm not saying I'll replace my coffee with it though.'

'I knew we wouldn't be able to get you away from your coffee habit Gunnar.'

'Never.' Gunnar bit into one of the scones that were still hot from the oven. 'These I could get used to having though, these are very nice.'

'Trust you to eat the cake before the sandwiches.'

'I'm on holiday, I'm allowed to do things backwards.' Gunnar laughed as Julie shook her head and told him that he was hopeless.

Julie was enjoying herself, she had got over the queasiness that she'd had earlier on. She's hoped that the walk around the grounds would have helped clear the sluggishness that she was feeling and it had. Julie ate a few sandwiches and a scone but she was careful not to overdo it as she didn't want to feel sick again, it had definitely stopped since this morning anyway. She'd known that she had eaten too much junk food and though it was enjoyable at times she was definitely felt better when she ate foods that were healthier.

Gunnar was relieved that Julie looked a lot better than she did this morning, she had been pale and looked as if she was coming down with something. He believed her when she said that she just needed to take it easy on the rich food that they had been eating, not everyone could eat anything like he could and feel no ill effects from it. Gunnar was satisfied that Julie had eaten enough to keep her full for the afternoon anyway, he would watch her just in case it wasn't the food and something else was causing the sickness she was feeling.

Julie was hoping that Gunnar wouldn't jump to conclusions about her feeling sick this morning, she wasn't pregnant, the fact that she'd just had a period was a sign of that. She'd been careful to take all of her pills at the correct time, their children would not be born as the result of a missed pill. Julie wanted their children to be born because of their love for each other, it might be sentimental but she truly wanted the best for any children that they had and that included their conception.

Gunnar stretched his arms up, the afternoon tea had made him feel a bit sleepy. 'My Julie, how about we take an afternoon nap?'

'You're just sleepy because you've eaten so much.' Gunnar quickly dropped his arms as Julie poked his stomach. 'I think it's got a bit bigger than it used to be.'

'Are you calling me fat?'

'Maybe.'

'I'm going to tell Connie on you.'

'Go on then, I'm not scared.'

'I will and she will tell you off.' Gunnar pouted, he wanted to see if Julie would give in.

'It's not my fault you're a little piggy.'

'Julie, stop being mean to me, I might cry.'

'It sounds like you need a mother not a lover.'

'Can't I have both?'

'Nope, you could always give up making love and then I'll mother you.'

'No, never, I'd rather have you as my lover.' Gunnar looked at Julie as she laughed, he joined in with her, he liked seeing her laugh.

Julie strolled with Gunnar back to their lodge, it would be the last night in there so they were going to spend it in the hot tub again so they could look at the stars and just be with each other. For now she was quite content to just spend the day with Gunnar and doing very little. Julie stood back and let Gunnar unlock the door, she closed it behind them and then turned to see Gunnar sat on the bed and taking his shoes off. 'My Julie, come and join me, I want to cuddle.' Julie found it hard to ignore his request so she joined him on the bed, she slipped her own shoes off and the snuggled up to Gunnar. Julie slipped her hand up Gunnar's shirt so she could have one hand next to his skin, she loved just cuddling with him like this, it was peaceful.

Gunnar settled back on the bed with Julie in his arms, there was nowhere that he would rather be at this moment in time. He idly stroked his fingers up and down Julie's arm, there was nowhere they had to be until dinner later on which meant that he could take the time to relax with Julie. Gunnar tightened his arms around Julie and she snuggled closer, he would make time to do more of this as it was quite enjoyable.


	64. Trip to the Zoo

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

**Chapter Warning: Sexual Content and a bit of vulgar language, don't like then don't read, you have been warned.**

Chapter Sixty-Two... Trip to the Zoo.

At Gunnar's insistence Julie had spent a lot of the afternoon just relaxing and lounging around, she felt much better for having taken it easy on the food yesterday and today she wanted to do something more active. Gunnar was still asleep as it was quite early, being still for much of the day and going to bed early had given Julie a lot of energy and she didn't want to sleep for too long as she would feel tired because of it. Julie took her things into the bathroom and decided to make use of the bath before they went to the hotel for breakfast.

Gunnar awoke to find that Julie wasn't next to him, he listened carefully and heard the sound of running water from the bathroom, Julie must be in there. Gunnar stretched himself out across the bed and breathed deeply, while they were out today the hotel staff would move their belongings to the room that they would be using for the rest of their stay. Gunnar had hoped that there might be a chance of Julie being pregnant when she said she felt sick yesterday morning, he had watched her taking her pill and he could see that she had taken them all so it was highly unlikely that she was. It had surprised him how quickly his imaginings had turned to them being in a bigger house with their first child. Gunnar knew that first they would have to find somewhere they wanted to live and decorate it how they wanted it, many things had to be done before they could even think about having children, and like everything else Gunnar wanted it to be perfect.

Julie dried her hair and carefully brushed it so that it would fall over her shoulders, she hadn't felt ill at all today and she was ready to face whatever Gunnar had planned for the day. Julie pulled back the door to the bathroom and sat on the bed where Gunnar was lying on it still. 'Still in bed?'

'I thought I'd take advantage of having it to myself for once.'

'I think you'll find it is more fun with me in it though.' Julie leaned over Gunnar and kissed him, she could feel the power she had over him and she liked it. Julie felt Gunnar's hand move up the back of her shirt and she kissed him deeper before pulling back. 'Have I proved it is more fun with me in the bed yet?'

'I would say so.'

'Good, now get up.' Julie moved off the bed and giggled as Gunnar pouted at her. 'What?'

'You're a tease my Julie.'

'That I am, a very good one too judging by your pout. Be good and I'll let you have me later.'

'Is that a promise?'

'Of course.' Julie stood up and sat on the sofa while Gunnar got himself ready.

Julie liked teasing Gunnar and she knew he liked it just as much or she wouldn't do it, Gunnar had a very healthy appetite for their more private activities and Julie had found that being with him had lit her own fire. Julie had always known little about men and what they liked but Gunnar had shown her and taught her the things that he liked and she was more than willing to be the person giving him exactly what he liked. Julie looked up as Gunnar came back into the room, he held out his hand and she put hers in it. 'Come my lady, breakfast awaits us.' Julie smiled, Gunnar also had a liking for the more romantic aspects of a relationship.

Gunnar was pleased to see Julie eat a full breakfast, having determined that she wasn't pregnant he had worried that was going to be unwell, he really wanted her to enjoy their honeymoon and she wouldn't be able to do that if she were unwell. He poured himself a coffee and sipped it while eating his own breakfast. Gunnar was pulled out of his reverie by Julie poking him, he hadn't realised that she had called him several times while he had been thinking. 'Sorry, I was in my own little world there.'

'I noticed. Are you ready to go?'

'Nearly.' Gunnar quickly finished his food and then he took Julie to the reception of the hotel and made sure that the car was ready to take them on their trip.

Julie was curious as to where they were going, Gunnar hadn't told her anything and he was remaining stubbornly closed-lipped about everything. She sat back in the car seat that she was currently occupying. She'd had fun so far, there were four days left before they had to go home and though part of her wanted to see Connie and Scooter again, there was another part that wanted to stay. There was more freedom here in Wales, no work and no bosses to keep telling her about deadlines and profits, maybe she would leave and set up her own recruiting business.

Gunnar opened the door for Julie once the car had stopped, he watched her look around and he knew that she got what was going on. 'The zoo, Gunnar?'

'Sure, why not.' He had picked up a few American sayings from Julie, most of the time he remembered not to say it but he found a few creeping out every now and then. 'Come on, we can go and see the animals. Maybe we'll even meet your relatives Julie.'

'Very funny, just because I'm named after a cat doesn't mean I am one.' Gunnar laughed and took Julie by the hand, he had a surprise for her later on.

Julie leisurely strolled around the zoo with Gunnar, she'd hadn't been to one since she was a child and she took great pleasure in watching the animals roaming around. While zoos weren't perfect she had to admit that the animals looked healthy and were well looked after by the staff. She had looked into some of the information and found that the zoo did conservation work and had saved a few species from total extinction. She was glad that someone was taking the threat to animals seriously. Julie was surprised when Gunnar stopped her by the tiger enclosure. 'Look my Julie, there's a cat like you.' Julie smiled, Gunnar would never stop referring to her as a cat and she didn't want him to.

Gunnar used the time while Julie was distracted to take what was handed to him from a member of staff. 'There is a reason I stopped you here my Julie.'

'It's not to propose, we've already done that bit.'

'I know, it is something else though. Take a look down there.' Gunnar pointed to a few plaques on the wall, he watched Julie scan them and then she turned to look at him, he saw that she had spotted her own name. 'Before we came here I adopted the tigers for you in your name. Now not only are you a cat you own a few as well.'

'You're just full of surprises Gunnar.'

'I know, you can thank me later.' Gunnar winked at Julie and he readily accepted a hug from her.

'Thank you, I love it.' Gunnar handed Julie the little pack that he had been given and she took out the soft tiger from it and held it. He liked seeing Julie happy and he knew that she was, her eyes were all lit up and she was smiling.

Julie was a bit overwhelmed, she couldn't believe that Gunnar had adopted an entire species of animal for her. She knew that thank you hadn't really covered it but she had been in a little bit of shock as she hadn't expected it. The cuddly tiger that was in the little pack made her smile, it was really cute. 'Maybe I'll name him after you.'

'What do you mean my Julie?'

'Look at him, he's cute and cuddly and roars when he gets hungry. I'd say he's definitely like you.'

'I do not roar.'

'As good as though.' Julie laughed and slipped her arm through Gunnar's, she really was enjoying this day out.

Gunnar liked Julie's gentle teasing, she was relaxed and enjoying the day here and that was all he wanted. He liked how Julie had slipped her arm through his and drawn him close to her as they walked around what was left of the zoo. Gunnar let Julie lead the pace at which they walked and it soon became a stroll as Julie moved a little closer, for Gunnar it was just the two of them and the whole world didn't exist. He watched Julie as she took in every detail of what was going on around her. Gunnar slowly pulled Julie to one side and he kissed her, he wanted to leave Julie in no doubt as to how much he wanted her later. Gunnar reluctantly pulled away and looked down at Julie, her eyes were still closed and there was a smile on her face, it would appear that he had succeeded in letting her know exactly what he wanted.

Julie had felt the impatience in Gunnar's kiss and the way his hands had gently touched her body, she knew exactly what he wanted from her and she would be more than willing to give it to him later on. Julie followed Gunnar to the little shop that marked the end of the zoo, they bought a few things as a reminder of their visit and as gifts for other people and then they made their way back to the car that would take them back to the hotel.

Gunnar drew on his self restraint to keep his hands under control until they made it back to the hotel. Once they were back he thanked the driver and went into the main reception of the hotel and took the keys for their new room. Gunnar took Julie by the hand and pressed the button for their floor once they got in the lift. It wasn't far to the floor they were on but he wanted Julie to know his intentions. Gunnar moved behind Julie and he pressed his lips to her neck. 'My Julie, I need you, want you, have to have you.'

'You can have me, once we get into the room.' Gunnar continued caressing Julie's neck with his lips until the doors opened. He opened the door to the room quickly and locked it, he couldn't wait any longer, he needed his Julie right now.

Julie waited until Gunnar turned to face her and then she closed the distance between them, she kissed him and her hands pulled at the buttons that held his shirt closed, this wasn't a time for slow and steady, she wanted him and she needed him as soon as possible.

Gunnar let Julie take control, he had already managed to get her over to the bed and remove her top and bra, he was now caressing her naked breasts with his fingers and mouth. Gunnar groaned as Julie massaged his rapidly growing erection with her hand, he was confused as to how she was more clothed than him but he wasn't complaining. All thoughts of undressing Julie escaped his mind when he felt her mouth close around his length and she started to suck gently.

Julie hadn't adopted such a submissive pose before, but she knew from Gunnar's reaction that he was enjoying her kneeling before him as he stood and taking him into her mouth over and over. Julie relaxed as Gunnar's hand threaded into her hair and gently controlled the speed and direction of her head, she knew that he was enjoying himself but that he was holding back too. Julie had always thought that she wouldn't enjoy giving oral sex to a man, but that was more down to the fact that her poisonous ex had never been willing to return to favour. Julie pulled back slightly and licked up and down Gunnar's length, she met his eyes and noted that he liked watching her as she pleasured him in this way.

Gunnar shook his head to remove some of the fog that had clouded his mind, watching Julie as she sucked on him had been very pleasurable for him. She was currently still kneeling in front of him and stroking his length to keep him hard, not that he needed her to, looking at Julie naked worked its magic more than anything else. Gunnar held his hand out to Julie and he helped her up, removing her remaining clothing in the process. Once she was fully naked he picked up her scarf off the floor. 'My Julie, do you trust me?'

'Always.' Gunnar placed the scarf across Julie's eyes and carefully tied it, this would be fun.

Julie gasped as Gunnar's fingers lightly caressed her body, now that she was unable to see anything her other senses had taken over and she felt everything. Julie felt herself being pulled over to the bed and then slowly laid into the soft covers. Another gasp escaped Julie's lips as she felt Gunnar's mouth fasten around her nipple and his hand caress the other one. Julie moaned as Gunnar explored her body with his expert hands and mouth, she felt his fingers enter her and she moved against them to gain more friction. Julie moved herself faster against Gunnar's fingers and another moan escaped her lips as she felt him lick and suck at her clit.

Gunnar watched Julie carefully, she was so beautiful, he loved watching her when she fell into pleasure, her moans and gasps made him feel harder than he already was and he was enjoying giving her exactly what she wanted. Gunnar parted Julie's legs and he slowly slipped inside her body. 'My Julie, can you feel exactly what is happening to you?'

'Yes.'

'Can you feel me sliding in and out of your body, making love to you?'

'Yes, Gunnar.' Gunnar stilled his movements, he loved being connected with Julie.

'My Julie, don't hold back. I want to hear and feel you come.' Gunnar watched Julie nod without speaking and he slowly started moving in and out of her body again.

Julie moaned, still without her sight she was feeling everything more keenly than she usually would and it was having the desired effect on her body, she had lost count of the times that she had reached orgasm. Julie reached for Gunnar as she felt him move her leg over his shoulder and then still his movements. 'My Julie, I am going to take you, tell me how you feel, what you feel.' Julie blushed but she nodded, she would try her best.

Gunnar groaned as he watched Julie's hips thrust up to meet his. 'Oh Gunnar, harder, please.'

Gunnar quite liked hearing Julie beg him, he thrust inside her harder and then pulled out all the way and there was no mistaking the disappointed moan he heard from Julie. 'Tell me my Julie, what do you want from me? You can be as dirty as you like.'

'Gunnar, I need you. Take me.'

'Take you how?'

'Fuck me, hard, fast, slow, I don't care, just fuck me.' Gunnar felt a thrill of pleasure go through him as he heard Julie ask him to fuck her, the dirty words spilling from her mouth were incredible.

'Your wish is my command, my Julie. Keep talking, I need inspiration.' Gunnar slipped inside Julie and he watched her expression change into one of pure bliss. 'Tell me, how does it feel.'

'It feels incredible, to be joined with you in this way.' Gunnar moved inside Julie, he couldn't deny himself any longer, he removed the blindfold and captured Julie's eyes with his own as he moved inside her.

Julie cried out as pleasure ran through her entire body, her connection with Gunnar was intense and she knew he felt it too. She held the gaze that Gunnar had started and then whispered into his ear as he moved inside her. Julie felt Gunnar's release the minute it happened and she stroked his hair when he came to lie still on her chest, she was content and she loved Gunnar more than anything in this world.

Gunnar eventually persuaded himself to move away from Julie for a moment so he could pull her into his arms. Gunnar didn't want to let Julie go, there was plenty of time until dinner and they could stay here until then. 'My Julie, I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Always.'

'Always.' Gunnar smiled when he heard his declaration repeated by Julie, he tightened his arms around her and made sure that she was warm enough. Gunnar let himself fall into sleep, he was sated and happy and he had a feeling that Julie was feeling the same as she had a sleepy smile on her face. Gunnar knew their love was true and he was more than happy to lie with his beautiful wife after making love to her, it was perfect.


	65. Connie's Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Sixty-Three... Connie's Decision.

Scooter and Connie sat on the sofa with a large bowl of popcorn between them, she was having a night in with Scooter as she felt like she had been neglecting him a little bit to go out with Olaf. They were having a movie and junk food night she had found herself cuddled up to Scooter as they watched Lord of the Rings one after the other. Julie had the extended versions of every film and Connie loved to watch them just as much as Julie did. Connie was missing Julie being around, she wanted someone to have a girl talk with about Olaf.

Scooter cuddled Connie, she seemed a bit pensive. 'What's the matter Connie?'

'I suppose I'm wondering what the future holds for me.'

'Not having cold feet are you?'

'Cold feet? I'm not getting married Scooter.'

'Not yet.'

'You don't know that.'

'No I don't, but it is looking good.'

'You really think so?'

'Trust me, you've been on three dates and he hasn't tried to get into your underwear, he's treated you like a lady and expected nothing in return. Men don't pay for an expensive meal and then leave after a kiss goodnight unless they want to have something more serious with the lady in question. If he just wanted a one night thing then he would have tried to charm you into bed.'

'I know. Do I deserve this treatment though?'

'Of course you do, just enjoy it.'

'I think you're right.'

'Just answer me one question Connie.'

'What is it?'

'Do you like Olaf?'

'Yes, very much.'

'Then enjoy what is happening and see where the road takes you.' Scooter looked on as Connie nodded, if anyone deserved happiness then it was Connie, Julie already had happiness and now it was Connie's turn.

Connie took Scooter's words into her heart, he was such a sweet guy and his words had reassured her that she was doing the right thing. Scooter was one of the people that she liked having around, Julie was the other and they were a team. Connie decided that she was going to follow Scooter's advice, whatever she had with Olaf wasn't love yet but that would only develop over time if she gave it the chance to happen. Connie helped herself to some more popcorn and lost herself in the adventures of the hobbits in the movie.

Olaf was thinking about Connie, she had brought so much to his life in a short time. He thought back to when Gunnar had first met Julie and he teased Gunnar about settling down with her. Olaf knew exactly what Gunnar had been feeling now, the hope that everything that was happening would continue and do so for quite some time. Olaf remembered what he had been like when he was younger, it had all been about the thrill of the chase and when the woman had submitted he lost interest. Olaf found that as he got older the chase became less thrilling and he wanted something more stable, he had found it with Connie, a most unlikely person. He had never thought that the stability he'd been seeking would be found with someone like Connie. Olaf smiled at the thought that he was hanging up his game playing ways forever, a thought that he actually quite liked.

Scooter had heard about Olaf's ways from Gunnar and he had been a little worried at the start but he had seen how Olaf was with Connie and he was no longer worried that she would get hurt. Scooter was very willing to bet that Olaf was more than content with what Connie could give him, he kept coming back to her after all. Scooter was thinking about the next dinner date that Olaf had invited Connie to, providing he picked the right dress then Connie would not be coming back here. Scooter was very pleased that it was to be in Olaf's hotel room, it was more intimate than a crowded restaurant, progress had already been made and it was up to him to make sure that Connie spent the night. He was very proud of his little plan, even if Connie just spent the night with him for innocent purposes then it was a step in the right direction.

Connie thought over her previous talk with Olaf, she thought about how spending time alone with him in his room was something that she was looking forward to. It gave her butterflies in her stomach but she knew that she would be okay. Scooter was off looking for more food so she picked up the phone when it rang. 'Hello?'

'Hello Connie.'

'Catwoman! What are you doing calling here? Why aren't you in bed with your husband?'

'I will be shortly, we're just relaxing at the moment.'

'Good, you're not thinking about work are you?'

'No, definitely not. What have you been up to and is Scooter behaving himself.'

'We're just having a movie night and Scooter is hunting for food.'

'The usual then. How is it going with Olaf?'

'Very well, he's invited me to his hotel room to have dinner with him.'

'That's good isn't it?'

'I think so, what if I end up staying over?'

'What if you do, it's nothing to be ashamed of, you like each other and I'd say go for it.'

'Scooter says so too.'

'Take our comments on board and do what you think is right. I think he's proved his worth many times over.'

'So do I.'

'Just let it happen, if it is meant to happen then it will.'

'You're right. Thank you Catwoman.'

'You're welcome. I will call again soon, Gunnar is getting impatient for my attention.'

'You had better give it to him then. Talk soon Catwoman.' Connie put the phone down and settled back on the sofa, Julie was right, she would just go along to the dinner and if it felt right then maybe they would take it to the next level.

Julie hoped that her words would have some effect on Connie and make her think about really trying to make it work with Olaf. Connie was overdue in the happiness department and lately she had been happier than ever before, it was good to see. She really meant it when she said that Olaf had proved his worth, he had helped Gunnar during the bad times with Stansson and he had treated Connie like a lady. It was strange to think how her opinion of the Icelanders had changed over the years, she was married to one and now Connie was finding her own piece of happiness with one. Life was good right now and she hoped with everything that she had that it stayed that way. Julie laughed as she heard Gunnar calling her over to come and eat, he might not roar like a lion but he certainly made himself heard when he needed to.

Scooter had overheard the conversation that Connie had with Julie and it seemed like she had agreed with him and told Connie to go for it. Scooter hoped that she would listen to them and do what he knew was in her heart. He knew Connie wanted to have a connection with someone again and it was about time that she did, he would give her the push that she needed, it would have to be gentle but given the right persuasion Connie would be unaware that he was even persuading her. He would make it seem that it was all her idea. Matchmaking was something he was good at and this was one match he really wanted to see go all of the way. Once Connie finished the conversation with Julie he went back in and sat by Connie. 'Well my dear has Cat persuaded you to go with Prince Charming?'

'I think so, she gave me some advice that I had given to her when she first started dating Gunnar.'

'Which was?'

'To do it if it feels right.'

'And does it feel right?'

'Very.'

'Then you know your answer.'

'Yes, I think I do.' Scooter smiled, their gentle persuasion had worked a treat.

Connie knew what Scooter was up to, he thought that she had no idea what his plans were but she knew everything. She had made her decision and she knew it was the right one, it might not happen the following night but it would one day when she felt that it was right for them to proceed further with their relationship. Connie looked on Scooter as a big brother, he had gone out of his way to give Julie a beautiful wedding and now he was looking at matching her with Olaf. Connie wasn't sure what drove him to help him but he had and she was glad of it, having Scooter around was good and she only hoped they didn't lose contact ever again.

Scooter and Connie eventually said goodnight and went to their rooms, Scooter would keep his eye on Connie and make sure that she was happy no matter what happened. He had a very good feeling that everything was falling into place as it was meant to. He was sure that there would be another wedding some day soon. Maybe not as fast as Julie's had been but it would certainly be at the right time. Scooter turned his mind to Julie, the next big thing on the cards would be children and a new place more than likely. Julie would let him help find them somewhere perfect he was sure of it.

Connie went to bed with a smile on her face, she sent a brief message to Olaf to confirm their plans for tomorrow evening, she grinned when she got his message back and it had two kisses on the end of it. She quickly sent her message back and responded with some kisses of her own to match his and wished him goodnight. Connie grinned once more as his message came back quickly with yet more kisses, she turned out the light and settled back in the covers, she was really looking forward to tomorrow.


	66. Memories and Future Hopes

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Sixty-Four... Memories and Future Hopes.

Julie was thinking back over the days that had gone by, it was the final day of the honeymoon and tomorrow she would be flying back home to return to work on Monday. A part of Julie still wanted to stay here and not return for a little while longer, she knew that she had to go back so she would enjoy their last day here. Gunnar was currently lying on the bed and he seemed quite content to stay there instead of packing some of his clothes like he should be doing. Julie smiled as she watched Gunnar, he had gone out of his way to make the honeymoon special. Julie stroked the tiger that Gunnar had bought for her, she smiled, the memories of the zoo came into her mind strongly. Julie thought of the tiger as having Gunnar's name, even though he didn't know it.

Gunnar watched Julie carefully out of the corner of his eye, he was very sure that she didn't want to go back. Gunnar sensed that Julie had enjoyed her freedom while she was here and he wished that he could give her that freedom all the time. Julie loved her job but she also liked to be away from it too, he often thought she would be happier working for herself rather than being tied down by the bosses that she worked for. He thought about bringing the subject up with her once they were at home. Gunnar knew there was plenty of things that Julie wanted to do and she was more than capable of achieving them.

Julie joined Gunnar on the bed and she snuggled up to him, he was her favourite person to hug, he was so cuddly and she felt better when she was in his arms. There was much to love about Gunnar and she was finding more things as time went on. Julie wasn't sure of the welcome she would get when she went back to work, her bosses were determined to get the most of the recruiters they had working for them, they demanded results and she had always gone out of her way to make sure that she got them. Julie was no longer sure that she wanted to work so many hours, her priorities were changing and she wanted to spend time with Gunnar and have the time to spend with the children that they would have one day. Julie didn't want to be a parent that dumped their children on a child minder and only saw them for a few hours a day. She wasn't sure how she was going to work everything out but she would find a way.

Gunnar turned over the memories of his time with Julie, there were many pleasant memories and he was having trouble focusing on one that he really wanted to remember because there were so many. One of his favourites was sitting with Julie in the hot tub and gazing up at the stars, they promised a bright future and when he was an old man he would always remember the time that they spent together. Gunnar smiled at his memories, he wanted to add to them as the years went by so he could look over them in quiet moments like this with his Julie by his side.

Connie was looking forward to Julie returning, it wouldn't be long now and they were going to have a catch up session, she wanted to hear everything that Julie had been up to on the honeymoon. Connie had news of her own to share, news that made her smile and filled her heart with joy. She was definitely very happy right now and she wanted to share the news with all of her friends when they were back together again. Connie was certain that Julie and Gunnar would be happy for her, she smiled and turned her mind to the welcome back dinner that she had planned for Julie and Gunnar's return.

Olaf had left Connie in no doubt of his liking for her and she had replied with equal attraction, something that he was very glad to hear. He wondered how much Gunnar would tease him when he found out the depth of his attraction to Connie, he would probably talk about how he had been tamed. Maybe she had tamed him, it was a pleasant feeling though and one that he could certainly get used to having. He had a feeling that it would take something pretty special to make him change his ways and he had found it.

Scooter was full of hope for the future of his two best friends, he had sensed a shift in Connie, she was definitely happy. Connie had asked his opinion before she had stayed with Olaf after the dinner they had shared and from the little information he had managed to get from her they had stayed up talking for most of the night. He could see the love story that was unfolding and the hopeless romantic in him couldn't help but be excited by the deepening connection between Olaf and Connie. He had hopes for his own future too and they came in the form of a man, he didn't want to mention it just yet as he wasn't sure what would happen just yet.

Julie was thinking over the trip they had taken to Penrhyn Castle, Gunnar had asked if she would like to live in a castle and should he buy one for her. Julie had refused, she didn't need him to buy a castle for her, he loved her and that was enough. She wasn't sure that she would be able to manage all the cleaning and the home that she had in mind was smaller and a lot more cosy than a big, draughty castle. Penrhyn Castle was lovely but she knew that she would never be able to make a castle into a home. She had no airs or graces when it came down to it, she was a simple person and she had found the one thing that could make her happy.

Gunnar was unsurprised that Julie didn't want a castle as a home, she shared his opinion that a smaller home was better. He had brought up the subject one night while they were relaxing and he was glad that Julie had a very similar idea of what she wanted in a house to his own. He saw the house as a stepping stone to children and being a family. Gunnar wondered why he and Julie had never fought or argued, he didn't mind, he was actually quite proud of the fact they had never argued as of yet. Perhaps he and his Julie were just alike, he hoped that their life together would always be smooth and happy.

Julie's thoughts turned to Connie, she had sounded very happy the last time that they had talked on the phone. Julie had asked her what was making her so happy but Connie had wanted to keep it for when they could talk to each other face to face. Julie wondered if Olaf was the cause of her happiness, Scooter had told her that they had been out several times and once she had stayed over at his hotel. Julie was sure that nothing had happened between them yet but that it would in time, Julie viewed them as very good couple and she hoped that Connie would find happiness with her own Viking. The future was never certain but from what she had heard their relationship was progressing nicely.

Gunnar breathed out, he was always amazed at the comfort he found in silence when he was around Julie. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her head, the silence was never awkward and quite often they found solace in these little moments of quiet. They would be flying back to America tomorrow and after a few days of rest he would start looking at houses and let Julie know what he had found when she returned from work. He wanted only the best house for his Julie and together he believed that they could afford a decent home. He wanted to do as good a job in raising children as his mum and dad had done with him and Frida, he would follow their example. He had never been physically punished by them, just one look from his mum put an end to whatever he was doing that was wrong. He would shower his children with all the love that he was capable of.

Julie knew that Gunnar wanted children and she was glad to hear it, she wanted children too but she knew that they had to spend time together as a married couple first. When they were ready to have children then she would stop taking the pill and their children would be conceived in love and deep affection. She would not bring a child into the world unless she could give them a good life. Julie had learnt much from her father, she would never behave in such a way as he had. Julie had lost all respect for her father and she no longer wanted his respect or approval, she only owed allegiance to her mum and Gunnar and her friends.

Gunnar eventually decided to move and pack his things for the trip tomorrow, they would be having an early night to make sure they were well rested for the flight. Once they were back they would have a couple of days to rest before Julie went back to work. He wanted to see what had been going on in their absence, he couldn't wait to tease Olaf about Connie and find out what was really going on. He was glad that his friend had found happiness, whatever Olaf said Gunnar knew that there was great feeling on Olaf's part. Gunnar smiled, everything was coming together in their lives and he was content.

Julie smiled as she watched Gunnar moving about and making sure that he was packing everything apart from what he needed for the morning. They were well and truly man and wife now and no one was going to tear them apart. There was a long journey ahead of them and she wanted to relax before they had to get up in the early hours. Julie was sad to be leaving but she would arrange for it so that they could come back again another time. Julie didn't think that they would have much problem with keeping the spark in their marriage, she would just have to get inventive and she was sure that Gunnar would be a very willing participant in that area. Julie turned her mind away from those thoughts, there would be plenty of time for exploring once they were home.


	67. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Sixty-Five... Homecoming.

Julie stepped off the plane and waited for Gunnar at the bottom of the stairs. They went through security and picked up their bags from the carousel as they went by. Julie was glad to be back as she would see Connie again but another part of her was sad at what coming home had meant leaving behind. Once everything was in order and they were allowed in the airport lounge Julie found herself ambushed by Scooter and Connie and enveloped in two very large hugs. 'Did you really miss me that much?' Julie laughed as Connie and Scooter both talked at the same time.

'Catwoman we missed you lots and lots.'

'Cat, it's been too long. I want to know everything.'

'I will tell you everything later, I promise.' Julie eventually managed to free herself from the grasp of her friends.

Gunnar watched Julie as she slowly freed herself from Connie and Scooter and their hugs, it was good to see them again. Gunnar turned to Olaf who had appeared by his side not long ago. 'I didn't expect to see you here Olaf, find a reason to stay did you?'

'I think I did.'

'And would reason happen to be female shaped and named Connie perhaps?'

'Maybe.'

'No maybe about it, I see the look on your face when she is near.'

'Maybe you do.' Gunnar laughed at Olaf, there had been times when the teasing between them had been less good natured but this time was nothing like that. Gunnar was thoroughly enjoying himself teasing Olaf. 'Keep your secrets then, you know as well as I do Olaf that you wouldn't still be here unless you had found something very important to keep you here.'

'You know me too well Gunnar.'

'Yes I do. Tell me one thing, should I get Julie to find you a team?'

'I think you should.'

'Good, maybe she'll even get you on the same team as us lot.'

'Sounds good.' Gunnar laughed again, Olaf had certainly fallen hard for Connie.

Scooter followed Connie as she opened the door to the apartment, everyone piled inside and Gunnar took the bags from the holiday to the bedroom. 'Tell me Connie, did Scooter behave himself while I was away with Gunnar?'

'Cat, why are you always assuming that I have been misbehaving?'

'Because you're always misbehaving.'

'I am not.'

'Are too.'

'Am not.' Scooter crossed his arms and pouted as Julie laughed. 'Connie, Cat is being mean to me.'

'Poor Scooter, what is she doing to you?'

'She says I'm always being naughty.'

'I think Catwoman is right, you are naughty.'

'Not you too, the evil Cat has corrupted the fair maiden, to the Batmobile!'

'Scooter you are crazy.'

'Yes I know, so are you.'

'That's why we get on so well. What do you think Catwoman?'

'I think you're both crazy and I'm the sane one.'

'You really think so Cat?'

'Definitely.' Scooter laughed, he really liked being around Cat and Connie.

Julie and Connie were busy in the kitchen making some food for everyone, Connie had insisted that she was going to do it with Scooter but Julie had shooed him out of the kitchen and told him to join Gunnar and Olaf watching hockey so she could catch up with Connie. 'So Catwoman how was your honeymoon?'

'It was fabulous, I had a great time. I think Gunnar did too.'

'That's good to hear. You'll have to show us your photos.'

'We will do, there are plenty of them. I'll put them on the computer tomorrow and you can look through them.'

'Brilliant, I can't wait.'

'I see Olaf is still here.' Julie noticed the blush that spread across Connie's cheeks. 'How is it going?'

'Very well actually.'

'Glad to hear it.' Julie was happy for Connie, she was finding her place in the world now, it was all working out.

Connie helped Julie bring the food out to the table and called the guys over to get something to eat. Not one of them moved until Julie went over and turned off the television. 'Cat we were watching that.' Connie laughed as Scooter's signature pout returned to his face, it wouldn't work on Julie, she would have them all sat at the table to have something to eat. 'You all play hockey for goodness sake, I'm sure you know what games are like by now. It is time to eat, come on.' All of the guys stood up and joined them at the dinner table, it was a bit of a squash to get everyone around the table but they managed it.

Gunnar allowed himself a little smile as Julie rounded them all up for dinner, she wouldn't take no for an answer when she was in this type of mood and soon they were all sat around the table and passing the different plates of food to each other. The conversation flowed quite easily and there was laughter every so often. He was surprised at how easily Olaf and Scooter got on, they seemed so different in character and yet here they were getting on very well. Gunnar supposed that it was very similar to himself and Olaf, he was just glad that there wasn't any fighting or arguing going on. Gunnar allowed his gaze to fall on Julie every now and then to make sure that she was enjoying herself. He liked to check on her when she wasn't looking, Julie was very self-sufficient and could look after herself but he would look after her too. He looked around the table at his friends too, there was very simple pleasure in being here with them.

Julie was pleased with how the dinner was going, everyone was having a good time and it made her feel happy to see them all enjoying themselves and laughing together. She'd had a little chat with Connie but she wanted to wait until they had a proper catch up tomorrow over coffee and cake. There were many plans she wanted to talk to Connie about and Julie wanted to do it when she was less tired and had more time to do so. The future could not be planned properly if she was rushing it. Julie placed the dessert that she had been preparing down on the table and lightly slapped Scooter's hand as he went to reach for it. 'Scott Vanderbilt, you will get yours in good time, wait your turn.'

'I don't want to wait, I want dessert now.' Julie laughed and handed the dessert around the table, eventually giving Scooter his, he pouted a little bit and then started eating. 'Scooter you pig, honestly, anyone would think that you hadn't been fed while I was away.'

'So? I like dessert.' Julie shook her head and started eating her own dessert.

Connie was glad that the dinner had gone well, she was keeping a check on the light teasing that was going on between Julie and Scooter, they were amusing to watch. Julie was winning the war so far, they were like brother and sister when it came to it. Their teasing reminded Connie of being back at Eden Hall, they had played many pranks on the Varsity team, Julie and Connie had tried to make sure that Scooter was left out of it but sometimes he got caught up in the pranks despite their best efforts. Scooter hadn't changed much, he still retained his youthful looks and sense of fun.

Julie sat on the sofa with Gunnar, Connie had rounded up Olaf and Scooter and was supervising them as they did the washing up. Julie could hear the joking going on from where she was sat. Julie laughed as she heard Connie tell Olaf off for flicking water at Scooter. 'Should we help them my Julie?'

'Nope, Connie has it under control.' Julie turned to Gunnar as Connie told the guys off one more time and they both went quiet and then agreed to behave themselves. 'Told you.'

'I see what you mean.' Julie snuggled up to Gunnar and lay her head on his chest. 'What are you doing my Julie?'

'Using you as a pillow, isn't it obvious?'

'It is now. Are you quite happy there?'

'Very.' Julie made herself comfortable and rested quietly, they had travelled a long way and she was beginning to feel the effects of it.

Connie herded Olaf and Scooter back in to the lounge after they had finished doing the washing up. 'Now sit down you two and behave yourselves, don't make me split you up.'

'What are you, our babysitter?'

'I have to be Scooter, you don't know how to behave by yourself.' Scooter pulled his tongue out at Connie behind her back. 'Don't pull your tongue out at me Scott Vanderbilt.'

'She has eyes in the back of her head!' Connie laughed quietly and then turned to face Scooter.

'I'd behave yourself if I were you then.'

'Why is everyone calling me Scott lately?'

'Because you don't behave yourself, Catwoman told me it makes you behave yourself.'

'You're mean, cruel, all of you.' Connie chuckled again, Scooter pouted and fluttered his eyes at her making her laugh even more.

Julie and Gunnar eventually said goodnight to their visitors, Scooter was driving Olaf back to his hotel and Connie was staying at the apartment with Julie and Gunnar as it would be easier for the coffee meet up in the morning. Julie watched Connie and Olaf say goodnight, she wanted to judge how far along they were in getting together. They were quite far on judging by the length of time it took for Connie to come back in. 'What's that look for Catwoman?'

'Nothing, I want all the gossip tomorrow.'

'You shall have it.'

'Good, maybe not too early though, going on honeymoon is tiring.'

'Would that be because of the many late nights you shared with Gunnar?'

'You have a very dirty mind Connie.'

'I merely meant that there must have been plenty of activities for you to do and that means plenty of late nights. I don't know what you were thinking but I can't help what comes to your mind.'

'Oh yes, I'm sure you meant that.'

'You could at least sound like you believed me.' Julie laughed and switched off the light in the lounge, it had been a good evening. Being back at home had its disadvantages but it also had advantages too. Julie turned as she heard Gunnar calling her. 'Goodnight Connie, I believe I'm being summoned. I'll see you in the morning.'

'Goodnight Catwoman.' Julie hugged Connie and then went into the bedroom to find Gunnar after Connie had closed the door to her own room, she was looking forward to a proper catching up tomorrow.


	68. Coffee and Cake

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Sixty-Six... Coffee and Cake.

Julie and Connie went to Julie's favourite café, Jenny was pleased to see them and gave them the best table and saw to their comfort personally. 'It pays to be friends with the manager I think Catwoman.'

'Yes it does, then again Jenny is nice to everyone.'

'She's nicer to you than everyone else, I can see it.'

'Maybe, I'm not going to turn it down.' Julie sipped at her coffee, Jenny was quite willing to spoil the people that she liked and every so often Julie liked to submit to it. Jenny brought over a tray of cakes and Julie found herself left alone with Connie, it was the perfect time to have a catch up chat.

Connie looked at Julie as she sipped at her coffee and ate one of the cakes, she was very much the same as she always was, the only difference was the two rings that now sat on her finger. Julie looked very happy being a married woman, she looked complete and more herself than ever. 'Right then Catwoman, what is it you need to talk about?'

'The future mainly, there is a lot that needs to be said.'

'I know.'

'These things will take time so it won't change too much to begin with. Eventually Gunnar and I want to buy a house together.'

'So you can fill it with children?'

'One day, not yet, I think the home has to come first.'

'True, I can help you look for somewhere if you need me to.'

'I'd like that. Just because I'm married now doesn't mean that my friends will not be a part of my life, I'd never abandon any of you.'

'I know that, no one has ever been able to come between us and they never will.'

'I agree, I'd miss you too much.'

'I'd miss you too.' Connie was happy that her friendship with Julie was as strong as it ever was and they would never be parted for too long.

Julie was relieved that Connie wasn't unhappy about the house, she wouldn't be moving far away as she wanted to be near Connie and Scooter, they were her best friends and she wanted to keep it that way. There was much to discuss with Gunnar, Connie and Scooter as they would all be involved in some way. There was the flat to consider too, it was hers and would be unless she decided to sell it. The flat would have to remain hers until they had sorted out the new house anyway and then she could make her decision. Julie was certain that with Gunnar she could afford a new house, it would be theirs and one day there would be a child in that house. 'I think it is going to take some time to find the perfect house, we all know that Gunnar is a perfectionist.'

'As are you Catwoman.'

'Yes, me too. I'm not sure that it is a bad thing really.'

'Not really, you want to do well and that's not wrong.'

'Just promise me you won't overwork yourself like you used to.'

'I won't, I have a reason not to these days.'

'Good.'

'What about you?'

'Me?'

'Yes, you and Olaf.'

'Oh that. It's going well like I said. We're progressing.' Julie noticed the blush that crossed Connie's face, she took it to be a good thing. Connie didn't blush easily and for her to do so meant that something big must be occurring. 'I'll bet that you didn't think you'd start liking someone that used to be an enemy.'

'No, not really, it's funny how so many things have changed.'

'That they have.' Julie sat back in her chair and looked at Connie, Olaf was good for her and it showed, as strange as it all was the whole thing worked.

Connie took one of the cakes from the plates and chewed on it carefully, she wasn't sure how to explain to the other Ducks that Olaf was in her life. She was sure that he was there to stay, their connection was becoming more developed as time went on and he was staying in America to be with her. Connie was convinced that Olaf had deep feelings for her as he loved Iceland and he had told her one night that he wouldn't leave it unless he had found something special. Connie took the hint and while he hadn't told her that he loved yet she was sure that he would when the time was right, she'd rather it be said when he was ready rather than be forced into saying it. They'd had a good time over the past few weeks and she was looking forward to more of it.

Gunnar sat with Olaf in the lounge, he had invited him over for a bit of company and he wanted to catch up with how things were going. Gunnar liked Connie, she was a skilled hockey player and had been a great friend to Julie and himself during the very bad times. Gunnar was sure that Olaf wouldn't hurt Connie, Olaf had relaxed considerably in Connie's company and it showed in his face. Olaf had a tendency to look quite severe at times but now that Connie was about he smiled a lot more. Gunnar saw the good in Olaf, he always had, even when he was being corrupted by Stansson. Olaf's good side had won out against Stansson many times, Gunnar was pleased as he would have thought less of his friend if he had allowed Stansson to drive his good nature away. Olaf showed his better side to very few people, Connie was now being allowed that privilege.

Olaf accepted Gunnar's invitation when he had called up, he was now sat in the lounge. 'How is settling down suiting you Gunnar?'

'I like it, it's different but I do believe that I made the right decision.'

'How did you know it was the right time?'

'It just felt right, I knew I didn't want to spend my life without Julie in it, I wanted her to be the only one in my life for the whole of my life.'

'So you're saying I will just know?'

'Yes, you will know. For now just enjoy what is going on at the moment. Let it happen naturally.'

'That's good advice, for someone who is younger than me.'

'I might be younger but I'm smarter than you.'

'You are not.'

'I am, you great big oaf.' Olaf laughed, he didn't take Gunnar's teasing to heart, he knew that Gunnar was just kidding.

Gunnar laughed with Olaf, their friendship had improved and got a lot better over time. It was rare that a friendship lasted so long like the one Gunnar had with Olaf. They had grown up together, going to the same school, same college and eventually the had been picked for the Iceland team and gone to America for the games, their paths seemed linked together and Gunnar was glad of it. Gunnar was amazed at how far they had come from that fateful first day he had met Olaf, he was married to a beautiful woman and Olaf was in the process of starting a life with Connie, life was very good at the moment.

Olaf stretched a little bit and stood up when he heard the door open. 'Connie, Julie, did you have a nice time?'

'We did, girlie gossip and all that.'

'I'm not surprised, especially where you're concerned Connie, you can talk an awful lot.'

'So can you.' Olaf gave Connie a little kiss, he was careful to keep it light as they were in company but he heard Gunnar whistle anyway. Olaf laughed when Julie lightly slapped Gunnar across the back of the head. 'That's what you get Gunnar for whistling at us, it's about time someone has the guts to put you in your place.'

'We all know who's really in charge though, I just let Julie think she is.'

'I'd be careful if I were you Gunnar, your kissing privilege can be revoked, along with other little ones that I see fit.' Olaf laughed again as Gunnar immediately changed his opinion and started apologising repeatedly. Julie winked at Connie and Olaf saw her hide a smile behind her hand, Julie was more than a match for Gunnar.

Julie sat down on the sofa, Olaf had taken Connie out for a while so it was just her and Gunnar. Julie looked up as Gunnar joined her on the sofa. 'How did the house conversation go with Connie?'

'She's happy about it, I knew she would be, she's always been very supportive anyway. It'll be easier with another pair of eyes to help us look anyway. New York is a big place.'

'That it is, I remember feeling very daunted when I first arrived here.'

'That's what you get for fleeing in the middle of the night.'

'It turned out well in the end.'

'It has, even if you did try and blame me for your misfortune.'

'I remember that, I thought I was the unluckiest man on the planet at the time.'

'You were wallowing in self pity.'

'I was not.' Julie chuckled and snuggled up to Gunnar.

'You were, you play the whole woe is me thing very well. I bet it was all a ploy so you could worm your way into my house and then get me into bed.'

'You caught me, that was my plan all along.' Julie laughed and then she kissed Gunnar square on the lips, she snuggled back into his arms again and relaxed, she really quite liked being with Gunnar like this.

Gunnar slowly moved his arms closer around Julie, he liked that she took his teasing in the good nature that it was meant. It was as if they were made for each other, Julie certainly fitted into his arms as if she was meant to be there. Gunnar turned his mind to Olaf and Connie, he hoped that they would find the true, lasting happiness that came from meeting the one person that you were meant to be with for a lifetime. He was certain that Connie and Olaf were good for each other and their relationship was moving on quickly. No one knew what the future held for certain but he hoped that the future was full off happiness and love for both himself and Julie and Connie and Olaf. He would do everything in his power to make sure that Julie was happy throughout her life and he knew that she would take care of his happiness too.

Julie turned to Gunnar whenever she needed comfort and love, he had such a big heart and enough love for those that he cared about, she was very lucky to have him. Connie had the look in her eyes that Julie recognised as the one she had seen in her own eyes from when she first met Gunnar, the look that showed a person falling in love. Julie hoped that Connie and Olaf would go the distance. Her mind turned to Scooter, he was with someone new she could sense it, she hoped that he would find the happiness that he deserved, he'd been let down too many times and deserved a break. Julie smiled at the little family that she had around her, they were all strange in their own way but she loved them all dearly. Julie didn't care what other people thought, as long as the people she cared about were happy then what the rest of the world thought meant nothing. She would see to it that her friends were as happy as she was with Gunnar.


	69. Thank You Notes

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Sixty-Seven... Thank You Notes.

Julie and Gunnar sat at the table with a pile of thank you notes in front of them, Connie had gone out with Olaf again and left them to it. Scooter was also nowhere to be seen, he had said something going to meet a cute guy. Julie wondered who this guy was and when they were going to meet him, it was unlike Scooter to be so secretive about a guy he was seeing, Julie hoped that he was a nice guy and he treated Scooter right, he'd been let down so many times in the past that Julie had lost count, hopefully this time it would work out for him. Scooter put on the brave face and pretended that he was okay but inside she knew that he was not okay with it. Scooter was a romantic and he wanted someone to share his life with just like everybody else.

Gunnar hated the idea of writing thank you notes, Julie had said it was the polite thing to do but it was also boring, he wished they could just phone everyone up and thank them that way but Julie had wanted to do it the traditional way. 'My Julie, is it really necessary to write each note by hand?'

'Yes, it's tradition. If I remember rightly you were the one that wanted to follow some traditions.'

'I liked the other traditions better, this one is a bit boring.'

'We're nearly there now, do I have to promise you a reward to get you to carry on?'

'What would my reward be?'

'That would be telling.'

'No clue, or maybe a little taste of my reward, it would give me an incentive to continue.'

'You're terrible, that sounds like blackmail to me.'

'Maybe it is, do I get my incentive or not?' Gunnar raised his eyebrow at Julie and smiled at her, he really hoped that she would give in to his demand.

Julie stood up and sat facing Gunnar on his knee, she gazed into his eyes and then kissed him, she threaded her hand into his hair and kissed him deeper, putting everything that she had into the kiss. Julie pulled away and she chuckled when Gunnar groaned in disappointment and pouted. 'There's your incentive now get to work.' Julie sat back in her own seat and she started writing again. She noticed that Gunnar wasn't writing and she looked pointedly at the paper near him.

'Are you going to leave me so unsatisfied my Julie?'

'Until you finish your half of the pile I will do.'

'Mean woman.'

'The sooner you get it the finished the sooner you can have more kisses.'

'Okay, okay.' Julie chuckled at Gunnar when he picked up his pen and started to write furiously, she really enjoyed teasing Gunnar every so often. If she let him have his way all the time then she'd never leave the house, Gunnar had quite the appetite for kisses and the like and he liked to indulge quite a bit.

Gunnar moved through his own pile of thank you notes at a speed that was almost inhuman, he just wanted to get through thanking everyone for their gifts and then he could have Julie to himself. She was returning to work tomorrow and they would be separated for quite a long time during the day, maybe he could get himself a job with Julie and then he wouldn't have to be separated from her. Gunnar grinned when he thought of Julie and her large office, there were many things that they could do in there. 'What are you grinning about?'

'I was thinking about you at work and that large desk in your office, if I got a job there then maybe we could take advantage of the desk.'

'You do realise that it is sexual harassment if you work there and I could get you into a lot of trouble for it.'

'It's not sexual harassment if you're married to the woman I think.'

'You're seriously naughty Gunnar.'

'Yes, it is a mighty affliction and a heavy burden.'

'Yeah right.'

'So that's a no to the desk then?'

'It's a no, the office door doesn't lock from the inside.'

'That would be a problem.'

'Definitely, you'll have to be content with the bed I'm afraid.'

'I'm sure we can come up with some other places to experiment in.'

'Like where?'

'The shower, the bath, the lounge, the kitchen and the garden.'

'You've really thought about it haven't you?'

'Of course I have, usually several times a day. The question is are you going to make my fantasies come true, my Julie.'

'Not here, think about it we have Connie and Scooter running around several times a day and now Olaf is added to that mix. It's too easy for someone to walk in. However when we get the new place it'll be just us and we can have a house-warming of our very own.'

'Why do you think they have all gone out? How about we get in some practice right now?'

'You still have to finish the thank you notes.' Gunnar pulled his tongue out at Julie, he settled down to finish the small pile of notes he had left, then he would have her all to himself.

Julie checked over the pile of notes on her side of the table, she hadn't missed anyone off the list that she had made for herself. All of the little notes were sealed in envelopes and addressed just waiting to be sent out. Julie was about to turn around when she felt Gunnar's arms wrap around her waist and he pressed little kisses to her neck. 'I've been a good boy and finished all the writing, do I get my reward now?'

'Are you sure you've been a good boy and finished them all?'

'Yes, very sure.' Julie tilted her head to one side to allow Gunnar more access, her hand threaded into his hair and she gasped as his lips touched a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. 'I should check your work but for some reason I think it can wait until later.'

'That's because I'm being a good boy in a different way now.' Julie didn't have time to answer before Gunnar claimed her mouth and kissed her, she immediately kissed him back and opened her lips beneath his kiss.

Gunnar backed Julie up against the kitchen counter and kissed her harder, he slipped his hand up her shirt and caressed the bare skin that he found there. Gunnar pressed his body against Julie's so she had nowhere to go. 'My Julie, I want you.'

'You always do, the naughty boy that you are.'

'Can I have you?'

'Where do you want me?'

'In here.' Gunnar took Julie's hand and pulled her into the lounge and sat down on the sofa.

Julie settled herself on Gunnar's knee and kissed him, tiny ripples of pleasure ran through her body when Gunnar moved his hand down her spine and caressed the skin of her lower back. She lifted her arms and Gunnar pulled her shirt off over head, her bra quickly followed and Julie gasped as Gunnar took one of her nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, he bit down gently and Julie moved herself against Gunnar's leg to get some much needed friction against her clit. 'Oh Gunnar,' Julie moaned as Gunnar's fingers teased her bare skin.

'Stand up my Julie. Take off the rest of your clothes.' Julie did as she was told and then Gunnar directed her to sit on the sofa.

Gunnar knelt down by the side of the sofa and he covered Julie's body in kisses, he moved down her legs and then back up. He gently pushed Julie back against the sofa and parted her thighs, slipping his fingers inside her and slowly moving them in and out. Gunnar watched Julie's face as he moved his fingers deeper, her moans were turning him on and he was getting harder by the second, he loved doing this to her. Gunnar encouraged Julie to move herself against his fingers, he wanted to please her and make sure that she was fully satisfied.

Julie surrendered herself to the waves of pleasure that were washing over her body, she found Gunnar being still fully clothed a very big turn on which was quite a surprise. Julie moaned and gripped the fabric of the sofa, she was close and Gunnar knew exactly what to do to tip her over the edge. Julie closed her eyes as orgasm took over her senses, there was something a little bit naughty about the whole thing and she was enjoying herself. Julie lay her head back against the sofa and looked down at Gunnar who was currently holding her hands in his own. 'You're wearing too many clothes for my liking.'

'That is easily remedied my Julie.' Julie watched Gunnar as he removed his clothing, her eyes moving over each part when it was free of all the fabric hiding him from her eyes.

Gunnar sat next to Julie once he had removed all his clothing. 'Is that better my Julie?'

'Definitely.'

'I think we should make the most of it then. I am very much ready for you my Julie.'

'I haven't even touched you though.'

'Those very sexy moans of yours were more than enough to do the job.' Gunnar grinned when Julie's eyes flicked down to his very prominent erection and he groaned when Julie wrapped her hand around his length and started stroking him, she was so good at this.

Julie watched Gunnar, he was certainly enjoying her stroking his length, his eyes were half closed and she felt him move into her hand. 'Julie, my Julie, I want to be inside you.' Julie nodded and she straddled his legs, guiding his length into her body until he was fully sheathed inside her. She rocked her hips and Gunnar put his hands on her waist to guide her movements. Julie moaned when Gunnar's lips found their way to her neck, she loved having her neck kissed as it was very sensitive and right now it felt amazing.

Gunnar stroked Julie's skin with his hands and lips, her moans were a definite turn on and he timed his movements with hers to make the connection between them even more intense. 'I love you Julie, always.'

'I love you too, forever.' Gunnar groaned as Julie's muscles began to squeeze around his length, he stroked her nipples and then closed his mouth around one of the little buds. 'Oh Gunnar, I'm coming. Don't stop.' Gunnar focused his attention on making Julie's orgasm last longer, he moved deep inside her body and kissed her, swallowing her moans. Gunnar thrust into Julie and kissed her deeply as he came. Gunnar stroked Julie's back, he gathered her into his arms and he held her until they both calmed down.

Julie snuggled into Gunnar, he was warm and she loved the feel of his skin against her own. 'My Julie, how about we take this into the bedroom?'

'Okay.' Julie slowly stood up and gathered her clothing up off the floor and let Gunnar lead her into the bedroom. She followed him into the bed and was once again pulled into his arms. Julie sighed as Gunnar's fingers traced little patterns across her back and arms. 'How about we have a second round of this later on?'

'You're insatiable Gunnar.'

'I know, it's you that does it to me, I wish I could make love to you all day long.'

'Now that would be something.'

'We could always try it one day.'

'I'm not sure even your prowess could manage that.'

'I'll certainly give it a go.'

'Deal, for now, I think we should have a little rest, someone had tired me out.' Julie chuckled when Gunnar put his innocent face on and she cuddled herself back into his arms. She closed her eyes and settled her head against Gunnar's chest, there was plenty of time for more of the same later on. Julie couldn't imagine anything more perfect than this moment right now, she was going to take full advantage of cuddling up to Gunnar.


	70. House Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks Characters, any original characters and the story belong to me. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Sixty-Eight... House Hunting.

Julie had gathered many papers with houses in and she was sat at the table with Gunnar and Connie, they weren't sure what they were looking for just yet. Julie had a good idea of what she wanted in a house but whether they would find it exactly was another matter. 'I think we should make a list of the qualities that we want in a house, it might make it easier to narrow it down as there are many places for sale.' Julie pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and set it in front of her. 'To start with I think we should have a big garden, that's what we decided, right Gunnar?'

'Definitely, that hockey team needs lots of room to run about.'

'If you want a full hockey team you are having half of them yourself.'

'No thanks, I have the wrong equipment and it looks painful.'

'I'd remember that if I were you,' Julie laughed and went back to writing.

'What else?'

'I think it needs to be practical for a family, enough bedrooms and a big kitchen for Gunnar to cook in.'

'Wait a minute, why do I have to do all the cooking?'

'Because you're better at it.'

'That's hardly fair, am I to be a house husband?'

'Maybe.' Julie giggled at the pout on Gunnar's face.

Connie was delighted with the light hearted banter that was going on between Gunnar and Julie, they were still the same as they always had been even though they were married. Connie was a bit sad that Julie and Gunnar were moving into their own house and she would no longer be sharing with them, she would miss their company but she understood that they needed their own house to be a proper married couple. Not much would change really, she could always go and visit them in the new house and she knew that she would be welcome. She was making changes with Olaf too, he was looking at moving out of the hotel and into more permanent lodgings. Julie had put Olaf through his paces and she had welcomed him into the team, providing he kept his temper under control then he would remain on the team.

Gunnar followed Julie's train of thought about the new house, he wanted it to be a family home and somewhere they could raise children in peace and quiet. He had brought up the subject of children again with Julie and she had agreed that they could start trying for a child once they had found a house and settled in it. At least they now had a list of attributes that they wanted the house to have, it would make it easier to find somewhere that they wanted to look at. A lot of the houses were very expensive but he wanted the best for Julie and any children that they would have in the future. He knew that they could afford somewhere decent between them, they both earned enough after all.

Julie looked over the list, it looked complete and would definitely improve their chances of finding somewhere. Julie wasn't sure what she wanted to do with the apartment, it was hers by right as she had paid for it years ago. Julie had thought about offering it to Connie but she wasn't sure if Connie would take it, it would be better to just ask her about it. 'Connie?'

'Yes Catwoman.'

'When Gunnar and I find somewhere new do you want to stay here?'

'Stay here? You mean as in paying rent?'

'If you want to but you don't have to.'

'I'm not sure I could do that, it would feel like I was taking advantage of you.'

'You live here now don't you?'

'Yes, I help with the bills though.'

'You'll be paying them anyway when I'm not here. The place is already paid for and unless I decide to sell it then someone may as well use it.'

'You can't do that.'

'I can, I just have. Maybe you should ask Olaf to move in here, I'd feel better knowing that you weren't alone and had someone to protect you.'

'Maybe I will, I'd feel better if I wasn't alone too. I'll think about it and then I will let you know.'

'Okay, I can't sway your decision but I'd like you to think very carefully about saying yes.'

'I will.' Julie nodded, she really hoped that Connie would say yes to her offer.

Connie wasn't surprised that Julie had offered her the apartment, she wasn't sure if she would take it or not. As for asking Olaf to move in, that was a very big step and one she wasn't sure that she was ready for. Asking a guy to move in definitely said something about your relationship and the direction that it was heading in. She would feel safer with him there if she did take Julie up on her offer. Connie wasn't sure what Olaf would say, he had demonstrated that he had many feelings for her and she was glad about that. What would he think if she invited him to share a living space with her? The only way to find out if he would be okay with it would be to ask him, maybe Gunnar would know if Olaf would be okay with it, she would ask him later.

Gunnar looked through the pictures of houses and put circles around the ones that he felt had potential. He wasn't surprised that Julie had offered Connie the apartment, he had figured that she would do something like that. It made sense for Connie and Olaf to live in the same place, it was safer for Connie to have someone with her to make sure that nothing happened. Big cities were often a dangerous place for women on their own and he often wondered how Julie had lived by herself for so long. Julie was strong, he was certain of that, the strength in her was more than likely what had got her through being on her own. She would never be alone again, he had promised her to be with her for life and he would hold to that promise for life and whatever lay beyond.

Julie was hoping that Connie would take her offer seriously, Connie would have a stable place to live without fear of being thrown out. Julie liked to take care of her friends and this was one way of doing that. New York was a hard place to live in, Scooter had found that out the hard way and she helped him out of it, even if she had done it without knowing. Scooter was very stubborn and rarely accepted help, it must have taken a lot for him to swallow his pride and come to her for help. Many things were changing, they were all growing up one way or another, she didn't want them to change too much, she might be a married woman now but it would never mean that she didn't have time for the people that she was closest to. Scooter would be bringing his new boyfriend to meet them in a few days time, she really hoped that this guy was someone who would be good for Scooter, she'd be seriously upset with him if he wasn't.

Gunnar looked at Julie, she was lost in thought, he knew that she was thinking of how everything was going to be different when they moved out and into a new place. Everyone was moving out or moving on, he was most surprised by the changes in Olaf, he was more mellow now. Gunnar had every hope for his friend that what he had with Connie would last. He had an idea that should Connie ask him to move then he would say yes. If Olaf hadn't wanted to continue the relationship then he would have gone back to Iceland a long time ago. Gunnar would keep anything that he knew to himself, it was up to Connie to ask him to stay with her here and he didn't want to step on her toes.

Connie thought carefully about Julie's offer, whether she would take it or not was all dependent on Olaf and if he accepted her offer of a place with her, she hoped that he would. It would be the perfect place for them, just big enough and it wasn't without comforts that's for sure. Connie had been the first person to visit when Julie had moved in here all those years ago, she had lectured her on locking her door properly and getting an alarm that worked properly. Julie had thrived in New York, leaving her family behind in Maine was the best thing that she could have done, being out her father's shadow had done Julie a lot of good and she had blossomed into her own person very quickly.

There were many things to do in the coming days, Gunnar was sorting a few houses that looked all right and they would have to go and look at them all to see if any of them was what they wanted and then there was the mortgage, nothing would happen if they couldn't get one. Julie hoped that the fact they both had stable jobs would create a good impression and convince the bank to give the loan to buy their own place. She was getting ahead of herself at the moment though, she would have to make an appointment for viewings with the estate agents and then it all depended on if there was somewhere they liked, it could take months to find somewhere that suited them. No doubt Connie and Scooter would also want to give their opinion on the final place that they chose. Julie almost felt sorry for the agent that would be showing them around, Scooter had a habit of asking a lot of questions, he hadn't really grown up at all. He would check out the entire place and only if he was satisfied would he declare that it could go on the list, Julie appreciated his efforts to make sure that she had perfection but she wasn't sure that the agent would,

Gunnar satisfied himself that Julie was okay and he went off to see Connie for a little while. 'Gunnar can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'You almost sound American when you say that.'

'Do I?'

'A little bit. Do you think that Olaf would be okay with it if I asked him to move in with me?'

'I think so, I can see that he likes you a lot.'

'That's good. Is there anything I should know?'

'His feet smell, it was the worst thing about sharing a dorm with him.'

'I'll keep that in mind. Anything else?'

'Olaf is hard to predict but he's still here and that says a lot. If he didn't feel anything for you Connie then he wouldn't still be here.'

'You're right, I'll just ask him and see what he says.'

'Good idea.' Gunnar nodded, he hoped that he had done the right thing in telling Connie to go ahead with asking Olaf to move in.

Julie was keeping an ear on the conversation that Connie was having Gunnar, it meant that she was thinking seriously about the offer of the apartment. Julie breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't a yes answer yet but Connie was well on her way to making a decision. She hoped that Olaf would say yes as it would leave in Connie in no doubt about saying yes. Julie looked over the houses that Gunnar had circled, he had good taste, nothing too flashy she noted, thank goodness. There was nothing too large either, Julie didn't want to spend her time cleaning a house that only had two people in it. There would be enough cleaning up to do when there were children in the house, something that she was very much looking forward to. Julie had wanted to agree with Gunnar and start trying for a baby but caution had made her say that they should be settled in their own house first, she didn't want to put a new baby through a lot of upheaval or herself through it if she was pregnant. There was plenty of time to start trying once they had a proper house to live in, she wanted any children that she had to be secure and safe in a proper family home.


	71. Scooter's New Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters. Any original characters and the story belong to me, please do not steal. Not making any money from this.**

Chapter Sixty-Nine... Scooter's New Boyfriend.

Julie pulled on one of her favourite outfits, she was going out for lunch with Connie and Scooter. Scooter was bringing his new boyfriend, Alex, along to meet them. 'Connie, are you ready?'

'Nearly, if this Alex guy isn't nice can I beat him up?'

'You'll have to get in line.'

'Can I bring my hockey stick to threaten him with?'

'No, I don't think that's a good idea, we don't want to scare him off.'

'I guess not. Okay, I'll leave the stick behind.' Julie laughed and went out into the lounge to show Gunnar her outfit. 'What do you think?'

'You look lovely, as always.'

'Thank you.' Julie kissed Gunnar square on the lips.

'Okay Catwoman, put him down, we need to go.'

'I think Connie is looking forward to grilling Scooter's boyfriend.'

'Yes she is, if he is a bad boyfriend he will feel her wrath.'

'I feel for him already.' Julie laughed when Connie hit Gunnar around the head. 'Julie, Connie's attacking me, tell her off.'

'Don't bring me into this, sort it out amongst yourselves.' Gunnar pouted and Julie chuckled as Connie slapped Gunnar around the head again. 'Now, now children. Do I have to split you up and take away your sweeties?' Julie chuckled at the disgruntled look on Gunnar's face, they really were like children at times.

Scooter sat down at the table that they had been shown to by the waitress, he was nervous, Alex was a better guy than anyone that he had been out with before but he wanted Julie and Connie to like Alex. Scooter was sure that Alex would like Connie and Julie, everyone that met them always did. He'd prepared Alex for this meeting a few days ago as much as he could. Scooter spotted Julie and Connie walking together and he stood up to greet them. 'Cat, Connie, it's good to see you.'

'You too Scooter.' Scooter hugged Connie and Julie in turn and then turned to Alex. 'Alex I would like you meet my two best friends, Connie and Julie, I call Julie Cat because of her wonderful goalie skills.' Scooter watched as Connie and Julie greeted Alex, he stood back and let them get to know each other. It looked to be going well so far, something that he was glad about, the last thing that he wanted to have to do was intervene in a fight between Julie and someone that he was dating. The last guy that incurred Julie's wrath ended up with a broken nose, he would have got a lot more if Connie hadn't pulled her back, he did deserve it though.

Scooter was pulled back to the present by Alex asking if anyone would like a drink, Connie offered to help Alex get the drinks. Scooter turned to Julie. 'What do you think of Alex so far?'

'He seems nice. I am very willing to view him as nice unless he does something that I don't like.'

'So, it's the usual then?'

'Yes, three strikes and he's out.'

'And you get to break his nose?'

'If it comes to it. For what it is worth I do not think that I will have to. I have a good judge of character as well you know. I always said that he who will not be named was slimy and I didn't like him.'

'Voldemort? He was as bad as Voldemort in any case. I should have listened to you.'

'That's in the past now, you have a very good chance of being happy with Alex. You deserve it.'

'I think he's nice too, it is good to know that you have my back if anything goes wrong.'

'I always will.'

Julie turned in her seat when Alex and Connie came back with the drinks. Scooter had been very lucky to escape his last relationship, the guy had taken over his life and Scooter had withdrawn so much from life and everyone that he knew that Julie had been worried about him. She'd gone to see him and luckily the other man had been out. Scooter was a shadow of his former self and there were bruises on his body. She was furious, so furious that when the guy had returned she had hit him so hard to break his nose. Connie had turned up a few minutes later and pulled her away from him. They had taken Scooter out of there and back to Julie's apartment where they had nursed him back to health. The guy hadn't pressed charges against Julie, probably because his mistreatment of Scooter would have come out and he'd have faced a lot worse than Julie would have. She wanted to go to the police but Scooter had refused, he hadn't forced himself on Scooter in a sexual way so she had given in to Scooter's wishes and let it go.

There was no need to think of the past now, Julie raised her glass in a silent toast to Scooter, she knew that he would realise that she was giving him her approval. She had many hopes for Scooter's future, Alex had agreed to meet them and that was a very good sign, plus she could see him holding Scooter's hand beneath the table. Julie smiled, they were all in happy relationships now, everything had worked out for the best in the end.

The food soon came to the table and even though there was plenty of eating going on there was a lot of laughing and joking too. This was how it was supposed to be all along, Alex was attentive to Scooter and made sure that he was happy. She loved watching how Alex mothered Scooter and made sure that he was eating enough, she was very happy with Scooter's choice this time around. She wouldn't have to worry about Scooter or Connie anymore, they both had people to take care of them now, it meant that she could relax a bit more and focus on her own life. Things were changing but they had changed for the better, everyone sat around the table was happy and that was better than anything.

Connie looked over at Julie, she was lost in thought, she was definitely happy for Scooter. Connie knew that there would be no bloodshed this time as Alex was a nice guy. They wouldn't be going to rescue Scooter from anyone and that was a comforting thought. 'I think we should all go out together one night, for dinner and a movie. We can bring Olaf and Gunnar along What do you think Alex?'

'I think that is a very good idea, I can meet Olaf and Gunnar.' That was the right answer, Connie smiled, she was looking forward to Alex being around a lot longer.

Alex was glad that the two women had accepted him, he had heard from Scooter how protective Connie and Julie were of him. Alex didn't know all the details but he gathered that Scooter had been badly hurt by someone in the past and that Julie had been very angry with him for doing it. He admired her strength and he hoped that he would be around for a long time, their company was very welcome and he was hoping that the blossoming relationship he had with Scooter would continue to grow and become stronger. They were like family and was happy that he had been invited into the circle. Alex knew about Scooter's family and he wasn't bothered about meeting them if they couldn't be bothered to accept their son for who he was.

Scooter breathed a sigh of relief, lunch had gone well and Alex had accepted Connie's offer of another meeting, this time all the people would be there and it would be three couples. He had no idea that he could be so happy at being in an established relationship, when he was younger he'd thought that there would be no one who would want him in that way so he'd taken what people would give, whether it was a one night stand or a few weeks, he'd never been truly happy though. He'd changed his mind when he met Alex, he could have what he wanted all along, the secret wish he had held inside himself.

Everyone stood up and left the restaurant after paying the bill, Scooter hugged Connie and Julie and then Alex was given the same treatment. They waved goodbye and then Connie linked arms with Julie. 'I think he's done well for himself this time.'

'So do I, Alex is a very nice guy.'

'That he is Catwoman. Scooter deserves someone like that.'

'Definitely, shall we go and see our men?'

'Good idea. I feel like being with someone I love for some reason.'

'Connie? Are you aware of the fact you just said that you loved Olaf?'

'Yes, I am.'

'Does he know?'

'Sort of.'

'How do you think he feels?'

'I'm not sure, when he's ready to tell me what he feels then he will do.'

'You can't rush these things, when he does tell you then you'll know it is what he feels. It's better that it comes out naturally.'

'I know, he's agreed to move in with me so that has to mean something.'

'It does, if he hadn't wanted to then he would have run away at the speed of light.'

'Yes, I know, men are very good at running away.'

'Or skating away in our case.' Connie chuckled.

'I say we go home Catwoman, how about it?'

'Agreed.' Julie and Connie headed off to the apartment, talking amongst themselves.

Alex and Scooter ambled through the streets together. 'I think you made quite an impression on Cat and Connie.'

'I'm glad that I did, I didn't want to let you down.'

'You could never do that.'

'I'm looking forward to seeing them again.'

'Me too, they've been my friends since school and helped me more times than I can remember.'

'That sounds good, I'm glad you have good friends.'

'And now I have you.'

'You do. How about we go back to the apartment and I show you how much of me you have?'

'I like that plan.' Scooter and Alex joined hands, he was very happy. There was a lot of promise in his future now, he wasn't alone anymore.


	72. House Viewing

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, not making any money from this. All original characters and the story belong to me.**

Chapter Seventy... House Viewing.

Julie and Gunnar had been up early that morning, they had been viewing houses for a few weeks and so far nothing had matched their ideals of a perfect house. 'Do you think that we will find what we're looking for?'

'I have no doubt, it is just going to take some searching. Julie?'

'Yes Gunnar.'

'Do you think that is the house?' Julie looked up at a house that was set back from the road and up a few stairs.

'I think so, it looks to be a nice area. It is quiet here.'

'I think so too, there is nobody around.'

'I know, I can hardly believe that we are still in New York. I'm so used to the noise of the main city area that somewhere like this seems impossible.'

'I'd quite like to live here, it seems like a good place for children.'

'I think so. We'll have to get a look inside first.' Julie looked around and she saw the estate agent walking over to them.

'Mr and Mrs Stahl.'

'That's us.' Julie and Gunnar shook the hand of the agent and followed her as she went up the stairs.

Once the door was open Julie and Gunnar stepped inside and Julie was amazed at how large the room was, it would be a comfortable place once there was some furniture in it. Julie had a good feeling about this house. The real fireplace only added to the idea that this was a place you could come home to at the end of the day and relax. There was a large garden at the back of the house and the kitchen was big enough for several people. It was a definite family home.

Julie and Gunnar followed the agent upstairs and the bedrooms were large and pleasant to be in. 'I've shown you the main layout of the house, if you would like to have a look around alone before making a decision then please do so.'

'Thank you.' Julie turned to Gunnar. 'What do you think?'

'I think it is a lovely place, this room we're in right now would make a great nursery.'

'Is that a hint about children Mr Stahl?'

'Perhaps it is, I like this house, it is perfect for children.'

'That it is. We'd have to decorate first of course, make it truly our own.'

'I knew you'd say that, I'm sure that our friends would help us out with that.'

'Yes, they would. I like this house too, I think it is perfect. It is what we've been looking for.' Gunnar tilted Julie's head up and he kissed her, the house represented everything that he wanted for the future. He wanted children and a family with his Julie in a home of their own. This house wasn't too far away from Connie and Olaf either, they would always be able to visit without having to travel too far.

Gunnar and Julie explored the house fully and ended up in the garden, it was very big and there would be room for plenty of flowers. 'I think we will have to do some work here too. What I like most about this house is that it is a blank canvas, we can do whatever we want with it.'

'That we can my Julie. Are we decided?'

'I think so.' Julie and Gunnar went to find the estate agent and tell her their decision.

'Mr and Mrs Stahl, have you decided?'

'We have, we'd like to buy the house.' Julie squeezed Gunnar's hand, it was happening.

'Excellent, I'll get the paperwork.' The woman went to the car and Julie and Gunnar followed her back into the house. 'Okay, this is the agreement with us that you want to buy the house, we will need you both to sign this.' Julie and Gunnar both signed the agreement and then the agent put her signature on it too.

'What happens now?'

'Will you be getting a mortgage or paying up front?'

'We'll be buying right away, between us we have more than enough money to buy this place.'

'Very well.' Gunnar looked at Julie, he was very happy that all his dreams were coming true.

Julie looked over the paperwork that came with the house, it would soon be theirs and they could start working on decorating and moving everything in. It was going to take some time but it would all be worth it in the end. Julie signed the agreement and then Gunnar did the same. The estate agent signed her parts of the agreement and then handed Julie a copy of it. 'Congratulations, I hope that you enjoy your new home.'

'Thank you.' Julie and Gunnar shook hands with the agent. 'It is nearly ours now.'

'It is my Julie, I cannot wait to move in here.'

'Before that will come all the craziness of decorating.'

'Of course, it is best that we do it before we move in.'

'Definitely. Perhaps we should give the good news to everyone and prepare ourselves for Scooter to turn into our own interior decorator.'

'Indeed, though the help will be useful.'

'That it will.' Julie put her hand into the one that Gunnar held out, it was time for them to go to the bank and arrange the transfer of the money.

Julie stepped through the door that Gunnar held out for her, it made her smile that he was such a gentleman. The agent was waiting for them in the bank and Julie followed her into the room where the bank manager was waiting. 'Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Stahl, I am Philip Anderson, I understand that you wish to buy your new home today.'

'That is correct.'

'Very well, we will need you to sign some forms and then we can arrange the transfer for you.'

'Good.' Julie and Gunnar had set up a shared account for the house that they wanted to buy one day, they had been putting money aside for the future for quite some time and there was more than enough money in it to cover the new house.

Gunnar followed Julie's lead and checked the amount on the paperwork that they were expected to sign and then placed his signature at the bottom. Gunnar looked on as Julie signed where she was asked to, he could hardly believe that they were this close to owning their own home. Gunnar knew that he was blessed, he had Julie who he loved more than anyone and she loved him back. Soon they would move in together, this was everything that he had secretly dreamed about but never told anyone. He truly was happier than he had ever been.

Julie looked over at Gunnar, he was happy, she could tell, it was a big step buying a house but it felt right. Getting married had been the start of everything, now they had their own house and it probably wouldn't be long before there was a little Viking or a little Duck running around, maybe even more than one. There was room for more than one in this house.

Once everything was finalised the estate agent handed over the keys to the house. 'Congratulations, the house is yours.'

'Thank you,' Julie said. Gunnar said thank you too and they left the bank together. 'Connie is going to be really happy when she hears about this.'

'Do you think so?'

'You sound unsure Gunnar.'

'She is your best friend, it might be hard for her to be without you.'

'Maybe, we are nearby, she can come and see us whenever she wants to. Besides she's not going to be alone, Olaf is going to be with her if my instincts are right.'

'They're certainly getting closer these days.' Julie smiled, everything was falling into place.

Julie opened the door to the apartment and was met by Connie and Olaf, they had clearly been getting quite close as they were trying to look innocent and Connie was straightening her shirt. 'Connie, we need to have a girlie chat.'

'I sense important news, we will be back soon gentlemen.' Julie noticed the look that Connie gave Olaf, she was very willing to bet that their relationship was progressing nicely.

Connie followed Julie into the room that Julie used as her office. 'Come on then Catwoman, what do you have to tell me?'

'We found a house today and it is officially ours.'

'Really? That's wonderful, we have to look at decorating and making it into a love nest for you and Gunnar to make some babies and make me an aunt.'

'Slow down Connie, we've only just bought the house. Speaking of a love nest what is going on with you and Olaf?'

'Nothing, really.'

'Then why is your face turning red?'

'It's not turning red.'

'Yes it is, come on spill.'

'We're no longer taking it slow, things are progressing.'

'I thought so, judging by you trying to straighten your clothing earlier.'

'You saw that?'

'I did, that's why I'm the goalie remember.'

'Right.' Connie blushed even more than she had been before.

'Don't worry, I think what you have with Olaf is a good thing.'

'Me too, he agreed to move in with me.'

'I'm glad to hear it.' Connie was relieved that Julie was happy for herself and Olaf, she had known that Julie would be but even so part of Connie had worried that Julie would disapprove for some reason.

Julie wondered why Connie was worrying about people disapproving of her relationship with Olaf. 'Connie, why did you think that I would disapprove?'

'I don't know, we haven't been together that long and we slept together.'

'There's nothing wrong with that, did you want to?'

'Yes, I did.'

'Then there is nothing wrong with it, you're a responsible woman.'

'We are moving in together so I guess it isn't that bad. The ducks probably won't like it.'

'I think they'll be fine with it, don't worry anyway.'

'You're right.' Julie smiled at Connie, Olaf made her happy and there was nothing wrong with that.

Gunnar watched Julie as she left the room with Connie, once they had gone he'd turned his attention to Olaf. 'Did we interrupt something?'

'Maybe, maybe not.'

'Since when have you been so coy about what you do with women?'

'Since I decided that I like Connie and I don't want to mess this up.'

'I think someone is in love.'

'Gunnar...' There was a hint of warning in Olaf's voice.

'All right, I can take a hint. I think it is sweet, the big enforcer and the dainty princess. Are you going to be her knight in shining armour?'

'I just might be.' Gunnar raised his eyebrow at Olaf, he'd never expected him to admit that he had feelings for Connie but it appeared that Olaf did care for her a great deal.

Gunnar was still musing when Julie and Connie came back into the room. He snapped out of his reverie when Julie sat on his knee. 'My Julie, what are you doing?'

'You guys are taking up all the room so I have to sit somewhere.'

'And that happens to be on my knee?'

'Yes.'

'Very well then.'

'You love me sitting on your knee and you know it.'

'Yes, perhaps I do.' Gunnar laughed when Julie stuck her tongue out at him and got up. Olaf was currently in the same state, Connie was now sat on his knee and she didn't look like she was going to get up any time soon.

Julie knew that there were many plans to be made with regards to the house that she had just bought with Gunnar, she was looking forward to the challenge of decorating it and making it into a real home. There was plenty of hard work to come in the next few weeks but she knew they;d geet through it with the help of Connie, Scooter and Olaf.


	73. Project: Decoration

Chapter Seventy-One... Project: Decoration.

Julie was sat at the dining room table, she was surrounded by many different samples of paint colours. After work one day she had met Gunnar and they had gone looking around the shop and picked out the colours that they had liked and it was these colours that were littering the table. She looked through each of the colours, trying to put them in order of the rooms that she wanted them to go in. Connie came to the table and put two cups of coffee down, they had banished Gunnar and Olaf from the house so they could work on the colour schemes in peace and quiet. Gunnar had been trying to distract Julie all afternoon and she eventually sent him out. Connie sat in the spare seat and looked at the discarded magazines that Julie had been using for inspiration. 'Have you decided where you want the colours?'

'Sort of, I was thinking of blue for the bedroom, it'll be calming for us at the end of the day. I was looking at having the lounge in mostly white but with one wall red as a feature. The bathroom in turquoise and the kitchen in terracotta.'

'Sounds good, relaxing too, especially if you are going to be making a baby with Gunnar.'

'I know Gunnar wants a baby.'

'Do you?'

'Of course, I just think that we should wait until we are settled in the new house and moved in properly.'

'There's no rush, it is the next step though.'

'I know, I just want to make sure that we're properly ready and have our home sorted out first.' Julie wrote down the names of the colours that she wanted for the house. 'Perhaps I will talk to Gunnar later when he and Olaf return from wherever it is that they have disappeared to this time.'

'I think they mentioned something about going to get a drink.'

'They'll be gone for a while, so we can have our chat in peace.'

'Good, Scooter mentioned that he would come and visit.'

'Oh good, I'll make sure we have some tea on.'

'He said he was bringing cupcakes from Jenny's café. I believe he wants to have a chat.' Julie put the kettle on, they hadn't seen Scooter in a couple of days, she hoped that he was happy.

Julie was still musing over the future when Scooter knocked on the door, Connie went to answer it while Julie cleared away the paint from the table. She had paired the colours together in what she wanted for each of the rooms, now that she had some idea it would be easier to get started on the rooms in the new house. With a bit of preparation and organisation then everything should go smoothly.

Scooter and Connie came in through the door and Scooter put the cupcakes down on the table. 'I hope you have got the kettle on Cat.'

'Of course I have.' Julie turned to see Scooter messing with the paints on the side. 'Don't you dare mess those paints up Scott Vanderbilt.' Scooter pouted and sat down at the table, Julie laughed and placed the teapot on the table. Julie and Connie joined Scooter and helped themselves to a cupcake. 'Where are the menfolk?'

'They are out, they were getting in the way of sorting out the paint for the house. Where's Alex?'

'He's working, he says I have to make plans with you for dinner so he can meet the menfolk.'

'How about Friday night?'

'It should be okay, I'll ask Alex when I get back, he's coming to mine straight after work.' Julie and Connie shared a look, it was one that said Scooter was happy, he only invited people into his house that he really liked.

Scooter noticed the look that was shared by Connie and Julie, he knew that they would guess that he really liked Alex. Everything was going well, he had met Alex quite a few times and they had gone out for dinner as well as meeting for drinks and they had gone to the cinema. Alex had taken Scooter's hand in the dark and squeezed it, once the lights had come on they had let go but he hoped that it was a good sign for this relationship. They had kissed goodnight on Scooter's doorstep, it had made Scooter feel something that he hadn't felt in a long time. 'Scott Vanderbilt.' Scooter jumped and pouted at Julie. 'What is it?'

'I just asked you several times if you wanted to come here for dinner or if we should book a table somewhere.'

'Oh sorry, I'll see what Alex thinks and I will let you know.'

'Maybe booking somewhere will be best, coming here might be quite intimidating for Alex.'

'Maybe.' Scooter twirled the spoon in his tea and took a bite out of his cupcake, he hoped that Alex would come to Julie's for dinner and that they would all get on well. Scooter turned his attention to the paints on the table. 'Are these the ones that you have decided on? Can I be chief decorator?'

''Of course you can,' Julie laughed. 'As if I would choose anyone else.'

'Good. When can we start?'

'As soon as the paint is delivered to the new house, it should be in a couple of days time.'

'Good, I can't wait, the sooner that all of the painting and moving is done then you can make me an uncle.'

'What is it with you two being obsessed with babies?'

'Not just any babies Cat, your babies.' Scooter grinned and finished off the last of his cupcake. Julie shook her head and put the teacups and teapot into the sink.

Scooter left a little while later, not before he had made Julie promise to let him know the minute that the paint had been delivered. Connie disappeared to her room and Julie washed up the tea things, she had put two cupcakes aside for Gunnar and Olaf. They would be coming back soon and she wanted to have a chat with Gunnar about the future. She knew that they would have to discuss things, it was better to have everything out in the open and to know where they stood. Julie dried her hands on the towel and placed it carefully back on the radiator.

The door opened not long after Julie sat down in the lounge, Gunnar and Olaf made their presence known the minute they walked in. 'They were discussing a game of hockey that they had watched while they were out. Gunnar looked around the lounge. 'No Connie?'

'She's in her bedroom.' Olaf excused himself and Gunnar sat down next to Julie. 'Gunnar?'

'Yes Julie.'

'The house is ours and we'll be moved in soon, I think we should discuss some practical things.'

'How do you mean, my Julie?'

'Like children, I know that we want a similar number, I suppose I mean when we need to start trying for our first child.'

'I think that once we are settled in would be a good time to start, get the decorating out of the way and then we can look at practising.'

'I take it that you will like the practising?'

'Of course.' Gunnar grinned and then kissed Julie. 'We could always practise for the practising, just to make sure that I've got my aim right.' Julie laughed and playfully hit Gunnar's arm.

'You don't have any trouble scoring, I think that your aim is just fine.'

'It would be best to make sure.' Gunnar gave Julie his best pleading look in the hope that it would convince her. 'Perhaps later, if you're a good boy.' Julie chuckled at the look on Gunnar's face, sometimes a bit of denial was good for him.

Julie looked up when Connie and Olaf came into the room. 'Going somewhere?'

'We're going for something to eat, we'll be back later.'

'Okay, do you have your keys?'

'I do, don't wait up Catwoman.' Julie laughed and Connie waved as she was pulled out of the door by Olaf. Gunnar watched as they left and then looked at Julie. 'What was that about?'

'I think they want some alone time.'

'Me too.'

'It is good actually, I think we need to discuss children a bit more.'

'I think so too.'

'I think we should start when we are settled into the new house, it would be wise for us to have everything properly sorted out and decorated so that we aren't worried about getting things ready while I am pregnant.'

'True, does that mean that we can decorate a nursery?'

'Yes, we'll have a spare room, I think we should prepare it so that we'll be ready.'

'I do too, being prepared will help us massively.'

'We won't have to buy a cot or anything just yet, having the walls done and painted will be good.' Julie nodded and smiled, she felt easier knowing that she had come to an agreement with Gunnar about children.

Gunnar stood up and got his cupcake off the side, he was relieved that Julie had discussed children with him, he knew that she wanted children but now there were more concrete plans in place and that made him feel more secure. Gunnar bit into the cupcake and sat back down with Julie. 'We'll have to tell my mother, she'll be so pleased, she's always wanted grandchildren.'

'Perhaps we should go and see them after the house is done.'

'Maybe we could invite them here, I think they would like to see our new house.'

'Me too, I think that Frida would like to come to America again.' Gunnar nodded, his sister had loved being in America and so had his parents. 'The it is settled, once everything is done we will invite them to see our new place.'

'Good. Scooter wants us to have dinner with him and Alex some time soon, he wants to meet you and Olaf.'

'I'd like to meet him too, it would be nice for us all to go out together.'

'Definitely, we'll organise it with Connie and Olaf when they get back.'

'It might be better to do it tomorrow.'

'True, they will be late back.' Julie smiled and Gunnar finished off the rest of his cupcake, he was quite pleased with his family and the way it was coming together.


	74. Friday Night

**Usual disclaimers apply, I do not know or own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, any original characters and this story are my property. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, followed or favourited this story, it is much appreciated**

Chapter Seventy-Two... Friday Night.

Julie and Gunnar talked with Olaf and Connie the morning after their evening out and they had eventually decided on Friday night for Alex to meet everyone. Connie and Julie had spent the day cooking and making things to eat, they had decided to put a lot of finger food together that people could help themselves to whenever they wanted it.

Gunnar came into the room and started looking over the food that was lying on the table, he tried to lift the cling film that was covering the crisps without Julie hearing. 'Hands off that food Gunnar, I can hear you messing with the wrapper.'

'How do you know?'

'I'm a goalie remember, my senses are better than other people's.'

'Can I have something to eat then?'

'No, wait until Scooter and Alex get here.' Julie looked at her watch, it wouldn't be long until Scooter arrived with Alex, she hoped that everyone would have a good time.

Connie came into the lounge, followed by Olaf, Julie noted that she was wearing a new dress and that Olaf couldn't take his eyes off her. Julie smiled, her best friend was in a settled relationship, she could tell that Olaf had feelings for Connie. Whether he had told her the extent of what he felt, Julie wasn't sure, but she knew that Connie was happy and that was good enough. Julie snapped out of her daydream when she heard the doorbell, she opened the door and was surprised to see Scooter stood there with Alex. 'Since when do you ring the bell?'

'I'm trying to create a good impression.'

'I see, you should have a boyfriend more often.'

'Why is that?'

'You don't just barge into my apartment unannounced. Come in.'

'I usually bring cupcakes, surely that makes it okay.' Julie laughed and took Alex and Scooter's coats.

Scooter immediately went to the food and started messing with the wrappers on the food. 'Scooter, leave that food alone. What is it with men and food?'

'Come on Cat, please, I'm hungry.'

'Scooter, you're always hungry, nothing new there.'

'I know, all the more reason to open the food, you wouldn't want your goalie to waste away. How am I meant to stop goals with no food in my belly?' Julie laughed and started removing the coverings from the food. Scooter went to take a sandwich from the plate and Julie slapped his hand away. 'Alex, Cat is being mean to me, she won't let me have anything to eat.'

'Scooter, I'm sure you can have something once Julie has finished getting everything ready.' Scooter pouted and Alex chuckled. 'You'd get around everyone with that pout if you could.'

'Is it working?'

'Nope, just wait until the good lady has finished her preparation.' Scooter pouted once more and sat down at the table.

Julie watched Scooter and Alex carefully, she could tell that they got on well. Alex clearly cared for Scooter, she was happy that he was happy. After all the trouble with his parents and the evil boyfriend Scooter needed someone to take care of him. Scooter sidled off to annoy Connie who sat looking at all the CDs, Julie looked up to see Alex sit beside her. 'Julie?'

'Yes.'

'I want you to know that I really care for Scooter, he means a lot to me.'

'Thank you for saying that, he means a lot to us too. He's been hurt in the past and I'd hate for that to happen again.'

'I know, he told me, I heard that you broke the nose of the person that hurt him.'

'I did, to this day I don't regret it. I'd do it all again too.'

'I won't give you a reason to, I promise.'

'Good, you seem like a nice person Alex, I think you'll be good for Scooter. He's happy, I can see that.'

'Thank you Julie.' Julie readily accepted the hug that Alex offered her, he really was a nice person and Julie hoped that he and Scooter would stay together.

Connie and Scooter were arguing over the music that they wanted to put on, Julie smiled at their antics, she loved them. Eventually Muse began playing from the CD player. 'Don't put that on too loud Scooter, we don't want to make the neighbours unhappy.'

'Okay, I'll keep it low, though we may want to dance later.'

'I see, is Alex ready for your dancing?' Scooter pouted and Julie noted that Alex was laughing out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be fitting in well with everyone already, that was a good sign. Julie finished off taking the rest of the wrappers off the food and took out the dips from the fridge. 'Okay, for the hungry guys in this house the food is ready.' Julie prepared herself for the onslaught and was nearly ambushed by Gunnar and Scooter at the same time. 'Save some for the others you two, I would hate to have to put you on laps to bring your weight down after you've eaten too much.'

'I'll just burn it off another way.' Gunnar winked and Scooter laughed, Julie shook her head, took some food and went to sit by Connie.

'Penny for them?'

'What?'

'You're in a daydream I can tell, what are you thinking about?'

'Oh nothing.'

'Nothing usually means something, and something usually means Olaf.' Connie looked over her shoulder at Olaf who was currently in a heated discussion about hockey with Gunnar and Alex. 'He told me he loved me last night.'

'Really, that's a good thing isn't it?'

'Of course it is.'

'But?'

'I don't know, I wish I did. I never saw myself as the settling down type and now here I am with a steady boyfriend that will be soon be moving in with me properly.'

'You're growing up.'

'I know, being that much of an adult scares me sometimes.'

'It's not a bad thing Connie, being an adult can be as much fun as being a kid, if not more fun sometimes.'

'Of course, there are some things that we can do as adults that we could never do when we were younger.' Connie grinned and Julie laughed.

'I see, so it is the more carnal things that you enjoy about being an adult.'

'Sometimes, though not going to school comes a very close second.' Julie laughed once more and looked over at the guys. 'Sometimes I think that they never left school behind.'

'True. Maybe being an adult is not so bad .'

'Just take it one step at a time, nobody is saying that you have to get married.'

'I know, this is the first time that I've liked a guy enough to even consider moving in with him.'

'Just enjoy it, don't over think it, that way leads madness and I'd hate to have lock you in a straitjacket.' Connie smiled and nodded, talking to Julie always helped her feel better.

Scooter wedged himself in the middle of Connie and Julie. 'What are my two favourite ladies talking about?'

'Men, naturally.'

'My favourite subject, can I join in?'

'If you must.'

'Maybe I'll just claim my hugs for this evening.' Scooter proceeded to hug Connie and then Julie.

'Scooter, have you been at the wine?'

'Just a little bit.'

'I can tell, you're getting all cuddly on us. I think you have had enough now.' Scooter pouted at Julie and she put on her best stern expression. 'That won't work.'

'Maybe you're right, I wouldn't want to fall down the stairs when I'm going home.' Scooter was extremely cuddly when he got tipsy, Julie made a mental note to get Scooter and Alex a taxi when it was time for them to leave.

Julie left Scooter with Alex, they had gone into the corner of the lounge, she knew that he would be well taken care of. Olaf and Connie were preoccupied with each other, Julie was still looking around when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. 'Guess who.'

'Gunnar?'

'Naturally, I think that everyone has had a good time tonight.'

'Me too. I'm glad, Alex seems to fit in well with us.'

'He does. Let me guess, if he did anything to Scooter that you didn't like then you'd make him suffer.'

'You bet, I don't think that I need to though.'

'I love that about you, you'd defend the people that you care for if they needed you to.'

'What else do you love about me?'

'I think that is best left for when we are alone.'

'Naughty Gunnar.'

'You love me for it.' Julie turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat to see Alex stood there. 'Is everything okay?'

'Sure, I'd better get Scooter home.'

'No problem, do you need me to get you a taxi?'

'I've already called one, I just wanted to say thank you for this evening, it has been nice to meet you all.'

'I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself.'

'We'll have to do it again soon.' Julie nodded her agreement, she really did like Alex.

Alex and Scooter's taxi arrived and everyone waved them off, Julie noticed that Connie and Olaf disappeared soon after saying goodnight. She wondered if Connie was going to talk with Olaf about her fears about the future. Julie was surprised that Connie had so many fears about being an adult, perhaps talking with Olaf would help her set aside some of those fears. Julie carefully locked the doors and began tidying up the left over food from the party and then started on the washing up. 'Leave it, there's always tomorrow for washing up.'

'It won't take long.'

'Exactly, it will still be there in the morning. I want to show you some of the other things that I like about you.' Julie smiled, Gunnar had an insatiable appetite at times.

'Okay, but you have to help me in the morning.'

'Agreed.'

'Very well, lead the way.'

'Oh I intend to.' Julie put her hand in the one that Gunnar held out and followed him to the bedroom, the washing up could definitely wait until morning.


	75. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Julie sat in the lounge of the house that she had bought with Gunnar, the decorating was completed and everything was where it should be. She was happy, she had Gunnar and her friends; Connie was settled with Olaf in her old apartment and Scooter was more than a bit loved up with Alex. They were coming to visit her and Gunnar for a little house-warming party now that they were properly moved in. She loved to see them and have them round at their place. The new hockey season was going to be starting soon and Gunnar's parents would be coming over with Frida, she couldn't wait to see them again, her mum would come to visit and then she could tell them the news. First though, she was going to have to tell Gunnar and she couldn't wait to see how happy he was going to be.

Gunnar came into the lounge and he kissed her. 'Hello my Julie.'

'Hello Gunnar.' Julie pulled him down to her and she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his body and pulling him close to her.

'How are you my love?'

'I am well.'

'Glad to hear it.' Gunnar held Julie close to him and he kissed her head, he was so happy. 'My Julie?'

'Yes?'

'I remember when I came to New York, I was unhappy, I bumped into you and I thought it was just another way of reminding me of how much of a failure I was.'

'You're not a failure Gunnar.'

'I thought I was. I wouldn't have thought that I would end up so happy.'

'Like you are now?'

'Exactly like I am now.'

'I am happy too Gunnar.'

'That is good my Julie.' Gunnar smiled at Julie and he kissed her again.

Julie rested her head against Gunnar's shoulder as she cuddled up to him. 'Gunnar?'

'My Julie?'

'I have some news for you.'

'News, what news? Is it something to do with the team?'

'Sort of, it is going to affect the team for quite some time.'

'What is it? Are we going to have to find a new team?'

'Nothing like that, the bosses are very happy with how the team is doing.'

'Good, we work hard and the team gets results. What is the news then?'

'Gunnar, I'm pregnant.' Julie smiled as Gunnar stared at her, she sensed that he was taking the news in and absorbing what she had said. 'My Julie, that is wonderful news.'

'It is. I can't wait to tell our friends and parents.'

'I love you my Julie. I love our future baby too.'

'Our little one will be so lucky to have a daddy like you.'

'He or she will be very lucky to have a mummy like you too.' Julie smiled and looked over at the door as the bell rang. 'That will be our friends Gunnar, I can't wait to tell them.'

'I think they will be very happy.' Julie and Gunnar stood up and went to the door, the future held a lot of potential for them all. All of them had found the love that they had dreamed of, their lives were complete and filled with happiness.


End file.
